Persona 4: Revolution
by xPrismatics
Summary: (Slight AU) Yuna Narukami arrives in the small town of Inaba, expecting a dull year in a boring town. What she gets is a series of perplexing murders, a chaotic group of friends, and a mysterious organization who know more about her power than they let on. Now she must learn to balance high school and the fate of the world, all for some long nosed man in a limo. (P4 GenBen/P3P)
1. The Velvet Room

9/11/2015 - I have spent a lot of time updating these chapters on my own (since the Beta Reader fell through). So hopefully it's a lot more new reader friendly!

Author's Notes: Welcome to one of the biggest projects I have ever attempted; Persona 4: Revolution!

It's been a long time since I've posted anything on this website, and- after completely revamping my username and essentially restarting my account- I've finally written enough to post. I've been wanting to write a Persona fan fiction for a very long time, and I got the amazing opportunity to work along side a wonderful artist friend of mine who helped me turn these incredible characters to their alternate genders. Originally it was just going to be a Persona 4 retelling, but as I started to write it, I knew I wanted to bring in aspects from Persona 3 Portable (specifically, the female protagonist route). In this end, this story has become more of an expansive series that I really hope you readers enjoy as much as I have writing it.

I hope you enjoy!

-xPrismatics

* * *

Prologue

The Velvet Room

The gentle hum of an engine roused her from her sleep like the nudges of a parent on their sleeping child, soft as to not startle them, but firm enough to pull them from their slumber. The seat that cradled her shuddered as the car passed over a rough patch of gravel before resuming its smooth travel only a moment later. Her seat was surprisingly fluffy and comfortable- she enjoyed it quite a bit. For a moment, all she wanted to do was curl up and fall back asleep in the comfortable silence.

Then she remembered that she had fallen asleep on a train.

Her eyes snapped open and she flung herself upright. The first thing she saw was the color blue. Everything around her was that dark, velvety color. In fact, the room itself was completely saturated in blue, so much so that it was almost overwhelming. The silky carpet was seemed to glitter as pale blue light shimmered on it through the glass embedded in the ceiling. Intricate swirls of silver metal adorned the far wall, like flames bursting from the back of the light. To her left was a windowed storage case with a varied assortment of wine glasses and bottles that looked like they had been stolen from a fancy restaurant. To her right was an elegant couch that wrapped around to the front, taking up half of the car. Thick curtains were draped along the top of the wall, each one pulled back from the windows to show the full splendor of the dense fog outside.

"Welcome," A voice erupted from the silence, startling her from her quiet observations. "to the Velvet Room."

In front of her, behind a small circular table, sat an elderly man. His head bent forward like he was in some kind of prayer, though his extraordinarily long nose was perched on top of his hands. Ghostly white hair fell from the side of his head, tucked behind his massive pointy ears. The top of his head was bald, as if the rest of his delicate hair had gone to filling in the giant, black eyebrows. A black suit covered his thin body, with a pair of clean white gloves on hands that she imagined were as bony as the rest of him. He raised his head to meet her gaze. She could barely see the beady pupils in white of his eyes, but the grin he gave her was enough to tell her that he knew something she didn't.

"It seems," He continued, choosing to ignore her confusion. "we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." He chuckled, folding his hands underneath his chin. "My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

She stared at him, unsure of how she should be feeling. A small voice in her head told her she should be afraid, but all she could feel was curiosity. What did this strange man have to say? Maybe the extraordinary overuse of blue in the decor had a calming effect on her. "Velvet room? She whispered, surprised when her voice cracked.

"This place exists between dream and reality. Mind and matter." Igor said. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter." He chuckled again. 'It may be that such an important change of fate awaits you in the near future."

She had no idea what he was talking about. She had never thought herself as one to make binding, legal decisions with strange old men that she didn't even remember meeting. He didn't look strong or capable enough to kidnap and drag her to this strange place. But here she was, and there was no one else in sight.

"Now then." Igor said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

She hesitated for a moment, unsure of his motives. What would sharing that information do? Maybe he was some kind of voodoo master that could control her with the sound of her voice. Or maybe he was just being friendly. He watched her expectantly, never dropping his grin. She took a slow breath, trying to add a little more strength to her voice. "Yuna," She said, relieved that her voice didn't break. "Yuna Narukami."

"I see." He nodded, never breaking eye contact. "Now then, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" He held his hand out over the table and a deck of blue cards appeared beneath them. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" He moved his hand in an arc as six cards shifted out from the deck on their own accord, forming a perfect circle around the edge of the table. Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different." He chuckled for a third time. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"That's an interesting way to put it." She said, thoughtfully. "But I don't know what this has to do with me."

He held his hand out and quickly flipped it over. On its own, the right card closest to Yuna turned over to match his movement. She couldn't see the card, clearly, but his expression shifted just enough to tell her it wasn't great. "The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

"This is such a fantastic beginning."She said. "Now I remember why I don't like fortune telling." Despite her words, the man seemed so certain it was enough to send a shiver up her spine. "I'm not sure I want to know the rest." She murmured.

He continued anyway. "The next card revealing your future beyond that..." he flipped another card. "is the Moon, in the upright position. This card represents hesitation and mystery." His eyes gleamed in intrigue as he placed the back of his free hand underneath his chin. "Very interesting indeed."

"So this means?"

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you.' He said, allowing his other hand to join the first, resuming his initial position with his chin resting on his interlocked hands. "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort. After which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." He stroked his chin again in thought. "Yours, and that of many others."

"No pressure." She said quietly.

If he had heard her, he didn't show it. "My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." He waved his hand over the table and the cards disappeared.

"What about the other four?" She said.

"Those are for another time, my dear. A future that, if not saved, will not exist." He glanced to his left and she realized for the first time that they were not alone. "I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

The silver-haired women looked extraordinarily dignified next to the old man, dressed in a dark blue outfit that looked like it belonged to a flight attendant. "My name is Margaret." She said, meeting eyes with Yuna as Igor looked away. "I am here to accompany you throughout your journey."

"What journey?" She said. "Journey to Inaba? I appreciate the help but the train was doing its job pretty well."

Igor's smile widened. "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell."

A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over her. She tried to hold her eyes open as long as possible. "I don't understand!" She said, holding her hand out as if she could grab onto an invisible rope to pull herself from collapsing. But as all the strength in her body melted away, she found herself falling into nothingness, eyes closing as her head hit the couch.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Igor said as she slipped off into sleep. "Yuna Narukami."


	2. Welcome to Inaba

Author's Notes: And finally it begins. The prologue was just a warm up (I watched the SuperJeenius lets play of the Velvet Room scene like 15 times for that one just to make sure I described it right -.-) I follow the game walk through for a a few more chapters (obviously that doesn't involve Fuuka Yamagisihi, but we'll get there later) and then I start going from memory. I've played/watched this game hundreds of times, though, so it shouldn't be too bad (hopefully).

Thanks for reading!

-xPrismatic

Chapter One

Welcome to Inaba

"We will soon be arriving Yaso-Inaba. We ask that all exiting passengers remain seated until we reach the station."

The speaker above startled Yuna awake. Thankfully, the jacket she had been using as a pillow kept her from smacking her head on the window. She paused for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the influx of sunlight streaming through the window. A sea of green rapidly filtered into her vision as the train shot through the countryside. The sky was a bright blue, though a thin layer of fog kept it from being as beautiful as she thought it could be. Wind rushed in through the pair of open windows a few seats in front of her, dancing briefly with her hair before departing to mingle with the seats further behind her. Taking a deep breath, she sighed softly as she balled her jacket up into her lap. "Was that all a dream?" She thought, brushing through her bangs, absentmindedly. "I must be more stressed about this move than I thought."

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice said. "I'm glad you woke up before our arrival! I was worried I would have to wake you up myself."

Yuna lifted her head in surprise, meeting eyes with the cheerful looking woman in the seat across from her. She smiled at Yuna softly, gray eyes glittering with a slight tint of teal in the sunlight. Her skin was pale, complimenting her light blue hair that was braided to the side in front of her shoulder. The woman wore a simple white dress shirt that stretched just past mid thigh with a pair of cozy looking black leggings. The entire look was completed by a pair of conservative brown flip-flops with an orange gem to match the square purse sitting next to her on the seat. Around her neck was a pair of necklaces; one a simple brown choker and the other a slightly longer necklace with a light silver and blue diamond hanging on the end. She waved gently before resting her hands back in her lap. "You must be on a very long trip to sleep that soundly on a train as loud as this." She giggled, covering her mouth with a slight blush. "I apologize for taking up your space like this. When I got on the only seat available and I got so settled I didn't want to move when they all got off."

Yuna wasn't sure why the woman was so worried since she was sitting in front of her in an entirely different seat. "It's alright." Yuna said. "I don't mind." She ran her fingers through the ends of her silver hair as she usually did when she felt uncomfortable. Her gaze shifted back to the scenery outside. "It was only a few hour trip for me. The preparation for the move was more exhausting than this."

"So, you're moving?"

Yuna's gaze returned to the woman who was still facing her with a calm smile. "Yeah. From Tokyo." She said. "My parents found a job abroad and it wasn't possible for me to go with them." She sighed, self consciously pulling her hand away from her hair. "So they're sending me off to my uncle for the year."

"Must be tough." The woman said thoughtfully. "Parents can be difficult sometimes, but at least they got you situated before they left, right?"

"I guess?" She shrugged. "I'm moving in with a man I'm supposed to know in a small town where no one knows who I am."

"It should be a fun adventure at least, right?"

Yuna almost laughed at the extreme cheerfulness of the woman in before her. She seemed like a person who wanted to make everyone feel better, even strange passengers she had never met. Nevertheless, her broad smile was contagious, and Yuna couldn't help but grin back. "I guess so. City life was getting a bit stale anyways."

"That's a better way to think about it."

"Now approaching Yaso-Inaba. All exiting passengers please proceed to the other side of the train."

"That's my stop." Yuna stood up, sliding her jacket on. She gently pulled her hair free from her jacket and smoothed it down, as to not show evidence of her long nap on the ride. Her father had given her this jacket just before he left, a small memory of the old trench coat he had worn almost every day. Hers, however was much thinner, more flowing, and only reached to the back of her knees like a fancy gray cape with sleeves. She had gotten permission to wear it for her school uniform early in the year, and she hope her father remembered to send a letter to the new school so she could wear it there too. "It was nice meeting you, Miss."

"Yamagishi." the woman said, standing. "Fuuka Yamagishi." She held her hand out.

"I'm Yuna." She said. "Yuna Narukami."

Fuuka shook her hand heartily. "I'm visiting some friends in town, but If it's as small and empty as everyone says I might see you around. I'd love to introduce you to them sometime if we do meet again. We might be able to find some things to do." She winked. "I'm a little older than you, but it shouldn't be that much of an issue, right?"

"Sounds like fun." Yuna said, relieved. Maybe making new friends in Inaba wouldn't be so bad after all.

The train began to slow. Fuuka grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder waving as she turned away. "I have to get out at the other end of the train. It was nice meeting you, Narukami-San!"

Fuuka walked away with graceful steps, moving into the front car as the train pulled into the station.

"Now arriving in Yaso-Inaba."

Yuna grabbed her duffel bag from the seat and moved to the door. There were no other passengers on the train, as most people would never willingly go all the way out into the middle of nowhere on a planned family vacation. So when the door opened, she found herself completely unsurprised as she stepped out into an empty town. "Wow." She thought as the door closed behind her. "There really is nothing here."

The train groaned as it began to move again. She turned to watch it leave, momentarily wishing that she could jump back on so it could take her somewhere else, any place different than here.

"It won't be that bad." She thought to herself again as it disappeared into a tunnel. "Mom always said I was good at making friends." She tightened her grip on the straps of her duffel bag and nervously turning back toward the empty town.

"Hey! Over here!"

A deep voice caught her attention. An older looking man stood a few feet away, waving at her. He wore a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his wrists and shiny brown shoes. His bright red tie was tied loosely, waving in the breeze as if it was excited to see her, too. He had thrown his black jacket over his broad shoulders, highlighting the slightly lighter color of his hair. As she got closer, she saw small stubble of a beard like the man that hadn't shaved in a few days. "You're mother's description of you was pretty spot on." He held his hand out to her. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima, and I'll be looking after you. I'm your mother's younger brother and that about sums it up."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dojima-Senpai." Yuna said, bowing her head slightly as she shook his hand.

Dojima laughed. "You don't have to be so formal with me you know. I used to change your diapers, after all."

Yuna shifted awkwardly, trying to get the image out of her mind. Though it was probably true, she wasn't really sure how relevant it was to their current situation. "I'm afraid I don't remember that."

Dojima dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand. "No worries. We'll have plenty of time to revisit old memories this year." As long as it was any other memory than that, she could deal with it. His gazed dropped to his side, and for the first time Yuna noticed the little girl attached to his leg. "This is my daughter Nanako. Say hi to your cousin."

The girl buried herself into his leg, staring at Yuna with a guarded expression. She wore a light pink tank top with a long sleeved turtleneck sweater underneath to keep her warm. A dark red skirt and pink shoes finished off the outfit with two pink ribbons that held her hair back into cute little pigtails. "Hi." She said unable to make eye contact.

Dojima laughed. "What are you so shy for? Does she really scare you that much?"

The little girl's face flushed with embarrassment, and she hit his leg with a surprisingly audible "smack!" He flinched."Ow!" Dojima said, laughing as he ruffled his daughter's hair. Nanako looked away as he turned his attention back to Yuna. "Let's get going. I'm sure you're tired after that trip."

"It wasn't so bad." She said. "Though it will be nice to be in a stable environment."

"My car's over there." He said. "It's a bit of a drive to the house, but nothing too bad. I moved all of the boxes your mother sent over to your room this morning, I didn't unpack anything. Figured you would want some time to set everything up yourself."

"Thank you." Yuna said. "I'll unpack all of that when we get there."

Dojima nodded. "Nanako and I will take care of dinner. School starts tomorrow after all, and I'm sure you're going to want plenty of sleep."

Tomorrow? Yuna wasn't so sure she was ready for that so soon. "Yes of course." She nodded with as much enthusiasm she could muster. "Sounds like fun."

"You'll be fine." Dojima ushered Nanako forward as they turned toward the car.

Easy for him to say. He at least had his daughter for guaranteed conversation. Not that she thought Dojima and Nanako were going to be bad company, but she didn't know either of them. She had gotten so used to her old school, where she had known most of her best friends for years and she didn't have to make much of an effort to keep them. She wasn't even sure she knew how to make friends. Before it had kind of just happened. And that kind of good luck might not happen again.

"What's wrong?" Dojima waved at her from the car.

"Coming!" She said, sprinting for the car as best as she could with a heavy duffel bag. Just stay positive Yuna. She thought as she slid into the back seat. You've already met someone, remember? Someone older that she would probably never see again, but at least she had enjoyed a conversation with the woman.

OOOOOOOO

They made it into town a good twenty minutes later, stopping at a gas station just outside of the shopping district. The gas attendant ran up to the car, shouting "Hi! Welcome to Moel" as Yuna stepped out of the car to stretch her legs. "Are you taking a trip?" The friendly woman said, adjusting her hat as Dojima stepped out of the car.

"Nah. Just pick her up from the station. She just moved here from the big city" He glanced at Nanako as she stepped out from the passenger side. "Can you go to the restroom by yourself?"

"Of course." She said.

"Its in the back to the left." The attendant said. "Do you know which way is left?"

"Yes." Said Nanako, glaring. "I know. Geez." She walked away in a huff.

"Fill up my car while you're at it." Dojima said. "Regular's fine." He sighed. "Good time as any for a smoke."

"Right away, sir!" she said cheerfully as he walked away. "So are you in high school?" She said to Yuna as he walked out of earshot.

Yuna blinked, barely registering that the woman was talking to her. "Yeah. Second year."

"Does it surprise a city girl like you to see how little there actually is out here?"

She looked down the street as a sinking feeling settled in her stomach. There were a few shops on the road, but nothing spectacular. What few stores this town did have seemed empty. A few people stood outside, chatting among themselves, but it was more likely they were owners of the stops rather than excited customers. She would be lying to herself if she honestly believed there would be much to do here. She might have fun exploring for a few weeks, but there was only so much to do. It was a miracle people didn't get bored living in such a small town. "It has its charm." She said, lamely.

"You'll get bored fast." Because that's exactly what Yuna wanted to hear. "Though I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends and find some part time jobs to keep you busy." The attendant laughed. "We even have a spot open here if you'd like. We don't care if you're a student."

The thought of working in a gas-station in the middle of nowhere sounded more boring than spending time at home. "I appreciate the offer." She said, respectfully. "But I'll be alright."

"Well give it some thought." The attendant held out her hand. Yuna shook it, knowing full well she probably wouldn't see this woman again. "Well I've got to get back to work. It was nice meeting you!" The attendant dropped the handshake and walked away as Nanako returned to the car. Yuna sighed, fiddling with her hair as her eyes met with the younger girl's.

Suddenly, a quick burst of pain shot through her temple like a lightning bolt going off in her brain. She groaned in surprise, grasping her head as it ebbed away. What was that? She thought as her vision came back into focus.

Nanako was in front of her now, staring up in worry. "Are you okay? Did you get car sick? You don't look so great."

Yuna flashed her a reassuring smile, trying to ignore the dizziness that had set in. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Just a little light headed."

The girl didn't look assured, but Dojima's return to the car saved Yuna from any further questions.. "Alright." He said. "Let's get going. Only a few more minutes and we'll be home."

Yuna nodded, piling back into the car. This is my home. She thought as he pulled out of the station. For the next year, this is what I've got, and I'm already sick on the first day.

The statement wasn't too comforting, but she forced herself to think positively Anything can happen. She said to herself. Don't give up on your first day here. Who knows? Maybe you'll find something here that's better than the city ever was.

It was that shred of hope that Yuna clung to as they reached the small building that was now her home.


	3. Voice of the Fog

Quick Author's Note: I'm still on the hunt for a Beta reader, but I have read over it a few times and had a friend of mine read it to check for anything outlandish. So hopefully the

Thanks for the support! I'm glad this story is drawing attention!

Reviews and Favorites are much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Two

Voice of the Fog

Mayumi did not think her night could get any worse.

She sighed heavily, standing in front of the television with a blank look in her eyes. Most of the other customers in the inn had already gone to sleep, but after rolling over countless times in a bed that shouldn't have given her luxurious comfort, she had given up. She had even tried curling up on the couch, thinking that if she caused herself more grief her body would be satisfied with her suffering and let her doze off. But nothing worked. Within a few hours she found herself storming into the empty lobby trying to forget the accusing eyes that she had seen the majority of her day.

"This is a disaster." She said. "I lost my job. My life is ruined. Everyone in this town looks at me like I'm some sort of evil witch. And he..." She snorted, as she narrowed her eyes in frustration. "he's left me here in this rotten town to deal with it all."

She wanted to be angry at the man that had caused her so much pain, but she knew that was impossible. If anything, he was dealing with much more than her. With their affair now public knowledge, she had gotten off easy. She could skip town, start all over somewhere where no one would recognize her. Within a month, everything would blow over. She could start rebuilding her name. He was trapped for good. With his divorce from that famous singer imminent and his government title removed, his face all over the news as an adulterous man who had let down a wife that was already too good for him. He would have to deal with their sin until he died.

She didn't regret loving him, but she did regret ruining his life.

"It isn't true is it?" A quiet voice said behind her.

The moment the voice reached her she felt her exhaustion turn to pure fury. It really was impossible to escape the prying eyes of the public, even in the middle of the night in an Inn that was supposed to keep her protected. She clenched her fists as she and kept her gaze on the T.V. "It's none of your business." She snapped, unwilling to turn around. A small piece of her hoped the snoop would leave if she acted cold.

"So you don't deny it." The disappointment in the speaker's voice was painfully obvious. "I had been cheering for you, but it seems you're just another worthless gold-digger. Figures."

"Excuse me?" She turned around to slap the intruder, only to find a hand wrapped around her throat. She tried to scream for help, but a second hand slapped across her mouth. "I'll show you what it means to fear." The voice said, angrily. "Maybe that will teach you."

She felt herself fall backwards, her cries for help silenced as she plummeted into unending darkness.

OOOOOOOO

An hour after they arrived home, Yuna found herself seated in front of the most delicious looking plate of sushi she had ever seen. "This looks amazing." She said.

"Thanks!" Nanako said as Dojima took his seat. "I've been practicing."

"You made this?" Yuna said.

Nanako beamed with pride. "It's not much, but Daddy says if I keep trying I'll become a real chef someday, just like my mom!"

"Let's eat." Dojima said.

Nanako dug in instantly. Yuna was a little slower to react, hoping to savor her first bite. Dojima, however, seemed determine to keep her talking. "It must be rough." He said. "Being forced out here because of your parents."

Yuna shrugged and decided to take a sip of water instead. The food would have to wait."It happens more often than you think. I stayed with my friends over most weekends last year. This is the first time they've needed to find a place for me to stay for an entire year. Mom doesn't trust her darling's health to a few of my friends."

"That's understandable." Dojima nodded. "We'll it's just me and Nanako here, so it will be nice having a little more life around the house. You're part of the family, so I hope you can make yourself at home."

"That's the plan." She said. "I hope to not be too much of a bother."

A ringing cell phone grabbed Dojima's attention. He whipped it out of his pocket and snapped it open with lighting speed. "Dojima speaking." He stood there silent for a moment. Yuna glanced at Nanako. The little girl had stopped eating, and was staring at her plate with a blank expression. "Alright." Dojima finally said. "I'm on my way." He flicked the phone closed and sighed. "Guess I made the right decision to skip the booze." He grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder. "Nanako can you help her get situated? I have to go take care of some stuff at work."

"Yeah." Nanako said quietly as he walked to the door.

"What did you do with the laundry?" He called back when he realized it was raining.

"I already brought it in!" She called back.

"Alright! See you later."

The door closed and Nanako sighed. An awkward silence settled over them as neither touched their food. "So," Yuna said, trying to make some kind of conversation. "What does your dad do?"

"He investigates things." She said.

"Oh he's a detective?"

She nodded. "He gets called in a lot. So I'm responsible for the house while he's gone."

How old was this girl? Like 10? And she was already doing laundry, cooking, and taking care of the house on her own? No wonder Dojima wanted Yuna to stay. His daughter seemed to spend almost her entire day alone doing chores. "It's alright though!" Nanako said as if noticing the perplexed look on Yuna's face. "I don't mind helping Daddy! If he can come home happy, then I'm happy too!"

"That's a," She paused. "good way of thinking about it."

Nanako nodded as she reached for the remote. The T.V. flickered to life , and a pair of news casters appeared on the screen. "Taro Namatame," The older of the two said. "the former husband of the renowned singer Misuzu Hiiragi, announced his leave from the city council following the alleged affair with TV announcer Mayumi Yamano." A picture of a middle-aged woman with a rounded face and short brown hair appeared on the screen like a criminal mug shot. Her tired smile looked more forced than genuine, and Yuna wondered why they had chosen that picture of the uncountable dozens of others they had. "Mrs. Hiiragi has announced plans to pursue charges against Namatame, though no further information has been released at this time." A new picture of a sad looking man with gray hair and a blank stare appeared on the screen. His white dress shirt looked dirty and wrinkled, and his tie was crooked like he had never learned to tie it properly. He looked more like a homeless man than a former politician.

"This is boring." Nanako said, yawning as she changed the channel. The disappointing looking man was quickly replaced by a bright commercial with a grinning lady dancing in front of a store.

"Every day is customer satisfaction day at Junes!" Nanako's face lit up as a dozen more employees joined the woman on the screen.

"Every day is great at your Junes!" Nanako sang with the commercial, eyes beaming as she seemed to forget about everything else that had happened that night. Yuna took the moment to remove herself from the table, wishing Nanako a good night as she left to unpack. The girl didn't seem to notice as she became engrossed in a game show. Yuna smiled and sneaked up the stairs to leave her cousin in peace.

The room Dojima had prepared for her was small, but comfortable. On the left side was a small couch under a larger window. A brand new coffee table sat in the middle of the room in front of a small TV that was perched on top of an old dresser. To the right of the couch was a small desk with a simple black chair. A futon sat in the corner with a pile of white sheets and a black blanket folded neatly on top. Her boxes sat next to the table, and she wondered if she had the energy to look at one, let alone open them all.

"Better late than never." She sighed and pulled off the top box and carefully peeled the tape off, hoping to save these boxes for the end of the year. Tossing the tape aside, she opened the lid. Her old school uniform, minus the jacket, sat on top, wrapped in plastic and fresh from the dry cleaners. Her old school had been much more formal and strict than her new one was, and her dad had insisted on cleaning the outfit before she left. As if she was actually going to be using it again. Her mother had even ordered her a uniform from the school way early and insisted she try it on just so they could see her in it.

She pulled the uniform out and set it aside as she removed the rest of her clothes. Her mother had picked out a cute winter outfit that she wasn't going to wear for another couple of months, but Yuna hadn't bothered packing more than the essentials. She wouldn't be here for long, and there was no reason to bring her entire wardrobe.

It took about half an hour to put all of her clothes away, but she found that she was already too tired to start another one. She found her box of essentials and grabbed the basic needs before shoving the rest in the corner and leaving to change. A few minutes later she returned to the room and plopped onto couch as she brushed through her hair. A heavy rain pounded against the windows. The fog had gotten much denser than when she had arrived. She hoped it wasn't a common thing. The town was already small, it didn't need to be dreary too.

A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Yuna?"

She walked over, opened the door and smiled at her cousin. "What can I do for you Nanako-chan?"

The girl blushed. "Daddy asked me to make sure you get to school on time tomorrow. So I can walk you to the street my school is on, and I can lead you from there, okay? I'll even wake you up and make you breakfast in the morning."

"That sounds lovely." She smiled. "I can help if you want."

Nanako smiled. "Sure! I'll wake you up before I start, deal? We don't have much, but we can make some eggs and toast!"

Yuna laughed. "You're probably a better cook than me."

"Don't worry." Nanako said. "There's no way you can be worse than Daddy."

An image of Dojima in a chief's apron made Yuna giggle. "I can only imagine."

Nanako's head tilted slightly as she placed a finger on her chin and looked around the room. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"No I just wanted to get some rest. The other boxes are just decorative things and some of mom's snacks."

"Do you think you'll be warm enough to sleep tonight? I can get you more blankets if you want."

Yuna thought her cousin looked incredibly worried for her young age. It reminded her of her mother in a way, though the little girl seemed to have a lot more to worry about. "I'll be fine Nanako-chan." Yuna smiled sincerely. "If I need any help I promise I'll come find you, okay?"

Her cousin nodded, her face shifting to a look of relief. "Alright. Have a good night!" She waved and left, closing the door behind her.

"Night!" Yuna said. _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all._

_"I am thou… and thou art I…. You must accept your destiny..." _

A twinge of pain shot through her mind as the deeper whispered echoed through her ears. She looked around in surprise. "What the…" But the voice was gone.

Suddenly tired, she found herself slumping on the couch in a heap, the hairbrush falling to the floor as her fingers went numb. "What the…". Darkness overtook her as she slipped into sleep.

_ A moment later her consciousness returned, but she opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. Thick white fog surrounded her, providing only enough vision to see the red bricks beneath her. The cracks between each brick glowed with a soft light blue, just barely brighter than the fog itself. "Where am I?" She thought, squinting to try and see through the fog. The red pathway seemed to start just behind where she was, disappearing into the fog._

_ "This is… a dream." She whispered as she stood. Another moment later, she took a cautious step forward. The fog shifted, and more of the pathway appeared. "I guess the only way is forward." She took a few more steps. The fog moved with her, revealing only a small piece of the area at a time. Unafraid, she kept going. _

"Do you seek the truth?"_ The voice was unrecognizable, accompanied by a soft chime. She stopped, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. A second chime rang out. _"If it's the truth you desire, come and find me."_ The voice faded away._

_ "Wait!" Yuna took off, sprinting down the path. A chuckle echoed around her. _

"Very well."_ The pathway ended abruptly, as a seemly impassable wall rose into the endless fog. A glowing red square sat before her, outlined by a thick black lines. The colors swirled like an intricate illusion, but the fog covered the rest. For all she knew, the wall went on forever. She reached out, fingers brushing the center of the wall. The black shifted to white immediately as the red spun spun, lining up into a perfect square. A white center pushed its way out, consuming each color as a bright entrance of light appeared before her. _

_A second later, without even taking a step, she found herself surrounded by fog. An object appeared in her hand. She looked down in surprise as her fingers grasped the new metal. "Is this…" She lifted her hand cautiously, squinting to see the item's outline just in front of her eyes. "A sword?"_

_She swung her hand back down, and the sword scraped across the ground. It was much longer than she thought, though light enough she could hold it with one hand. A rapier maybe? She wasn't really sure, though she thought it felt very similar to the object she'd used when her mother had forced her to try fencing. _

"So you are the one who seeks me…"

_She looked up as a dark shadow approached her. Even through the fog she could see its human like figure floating a few feet away, arms crossed. She snapped her sword arm out, striking the figure before she realized what she was doing. _

"It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…"_ It seemed more amused than hurt. She probably hadn't even scratched it. She swung again, and felt the sword connect a second time. _"I see." _The figure said, still not moving. _"That is very interesting information.

"_I don't understand." She said. _

"You will not catch me so easily."_ It said. _"If what you seek is "truth" then your search will be even harder…"

_Fog shot out from his core, blocking her already limited view. She swung again, but this time hit nothing but air. _"Everyone sees what they want to."_ It said calmly. _"And the fog only deepens…"

_ "I want to see you." She muttered. "And I'm not. So I don't think that's completely true."_

"Will we meet again?"_ It said softly. _"At a place other than here maybe. I look forward to it."

_ She felt herself losing consciousness and for the second time that night she slipped away._


	4. The Man With the Gopher Teeth

Quick author note: I'm really grateful to the attention this story is starting to receive. Special thanks to Silver Tarot and your reviews :) I'm glad you like it! And to answer your question, I have the pairings pretty much set in stone for now, though a few may change as things go. (There's one character in particular that I'm not sure who their going to end up with yet, if anyone). And Fuuka and (a few) friends will join the story very soon as part of my AU story line :)

Also, when I went back to edit, I realized I had spelled "Mr. Morooka" like five different ways. I see why he has the nickname now.

Reviews and favorite are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Three

The Man with the Gopher Teeth

When Yuna met her homeroom teacher and his hideous gopher teeth, she knew immediately that she was in for a very long year.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said, leaning in to perch just a few inches away from her face. "More city trash thrown out to the garbage dump of Inaba." He snorted and jammed his hands in his pockets as he stepped back. No matter what Yuna did, she could not stop staring at his mouth, where a giant set of misplaced teeth jutted out from behind his nonexistent lips. He just looked so... goofy. His gray hair was combed to the side and cut just past his ears. His eyes were shaped like deformed eggs, with tiny black pupils that ominously reminded her of Igor. His blue striped suit and yellow tie might have looked professional, if he wasn't slouched over and glaring at her like a disrespectful teenager.

If this was one of the main teachers at this school, she didn't want to meet the rest.

"I like to think I am a respectful young lady." She sighed as she smoothed down her coat, grateful that her father had gotten permission for her to wear it. The checkered black and gray skirt and white button-up shirt was too tight and boring. The skirt barely made it halfway down her thighs, and she wondered if a smaller size had been ordered just to spite here. She could almost hear her mother saying "the smaller size shows off your beautiful figure!"

Maybe that was why this man thought she was some loose city kid.

He snorted again. "Your parents couldn't take care of you, so they sent you out here. You must have caused a lot of problems back at home to make them that desperate."

Actually she was quite a good student. Much more calm and studious than most. But she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to further agitate the man that looked like he already wanted to strangler her. "My name is Mr. Morooka." He said. "And I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. And don't be trying any funny business under my watch. None of the guys here will have any interest in city-trash like you."

When did the guys come into this? She just wanted to find the right classroom not Prince Charming. Heck, if she had been making some kind of "things to do in Inaba" list, trying to charm a unknown high school boy wasn't even in the top twenty. "I'm just here to graduate." She said trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"Well I'm watching you, Narukami!" He snapped. "Now lets go before I get impatient."

_I feel like you already are._ She thought with a quiet sigh as he scuttled out of the room. She followed him, gripping the straps of her backpack like a lifeline.

The walk down the hall was almost as awkward as the initial meeting. All the students were already in their classrooms, chatting behind closed doors as their professors made their way over. She had to watch in horror a few times when Mr. Morooka actually stopped in front of a few classrooms to chew out a class for talking too loudly, leaving her to hide around the corner in embarrassment. Eventually he stopped in front of a door marked "2-2". "This is it." He muttered before kicking it open in the most undignified way as possible. The students inside went silent as he sauntered up to the desk and slammed his briefcase down. "Alright shut your traps!" He shouted. Ironically, a few of the students rolled their eyes and started up their conversations again.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from this day forward." His eyes narrowed as he glared down the students. A few shifted awkwardly, muttering words Yuna couldn't hear. "First things first! Just because it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love struck baboons."

_This guy has a serious obsession with halting nonexistent relationships._ Yuna thought, eyes wandering over the room. Most of the students looked disinterested. A few were even staring off into to space like they were in their own little world. If any of them were "love struck baboons" they were doing a terrible job of showing it. "As long as I'm around, you students will be as pure as the driven snow."

Yuna couldn't help but snort, which caused him to turn his fierce glare directly at her. She cleared her expression immediately. "The city girl thinks she's so cool." He grunted. "I wouldn't even waste time introducing you if it wasn't part of my job." Mr. Morooka turned back to the class and waved at Yuna as if dismissing a servant. "This sad sack has been thrown out of the big city and dropped off here in the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage."

She clenched her fists around the straps of her backpack, trying to keep her face calm despite the annoyance welling inside of her. What right did this deadbeat teacher have to sit here insulting her on her first day? If she wasn't trying to make a good impression, or graduate with a clean record, she would have slapped his goofy gopher teeth clean out of his mouth.

"She's just as much of a loser here as she was there." He continued. "So don't try to get to know her. In many ways she's worse than all of you."

"At least I'm not stuck in some deadbeat teaching job."

The words spilled out before she could stop them, but all she felt was a small twinge of confidence. The students gasped. Mr. Morooka blinked, surprised that she had answered at all, before regaining his composure and snarling at her. "Look here, girl." He snapped back. "My bad side is not the side you want to be on."

"Too late for that." She said as she turned away from him. "I am merely defending myself."

The veins on his forehead bulged like a teaspoon sized bag trying to hold a cup of water. She couldn't remember ever angering someone this much. At her old school, she had respected all of her teachers, and was fine with staying quiet in class. But gopher man had done nothing to earn her respect, and she had no doubt they weren't going to get along no matter what she did. "Alright, you're on my shit list, effective immediately. Now introduce yourself before I decide to kick you out of this classroom."

She sighed and waved at the students. "Hello." She said, suddenly losing all the confidence she had gained from confronting Mr. Morooka. "My name is Yuna Narukami. I hope we can get to know each other this year."

"Now listen up!" Mr. Morooka said cutting her off. "This town is miles away from your big city of perverts, in more ways than one."

_Here we go again._ She thought.

"You better not think of getting involved with the boys here, let alone using them for your own selfish gains."

There's those boys again. She severely doubted that any of the boys sitting before her would be interested in being involved with her even if she wanted to. This guy was seriously off his rocker. "But what do I know?" He said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Yuna refrained from answering. "it's not like the old days. Even here, you kids grow up so fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those phones, checking your "life journals" and your "my places"."

A boy in the third row cleared his throat, cutting Mr. Morooka off from what probably would have been the most thrilling speech of the year. "Excuse me!" He said. "Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" He pointed to the empty seat beside him, the only one in the room. Yuna threw him a grateful look. The boy nodded, smiling at Yuna as if he knew what she was going through.

"Yeah sure." Mr. Morooka said, suddenly disinterested in his lecture. "You hear that? You're seat's over there. Now go sit down already."

She moved without another word. "This is going to be an interesting year." She muttered as she slid into her seat.

"He's the worse huh." She glanced to the side in surprise. The brown haired boy was leaning closer now, whispered to her with a small smile on his face. Like Yuna, he wasn't following the school's dress code either. In fact, his green workout jacket with a thick yellow stripe down the middle around the zipper, much more extreme than her conservative black coat. He even had three, multi-colored buttons pinned the right side of his chest over the thick light green stripe that spread out like a "V" on the upper half of the coat. His short brown hair was cropped above his ears with bangs that covered his entire forehead. "Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… Well, we just have to hang in there for a year." His smile widened as he winked and turned his attention back to the front.

"Shut your traps!" Mr. Morooka said. "I'm taking roll and I expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

_Yep._ Yuna thought. _This year is going to be great. Making friends everywhere I go._

OOOOOOOO

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow."

The class came to life immediately .Students hopped out of their seats as she stretched. If she wasn't so tired from trying to stay awake Yuna might have cheered. "It's over!" She thought with a small giggle. "Only a million more days to go."

"Attention all teachers."

The classroom went silent again as the announcement system came on. "Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

Her arms dropped back to her lap and she sighed. _Well that's unfortunate_. She just wanted to go home and rest. After the move and that creepy dream, she didn't want to hang around the school more than she already had to.

"Don't go anywhere unless you hear otherwise!" Mr. Morooka snapped, walking out of the classroom as he muttered something under his breath.

The moment the door slammed shut the students began talking again. "We have to spend a whole year with that." A girl next to her said. "He's seriously getting on my nerves."

"At least you're not the transfer student getting stuck in King Moron's class on your first day here."

King Moron. The title was fitting. Yuna gave a couple silent points for originality.

Police sirens echoed from outside. The entire class turned toward the window in surprise, but the fog was too thick to see outside. "Sounds close." The green jacketed boy behind her muttered. "I hope everything's okay."

Yuna watched as he stood up, taking a step forward to speak to the boy sitting in front of him. "How much longer is this going to take?" He placed his hands on his sides and sighed.

The black haired boy shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I wonder if I could sneak out before King Moron gets back."

"Then you'd just get in trouble."

The brunette shrugged. "Oh so did you try what I told you about the other day? You know... that thing on rainy nights?"

The second boy shook his head. "No, sorry."

"That's alright. I just heard a guy in the class next door yell something like "My soul mate is Yamano, the announcer!"

Yamano? Yuna recognized that name. "Wasn't that the lady on the news?"

"You've heard about her?"

She hadn't even noticed she had spoken out loud, but the two boys were staring at her now. She felt her face heat up. "She was on the news last night, I think."

"Yeah it's a big deal here." The boy rolled his eyes. "In a small town like this the paparazzi will take a swing at anything that they can reach. A scandal like this is going to be beaten to death until some new show dog comes along."

The announcement system sputtered back to life. "Attention all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home!"

Yuna stood slowly. "Police officers?" She dropped her books into her backpack. _Maybe Dojima is around._

"Hey!" The two boys had moved in front of her. The brown haired one was still grinning at her like he had won the lottery. "You going home alone? Why not come with us? If something's really going on out there it would be safer in a group don't you think?"

The friendly conversation was a nice change from the grumpy gopher face. After meeting him, Yuna had been worried all small town people were like that. "I almost forgot!" The boy snapped his fingers as a light bulb turned on in his brain. "I'm Chao Satonaka. I sit next to you." As if she had already forgotten in the last 5 minutes they were apart. "Nice to meet you." He glanced at his friend. "This is Yuuki Amagi."  
Yuuki jumped, clearly lost in thought. "It's a pleasure." he said, bowing slightly. He was a lot taller than Yuna, with hair that might have been as long as hers, though his was tied back into a very dignified pony tail that reminded her of a samurai. He was wearing a long red sweater with fancy, long white shirt underneath. His shoulders were broader and his arms more muscular than his friend, though the shorter one looked to have a lot more energy. "I am sorry this is so sudden."  
Chao scoffed. "Come on Yuuki don't get all formal. Now you're making me look bad." He slapped his arm playfully.

Yuki smiled. "Sorry, Chao."

His friend shrugged. "So, Narukami-San..."

"You can just call me Yuna." She said. "I don't mind. We are classmates after all"

"Okay then, Yuna! I just wanted to ask you a few things! I don't get to talk to city folk very often."

Yuna hoped that wasn't the only reason he wanted to talk. "I'll see what I can do."

A shy voice caught their attention. "Hello… Mr. Satonaka…"

A new girl was in front of them now, arms crossed with a DVD case pressed against her chest. Her brown hair reached just past her shoulders with bangs pulled off to both sides to frame her face.. Her uniform skirt was about the same length as Yuna's, but her button up shirt was covered by a bright red jacket that had been zipped up just past her belly button. . A pair of bright blue headphones hung around her neck, with the cord tucked into the pocket of her jacket. The elastic on the bottom stopped just above her hips, where the ends of the shirt spilled out. Her big brown eyes were glued to the ground "This movie was so great." She said, bouncing side to side as clear nervousness seeped into her voice. "The way they moved was just so amazing to see." She held out the DVD, face flushed. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Is something wrong, Hanamura?" He took the DVD as the student bleakly took a step back and bowed her head, throwing her hands up in a surrender.

"Please forgive me it was an accident. I'll replace it after my next paycheck. Thanks bye!" In a rush, she dashed out of the room. The door slammed behind her. Chao stood there for a moment, surprised.

"What was that?" Yuna said.

He opened the case and his eyes bulged. "It's cracked!" He shouted. "That little…"

"I'm sure it was an accidental." Yuuki said.

"An accident? This things practically broken in half!" Seeing the rage of the boy made Yuna realize why the culprit had took off in a rush. "My Trial of the Dragon is ruined!"

"I'm sure she'll replace it." Yuuki said.

"Don't take her side." Chao snapped, before sighing. "Let's just go home." He smiled at Yuna, and she wondered if the boy's mood swings were common for him. He opened the door and bowed in a dramatic fashion. "Ladies first!"

Yuna laughed. "If you insist."

It didn't take very long to get outside, especially since most of the students had taken off the moment the announcement had gone off. "So why did you move here?" Chao said as they reached the gate.

"My parents were asked to go on a yearlong business trip." She said as they stopped to listen to her. "Nothing crazy, they just couldn't take me with them." Well, officially they couldn't take her with them, but Yuna knew they could have figured out a way to take her if they had actually wanted to. "So they sent me out here to stay with my Uncle while they're gone."

"Oh, so you came here because of your parents job? I thought it was something much more serious." He laughed, and Yuna wondered what he could have possibly been thinking.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan?"

A soft voice caught their attention as a blushing girl took a step away from the gate. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her black hair was tied back in a messy bun with various hairs sticking straight up out of the rubber band. Her gray eyes looked almost soulless as she stared Yuuki down. "You want to come with me?"

Yuuki blinked. "What?"

The girl's teeth clenched in annoyance. "I said, do you want to come with me? For dinner or something?

"Who's that girl?" A boy behind them whispered. "She has a lot of guts to ask Yuuki-san out like that. Doesn't she know how difficult are the Amagi challenge is?"

_The Amagi challenge?_ Yuna thought. _What does that mean?_

"Why would I…?" Yuuki looked incredibly confused. She felt sorry for guy.

"Are you coming or not?" The girl snapped.

"No…" Yuuki said. "I'm not going."

"Fine then!" The girl stormed off, leaving the three to stare at each other in confusion.

"What did she want?" Yuuki said.

"You didn't know?" Chao scoffed. "She was asking you on a date."

"Re-Really?"

"You're impossible." Chao shrugged. "To be fair though, she was a little creepy. I mean calling you "Yuuki-Chan" of all things." Chao shuddered. "I've never seen her before either… Was she from another school or something?"

First crazy teachers with an obsession over relationships and now a creepy girl trying to get a date with a guy she's never met? Yuna was starting to think that this town couldn't get any stranger. "Lets just go home." Yuuki said in embarrassment.

"Sure thing!" Chao said, grinning. "You have to get home soon anyway, right?"

Yuuki nodded, and Chao turned to Yuna. "Yuuki's family runs the Amagi Inn."He explained. It's an amazing place with a hot springs, awesome food, and fantastic customer service. It's one of the biggest tourist spots in Inaba! It brings a lot of visitors that we wouldn't get otherwise, and Yuuki's training to take it over."

"It's nothing serious." Yuuki said.

"It's only the best thing in Inaba." Chao rolled his eyes. "Stop being so modest. Anyway, I've got some more questions for Yuna!"

"Oh boy." She said. "I can't wait."

"Chao." Yuuki said. "Look over there." He pointed down the street. A dozen or so police cars blocked the road. Dozens of housewives and students had piled up outside, trying their best to peer at the crime scene. Six police officers stood in front of them, trying to direct everyone away, with little success. "Do you think that's what those sirens were for?"

"I wonder what's going on." Chao said. "Come on lets go take a look." He grabbed Yuuki's arm, dragging the boy with little protest as Yuna followed.

"That poor high school student had to see that." A woman said.

"If he hadn't have left school early she wouldn't have."

"But still. A body hanging from a antenna like that…"

_A body?_ Yuna thought. _What happened?_

"Someone died?" Chao said. "No way."

"No wonder they wanted us to go home." Yuuki muttered.

"Yuna?" A familiar voice said. "What are you doing here?" Dojima stepped out from behind the blockade, jacket thrown over his shoulder just like the time she had met him. "I told the principal to make sure that you guys didn't come over here." He sighed.

"You know this guy?" Chao asked.

"I'm Dojima, her guardian."

"This is Chao and Yuuki." Yuna said. "Some new friends from school."

He shook Chao's hand. "I hope that you guys get along with her. Its hard moving out here suddenly, and now all this is going on."

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"There's not much I can say right now." Dojima said. "Though I'm sure it'll be all over the news tonight." Suddenly, a black haired woman sprinted by them, hand covering her mouth. When she reached the other side of the street she threw up. Yuna cringed and looked away. Dojima grit his teeth. "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to earn respect her you need to stop acting like a girl!"

The woman wiped her mouth and looked back sheepishly. "Sorry Dojima-san. I wasn't expecting that."

Dojima sighed. "Go wash up. We're going to go look around for clues." The woman nodded. Yuna thought looked tired, her eyes drooping as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in weeks. She wore a tight suit that seemed more fit for a guy, with high heels that added an easy four inches to her height. "Go!" Dojima barked. The woman took off immediately as Dojima turned back to Yuna. "That's Tohru Adachi."He said. "My new partner from central. She's smart and does her job but... sometimes I wonder if she's in the wrong business." He sighed. "Just go home and get some rest. Can you boys make sure she finds her way back?"

"I can." Chao said. "Yuuki, you have to get to the Inn right?"

"Yeah." He glanced at her with an apologetic look. "Sorry Narukami-san."

"It's alright." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully." He nodded and waved as he turned away. "See you later, Chao. Stay safe."

"You too, Yuuki. Let's go, Yuna." Chao said. "I really don't want to stay out here too long."

"Yeah. My home is over that way." They walked away in silence, leaving the crime scene behind.


	5. Your Junes

SHSLAwesome: Thanks for the review! And honestly, out of all the shadows (which have been really fun to write) that character was such a challenge for me. I spent a few days "discussing" (or arguing, depending on your point of view) with some fellow persona fans about how the plot would change with them specifically flipped xD I think it worked out though . We'll see in another few chapters.

Chapter Four

Your Junes

Just a few minutes after Chao had said goodbye, Nanako came home in a somber mood. It seemed the news of the dead body spread quickly, though neither wanted to talk about it. The rest of the night went by in a blur, and it wasn't until she sat down at the table with Nanako sipping coffee in front of the nine o'clock news that she realized how many hours had actually gone by.

"I wonder if Dad's coming home tonight." Nanako said. Yuna didn't think he would, but she had no desire to let her little cousin's feelings down.

"Today's top story follows a mysterious murder case in the small town of Inaba." Yuna's eyes wandered to the television as a older, gray haired news caster appeared on the screen. "Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba." A picture of the school zone appeared on the TV, and Yuna recognized it as the exact same street that the police had blocked off earlier in the day. "The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station."

"Yamano." Yuna thought. A new picture flashed on the screen, one of a much more livelier and happier Yamano than the first news reel. She found it ironic that it took the poor woman's death to get some inkling of respect at the station she had been a part of. But still, her affair with some important member of the city council had been on the news just yesterday, right? And now she was dead? Things had progressed really quickly overnight.

"The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed that the body was hanging from a large television antenna on top of a local residents roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state."

Nanako gasped. "The Inaba Police Department? That's where Dad works!" Her hands balled into fists in her lap, and Yuna could see the worry plastered on her face.

"He'll be alright." She said. "He's not in any danger. I'm sure he deals with this kind of stuff all the time." Still not completely true, but it was enough to relax her cousin a bit.

"I know." She said. "It's his job so this stuff happens."

The newscaster continued. "With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide."

_So they don't have any idea what happened?_ Yuna thought _"It seemed too perfect to be an accident. Why would she even be up on the roof, much less accidently get wound around a telephone pole." _

"A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."

So the fog was a common issue. After two days straight of it, Yuna wasn't really all that surprised. But thick enough to stop police investigation? That seemed very unusual. Even in the city where the weather fluctuated as much as the technology stock market, the fog never really got that bad. Maybe the fact that the town was so close to sea level and almost completely surrounded by hills made it worse.

"They found her on the roof." Nanako's quiet voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "That's scary...". The TV changed to a familiar commercial. The girl's eyes lit up. "It's Junes!" She grinned, the murder incident completely forgotten. "Every day's great at your Junes!" She sang happily, rocking back and forth.

"Your Junes." Yuna sang back, hoping to keep her cousin occupied.

"You memorized it already!" She grinned in excitement. "I'm the best in my class!" She kept singing, repeating the same jingle until the rest of the commercials played through.

Yuna couldn't help but smile. "Well if it makes you happy, go for it."

OOOOOOOO

The next day was extraordinarily less gloomy than the one before. The fog was much more manageable, and even the sun was happen to peak through now and again. As Yuna said goodbye to Nanako, she found herself feeling much more positive than before. _Maybe Chao wouldn't mind showing me around_. She thought to herself as she walked to school. _It wouldn't be too much to ask._

"LOOK OUT."

She jumped in surprise as a bicycle flew by her. The rider crashed into a pair of garbage cans, flipping over as the bags flew everywhere. The body landed in a heap as the cans rolled away. Yuna stopped, before realizing that the poor victim was the same girl who had broken Chao's DVD "Are you, okay?" She said walking over.

The girl groaned, rolling over onto her back. "Just peachy."

Yuna held her hand out. "Would you like some help."

The girl took it gratefully, and Yuna pulled her to her feet. "The brakes stopped working." She huffed as she picked the bike back up. "And I just got this fixed last week." Shaking her head, she turned to Yuna and smiled. "Thanks for the help." She paused thoughtfully. "That's right! You're the transfer student, Yuna Narukami right? I'm Yasuko Hanamura! It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." They shook hands before Yasuko pulled back to brush through her hair. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm stronger than I look." She puffed herself up placing one hand on her hips.. "But hey," She lowered her hand back to the bike's handlebars. "Did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna."

_Way to spoil the mood._ Yuna thought.

"You think it was some kind of warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"That's what I was thinking." Yuna said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "How would a body be dangled over a roof like that by accident?" She placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "It doesn't make any sense."

Yasuko nodded as her gaze fell to her watch. She blinked for a moment, before snapping back up with a look of fear on her face. "We're late!" She said. "You want a ride? It's a little squeaky but I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You just said the breaks weren't working!"

"I mean they work 80 percent of the time, so the odds are in our favor!"

"That 20 percent will be what kills us!"

"Better then death by King Moron!" Yasuko said. "Get on!"

OOOOOOO

Yasuko approached her again after school, saving Yuna the time of reaching out to her. "So, are you used to this place yet?"

Not really. She'd only been here three days after all, and all of those have been filled with boring lectures, a murder, and zero chance to actually get accustomed to anything. But telling Yasuko that would probably do nothing but worry her. So instead, Yuna settled with "Yes I'm doing quite well."

Yasuko looked impressed. "That was fast."

Internally, Yuna snorted. "There really isn't much to do here compared to the city, but at least this place has a certain charm to it."

Yasuko laughed. "I'm from the city too, so I understand where you're coming from. I mean they air's clean, the food is great, and the local delicacy is a real knock out of the park. Grilled steak!"

"Grilled steak?" It didn't sound all that special, but maybe it would surprise her.

"I know a place where you can get it cheap. Want to come? You helped me out this morning so I'll take care of if." Yasuko grinned.

"Well if it's on you." Yuna grinned. "I'm all for it."

"What about me?" A grumpy looking Chao walked up to him them, arms crossed. The girl recoiled a bit, scratching her head. "No apologies? My Trial of the Dragon?" He meticulously enunciated every word, jaw clenching as he glared Yasuko down.

Yasuko sighed. "You're only bringing this up now because you heard me talking about food."

Chao huffed, before turning to Yuuki. "How about we make her treat us too?"

Yuuki jumped out of his seat, and Yuna wondered if he usually found himself lost in his own thoughts. "I'll pass. I need to help out at the inn today."

"Yuuki-san." Yasuko said. "You've already started training to take over the business?"

"Something like that." He muttered. "I'll see you guys later though." He waved before quickly leaving the classroom.

"Oh well." Chao said. "So what do you say we get going?"

"I have to treat... two people?" Yasuko looked pained. "I don't know if I can manage that..."

"Well if you had been more careful with my Trial of the Dragon you wouldn't have this problem now would you?"

He did have a point. "Fine." Yasuko said. "Let's go."

OOOOOOOO

"This is the cheep place you were talking about? They don't even sell grilled steak here!" Chao said.

"Sorry Mr. Freeloader I had to change my plans when you jumped on the train." Yasuko grumbled

Yuna sat quietly at the table, taking in her surroundings as the two continued to argue. Yasuko had taken them to Junes which was, according to the Nanako, the coolest place in town. The jingle from the commercial was intertwined with a loop of endlessly cheerful music. The store looked identical to the one on TV, and the outdoor restaurant area was nice for a convenience store. A group of vendors had set up shop just inside the store, with windows looking out on the courtyard. White tables and chairs that reminded her of swimming pool furniture filled the area, providing seats for at least a dozen average families. A nice set of hedges with a base of bricks separated the covered and uncovered seating areas, with a small break to let people through. There were only a couple other customers besides them sitting outside, and Yuna wondered what this place looked like around dinner time.

"Why did you have to take us to your place?" Chao said.

Yuna's attention returned to the conversation. "Your place?"

Yasuko sighed. "I haven't told you yet huh? Well, I moved from another city about six months ago because my father was asked to take control of the Junes branch here in Inaba. This location just opened up so our entire family came out here." Yasuko held out a drink, smiling. "This is to welcome you to town Yuna. And Satonaka? Yours is on me too."

"Well I sure hope so." He huffed snatching the third cup.

Yuna giggled. "I think he's still mad."

"Chao holds grudges for awhile but he'll get over it." Yasuko said with a grimace. "Eventually."

"It's interesting." Chao said. "This place has only been here half a year, but I have been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of the stores have started closing."

Yasuko flinched. Yuna was impressed how easily Chao had been able to change the subject. It was as if the entire broken DVD was forgotten in an instant. Though, the new topic seemed to sour the mood. "What are you trying to say?" Yasuko said.

"Hana-chan?"

If Yasuko was a dog her ears would have perked up. "Sakio-senpai?" She jumped out of her seat, turning toward the new boy. He was taller than Yasuko with short gray hair and a pale face. He wore what looked like a school uniform with a white and red apron on top with "Junes" written on the chest. He waved and smiled as Yasuko beamed back. "I didn't know you were working today!"

"I work here almost every day."

Yuna turned to Chao with a questioning look. "Yasuko's boyfriend?"

He snorted. "She wishes."

"Oh." Yuna turned back to the pair. Yasuko had crossed the courtyard in almost an instant and was now brushing through her hair. She looked sickeningly love struck, abut Sakio's warm smile seemed to encourage her. Yuna wondered if he felt the same way Yasuko did.

"That's Sakio Konishi. His family runs a liquor store in the shopping district." Chao said. "He works here part time though."

"Wouldn't that be bad for business?"

Chao shrugged and that's all the answer Yuna needed.

"It is nice to see you." Yasuko said. "Taking a lunch?"

"Just a break. I'll be going on my lunch much later." Sakio rubbed his neck. "So what's up, Hana-Chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends?"

Yasuko flinched again. "Come on you know me better than that."

Sakio laughed, though Yuna thought it sounded forced. "Right. Sorry."

"So about this weekend," Yasuko said. "Are you still free?"

"Yeah sure. I said yes didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to make sure. I got the tickets and everything all ready to go."

"A date?" Yuna whispered.

"I don't know." Chao said. "Yasuko has been wanting to see this weird action romance movie for awhile now. I guess she finally womaned up and just asked him to go."

"Womaned up?"

"Well she's not a man so it would be weird to say manned up right?"

Yuna thought it was weird either way.

"Hey, if you need to talk I'm always willing to listen." Yuna's attention turned back to Yasuko where, regretfully, she had missed part of the conversation.

"I'm fine. Thanks though." Sakio said before looking away. "I just wish I hadn't left school early yesterday." His eyes met with Yuna's. "Hey is that the transfer student?" He walked past Yasuko and wandered over to introduce himself. "It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to huh? I don't seen Hana-Chan hanging out with the other girls much." He shook his head. "I hope you'll be her friend. She's a great girl but can get rather stubborn sometimes. Don't be afraid to tell her off if she starts to annoy you."

Yuna's eyes narrowed. Something felt off about the boy's tone. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but she had the strangest feeling that he didn't actually care much for Yasuko. Maybe she was hearing things, but Yuna had always been good at picking up subtle cues from other people. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She said with a smile, relaxing her eyes before he noticed too much. "Thanks for the advice, though."

Behind Sakio, Yasuko pouted. "I'm not that bad. Honest."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Yuna did not like this Konishi fellow one bit. "Well I've got to get back to work. It was nice meeting you Yuna-san."

"Bye Sakio-Senpai!" Yasuko waved as he walked away. When he was out of view, she collapsed into her seat with a sigh. "He treats me like a little sister. It's so annoying."

Chao snorted. "I can just see it now. The son of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain." He held one arm out with the other one against his chest like a proud man giving a monologue. "Such is the flame of forbidden love!"

"It's not like that." Yasuko said, though her flushed face said otherwise. "We're just good friends."

"Oh really? Well then, let's put that to the test." He lowered his arms as a serious look spread across his face. "You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?"

_The Midnight Channel?_ Yuna remembered him talking about it the other day to Yuuki. "You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night."

"That's a lot of stipulations, don't you think?" Yasuko said.

Chao ignored her. "While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear, and they say that person is your soul mate."

"That sounds... difficult to believe." Yuna said.

"For a second," Yasuko said. "I thought you were actually going to say something useful. Its just some childish urban legend."

Chao looked offended. "You don't believe it?"

"Of course not."

"Well it's supposed to rain tonight!" He held his fist against his chest again, straightening his back. "Let's all try it out tonight and see what happens."

"You haven't tried it yourself?"

"I've been busy. A man like me needs his rest."

Yasuko snorted. "Oh please. This is just a waste of time."

"Just try it."

Yuna sipped her drink absentmindedly. Seeing your soul mate at midnight by staring into a blank TV? It seemed a little far fetched, but would it really hurt to try it one night? She had no idea who would appear on it if it were true, and if it was false she only wasted one evening. "I'm game." She said, catching Yasuko's attention.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Yuna shrugged. "I'll probably be up late anyway. Dojima wanted me to run through the list of school clubs and pick out some to join as a part of a "balanced school life". Might as well take a couple of seconds to stare into a blank TV."

Chao grinned. "That's the spirit. You better try it too, Yasuko. The more people we have, the better! If all three of us see something, then we'll know it wasn't a fluke."

Yasuko sighed. "Fine, but we're only wasting our time."

"Maybe you'll see Sakio!"

"Stop that!"

As the two broke out into another argument, Yuna's eye caught a figure on the other side of the courtyard. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed was Sakio-Konishi. Even from a distance she could tell that he was glaring at Yasuko, though the girl didn't notice with her back turned. His happy demeanor was gone, replaced by a stiff and angry posture. A minute later, he turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner. _Something's up._ Yuna thought. _Something bad._

"So Yuna-San." She met eyes with Yasuko. "Do you know how to get home from here? I can take you on my trusty bicycle if you want."

She shuddered. "That was scary the first time. Your breaks went out twice and I thought we were going to crash with me on the handlebars."

"But we didn't!"

"Only because I hopped off when you hit the school gate."

"Which I have to admit, was pretty cool."

"And Mr. Mooroka was still mad."

"Oh he gets mad about everything."

"I think I know how to get home though." She said. "I would kind of like to walk by myself, if that's alright. I would love to hang out again though!"

"Sure thing! We've got all year right?" Yasuko whipped out her phone. "Take my number just in case. If you get lost or just want to talk I'm free! Even at work I can sneak a text or two."

Yuna nodded. "Thank you, Yasuko."

"Take mine too." Chao said. "I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship Yuna-san."

She smiled wholeheartedly. "Me too."


	6. The Midnight Channel

Author's Note: Finally getting the meat of the story... only took a week.

Also, AlgebraFalcon: I absolutely love your name, by the way. And I'm glad that you like it! I hope I can keep your interest as I start to reach the main part of the story. :)

Silver Tarot: Swapping the names where they where they were still relatable was really hard, to be honest. Chie/Chao especially. None of the guy "Ch" names sounded all that great, so I kind of just went for it. That's a good idea for Yuuki though, but I've gone to far to back out now xD. The only one I was absolutely sure on was Yuna, and that wasn't much of a stretch. Hopefully the other names are alright as well.

* * *

Chapter Five

The Midnight Channel

It was the third evening in a row that she found herself at dinner alone with Nanako. She hadn't seen or spoken with Dojima since meeting him at the crime scene. She figured if this new case had the police department in such a frenzy that he would be stuck there until it was solved. Nanako hadn't seemed surprised when she prepared dinner for the two of them again. When Yuna had asked if her father was coming home, her cousin had merely said, "He always says he'll be home in time for dinner, but I eat alone a lot."

Yuna wasn't sure what was worse. Being thrown out to the middle of nowhere because your parents wanted a year to themselves, or having to spend most of your life alone because your father worked too much. At least Yuna was at a decent age to handle it. Being 17 and spending time alone was a lot different than being 10 and having to take care of the house. "He's missing out." Yuna said before taking a bite of her steamed carrots. Nanako had made steamed vegetables with a side of seasoned rice. Yuna had helped prepare the small bowls of soup on the side, but Nanako had done most of it herself. The little girl was a cooking genius for someone her age, and Yuna considered buying some starter cook books just so she felt useful.

Nanako sighed. "I always save some for him."

"I'm sure he really appreciates you."

"I guess." She looked unconvinced. The door opened suddenly. Nanako's face lit up. "He's home!" She jumped out of her seat as Dojima wandered in. "You're late again!" She said as he crumbled to the couch like a bag of bricks.

"I'm sorry." He said, though his voice was more of an exhausted whisper. "It was really busy today." He sighed gently, melting into the seat. "Can you put the news on for me?"

Nanako looked disappointed, but did as she was told. "More details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba."

Yuna glanced outside as the camera moved to a different speaker. The fog had settled in again, almost as heavy as the night before. As Chao had predicted, it had begun to rain but it wasn't more than a drizzle. The day had been so nice earlier, but Inaba couldn't escape the eternal fog for longer than a few hours. "Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town." It was the same story as before, except presented with even less enthusiasm. The castors could only repeat themselves so many times before they lost all empathy for the situation. "It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, councilman secretary, and husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi."

"Because that's the most important thing right now." Dojima muttered.

"Maybe it was some kind of lover's quarrel?" Yuna suggested.

"We've thought about that." Dojima said. "But Hiiragi's alibi is rock solid, and when we questioned Namatame he was shocked to find out she was dead." He shook his head. "Not that you really need to be involved in all of this."

_I'm living where it happened. I'm already involved. _

"And now we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body."

Yuna's eyes widened as the screen changed. A male student appeared, and even with his face covered she recognized him immediately. "Sakio."

Dojima groaned. "Did they really? That poor boy has gone through enough. The blurred camera angle does nothing now every citizen knows who he is. Where did they even find him?"

"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?" The interviewer off camera sounded a lot more energetic than he should have. He was speaking to Sakio in such a cheerful fashion he might as well have been asking about his favorite ice cream. Unsurprisingly, the boy looked extremely uncomfortable with his fists clenched at his sides. He couldn't even make eye contact with the camera man.

"Well..." The voice sounded robotic, a cheap trick to try and disguise the person. It wasn't fooling anyone.

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"

"Huh? She was killed?"

That caught the reporter off guard. He fumbled around for a bit, muttering apologies before returning to the questioning. "Did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

"No..."

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"That's not even relevant." Dojima said.

Sakio looked perplexed. The reporter was way too excited for his own good. Dojima turned the remote and changed the channel. The screen flashed to another news show, where another man was beginning to talk about the murders again. "It's everywhere." She said.

"It's going to be." Dojima agreed. "Something this big in a town like this? And the owners in the shopping district are furious that the body was found so close to their stores. Their making such a big fuss about maybe losing some customers that they might as well just close their doors now."

"It's very bizarre." Yuna said.

"Yeah." Dojima sighed. "There's been loads of prank calls to the station of people claiming they have the suspect. It's like everyone in town wants to get arrested."

"So the cause of death is still unknown?"A commentator on the TV said. "And they don't' have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?"

"Let's just bring politics into this to." Dojima muttered, his voice fading. "Try doing my job, then you can complain all you want."

"Hey Dad?" Nanako said. "Can we go to Junes together sometime?" She turned to wait for this answer but the man was already asleep. "No?" He snored in response. She sighed. "Geez.."

"Sorry Nanako-Chan. Seems your father's going through a lot."

"He's always going through a lot." Nanako muttered, looking away. "I'll take care of the dishes if you want to get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I need to take care of Daddy anyway."

Yuna couldn't imagine how such a small girl would take care of the sleeping lump, but she figured her cousin had a lot more experience at this than her. "Well, I do have a lot to do tonight." She said. "I'll see you in the morning Nanako-Chan."

"Night."

Yuna got up and glanced at her watch. _Five more hours until the midnight channel._ She thought. _Now to keep myself awake._

OOOOOOOO

Sakio felt annoyed as he sat in the metal chair he had been given. Here he was again, being interrogated by another person with zero right to do so. He'd been pulled aside so many times for these stupid questions, especially since that news report had come out. His interview had been lackluster at best. The snobby reporter hadn't let him speak more than a word the entire time. Not that he could have actually helped much. He didn't know much of anything beyond the fact that she was dead and that he was just the unlucky sap that had happened to walk by at the wrong time.

"What more do they want from me?" He muttered. "It's like they think I'm the killer." The room was small, with a metal table, a simple metal chair, and a tiny TV in the corner that wasn't even plugged in. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go. They might as well have just chained him up in here. He probably would have had more fun playing with the handcuffs.

The door to the room opened as her interrogator walked in. Sakio refused to turn around. Whoever it was didn't deserve his attention. "Sorry to meet you like this. I just need to ask you a few more questions."

"You've already asked enough." He said. "You and a dozen others. What more can I say?."

"You leaked the affair didn't you?

"What?"

""You were so upset that he took the woman you wanted. Though a snot nosed high school kid like you never had a chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't deny it?"

The lights turned off. Sakio jumped up in surprise, hitting his knee on the table. He flinched and stumbled around the room. "What the?" His elbow hit the side of the TV as the shadow approached him. The darkness blinded him, but there was no denying his situation when a pair of hands wrapped around his throat. "You're the one that started this whole mess but I didn't think I'd get a chance to make you pay as well. So fitting, isn't it? You caused so much heartbreak, and now you get your punishment."

"What are you saying?" The figure kicked him in the shin as he pressed his head against the TV.

"I'll do the same thing to you I did to her." He tried to fight back, but the air in his lungs was almost gone. He tried to swing out to hit his captor but nothing worked. "Goodbye, Sakio Konishi." The figure shoved him back against the TV. He fell backwards into darkness, slipping away before he could shout for help.

OOOOOOOO

By midnight, the rain was coming down in sheets. After 3 hours of keeping herself awake, Yuna was ready to watch the Midnight Channel just so she could go to sleep. "Let's see this soul mate." She muttered as she close the curtains. Lighting flashed into the dark room as she stood in front of the TV, arms crossed. The clock from the hallway clicked loudly like a countdown to midnight. As the time switched to twelve, nothing happened. "Surprise." She sighed as she started to turn around. "Now I can sleep."

And then the TV turned on.

She glanced back over her shoulder, stunned. Images flashed onto the screen, each one plagued by static. She could see a person was on the screen, but the images were so quick she couldn't pin down any definitive traits. The background reminded her of the Inaba shopping district, but the TV only gave her a few seconds to stare at it. One final picture flashed onto the screen and she found herself staring into the ideas of a terrified teenage boy before the TV shut off again.

"Was that...?"

_"I am thou and thou art I. You are the one who shall open the door."_

Lighting flashed. She grabbed her forehead. "That voice again?" The room started to spin. She stumbled forward, dizziness sweeping over her. The lighting flashed brighter than before, though she wondered if it was her imagination or the actual weather. A sharp ringing echoed in her ears, getting louder and louder as the dizziness increased. "What is happening?" She said, reaching out for anything to stabilize her. Her fingers brushed the television screen. Instantly, her vision came back into focus The screen rippled, like calm water being disturbed by a pebble. She blinked. "What?" She reached out again hesitantly, and tapped her finger to the screen. Again it moved, but faded when she pulled away again.

Slowly, she reached her hand out. Her fingers slipped right through, as if she was reaching into a full bathtub. She pushed her hand in just a little farther when something slimy wrapped around her wrist. She gasped as it tried to pull her in. She ducked her head to keep from hitting it against the top of the TV, only to find that it slid in as easily as her hand did. She gasped as she stared into darkness, her legs flailing behind her as her hips got caught on the side. She couldn't see anything but her captor pulled tighter on her wrist. She felt like she would snap in two if it had its way. "Let go!" She shouted, yanking her hand back in a panic.

And let go it did. In an instant she tumbled out of the television, smacking her head on the coffee table behind her as she hit the ground. Pain shot through her skull as she bit back a startled cry.. Her vision exploded with stars for a moment as she tried to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" Nanako's voice echoed from outside the door. The thud of her head against the table must have been enough to wake her up.

"I'm fine!" She called back even though her head felt like it was going to split open. "Just tripped on the way to the bathroom. Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay." The girl sounded tired. "Night."

"Night Nanako!" Silence followed, and she knew her cousin had gone back to bed. The pain in her head had reduced to a dull throb, and she hoped she didn't have a concussion. "It would be really hard to explain that one to Dojima." She muttered, rubbing her forehead to try and massage away at least some of the pain.

"I just went into the TV."

She looked up slowly. There had been something on the screen, a boy she was sure she had seen before and he had looked absolutely terrified. The still image shots made him look like he was running around in a panic. It was possible that she had been tired enough to will herself to see the image, but going into the TV? Could that have really been a dream? It had felt so real, and if it was, was she asleep now? She highly doubted it. Yuna wasn't one who dreamed very often, though she had experienced a lot more since the move.

She opened the phone and glanced at the time. 12:05. If she wasn't dreaming, that was the midnight channel. _I need to talk to Yasuko and Chao in the morning._ She muttered. _And see if this really was a dream._ She dropped the phone quietly on the coffee table as she stared blankly into the TV, exhaustion settling in. "That boy..." She murmured as the images continued to flash through her mind. "I feel like I've seen him before..." She curled up on the floor as all of her energy left her and her mind drifted off into sleep.


	7. The Bear in the Television

Author's Note: SilverTarot: I thought Yuko too but meh? I liked Yasuko better just fitting in with how their names didn't change all that much. And Kanji; oh boy that one was tough. I think i have an okay replacement for that name. And for Naoto.. well you'll just have to wait and see :P I went with how I thought the character him/herself would act flipped so I think its okay? Long ways to go before that though xD

Thanks for the Reviews :D! They really make my day

* * *

Chapter Six

The Bear in the Television

It Yasuko approached her after school. "So... Yuna..." She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "The midnight channel... did you watch it? I mean... because I saw." She shifted her weight around for a moment, before waving both of her hands out dismissively. "You know what? I'll tell you about it later."

_So she did see something._ Yuna thought. _But what did she see?_

"Hey! Did you hear about the rumor?" Chao stopped in front of her desk, arms on his sides as he puffed his chest out. After the last few days, Yuna had learned that that was how he always stood. Whether it was intentional or not remained to be seen. "They say that Sakio is the one who found the body!"

"He was on the news last night." Yuna said.

"Really?" Chao tilted his head thoughtfully. "I didn't watch it." Yuuki slid out of his seat beside them, drawing his friend's attention. "Yuuki!" He called. "You going to help at the inn today too?"

Yuuki shrugged, eyes downcast. "It's really busy today. Sorry." He turned and left in a rush. Four days in Inaba and Yuna still hadn't been able to get more than a few sentences out of the guy. He always looked so worn out, and she felt bad trying to talk to him. And he left so quickly after class that she never had a chance.

"Is it just me," Yasuko said. "Or does Yuuki-san seem way stressed out?"

"It's not just you." Yuna said. "I barely know the guy he be seems to be completely on edge."

"Her family is probably running him into the ground. It's almost vacation season you know? He's one of the best employees they've got." Chao shrugged before his expression changed to a mischievous grin. "By the way, did you see... "It" last night?"

"The Midnight Channel?" Yasuko asked. "Well, did you?"

"Yeah... and I saw," He paused for dramatic effect. "a guy."

"What?"

"I don't know why my soul mate is a guy but I know he was there. His hair was gray, shorter than mine. He was wearing our school uniform and running around like he was in trouble." He crossed his arms. "There was no mistaking it."

"Wait..." Yasuko said. "Yuna, did you see something?"

She nodded. "I think it was the same guy."

"No way. I think I saw him too." Yasuko said. "But my image was a lot blurrier."

"Mine was almost completely clear, but he never turned to face me, so I could see who it was exactly or not."

Gray hair? "Could it have been Sakio?"

The other two turned to stare at her. "What did you say?" Yasuko said.

"At the very end," Yuna said. "he stopped to stare directly at me. He looked so familiar but it took a knock on the head for me to figure it out."

"A knock on your head?"

Should she tell them? She really wasn't sure. If they had all seen the same person than it wasn't a coincidence, but had any of them gone into the TV? There was no way Yuna could have fallen asleep between the Midnight Channel and that experience. So unless they were all dreaming, it had really happened. But would they believe her?

"What's on your mind, Yuna-san?" Chao said.

She had to tell them, maybe they would know something to help. "My hand went into the television."

It spilled out before she could stop it, and the deadpanned looks they gave made her immediately regret it. "I'm serious." She sputtered. "It was an accident, but, when my hand touched the screen it went through it. Something tried to drag me in but I got stuck because the TV was small and was able to get away. I have a nasty bruise on the back of my head because of it. " She pointed to the spot that had hit the table, though her thick hair was covering the majority of it.

"So we all saw the same person... and you got sucked into the TV." Yasuko clicked her teeth, and Yuna knew she didn't believe her. "Were your really that tired? You must have just fallen asleep."

"So I dreamed about the Midnight Channel?"

"Well time moves differently when you're asleep, so maybe you just didn't realize it." Yasuko shrugged.

"That sounds like a fascinating dream though." Chao said. "I love that you got stuck because the TV was too small. I wonder what would have happened if it had been bigger."

Yuna wasn't sure she wanted to know. The thing trying to pull her in didn't seem too friendly. But had she really been dreaming? Both possibilities seemed too hard to believe, but it had felt so real.

"Speaking of TVs." Chao continued unaware of the mental war that was taking place in Yuna's head. "My family has been looking for a bigger one for some time now. Yasuko, do you think Junes would have something for us?"

"Of course. Flat screen TVs are all the rage right now." Yasuko grinned. "Want to go see?"

"Definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, but how cool would it be to see my movies on the big screen?" His eyes lit up as he lifted his leg in a strange sort of kung-fu pose, shouting a sound that made everyone left in the classroom jump. Chao didn't notice however, and soon resumed his prideful pose.

"We have some pretty big TVs." Yasuko said as she poked Yuna's arm. "Maybe big enough for you to fit into." She laughed as she turned back to Chao. Yuna felt defeated. They didn't' believe her at all. Not that she didn't blame them. But it had felt so real. She had heard that voice twice now, and both times she had experienced a strange phenomena. After years of sleeping soundly with no trace of dreams or nightmares, why would they suddenly start now? It didn't make any sense. Maybe the move had affected her a lot more than she thought.

But maybe Yasuko was right. Maybe if the TV was big enoughm she could try again.

"I'll tag along." She said. "I didn't get to see the inside of Junes. It'll be fun, right?"

"If you want." Yasuko nodded. "Let's get going then."

"This thing is huge!" Chao said staring down the biggest television in the Junes Electronics department. "And expensive. Holy crap who can afford this thing?"

"I don't know." Yasuko said. "Rich people?"

"There's no way my family can afford this." He groaned. "Do you have anything in our budget?"

"Bigger than what you have now? Probably not, but we can try."

"Well... at least looking's free." They looked at each other, glanced at Yuna, and looked back at each other. A moment later, they took a step forward and pressed their hands against the TV. They hit the screen, but nothing happened. Yuna felt a twinge of annoyance. Now they were just making fun of her. "Can't get in." Chao said. "Figures."

"This proves it." Yasuko said. "It was all just a dream."  
"And these TVs are so thin, so wouldn't you just fall out on the other side?"

"Probably." Yasuko shrugged. "There's cheaper TVs down here if you want to take a look." The two walked away as Yasuko did her best impression of a TV salesmen. Chao, however, was not impressed, and when he looked at the price tags, and the two quickly began to argue over the acceptable price of a television.

Yuna stayed where she was, staring at the television, barely hearing them over her own thoughts. She could fit through a TV of this size, even if they couldn't do it themselves. And she had gone in father than her TV should have let her, proving that she wasn't going through the TV but into the TV. She took a step forward, hand shaking as she held it out. She had to know. If it really was just a dream and she was met with failure, then at least she tried. Slowly, her fingers brushed the screen. For a second, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the familiar ripples branched out from her fingertips, She pushed her hand forward and it went through with ease. "It wasn't a dream!" She would have cheered if she wasn't so stunned. "There really is something on the other side."

"Yuna do you like..." Yasuko noticed now as Yuna still hadn't moved her hand. There was nothing grabbing at her this time and she felt nothing but air on the other side. Maybe her TV had something inside of it that this one didn't? She wasn't sure, but she could move her hand with no resistance.

"Her arm is in the TV?" Chao said. "Is that some kind of... new model? With a new function, or something?"

"No!" Yasuko said as the two dashed to Yuna's side. "How are you doing that? What's the magician's secret?"

Yuna had no idea. She couldn't even fathom a proper lie. A small piece of her felt elated. It hadn't been a dream. She had actually put her hand into the television. There was no reason why or how, but she had done it. But what happened to that thing that tried to grab her? Was there anything on the other side.

Her curiosity got the best of her. "I think I can look all the way through." pulled her band back and propped herself on the TV stand. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her head through.

"What in the world?!" She heard Chao squeak in the most unmanly way possible.

"What are you doing!?" Yasuko sounded just a stunned.

"It's.. empty." She said. "This whole area inside is incredibly spacious."

"What do you mean empty?"  
"What do you mean inside?"

"What do you mean spacious?"

"What is going on?"

The questions were flying, and Yuna couldn't answer a single one. She couldn't' see anything specifically. Just a lot of white space. It reminded her of the thick fog. This, however, had a distinct yellow tinge to it. "I don't know what else is here." She said.

"Customers are coming!" She heard Yasuko yell in a panicked voice.

"What do we do?" Chao snapped back. "We have a girl half stuck in a TV here!"  
_You could get me out_. She muttered as she heard them run around behind her in a frenzy. _Or do that... that won't draw any attention at all. Please, continue._

Suddenly, she felt a massive weight smack into her backside. She lost her grip as she was shoved forward. "Wait!' Yasuko yelled as they tumbled into the TV. "Whoa!'

A moment later she hit the ground with a thud, the force of the fall throwing her to the side like a bag of bouncy balls. She heard the other two land behind her just as loudly as she tried to regain her senses. Slowly she moved to her feet, staying low to the ground as she left her eyes adjust. "Where are we?" She heard Chao say behind her. "Are we inside Junes?"

"We just fell through a TV." Yasuko said. "No way we're still Junes."

Yuna stood, squinting as she tried to take in her surroundings. "What is going on here?" She took a step back and the other two came slightly into focus. The fog wasn't as thick as it could be, but the yellow tint made it much worse.

"Are we alive?"

"I think so." Yuna said. "But that was a long fall. Are you guys okay?"

"I think I cracked my butt." Yasuko muttered.

"At least you didn't land on your wallet." Chao shot back.

They were fine. Just as feisty as ever. Yuna glanced back. The strange fog thinned out just behind them, and she could see the lighting rigs that looked like they belonged on a stage. In fact, when she followed her gaze around the metal bars above them, she could see lights mounted all around them. A set of metal stairs reached up into nothingness on the back side, with four metal columns held up the light rigging. The floor beneath them had some sort of intricate design, though beyond the blue and red checkers on the corners she couldn't really pick out much of it. To the right and left were two bridges, leading out into the vast unknown of the fog. "We're on some kind of stage." She said.

"Is this.. a studio?" Chao coughed. "I can't really tell with all this fog."

"This place is huge." Yasuko said.

"So what now?" Chao said.

"We should look around." Yuna said.

"But we need to get home..." Chao turned around before blinking in surprise. "There isn't a way in... or out..."

"I guess we're doomed." Yuna said with a shrug.

Yasuko's face paled immediately. "You are so not helping."

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

"If we got in," Chao said. "Then there must be a way to get out."

Not necessarily, Yuna thought, but she nodded in agreement anyway. "So let's just take a deep breath, cross our fingers, and look around. We have to find something, right?"

"Sounds like a plan." Yasuko nodded. "If there's no exit we're trapped so... let's go." She turned toward the bridge on the right and the three started walking, unwilling to go faster than a snail's pace. "I hope we don't get lost." Yasuko muttered.

"We don't have much of a choice but to look." Yuna said.

"I know." The bridge turned to the left and led them to a set of stairs. Next to those was a large building of sort, but the fog was so thick Yuna couldn't tell what it was. As they reached the top, they stepped onto a balcony. It looked like the outside of an apartment complex with a stunning view of the vast world full of fog. Faint lines of red and black seeped through the sky above them, but Yuna wondered if that was there or just a figment of her imagination. "I can't be positive we're not wandering farther away." Yasuko said as they reached the top. "But we've got to trust our instincts a bit, right?" She brushed through her hair nervously, trying to sound more confident than she was. There was no reason to be scared yet; they had all the time in the world to look if they had to.

Well, until they ran out of supplies, but Yuna wasn't going to be the one to bring that up.

"Do you see that?" Chao said as they reached the end of the balcony. A black and red door appeared before them, the colors peeling out form the center like an endless optical illusion. "Let's look in there."

"Wouldn't hurt." Yuna took a step forward. The vortex didn't move until she touched it, when it immediately spiraled out to a white opening, just like her dream. The other two followed, and they soon found themselves in a bedroom. The fog was significantly reduced inside, though the large wall sized window on the left was a constant reminder of their predicament. A twin sized bed sat in the corner, with a sad looking plant behind it. The furniture and hardwood floors looked completely normal, but what caught Yuna's attention was the walls. Dozens of posters were strewn all over, plastered at weird angles. Each one was the exact some poster, a picture of some woman in a red kimono. But the face was torn out of every single one. Blood splattered the walls, drenching each of the pictures in a wave of crimson. From the ceiling hung a crimson noose, and just under it was a bright red chair, with a pool of dried blood on top of it.

"It's a scarf." Yosuke said. "Tied in a noose... that can't be good. And these posters.. I think I've seen them before."

"Who cares!" Chao said. "I'm sick of this place.. and I'm not feeling so good."

A nauseating feeling had settled in Yuna's stomach, though she had managed to ignore it until then. Was the fog causing them sickness? If that was the case then they had even less time than she thought. "Let's go back." She said. "This is obviously a dead end. We won't accomplish anything staying here."

"She's right." Chao nodded. "Let's go."

Retracing their steps, they climbed down the stairs and eventually ended up right back on the stage. All three of them were pale now. Yuna could feel a familiar sense of dizziness began to creep up on her. _This is bad._ She thought. _If we don't' find a way out soon, we might be in serious trouble._

"What is that?"

She turned toward Yasuko's shaking finger to see a shadowy figure approaching them. All three took a step back as it got closer. "Oh no." She gripped her wrist as a memory of that night resurfaced. Was there really something here? Something ready to devour them all? Could they fight it off?

The figure took a few steps forward and burst from the shroud of the fog. "Is that... a bear?" Chao sounded as confused as Yuna felt. The figure was, in fact, some kind of life sized stuffed bear. While it was shorter than the rest of them, it was still much too large for a teddy bear. Instead, it looked like some kind of walking bear costume. Below the golden zipper that acted as a separation between its face and torso, was a cylindrical shaped body with stubby little legs and long arms. A thick white stripe was cut directly down the center with three yellow buttons of sew in the middle of it. Tiny yellow buttons lined the outside of the stripe. The area outside of the stripe reaching all the way to the backside of the bear was also pink, with light blue mitten hands and yellow hearts around its fingers, and stubby feet that held it upright. A green heart was sewn into the left side of its chest, shimmering like a fresh piece of candy. On top of the zipper was the things massive, half circular head, where a pair of teal, half oval shaped stared back at them. Dark pink circles sat underneath the creatures eyes like permanent blush marks, and its nose even looked like a little heart. The top of its head was light blue, with little bear ears and a small curl that looked like a hair in the center of its forehead.

"What are you guys doing here?" A high pitched voice erupted from its body, surprising them.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Chao said, fists clenched. "Do you want a fight?"

The bear coward immediately, her hands as close to the top of his head as the little stubby arms could reach. "Don't yell at me like that."

"Calm down Chao." Yasuko said. "This thing might be our ticket out."

"What are you?" Yuna said.

The bear perked back up instantly. "Can't you tell? I'm a bear. A bear that lives here all by my lonesome."

"Where is here?"

"It doesn't really have a name." The bear shrugged. "If I were you guys, I would head back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here and it's been a real big headache."

All three of them looked at each other. "Throwing people in here?" Yasuko said. "What are you talking about?"

They bear stomped the ground angrily. "I don't know whose doing it, but they need to think before they go doing things like that!"

"What gives you the right to yell at us like that?" Chao snapped. Again the bear cowered in fear, taking a few steps back. "What are you? Where are we? What the heck is going on here!"

Suddenly the bear charged at them, but merely hid itself behind Yuna. "I already told you. I just want you guys to leave."

"We're trying." Yuna said. "We don't know how."

"That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!"

"Wait.. what?"

The bear tapped the ground twice and a set of three TVs appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke. "What the..."

"Where did those TVs come from." They crowded around, staring into them like they held the answer to the meaning of life.

"Alright now go!" the bear said. "I'm a busy bear!" She shoved with all of her might.

"Stop pushing!" Yasuko snapped as all three of them fell into the TVs as easily as they had in Junes.

A moment later, they found themselves. A familiar tune echoed around them as the three opened their eyes. "What the... is this...?" Chao looked around. "We're in Junes."

"We're back." Yasuko said with a sigh of relief. She glanced at her watch. "Wow.. it's already that late. We were in there for a few hours. And look." She pointed to the side of the TVs. "That's that poster from that room!"

To the right of them was a small display of Misuzu Hiiragi, the enka singer that Yuna recognized as the former wife of Namatame. A set of posters for sale sat above the display, exactly identical to the posters they had seen in that room, minus the torn out faces. But why would posters of her have been in that other world? And all torn up like they were?

Despite the situation, Yuna couldn't help but smile. "Well guys." She said. "Believe me now?"

The glares they gave her were absolutely priceless.


	8. The Moon and the Emperor

Author's Note: And thus the AU side plot finally begins

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Moon and the Emperor

The trek home felt much longer Yuna expected, and when she plopped down in front of the dinner table she felt slower than a fat slug. "Welcome home." Nanako said. "How was your day?"

_Just peachy. _Yuna thought. _ I found out I have the power to throw myself and my friends into a mysterious TV world that probably would have killed us if a walking bear costume hadn't shown up. _She smiled at the little girl. "Good, just tiring. Hanging out with new friends really takes it out of you."

Nanako nodded in understanding and Yuna looked away. She didn't like lying to the girl, but the truth was much too outlandish, especially with Dojima-san sitting right next to her. "So Yuna," He said, pulling her attention. "Have you heard anything about Sakio-Konishi."

_I know he's the boy that found Yamano's body, and I know that Yasuko is head over heels in love with him even though he shows little to no interest in her. And I know that he was probably on the Midnight Channel last night running for his life. _"He wasn't in school today."

"I see..." The detective sighed. "To tell you the truth, his family called today. He's gone missing."

_Missing? _A cold feeling filled the pit of her stomach. The bear had said something about people being thrown into that world. Could Sakio have been another victim? And if he was... was he there when they were in there too? They hadn't heard or seen anyone else but them, not counting the bear since that was pretty weird in its own right, but was it possible that Sakio had the same power she did and accidentally fell in? They had gotten lucky so maybe that bear would find him too.

The news castor started. "Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town." The news anchor sounded a smidge more excited than the night before. "Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn."

_Amagi... Inn? Yuuki-San's place? _Yuna glanced at Dojima who continued to stare at the news report with a blank expression. "She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal?"

"Something like that." Dojima muttered. "The only place in town where you buffoons probably couldn't get to her."

"The Amagi Inn!" The commentator was back. "Their hot springs are first-rate! The manager's teenage son also works there, and it's rumored that he'll take over the inn this spring."

So it was true. Yuuki was being trained to take over the inn. But in the springtime? Wouldn't he still have a year of school left? Were they just skipping the rest of his education for this? "If that happens, he'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there."

"Uh.." The older man looked perplexed. "I guess... on to the weather report... The rain has begun to subside, but a thick fog has made its way back into the area."

_Surprise. _ Yuna scoffed. _But I wonder... does Yuuki know something about Yamano?_

Suddenly, she sneezed, much louder than intended. A shiver shot up her spine, and she grasped her arms in surprise. _Am I getting sick? Really? _

"You're probably still adjusting to the new environment." Dojima said.

_You have no idea the day I've had Dojima-San._

"Nanako, will you get her some cold medicine? You'll want to rest after you take it."

"Thank you." She said as her cousin ran to retrieve some medicine. _And if my suspicions are right, I might have a day like that again. _

No matter how many years he spent away from the ring, Akihiko never lost his punch. There still wasn't a single person who could take him on in a fair fight. Except maybe his roommate, but that man was far different than most normal people. In a straight up brawl, Akihiko could, and would, always win. And even if it wasn't a fair fight, he had the perfect ace up his sleeve. So even as he stood in the crowded back alley, surrounded by eight other men with bloodshot eyes and murderous grins with only one ally to watch his back, he didn't lose his cool.

"How long you want to go without our trump card?" He said, clenching his fists as the men closed in on them.

"Depends on how quick you want this fight to be over." His best friend Shinjiro was extraordinarily calm next to the bouncing, energized Akihiko. "We could probably get through it without it if you're quick enough."

Akihiko snorted. "If _I'm_ quick enough? What about you?"

"I'm not worried about me."  
"You're slower than I am."

"And I can take more hits."  
Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Debatable."

"I've spent a lifetime taking the brunt of your training, Aki. I think I can handle myself."

_You also took life threatening drugs for years and spent 6 months in a coma. _But Akihiko kept that to himself. He didn't want to start this fight with a black eye. "I'm game for a fair fight."

"2 against 8 is hardly fair."  
"Yeah I know." He cracked his knuckles. "They would need at least 15."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're standing with me, Shinji."

"Because I'm probably a bigger idiot than you." Shinji said. "Someone's got to keep you from getting yourself killed, and I'm the poor sap that took the job."

"At least it pays well."

Shinji snorted, but didn't deny it.

The first man jumped toward Aki, arms swinging with uncoordinated movements. He sidestepped the punch easily, before clocking the man with his own, much more precise response. A crack of bone echoed from beneath his fingers as the man went flying, crumpling in a heap a few feet away. The rest of his friends leapt into a frenzy, all pouncing at once. Holding his fists up, Aki dodge each one with extraordinary ease. _None of them are trained. It's a miracle they could beat anyone at all._ He punched another man, knocking him out with a good strike to the jaw before elbowing a second in the chest. _A third on the right... _He kicked his foot out, halting the third. He pushed him back before launching a counter attack. The man flew as far as the first, knocking into another that looked extraordinarily lost in the chaos. _Four down... _

He turned to help Shinji, only to realize that his partner had already taken out the other four and was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Messy brown, shoulder length hair peeked out from his red beanie, and his thick red trench coat looked much heavier than anything Akihiko would ever dream of fighting in. The rest of his outfit was black, complete with army style boots and cargo pants. With that, and his naturally bulky body, It was a miracle the man could move gracefully at all, much less win a fight. But Shinji had always managed. Even inches from death, Shinji had always managed to beat him. "What are you staring at?" He raised an eyebrow at Aki.

"Nothing." He looked away as he rubbed at his knuckles absentmindedly. "That was easier than I expected."

"They were running at us like a pack of frenzied baboons. I'm not really surprised." Shinji shrugged. "Now we have to find those kids."

Aki nodded as they turned to the warehouse. These helpless gang members had been running rampant on the poor side of town, kidnapping the youngest children of any family they could find. To the general public, they had no reason to do so beyond causing fear and chaos. But Aki and Shinji were very familiar with their work. The gang, under the guidance of the long lost "False Savior", believed their efforts could bring out the end of the world that their great leader had died in an attempt to achieve. Though, their efforts had gotten unexplainably frenzied in the past few months. "They're probably on the last of their drug supply." Aki muttered.

"They might be able to get some help if they weren't so interested in blindly following their dead leader." Shinji glanced at one of the unconscious members, and Aki could have sworn he saw a small look of pity in his normally stoic eyes. Aki knew he was looking at an alternate version of himself. A man he might have been if his life hadn't been changed two years ago. Assuming he had survived to now.

Aki shook the thought off. "Let's go Shinji. We need to find those kids."

He nodded, stepping over the pile of unconscious bodies as they made their way into the warehouse. "Hello?" Aki said as the opened the door. It looked empty, with a small pile of crates in the back right corner. The rest was just rotten wood, molded into the form of an old building that looked like it would collapse at any moment. The only place the children could be, was in that back corner. He pointed Shinji over, who nodded and walked around to the side wall. "We're here to help." Aki said, a little louder this time. A pile of shadows retreated back into the corner, and he knew that's where they were.

"We took care of all of them." Shinji said as he reached the crates. "Your parents miss you."

Slowly, a head of a child peered out from behind the crates, eyes darting around in fear. "Are you really the good guys?" He whispered as Aki made it to the crates.

"Yes. We're here to take you home."

Four more children peered out from behind the crates eyes wide. The first boy had grabbed onto the crate, his knuckles white from squeezing it. "Can you beat... it?"

"It?"

"The monster."

Aki glance at Shinji. "The... monster?"

The boy nodded as the rest of the kids huddled around him. "Every night, a giant monster appears and wanders around the warehouse. We've managed to avoid it by hiding in these crates but..." The boy looked down ashamed. "It's gotten so much bigger."

_A shadow? _Aki thought. _How did they create a shadow? _

"I'm scared." The boy whispered. "I don't want to be eaten."  
"That won't happen." Shinji said, standing. "We'll take care of the monster, but you need to get out of here first."

_Just in case something goes wrong. _Aki thought silently. Held his hand out to the boy. "Do you know how to get out?"

The boy nodded. "We've made it to the front door before, but the scary men have always stopped us."

"Well we took care of them." Shinji said. "If you can get out of the door, there will be help waiting to take you home. Can you manage that yourselves?"

The boy nodded. "But what about you? The monster is scary..."

"We can take care of it. Promise." Aki said. "You can lead the rest out, right?" The boy nodded. "Then go now, before the monster gets here."

The boy nodded again as he reached for one of the kids. They all linked hands and took off for the front door. The moment they were out of sight, Aki pulled out his evoker. The one weapon he carried; a gun that wasn't a gun at all, but a key to his trump card. "So what do you think." He said, glancing at Shinji.

"It's probably a shadow." That's what Aki had deduced before, but it had been a long time since he had seen one of those. He had fought thousands on his quest to stop the end of the world two years ago, but the last few years he'd only fought Strega enthusiasts and gang members.

Aki would be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited. He hadn't been able to use his persona seriously in years.

"How do you feel about this?" He said, glancing at Shinji.

"My persona is under control." Shinji said. "Mitsuru has been watching it for quite some time now, and she's comfortable with me using it."

Aki nodded. This really was the best place to try it out. If his Persona went berserk, Aki could take care of it. No innocent bystanders would be in the way.

A hideous gurgling sound echoed from the far side of the room. A dark shape slithered across the room, rising slowly out of the ground as it got closer. "Here it comes." He said, tightening his grip on his evoker. The shadow was fairly simple compared to the other ones he had faced with a black body of muck and beady red eyes. The most terrifying thing - and probably the reason those children had been so scared, was its sharp set of shark teeth that extended beyond its head in a massive grin. It flailed its hands out as the lower half of its slug-like body rolled along._ Not too bad_. He thought with a twinge of disappointment. _Might not even need Ceaser. _

The creature snarled as it pushed its meaty hands into the ground, raising itself to its full height. It towered over them, almost hitting the ceiling of the warehouse with its rounded head. Aki held the evoker up to his forehead, eyes narrowing as he stared it down. _Let's just end this._

_Careful Senpai...Until you hit its weak spot its immune to physical attacks." _

His eyes widened. _Fuuka? _ He could heard the familiar voice in his mind, but it had been so long since she had been around like this. Shinji and him usually worked alone, especially when shadows weren't involved. The last time he saw her was a year ago when he attended her graduation, and she had left for college shortly after. So why was she here now?

_Mitsuru sent me to help you. _She answered. Aki flinched slightly. He had forgotten that her power allowed her to hear his thoughts when they were connected like this. A soft giggle echoed in his head. _Takes some getting used to, huh. _

_ You got that right. _He lowered the evoker and took a step back. _But help us with what? _

_ I'll get to that in a bit. Right now you need to take care of that Shadow._

On cue, the creature swung at him, but the attack was slow enough for Aki to dance out of the way. Shinji jumped to the side. "If that things immune to physical I'm useless anyway." He shouted.

"You heard her too?"

"Of course. That's how her power works, remember?"

Of course he remembered. He'd spent an entire year with her, much longer than Shinji had. But he was so used to the other man not fighting with them he'd almost forgotten she could speak to him too. _Its weak to electricity. _Fuuka said.

_I can handle that. _Dodging another attack, he pressed the evoker to his head and pulled the trigger. "Ceaser!" Fragments of broken glass broke away from the side of his head, disappearing as they reached the ground. A circle of light filled in around his feet as a new creature appeared behind him. Ceaser; his persona, hovered a few inches above, his bare feet pointed toward the ground. Silver linked his knees, shins, and ankles like armor, matching his white attire that looked like an outfit for a roman soldier. A white cape was tied around his neck, hanging over his shoulders, as his semi-cone shaped head was completed with a white crown. In one hand he held a sword, and in the other a globe which hovered a few inches above his palm. The strangest thing was his open chest , where a tiny man with a red mask sat inside the open space, unmoving. Akihiko held his hand up toward the ceiling. "Ziodyne!'

Ceaser raised the globe toward the sky. A bolt of lightning struck from nowhere, hitting the creature square in the face. The electricity surrounded its body as if it were water, and the creature howled. _Now's your chance. _

Shinji reacted faster than Akihiko. "Castor!' He shouted as he pulled the trigger of his own evoker. A large, bulky creature on a legless horse appeared above hoping on its base that reminded Akihiko of a pogo stick. A large, metal horn grew out of the horse's head, pointing toward the sky as its rider pulled back on the reins. It launched into the air, its long white hair whipping around as it dove, horn first, direction at the monster. The base of the creature hit the shadow square in the teeth. It groaned as it was thrown backward, dispersing into tiny shadows as it hit the ground. Almost immediately, the separate pieces went up in smoke.

_That was... a letdown. _Aki thought as Ceaser disappeared.

_That shadow was created from the fear of the children that were kidnapped. They haven't been here that long, so it probably wasn't all that strong. _

_ But a shadow created in the real world like this? It's a little concerning, don't you think?_

_ Mitsuru is looking into it. You two have something else to take care of. _

_ What could be more important than this?_

_ Have you heard of the murder in Inaba?_

_ Of course... it's been all over the news. _

_ Mitsuru believes it's connected to shadows. _

_ Really? _Aki was surprised. He knew that the murder of that announcer was very sudden and unexplained, but related to shadows? What kind of proof did she have?

_I met a girl that was moving to Inaba, one with the power of persona. It was weak and most likely still repressed when we first spoke, but there was no denying it. Only a day after she got there, the murder occurred, and I think that girl may be involved somehow._

_ You think she killed the person?_

_ No that's not it... I just have this feeling. I was going to try and seek her out again and see if her power has fully awakened or not. If it has, we may have some answers. _

_ And Mitsuru wants us to join you?_

_ As you know, I cannot fight shadows on my own. _Fuuka said. _Mitsuru and I scouted out Inaba last week. We have a good place to stay and some part time jobs as cover up. _

_ At least Mitsuru asked before she got me involved. That was so very kind of her. _

_ Oh so you already knew?_

_ I was kidding, Fuuka. _He sighed and turned to Shinji. "What do you think?"

"If people are dying its worth looking into." He shoved his hands into the pocket of his trench coat. Besides, I get the feeling that Mitsuru won't take no for an answer."

"Probably not." Aki sighed. "When does she want us to leave?"

_As soon as possible. I have tickets for the train leaving in the morning. Mitsuru said she'd take over this case herself, so you won't have to worry about that. _

"Then we better get going." Aki said.

"Hey, you two!" An angry voice echoed from the far side of the warehouse where they had first come in. the men they had fought before were all standing in front of the doorway, eyes blazing with extraordinary fury. "We're not done with you yet!"

"No, but we were done with you." Shinji grumbled.

_Are you going to be alright?_

Aki pulled out his evoker again, eyes narrowing as the men began to charge. "I'll make it quick."


	9. The Death of Senpai

Chapter Eight

The Death of Senpai

An assembly was called the moment Yuna arrived at school, dragging all of the students into the auditorium as police sirens wailed outside. Chao and Yasuko waved her over, but the solemn look on their faces told her something was up. "Yuuki's not here." Chao said with a sigh. "Again... I hope he's not missing anything too important." He crossed his arms and glanced at Yasuko, whose eyes still hadn't left the ground. "And I don't know what's bothering her."

She flinched. "It's nothing important." She pulled out her phone and stared at it for a few seconds, eyes glazed over as nothing came onto the screen. "He still hasn't responded... he's never taken this long before."

Was she talking about Sakio? That was Yuna's best guess. Her stomach dropped a bit. _Does that mean my theory was right? _

"This assembly is kind of random." Chao said trying to change the subject.

"Is it like a commencement or something?" Yuna asked. "I mean it is the first week of school."  
He shook his head. "If it is, they've never done it before."

"Really?" Her schools in the city had always had some kind of big assembly to go through all the rules and regulations for the first years. All the other kids always had to sit through a 3 hour long lectured they had heard countless times just because the other teachers didn't know what to do with them.

"Our school isn't all that big so, assemblies are kind of a waste of time. If we need any information, the teachers can provide it."

One of the faculty stepped onto the stage, followed by an elderly man was a long beard she recognized as the principal. The woman stepped up to the microphone and cleared her throat. "Everyone please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say." She stepped away as the second man walked up to the podium.

"I regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you." He paused for a moment, eyes downcast. For the second time that day, Yuna felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Don't tell me... _"One of your third year students, Mr. Sakio Konishi of class 3... has passed away."

Shock filled Chao's face. "Passed away?" Yuna glanced at Yasuko but the girl said nothing, staring down at the ground with a grimace on her face.

"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning. The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask for your cooperation, I urge you as students of the school to provide only the facts. I have been assured that there's been no evidence that bullying has been involved... so mind what you say to anyone who asks."

"Found... dead..." Chao said. "How could this happen..?"

"He was... on the TV." Yasuko murmured. "Last night... he was there."

Before Yuna could respond, the principal continued. _She must be thinking the same thing I am. _She thought, eyes wandering to the back of Yasuko's head. She was clinging to her phone now, teeth clenched as she seemed to be ignoring the speech all together. _I'm sorry Yasuko.. this is harder than you than it is the rest of us. _Her thoughts trailed off as she leaned toward Yasuko. "Lets meet at Junes." She whispered. "After school." The girl glanced at her and nodded gently as Yuna back away and crossed her arms, waiting for a time when the three could talk again.

The food court at Junes was eerily quiet as the three sat around their usual table. Yasuko was still downcast, but Yuna could see determination on her face as fingers drummed against the table. Chao was sitting back, arms crossed, eyes flickering between the two of them. "So..." He said, breaking the silence. "Apparently, Sakio was hung up in the same way that announcer was, and some other people mentioned seeing him on the midnight channel." He shifted in his seat. "Do you think it's just a coincidence?"

"No." Yuna said. "I think Yasuko and I are thinking the same thing."

"That other world," Yasuko said. "has something to do with both the announcer and Sakio's deaths." She pulled her hands back into her lap. "I saw him too... last night on the TV." Yuna hadn't even thought to look last night. At least one of them had thought about it. "Something was bothering me, I just had to make sure... and there he was on the screen, writhing in pain. He was crying out for help, and then the screen went black." She shook her head as if trying to wipe the image from her mind. "And remember what that bear said? About throwing people into the TVs? What if both the announcer and Sakio-Senpai were those people?"

"It makes sense." Yuna said. "I mean those posters had Hiiragi's face ripped off. So Yamano might have done it herself."

"And I bet if we look around, we'll find something relating to Sakio-Senpai too." Yasuko stood up in a rush. "That's why I want to go back inside."

"What!" Chao jumped out of his seat. "You can't be serious!"

"We got out before. If we go in the same spot, we just need to find that bear again."

"How do you know for certain that thing will be there again?"

"I don't but I can't just sit here and pretend like this doesn't have anything to do with me!" She slammed her hand on the table. "There's no one else we can rely on Chao. If Sakio-Senpai really died in that world, than other people might too! The police can't help us, other people can't help us, heck the only reason we can go in there is because Yuna accidently tripped into a TV!"

"She's got a point." Yuna said quietly.

"You can't be serious! We need to get..."

"Get what Chao? Help?" Yasuko said. "There is no help."

"Let us go." Yuna said. "I can get Yasuko into the TV and we'll find the bear again before we do anything."

"Let's take some golf clubs or something, just in case."

"Because that will help if there's some murderer inside." Chao said.

"It's better than nothing."

"Honestly Chao." Yuna said as she stood. "I can't walk away from this. I have this power for a reason, and if we don't do something, then we'll never know if there's other people in there."

"What if we grabbed a rope!" Yasuko said suddenly. The other two looked at her, eyebrows raised. "If we tied a rope to ourselves, and left it with Chao on the outside, then we'll be able to get back even if the bear isn't there."

Yuna had a feeling that wouldn't work at all, but it was worth a shot. "We can get the stuff in Junes, right?"

"Yeah I'll take care of that. Meet you at the TV?"

After shopping and making sure that no customers were around, Yuna and Yasuko tied the ropes around the waist, handing off the extra end to Chao. "This is a bad idea." He said. "I mean... not only are you guys going back into that side but, what am I going to do if someone walks by and sees a rope hanging out of a television?"

"Very few people come by here." Yasuko said as she handed a golf club to Yuna. "And if they do, just play it off as a magic trick or something. I 'm sure it will be fine."

_The rope will probably break when we hit the bottom anyway. _Yuna held the club like a sword, wondering if she really could fight with something like this. She had a feeling that whatever creatures were inside the TV would be able to withstand a couple of weak blows to the head. The rational side of her screamed at the stupidity of the situation. Here they were, ready to dive into another world they knew nothing about that had nearly killed them the first time, with nothing more than a flimsy rope for a lifeline and a golf club she had never held in her life. Yasuko hadn't even been able to afford a second one, so their only defense they had was Yuna and her hour of fencing practice with an object that felt nothing like a rapier.

And yet, she knew she couldn't back out now.

"Ready Yasuko?" She said as the two stepped forward.

"Ready as I'll ever be." In unison, they stepped into the TV, dropping through feet first much more gracefully than the first time. "Wait!" Chaos voice faded as they fell, and Yuna silent asked that he stayed as calm as possible while they were gone. _I'll make it up to you._ She thought. _I'll get you a nice big grilled steak when we get back._

The pair hit the ground in a crouch, but felt nothing more than minor discomfort. "That fall isn't so bad when you're expecting it." Yasuko said, brushing her skirt off.

"Especially when you don't land on your head." Yuna agreed.

"What are you two doing back here?"

They spun around.. The bear waddled toward them with an angry face, head forward like a bull getting ready to charge. And yet, despite the fact that the creature seemed furious at the two, Yuna found herself relieved. "Well that solves that problem." She said.

"I get it!" The bear said. "You're the one's behind this!"

"What?"

The bear turned around and started pacing like Sherlock Holmes revealing his big deduction. "Lately I can tell that someone's been throwing people in here, and it's messing my world up!" She spun back around, pointing accusingly between the two. "This is the second time you guys came here, and I don't think anyone forced you in. So obviously, you're the most suspicious! So stop throwing people in here... raaawr!" Its growling, while probably meant to be fierce, sounded rather pitiful, but Yuna could tell the bear meant business.

"Don't assume things like that." She said. The bear stopped growling, tilting its head slightly in confusion.

"If someone was thrown in here and couldn't get out they might die!" Yasuko said. "Who would..." He paused as a light bulb went off in her brain. "Yuna... do you think he means Senpai and the announcer? Did that... someone throw them in here?"

"Makes sense."

Yasuko nodded. "So if she's telling the truth.. then there really is someone throwing people inside with the intent to kill them."

The bear stamped her foot angrily. "Stop mumbling! Why would you come here anyways! It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in."

"Well you let us out last time." Yuna said. "That's what we were relying on."

"Why would I let you out if you keep throwing people back in!"

"We're not the ones doing it!" Yasuko snapped. "We're here to figure out who actually did! Besides, we have a backup plan this time, remember?" She lifted the rope. "We have..." She blinked, and looked done, shocked to see that it had broken just past her waist line. "Really?" She groaned. "Well good thing we found you then."

"We're just here to investigate." Yuna said calmly.

"I'm the one who wants to investigate!" The bear said, growling. "I've lived here for a long time, and now all the sudden it's noisy! Prove to me you're not the one throwing people in here."

"It doesn't really work that way..."

"So it is you!" She pointed at Yuna.

"It's not us!" Yasuko said. "There's nothing to prove! This isn't like last time when we came here by accident! We're serious! People are dying in our world and we want to know why."

"Well..." The bear hesitated. "I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. That's when the Shadows go all crazy."

"The.. Shadows?"

"That's why I said to hurry back. It's dangerous when that happens. And I know you guys did it! So stop it right now."

"I already told you we're not the one's doing it! Why won't you listen?"

The bear recoiled. "I just have to make sure."

"And what's with this place? It's a studio... so.. maybe the Midnight Channel is being filmed here?"

"Midnight channel? Filming?" The bear looked extremely confused.

"Uh you know... people film others for like... TV."

"I don't get it."

If the bear truly lived on this side, then it would make sense that it wouldn't understand what Yasuko was talking about. From what Yuna could see there wasn't any kind of television, or any other life, for that matter. But if that was the case, how could the bear speak to them perfectly, and understand them just as well. "What do you mean it's always been like this?"

"Only me and shadows are here."

"We don't' have a clue what Shadows are." Yasuko said. "Or what you are, for that matter. I mean, you keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here."

Given the circumstances, Yuna wasn't sure that was true. But her accusation was enough to make the bear recoil in fear. "I didn't do it! I've always been here. Just me."

"And what's with that stupid costume. Maybe it's time you showed us your face!" Yasuko said, launching at the bear. She protested as Yasuko tore at the zipper, popping the head clean off. But there was nothing inside. "What the?" She dropped the head as the body moved around blindly. "You're... empty? What are you?" The body waved around before finally finding the head, throwing it back on with extraordinary ease. The zipper immediately closed without any one touching it, and the newly reformed bear looked at them sadly.

"Me? I wouldn't do such a thing. This is my home. I just want to stay here peacefully."

"We wouldn't do anything like that either." Yuna said. "You have to believe us. We're here to try and find out who did."

"Okay... but I want you to find the real guy who did this. I want you to stop him. Promise me... or else..." The bear got a mischievous grin on her face. "I'm not going to let you guys out of here."

Yasuko's face turned to a look of horror. "You little..."

"My home is going to be a complete mess if this keeps going. And if that happens I..." Suddenly she started balling, giant tears streaming off of the costume like some kind of cartoon. Yuna was so surprised that she jumped back to avoid it.

"This bear..." Yasuko sighed. "So what do you think Yuna?"

_It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. _ The words of the old man from her dream on the train echoed in her mind. What was the contract he spoke of? Was solving this case what he meant by the promise? Was his fortune really coming true?  
"Hey." She said, rubbing the bear's head. "We promise to help, but you have to help us."  
The bear perked up instantly. "Thank you! I'll do whatever I can for you!"

"Might as well introduce ourselves." Yasuko said. "I'm Yasuko Hanamura, and this is my friend Yuna Narukami. And you are?"

"Teddie!" The bear said.

Yasuko groaned. "Figures. But now what?"

"Do you know where the last person who was thrown in here ended up, Teddie?"

"Yeah I could smell him from a mile away." She nodded. "I'll take you there. Maybe you can find some clues. But first..."She held out two pairs of glasses. "Put these on first. It will help you navigate through the fog."

Yuna took the silver pair, sliding them on hesitantly. Her vision cleared immediately, as if the fog had become too scared to taunt her any longer. She blinked a few times in disbelief. "Whoa."Yasuko said as she put her own pair on. The stage they were in was much more vibrant than she had firs thought, with shiny purple metal and a vibrant red and blue checkered on the edges of the square. A giant black and white target was under their feet, with outlines of flailing bodies drawn in different spots on the target like police tape at a murder scene. Though the image was more gruesome than she had imagined, being able to see made the area a lot less ominous. "This is awesome." She said.

"It's like the fog doesn't even exist." Yuna said.

"I've been here for a long time." Teddie said, proudly. "I can show you were the place is but, you'll have to defend yourselves."

"Defend ourselves from what?"

"The shadows."

"I still don't know what those are."

"Their monsters that inhabit this world. With the fog still here they won't be as violent, but I don't know if they'll be attracted to you or not."

"Good thing we brought a golf club." She muttered. "I'll just go for a hole in one..."

"I can't fight them myself. I don't have muscles! But I can give you moral support from a safe distance!"

"That's going to be so great Teddie. I can't wait to hear your moral support while we're getting torn apart by monsters."She playfully pushing the bear's forehead. She, however, fell violently backwards as if she had been slapped. When she hit the ground, her arms started flaying as she got stuck on her back. Yuna and Yasuko looked at each other in disbelief. _So the bear really can't fight. _She sighed. _Let's just hope there's nothing here._

"We should probably help her up." Yasuko said. Yuna nodded and pulled the bear back upright. "This is so lame...We're going into some dangerous place where people die if they're here too long, and this is all the backup we get."

"It's better than nothing."

"We'll see about that."


	10. Izanagi and Ninja Disco Frog

Author's Note: The first shadow battle! Though I do feel that Yasuko's is the least changed between her male counterpart, especially compared to some future ones. Just some subtle things, but nothing to big I think. Either way, it was good practice to work on shadow fights!

Reviews and Favorites are much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Izanagi and the Ninja Disco Frog

The place Teddie led them to was a near perfect replica of the Inaba shopping district. Each of the stores were shut tight, as if they had all closed down. Even the street looked identical, aside from the yellow tinted sidewalks. The only thing really different were the colors- or lack thereof. The windows of each shop were a bright fluorescent blue, and the only color other than yellow and gray on the street. The light posts looked were a shadowy black, with a ghostly looking white lights. "All of the shops are the same." Yasuko said. "Why would something like this be here? Of all the places in Inaba to recreate."  
"How should I know?" Teddie said. "This is reality for the one who's here."

Reality for the one whose here? That didn't make much sense, but Yuna didn't bother questioning. "But if this is the shopping district, then Sakio-Senpai's store should be close."

"That would be a good place to start." Yuna said as Yasuko took off running. Just down the street they spotted a familiar red and black vortex door, the same type they had used to enter into the creepy bedroom. "There's no mistaking it." Yasuko said. "This is the his family's liquor store. So does this mean he disappeared here?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Teddies blue fur stand up as the bear took a few steps back. "They're here." She said, her voice trembling.

"Who?" She asked.

"Shadows..." She whimpered. "I had a feeling they were going to attack."

"But all I have is a golf club!" A hideous, gurgling noise rumbled from the vortex. The three of them took a step back as Teddie bent her head over in fear. Dark blue masks erupted from the vortex as gooey bodies dropped to the ground in a heap. The bounced back as arms grew from their sides, and they charged with surprising speed. Yasuko fell backwards, trying to scramble away. "Yasuko!" Yuna called, eyes wide. The shadows swiped at the air as they got closer. Suddenly, they shot off the ground, rolling backwards into the thick balls. Bright red and white stripes formed on their bodies as the masks migrated to their back. A massive mouth appeared on each shadow, with a tongue twice the size of its body rolling out like dough in a noodle press.

A sharp ringing pierced he eardrums. She grasped her head in pain, her eyes shutting as she tried to drown it out. _"I am thou... and thou art I. The time has come. Open thine eyes, and call forth what is within!"_

The ringing stopped and she looked down at her hand. There, resting in her palm, was a blue card identical to the ones Igor used in his fortune telling. She flipped it over slowly, and black image stared up at her. Light erupted form the center, basking her in its warm glow. Knowledge filled her mind, and she found herself smiling. Despite the world around her she felt calm, the power of the card coursing through her veins like a forest fire. "Persona." She whispered, the word falling from her lips as if she had known it her entire life. The card erupted into blue fire in her hand. She closed her fists around it, and it flooded over her body before shooting up into the air above her. A figure erupted from it, forming into the shape of a man. She looked up to see bright yellow eyes, staring down at her from a intricate white mask. A large black jacket, with two coat tails covered its body, with a line of unhooked belt buckles on the front half. Its legs were the same color as its jacket, spread wide in a fighting stance. Two long white bandages flowed of the back of its head like ribbons, whipping around him as if a gust of wind had found its way to the battlefield. In his right arm was a sword as tall as she was."

"Izanagi!" She yelled the first name that popped into her mind, throwing her glowing hand forward. "Save Yasuko!"

The Persona acted immediately, darting at the shadows as he drew his sword back. In another second, he swung, slicing through the first shadow with extraordinary ease. The second one moved toward him, but another quick slash did away with it. Two more shadows dropped out of vortex, forming into the same goofy looking ball monsters as before. Izanagi dashed out of their attacks, before answering with another full strike. The shadows dispersed instantly and Izanagi returned to Yuna's side. "Sensei!" Teddie shouted, and it took Yuna a second to realize the bear was talking to her. "You're incredible!"

_I don't even know what I did._ She turned around slowly as the creature - her Persona- gazed down at her. A light blue light surrounded him and he disappeared. In his place, was the same blue card that had appeared in her hand before. It fluttered into her waiting hand. There was a small clicking sound in her mind, and the card burst into light that flowed directly into her chest.

"What was that!?" Yasuko said. "Did I here you say... Persona? Or something? What did you do?"

"I killed the shadows." Yuna said, trying to sound calmer than she felt. "Obviously."

The brunette was in awe. "Do you think I could do it to?"

"Calm down Yasuko." Teddie said, waltzing over with a grin on her face. "You're troubling Sensei."

_What are you in love with me now?_ Yuna thought.

"I'm one impressed bear!" Teddie said, bobbing from side to side with her hands outstretched in some sort of cheering stance. "You took on the shadows like they were nothing! You were hiding such an amazing power all this time?" She gasped, placing a paw on her cheek. "Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?"

"Yes, but it seems I'm not the only one."

Yasuko nodded. "Whoever the killer is has the same power as you."

There was no doubt about it. No wonder the bear had thought they were the culprits. "So if you can fight like that," Yasuko said. "Then I think we'll be fine from here on out."

"You want to go inside?"

Her cheerful attitude faded in an instant. "I have to know what happened to Sakio-Senpai."

"I wish Junes would go under..."

"It's all because of that store!"

The three jumped into a fighting stance as various voices filled the world around them. "What is this?" Yasuko said. There was no one on the street but them, so where were the voices coming from?

"I heard that Konishi-sans son is working there. The shame he's bringing to the family..."

"How could he... with her family's business suffering like it is..."

The voices started to get angrier as more began to overlap. "That poor father... to have his only son working for the enemy.. what a troublesome child..."

"Teddie," Yasuko's voice was barely a whisper against the dozens of others in the background. "you said this place is reality for those that are here, right?"

"That I did."

"So this is how Sakio-Senpai saw the world?"

"I never met this Sakio person, and I only know about what's over here. But that's a safe assumption."

Yasuko looked heartbroken. "He was dealing with all of this and he never said a word." She shook her head as a new look of determination filled her features. "Let's go, Yuna. I want to find out what's going on for ourselves."

Yuna nodded, and the three stepped into the vortex.

The room inside was almost exactly what Yuna expected. On the right were giant fridges filled to the brim with liquor. Sake barrels and sale signs filled in the rest of the interior, though many were knocked over and torn in various ways. The floor was an odd set of red, yellow and orange diamonds all stuck together into a rather hideous tile pattern. The rest of the store, however, was empty. There were no shelves or cash registers or tables, nothing to say this place ever held any life. "This is the store." Yasuko muttered. "Replicated almost exactly, except this one is much larger."

_Much larger is an understatement._ Yuna thought. _It's the size of a stadium in here. _Yuna thought. The store was really quite huge, much larger than the outside had portrayed, much more open than the actual store in town. _Maybe Sakio's perception of the store's emptiness was like this._

Suddenly, a deep voice began shouting from the ceiling. Yuna looked up, expecting to see a very angry man, but there was no one. "How many times do I have to tell you?" The voice said. "Do you have any idea what the neighbors are saying about you? I can't understand why you don't feel any shame!"

"Senpai's father." Yasuko said. Yuna wasn't surprised.

"Is it the money? Did you meet some girl there? Are you doing it just to spite me? Why would you work THERE of all places!?"

"He never said anything." Yasuko said. "Not a word about any of this. I always thought he was having fun when we worked together..."

"Hana-Chan..." Sakio's voice echoed through the room. Yasuko's eyes snapped up immediately. "I never had a chance to tell you how I really felt..."

"Sakio-Senpai?"

"I hated you."

Yuna gasped as her friend went slack jawed. _I knew he was a snake. _She thought.

"You were such a brat, always trying to get me to go on stupid dates for your own amusement. I was nice to you only because you were the store managers daughter and you had to jump all over me. What a loser."

"A... brat..." Yuna watched carefully as Yasuko took a few steps back, hands clasped against her chest. She was shaking, eyes watering as she shook her head. "It can't be..."

"I don't care about Junes anyway. Because of that stupid store our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back... I only did this hoping to find a way to fix my family's debt, but they all turned on me like I was threatening to blow up the store. No one listened, no one understood, and that selfish girl did nothing but make me feel worse!"

"This can't be." Yasuko whispered, crumbling to her knees. "Senpai is.. he was..."

"How sad... I feel so sorry for myself... Boo hoo hoo."

Yuna spun around. Before her was Yasuko, or at least, a carbon copy of Yasuko. Her hair, body, face and clothes all looked exactly the same. Even her confident, one hand on the hip pose was identical to her friend's every day stance. The only difference were the eyes; massive, yellow, glowing eyes that stared back at Yuna, making the copy's tooth filled grin look much more menacing. "To be honest," The second Yasuko said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I never did care that much for him, or anyone else. This stupid town has done nothing but cause me misery. To heck with the shopping district! I could care less if they all go under."

Yasuko stared up at herself, eyes wide in a panic. "I would never..."

"I just want to have a little fun." The copy continued, sauntering closer to her. Yuna took a step forward, ready to jump in if needed. "That's the only reason I came here? For Sakio-Senpai? What a load of crap!" The copy spat venomously, forcing the real Yasuko to flinch away. "Maybe if I found the true culprit, I could be a hero!"

"That's not..."

The corners of the room began to ripple as blobs formed on the floor. "Shadows!" Teddie cried cowering behind Yuna.

"Who are you?" Yasuko said. "I would never say that!"

The other Yasuko snorted. "Oh please. Why do you keep deluding yourself? You're sick of everything, tired of living in this boring town with nothing to do. These murders were your ticket to stardom." She laughed and pointed at Yasuko. "You pretend to be happy and put on a good show, but only because you're so terrified of being alone! Who cares if the people around you aren't actually your friends, right? At least they can fill that empty hole of isolation!"  
"Stop it." Yasuko said. "Stop talking like you know me!"

"Oh?" The second Yasuko placed a hand on her chin, tilting her head and batting her eyes. "Why should I? I mean, after all, you're me. And I'm..." She placed both her hands back on her hips and puffed out her chest with a smile. "I'm you."

The shadows were moving now, swirling around the other Yasuko. "Teddie what's going on." Yuna said.

"That other Yasuko is drawing more shadows to her!" The bear cried.

"Stop it!" Yasuko said. "Stop lying! Just shut up!" She placed her hands on her head and shook herself violently. "You're not me!"

The other Yasuko's arms lowered. Shadows climbed out of the floor, surrounding her form. "Well this," She said, raising her arms. "is interesting." She began to chuckle, before bursting out in hideous, evil laughter. "I'm not you anymore..." The shadows wrapped around her as a bright light filled the room. "I'm me."

The light expanded as a great gust of power followed it, nearly knocking Yuna back. In the place of other Yasuko was a giant green camouflaged frog with giant blue, shark like teeth in the shape of a wide V. ON the frogs back was a humanoid creature of sorts with no long arms waving back and forth as the frog shifted from side to side. A giant blue scarf was wrapped around its neck, and long brown hair stuck straight up off of its head like a cartoon character after an electrocution.

"I am a shadow." The frog creature said with Yasuko's voice. "the true self!"  
"Yasuko get back!" Yuna grabbed her friends arm, yanking her away as the frog launched itself forward. Barely dodging the strike, Yuna rolled over and held out her hand reaching desperately for the card that had buried itself in her mind. "Izanagi!" She crushed her fingers together and the same blue light erupted around her. Izanagi appeared again, blocking another attack with his sword.

"Yasuko?" She helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"That... that girl isn't me.. she's nothing like me."

"But Yasuko..." Teddie said. "That thing came from you."

_Yes Yasuko... listen to the bear. That giant, crazy ninja disco frog came from inside of you. _She watched as the two opponents dashed around the field, dodging each other's blows as they bounced off of walls and the ceiling in an uncoordinated frenzy.

"Izanagi!" Yuna called. The persona dashed to the frog, landing on its head. The creature howled as it pushed itself backwards, throwing its attacker off. Izanagi recovered and launched for another attack.

"That hurts you know!" It barked. "Why do you fight for this loser anyway? She doesn't care about you, or anyone else!"

"That's not true!" Yasuko stomped her foot desperately. "I said stop!"

The frog laughed. "That's right, keep denying me! You're doing nothing but making me stronger!" It spun around on its front legs, smashing its back legs into Izanagi chest. Yuna gasped, clutching her heart as her persona hit the wall. _I can feel... his pain... does that mean, I'll die if he does?_

"If I devour you now," The monster said, moving toward Yasuko. "then I'll finally be free... I'll become the real you." The humanoid on the frogs back reached down, wrapping its giant blue fingers around her body.

"Yasuko!" Izanagi flew toward the monster again, but was knocked aside. Yuna cried out in pain, crumpling to her knees. "No! I need to save her!" She reached out in a panic. "Yasuko!"

A sharp pain shot through her chest. She gasped as a bright light filled her vision. Izanagi shuddered nearby, back arching as he rose into the air. A bright, white light shot through his stomach. Her persona convulsed violently as the light spread through his body. In another instant, he exploded. Yuna cried out in pain as a wave of dizziness swept through her. The white light remained where Izanagi had been, expanding as massive wings began to take shape. Golden eyes opened in the center, but the light was too bright for her to see much more. A furious roar echoed from it, startling the Shadow enough to drop Yasuko. "What are... No!" The light expanded, engulfing Yasuko's other self. Terrified screams burst from the light as Yuna struggled to keep herself awake.

_What's... happening..._

Then, as quickly as it came, the light vanished, and Izanagi was back as if nothing had happened. The frog disappeared as a wounded other Yasuko crumbled to the ground. Yuna forced herself to her feet, watching her persona. _What happened to you? _She thought. _Why did you become something else?_

Izanagi eyes met with hers and he disappeared, his card dropping into her hand just like he had before. _Something's not right. _

Heavy sobs pulled her back to reality as Yasuko lay in a heap. Tears streamed down her red checks. "I... she..."

"Don't say it." Yuna said, limping to her friend. She felt exhausted. Whatever creature had forced its way out of Izanagi had done a number on her health. "You denying it was made her go berserk." _And I don't have the strength to save you again. _

Yasuko stared into her hands. "I didn't want to admit it." She whispered. "It's true that... a small par to of me feels that way..." She buried her face into her hands. "But I loved him... I truly loved him."

"Then isn't that proof enough?"

She looked up in surprise as Yuna held her hand out to her. "We all have things we hide, Yasuko, things that we fear others will look down on us for. But accepting these things, and moving on with them, is what allows us to find what we truly are, don't you agree? A small part of you knows that the other you is right, but you two are like two sides of the same coin. You can't exist without the other."She smiled. "Come on Yas. Be proud of who you are. All the good things, and all the bad things. They're what makes you... you."

She sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "You're right." She took Yuna's hand and let her pull her to her feet. "I have to move on." She said, walking toward her other self with a hand on her stomach. "And the first step in that, is accepting you."

A small smile filled the copy's face as she nodded. As a bright blue light surrounded her. Yuna saw a sense of peace in her eyes as she faded away. Into the sky rose a human shaped figure, much like the one that had been riding on the back of the frog, except this new form had legs and hands with ninja stars strapped to the back. The smile form the monster had shifted to look like a neck tie of sorts, but the red scarf and flowing brown hair proved the new creature was Yasuko's other self. It faded in another moment, and a card descended it its place. "This is my persona..." Yasuko whispered. "Jiraiya..." She smiled as she fell to her knees. Yuna reached for her in alarm, but the other girl shook her off. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

_You're telling me. _She thought.

"A real brat huh." She chuckled halfheartedly. "What a way to find out."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't."

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Yuna." She looked over to Teddie. "Is it possible that Sakio was attacked by her other self like I was?"

The bear nodded. "You saw what happened. Shadows are originally born from humans, and one strong willed shadow can draw the rest to them. Even if this boy hadn't actively denied its other self, the fog clearing would have sent it into a frenzy, and killed him,as the host."

"But did the shadows attack him before the fog cleared?"

"I don't think so... The attacked Sensei, but I think it was because of that strange power."

"So whoever gets through in here is safe until the fog clears." Yuna said thoughtfully.

"So then the body shows up in our world." She sighed.

_But if they're safe until then... maybe we can get anyone else out before the shadow's attack. _

"Hey... I'm pretty worn out."

Yuna glanced at her and held back a laugh. _You're worn out? You had to mentally fight off a crazy frog, and I'm pretty sure my newly acquired persona power just went haywire to save your life and I felt every aching second of it._ _Worn out is an understatement. _

"This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here." Teddie said.

"Let's go home, Yas." Yuna said, trying not to sound as tired as she felt. "We've got a lot to tell Chao."

"I'm sure he'll be excited to see us."


	11. Downtime

Authors Note: I wish I could reply to anonymous reviews :(. But to A.K. b00m: I have a different idea in mind for the "second part" of this story. Arena might be covered at a later date as part of that, but there's a big plot point that Yuna herself causes just by being... her. (At least in my story). I've sorta started hinting at it in the last few chapters. I won't spoil anything but, there are big plans to keep this going past the Persona 4 Arc :). I've spent so much time with these characters I don't want to leave them hanging!

Also, my posts are going to go down a bit. Instead of every other day, i'm going to post on Mondays and Thursdays. Between work and my own writing ability (which these chapters are about to catch up to) I want to make sure that I can stay on schedule. This is my first big project on here and I was hoping I could write as much as I put out. With two chapters a week, I most certainly can (and I'm still about 15 ahead so...)

Reviews and Favorites greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Downtime

"You two are so stupid!"

The reunion with Chao certainly wasn't starting off well, but Yuna really couldn't' blame him. "I had to wait here for THREE HOURS with this stupid broken rope in my hand hoping you two came back out alive. What were you thinking!" HIs eyes blazed with fury as the two girls looked away. "The nerve of you two!" He stomped his foot. "What was I going to tell your families if I lost you two girls when I'm supposed to be the responsible one?"

"I'm sorry, Chao." Yasuko said. "We tried to be as quick as possible."

"To heck with quick! I never should have let you go in there."

"But we learned a lot, and made it back alive."

"So what? You made me waste three hours of my life wondering if I just got my two best friends killed!"

_Best friends..._ For some reason, the words made Yuna smile. It had only been a week and already he considered her his best friend. Knowing that, she didn't feel that bothered by the lecture. "We'll make it up to you." She said.

Chao crossed his arms with a 'humph' looking away as he turned his nose up. "Two grilled steaks, a nice cold drink, and a detailed explanation tomorrow after school and we'll call it even."

Both were perfectly fine with that.

"Mitsuru really went all out." Akihiko said. Their home - if the giant mansion just outside of town could really be called that- was one of the fanciest places he had ever seen, much less thought about living in. The two story, blue and gray building was surrounded by a well kept garden filled with dozens of flowers of all different colors. A golden balcony branched off from the second floor, with a set of giant windows covered by red curtains so they couldn't see anything inside. Even the front door was fancy, with intricate designs drawn into the shiny new wood. The building had been placed just outside of Inaba, perched above the small town like a castle overlooking its kingdom.

Shinji snorted. "All out is an understatement. She might as well have taken us onto her fancy yacht and threw us overboard."

"That was really eloquently put, Aragaki-San." Fuuka said. "I didn't know you had such a way with words."

He grunted, crossing his arms, but didn't answer. "This is one of the Kirijo family summer houses." Fuuka said. "There won't be anyone else staying here but us, and Mitsuru-San gave me a card to buy all of our own supplies. I figured that Shinjiro-san might like to go shopping with me later." She smiled. "My cooking skills have improved, but you're the true master chief."

"I'll think about it." He said, but his tone told Aki that there was no way he was letting Fuuka shop alone. The woman had been a notoriously bad cook, and it would take a lot of good meals and the Shinjiro stamp of approval for Aki to believe otherwise.

"There's a really nice gym nearby, Akihiko-san." Fuuka said, catching his interest. "Over in Okina city. It's not that far away. You just need to take the ten minute trip from the Okina Station out of Inaba. Misturu-San said she's taken care of a year pass for the station, so you can go whenever you want."

_At least she thought ahead._

"We aren't doing any good by standing outside." Shinji said as he walked forward, one hand jammed in his pocket as he dragged suitcase along behind him.

"Mitsuru-san said she had all of our rooms prepared for us." Fuuka said grabbing her duffel bag. "I can't wait to see what mine looks like." Shinji had stopped in front of the door, glancing back at them with an expectant look. "Let's go, Akhiko-san." He nodded and walked up with her as Shinji pushed open the door.

The inside was even more grand than the outside. The main room was an open sitting room with long, "L" shaped red couch and a giant circular coffee table in front of it. A large, flat screened TV was perched on the wall in front of that, with various pictures of waterfalls, flowers and the ocean on the walls around it. Behind the living room was a fully furnished kitchen with black marble countertops and an island with four wooden chairs. Beyond the kitchen, was a sliding door to the backyard, where perfectly cut green grass surrounded a giant circular pool. The hardwood flooring shined, freshly cleaned, filling the entire first floor. To the right of the entrance was a set of hardwood stairs that led to the second floor and, most likely, all of their rooms. Aside from the backyard, it reminded him a lot of the dorm they had all shared two years ago, except this mansion had a lot more fancy furniture.

By the time he finished admiring his new living space, Shinji had already made his way over to the kitchen and was pulling open every drawer with a serious look on his face."She thought of everything." He muttered as he reached the fridge. When he pulled the door open, Akihiko saw his face contort into a look of pain. "Except that. With as much as Aki eats that amount of food will last us for a week, tops."

"We can go shopping the day after tomorrow!" Fuuka said. "That's when Mitsuru is bringing the car for us to go into town."

"Why didn't she just give that to us right away?"

"She needed the extra car for all of the children you guys rescued." She dropped her duffel bag and moved over the coffee table, grabbing the remote as she plopped onto the couch.

_Almost forgot about them. _Aki thought. _I wonder if they're doing okay. _

"At 7 this morning, high school student, Sakio Konishi was found dead in the Inaba shopping district."

"Another dead body?" Aki said as Shinji stopped beside him to watch the news.

"The manner the body was placed was identical to the announcer, and the police are preceding under the assumption that Konishi's death is part of a serial murder case."

"So Mitsuru thinks this has to do with Shadows?" Aki asked.

Fuuka nodded. "It seems awfully suspicious. She's managed to collect all the police reports, even the ones not released to the general public, and there is zero sign of foul play, but the bodie' blank stares are similar to those that died during the dark hour." She sighed. "I hope I can find Narukami-Chan again, and see if she's gained her persona. If that's the case, then the two may be interconnected. It shouldn't be that hard to find her in a small town like this, but if she's really involved- or knows something about the shadows - then I'd like to stay nearby, just in case she needs help." She smiled at the pair. "That's why you two are here. In case I need help."

"That's it?" Shinji said, crossing his arms.

Fuuka looked away sheepishly. "Well, not really. Mitsuru-San believed you two were working too hard, so she figured out a way to give you some rest. She knew you would never agree to it if there wasn't some kind of mission involved."

_So that's why she put us in a fancy mansion. _

"It's still true though." Fuuka said. "Her theories about the shadow and my feeling about Narukami-Chan. I just hope that I can find enough information by myself without having to get you two involved. If all goes well, you'll have a good year of relaxation before Mitsuru-San needs you again."

"A good... year?" Aki said. "She's expecting us to stay out here for a full year?"

Fuuka nodded. "That was the plan yes. She wants you to have enough time off to figure out where you want to go when this year is done. And if you don't decide on anything, she'll just send you to school herself and groom you to work for the Kirijo group. Who knows what positions they'll need filled by then."

So basically, if he didn't figure out what he wanted to do with his life in a year, Mitsuru was going to blackmail him into working for her until he died. She might as well have just mailed him a coffin. His friend always said she'd appreciated his hard work, but he didn't think she would take it that far. "She's worried about both of you." Fuuka said quietly. "Since graduation, all you guys have done have chased Strega followers and beat up random gang members. She figured if she gave you an ultimatum, you would listen to her."

"So she sent us out here as a last year of freedom?" Shinji said.

"It's not quite that harsh." Fuuka looked down at her hands. " She said you needed a chance to think for yours. To be honest, I kind of agree with her. I've finished my first year of college, have a full time job, and I graduated a year after you."

"So what?" Shinji said. "Some people's lives don't progress as quickly as hers did."

"Mitsuru-San thinks you're still trying to atone for what happened with Minako-chan."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "Tell her to stay out of it." He growled before grabbing his suitcase. "I'm going to bed." He stormed up the stairs before the other two could respond. A moment later, they heard a door slam shut before the mansion descended into silence again.

"He misses her, doesn't he?" Fuuka said.

Aki nodded. "He won't admit it, though." He sighed, rubbing his knuckles absentmindedly.

"But what about you, Akihiko-San? You graduated at the top of your class and you've spent the last two years chasing criminals."  
"Shinji needed me." He said. _And all I'm good at is boxing. _

"Spend some time for yourself, Akihiko-San." Fuuka said. "That's what this year is for."

"Don't be afraid to call us if you need us." He said as he grabbed his bag. "I don't care if Mitsuru told you to pretend we don't exist. That's what we're here for, okay Fuuka?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Akihiko-San."

Yuna was halfway home when she found Yuuki sitting alone at the Samegawa floodplains. Even through her exhaustion, she felt obligated to go talk to him. He was Chao's friend, and she thought if they had more time to get to know each other, maybe he'd be her friend to.

"Yuna-san." He smiled as she approached. "Heading home for the night?"

She nodded. "Just finished hanging out with Yasuko and Chao." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you wearing, Yuuki-san?"

"Oh." He laughed. "The male workers at the Inn wear black and red samurai outfits to keep with the theme." Yuna thought it looked much more formal than worker attire. The fabric looked extraordinarily soft, and an intricate red dragon was sown into the bottom right of the outfit. With the pony tail, all he needed was a sword attached to his hip and he would look pretty authentic.

"It suits you." She said with a nod.

"That's what my mom says." He said. "She claims she made me grow my hair out just to keep up appearances when I take over the inn."

"Your family is very dedicated."

"You have no idea." He sighed, and Yuna thought he looked extraordinarily tired. Chao had said that his family was really busy, but they may have been working him a little too hard. He was still in high school, after all, and Yuna had never seen him do anything outside of class. "My mom is taking a bit of a break, so I'm a temporary manager until she comes back."

_That explains it. _"How are you keeping up with school?"

"I've always been a pretty good student. Studying and working at the inn is really the only thing I'm good at." He laughed softly, but Yuna could hear the twinge of disappointment in his voice. _Maybe he hates working at the Inn... It can't be easy on him. _"I'll be taking it over officially soon so, might as well start now."

"That's true but you still have your own life to take care of."

She didn't miss the flash of surprise on his face, as if he hadn't even thought about something so obvious. "I guess since I've spent my entire life training to take over the inn, nothing else in my life has seemed as important." He stood up slowly, eyes lost in thought.

_I found out I have the power to enter TVs and may be the only person who can save people from a crazy serial killer. I'll trade for a few days if you want to. _She thought. "I'm sure there's something." She murmured, trying to keep the conversation going.

"What's on your mind, Yuna-san? I know we haven't talked much, but I'm a great listener."

She hesitated. Chao and Yasuko had gotten involved by accident. And even if she did tell him, would he even believe her? "Well..." She paused, mind wandering. Was there another way to get out what was on her mind? "What if you found out about some... special ability that only you could do? Like..." She struggled for the right words, but his calm face never looked away. "What if that power could save lives, but only if you put the people you cared about in danger?"

He paused to think for a moment, and she wondered if she thought she was crazy. "Then I would work to make myself stronger to protect those people as well." He said. "Maybe, my strength, could strengthen them, as well, you know?" He laughed softly. "I'm not even sure if that makes sense."

It made perfect sense. Much more than she could ever tell him. _If I can strengthen my Persona ability, then I can protect everyone. _

"I'm sorry, Yuna-san." He said. "I don't mean to end our conversations so quickly. It's been so busy at the Inn and I've just been so stressed." He laughed softly, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're getting along with Chao. I have to leave early so much he probably thinks I'm avoiding him at this point."

"Nah." Yuna said. "He's concerned about you, but he understands."

"That's good to know." He bowed to her. "I would love to spend some time with Chao and yourself after this busy time is over."

She blushed, embarrassed. "You don't have to be so formal Yuuki-san."

He smiled. "Take care of Chao for now, okay? I have to get going so, I'll try to talk to you later."

She nodded. "Have a good night!" He waved his goodbye and left. _Don't forget about your own health, Yuuki-san. _She thought.A twinge of a headache made her wince. _That goes for me too. _She sighed and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds had settled in, a sure sign that rain was coming. "Maybe the Midnight Channel will be on tonight." She whispered. "And if the killer strikes again..."  
They could save them. Whoever it was that got trapped on the other side, they could save. Of that she was absolutely positive. She needed to get stronger, faster, and more coordinated. No one else could save the victims but her. Even Yasuko, with her brand new Persona, couldn't get in the TV without her. _Now is the time that I need to be a leader. _She thought as she brushed through her hair, grimacing as her fingers tore through a mess of tangles. _But first, a long shower and a nap sounds absolutely lovely._


	12. Primetime

Author's Note: I didn't realize that my make shift "perspective breaks" were deleted by fan fiction. I read through the documents I uploaded time and time again but when I officially submitted them, the breaks vanished I'm going to run through the last 10 chapters later today and make sure they show back up. Thank you Silver Tarot for pointing it out!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Prime Time

_A familiar hum of an engine woke her up, and she knew before she opened her eyes that she was back in the Velvet Room. She let her eyes open slowly, lifting her head to meet with Igor's excited grin. "Welcome," He said. "to the Velvet Room." He laughed, holding his hand out to her. "I'm glad to see you again."_

_"How did I get here?"_

_"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in your world. I have summoned you within your dreams."_

_That sounds pretty alarming, Igor._

_"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter." Margaret said. "In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice, thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power." She sounded like she had practiced this speech a hundred times. Yuna wondered how many other visitors had come before her._

_"Hold on to this." A small blue and silver key appeared before her, spinning slowly. She held her hand out, and the key dropped into her palm immediately like it was excited to be in her possession. "From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help."_

_They can make me stronger. "What kind of help can you give me?"_

_"That we will discuss as you awaken to more of your potential. But there is one price for this assistance."_

_Yuna felt her heart drop a little. "What's the catch?"_

_"You must abide by your contract, and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make."_

_I was going to do that anyway. She nodded, and the man's smile widened. "Very well." He placed his hands under his chin. "The Persona you have acquired, it is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as a facade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. Your Persona ability, however, is that of the wild card. Compared to that of others, it is very special."_

_That must be why I can go into the TV when the others can't. "What do you mean "Wild Card"?"_

_"It is like the number zero. Empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."_

_"Empty?"_

_"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart, and the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, social links will gradually began to develop. The power of these links, is what will determine your Persona's strengths and abilities."_

_"So if I make more friends, and get closer to the ones I have, I'll become stronger?"_

_Igor nodded. "Such is the nature of your ability. I am curious to see where your awakened power of the wild card will take you. I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together." He chuckled._

_"Wait." He raised an eyebrow. "When I summoned my... persona, Izanagi. Something..." She hesitated, her mind flashing with memories of the white light. "Something came out of him. Is that because of this... Wild Card... ability?"_

_Igor chuckled again, and she wondered if he know a lot more than he was letting on. "You are a very interesting guest. The persona you summoned initially is part of your wild card ability, but does not show the true side of your soul. Although I do not know why, it seems that your true persona is buried beneath your wild card ability, and showed itself when you needed it the most."_

_Izanagi... isn't my true persona?_

_"I have seen something similar to this only one other time in my life." He continued. "During the life of the guest who completed her journey before you."_

_"Do not worry." Margaret said. "I am your path to the truth will reveal the answers you seek."_

_"It is time for you to return to your world." Igor said as she felt her eyelids droop. "Farewell, Yuna Narukami. Until we meet again."_

"Big Sis?" Nanako's voice woke her with a start, and she realized she had fallen asleep curled up on the couch, still in her uniform. _I didn't even take my shower." _She groaned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. _And the Midnight Channel..._ Her eyes widened in alarm. _I fell asleep!_

"Yuna?"

"I'm awake Nanako-chan." She said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Oh good. I was going to make breakfast. Eggs and toast okay?"

"Yes of course! I need to get ready for school then I'll meet you down there okay?"

"Sure! I'll have it ready soon."

"Thank you!" She heard the small patter of her cousin's feet as she dashed down the stairs. _I wonder if Yasuko watched the Midnight Channel. _She felt really bad. All these grand plans to strengthen herself and lead this investigation, and she had fallen asleep on a critical rainy night. She reached for her phone and paused as she realized the cold feeling in her hands. Surprised, opened her palm to stare at the Velvet Key. "So they are real." She whispered. "All of this is real."

Her phone rang. Grasping the key, she snatched it off of the desk with her free hand, flipping it open. A text from Yasuko appeared. _"Saw M.C. Explain to Chao after school?"_

She texted back a quick _"Yes, I've got money for steak." _Before hooking the key to a keychain, grabbing an extra uniform, and running off to take a shower before Nanako finished her breakfast.

* * *

"So basically," Yasuko began as Chao began to dive into his giant mound of grilled steak. "We know that Sakio-Senpai and Ms. Yamano entered that world before they died, and were attacked by their shadow selves when the fog entered our world. Then the bodies ended up in our world, hanging from the telephone poles

"We also know that they were safe until he fog lifted." Yuna said. "So if someone gets thrown in..."

"We'll have time to save them before they disappear." Yasuko finished. "I think that about sums it up."

"Not a lot to go by." Chao said with a full mouth.

"But it's a lot more than we had before." Yasuko said. "Did you watch the Midnight Channel last night?"

Yuna shook her head. Sorry, _got dragged into a limousine by a man with a long nose. _"I apologize, I didn't realize how tired I was until I woke up this morning."

"It's alright. It took a lot of coffee to keep me awake." Yasuko said. "But I saw something."

"A person?"

"I'm assuming so yes? But it was more of an unfamiliar blob. The image was so blurry there was no way I could tell who it was."

"So someone may or may not be in that other world, right now."

"We could always ask Teddie."

Yuna hesitated. She still felt tired from the day before. If they had to face any shadows on a mission to find the bear, she might not be able to fight it. As if reading her mind, Yasuko said, "You could just reach your hand in and see if she's there."

"Or we could wait for the midnight channel." Chao said, gulping down the last piece of steak.

"But we might be too late by then." Yasuko said.

"Actually, that might be a good idea." Yuna said. "The fog over here is clear right now, and the weather report said there won't be more for another few weeks. If what Teddie said is true, and the person is safe until the fog leaves, then we have no reason to rush."

"Besides," Chao said. "Sakio was in that world the night before, right? And his pictures were a lot clearer after he was put in the TV."

Yasuko and Yuna looked at him, surprised. Maybe the reason they saw him so clearly that night, and not the night before, was because he was actually in the other world. She hadn't even considered that as a possibility. "Can we trust a weather report?" She said.

Yasuko nodded. "I'm not sure how they do it but, the weatherman here has been perfect for the last two years. There's no reason to assume that he'll be wrong now."

"It's supposed to rain again tonight." Chao said. "Let's all agree to watch it?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Don't fall asleep this time." Yasuko winked at Yuna, who tossed her hair dismissively, but didn't respond.

"Hey Chao." She said. "Have you talked to Yuuki-san recently? He wasn't in school again today.."

He shook his head. "He's really busy, still stuck at the inn. Apparently they had some kind of huge party today that he was supposed to serve for, that's why he wasn't here. Should be the last one for awhile, though." He pulled his phone out. "Though he hasn't answered any texts yet today."

"Is that normal?"

"Some days yeah." He tucked his phone away. "I'm not too worried. Did you see his interview on the news yesterday? Apparently some reporter caught him outside while he was running errands, dressed in his Samurai attire and everything. They guy was so overbearing Yuuki looked like he wanted to run away. "

_That must have happened around the time I saw him on the flood plain last night. _ "Those news castors need to just lay off." Chao huffed. "If had been there I would have knocked the guy senseless. What's the point in butting yourself into other people's business just because you saw them on the street?"

"He probably needed a story." Yasuko said. "Something about the young manager taking over the biggest inn in Inaba probably would have been easy to talk about."

"I guess." Chao sighed. "I'm going to go check on him. Make sure he's still doing alright. Let's all watch the Midnight Channel again tonight and meet up tomorrow if anything else happens, alright?"

* * *

As Chao had predicted, the heavy rain went well on into the night, and by the promised time it was coming down in sheets. She pulled the curtains aside, staring out the window. There was no fog nearby, thankfully. If anyone did appear on the midnight channel they could regroup tomorrow and they'd be safe. _Will the killer really strike again? _She thought letting the curtain fall. _They don't really have a reason not to... The police don't even have a suspect yet, and I doubt they know we've discovered their secret. _

A bright light came on from the TV. She turned slowly as a picture clicked into view. Her breath caught in her throat as a well dressed, easily recognizable man appeared, grinning at the television. "Welcome one and all!" He said, holding his hand out like he was offering it to a date. In his other hand was a thin black microphone, which he held delicately with the tips of his fingers. "To Prince Yuuki's search for his perfect princess!" He pointed behind him, and the screen panned out to show the giant, golden bricked castle behind him and a neon sign with the words he had just announced.. "The castle is all ready, now it just needs is its prince!"

_No... way._

"All you fine ladies out there have been looking at me for awhile now, and I'm here to tell you that your loving glances have not gone unnoticed." He winked and saluted the TV, and the screen panned out to show his entire attire. Contrary to the Samurai outfit she had seen him in yesterday, Yuuki was now wearing a fancy black tuxedo with a blood red rose and tie. His hair was still tied back in his normal long pony tail, but a giant, golden, king's crown completed his extraordinarily uncharacteristic appearance. For a man that seemed to prefer avoiding others, Yuna couldn't imagine him purposely drawing this much attention to himself.

' _Unless... it's his shadow._

"Now it's my turn!" Yuuki said eyes beaming as he popped his fist into the air. "I'm out to catch a whole harem, and the best of the lot is going to be all mine." He chuckled. "Hold on tight, Ladies, your prince charming is on his way." He turned, sprinting into the castle behind him with a cheerful battle cry. The TV screen shut off immediately, leaving Yuna to stare at it in disbelief.

"Yuuki-San is in the other world." She felt numb. How long had he been there? Should she have checked earlier today when Yasuko asked? Was he truly safe until the fog came?

Her phone rang in her hand and she answered it immediately. "Yuna!" Yasuko yelled. She flinched away, pulling the phone back to her ear as the panicked girl continued. "You saw it right? There's no mistaking it. He even said his name!"

"If our theory is correct." Yuna said trying to stay calm. "Then Yuuki-San is in that other world."

"What do we do? We can't get in Junes right now, and if we go in any other TV then we might not be able to find Teddie."

"Just relax." She said. "We don't even know if he's in there. Call Chao, see if he can get a hold of Yuuki. And don't panic. If he is in there, we have to trust that he's safe until he fog returns. Tomorrow's Sunday so we can meet up early and go from there."

"Yeah... you're right." She took a deep breath. "I'll call Chao. Lets meet up in the usual spot in Junes tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

When Yuna got to Junes earlier than the other two, she couldn't do anything but wander around aimlessly in an attempt to calm her mind. She'd texted Yasuko after a half an hour, but the other teen had sent back a "Picking up some supplies, be there soon!" So she continued pacing the store, hoping that none of the employees were going to call the police about the crazy girl that wasn't even looking at their products.

She stopped in front of the TV almost instinctively, staring at it as if Yuuki would just crawl out and tell her everything was okay. "If Teddie is there, maybe she can confirm my fears." She looked around slowly, trying not to draw any attention to herself. As usual, there was no one nearby. Slowly, she reached toward the screen. It rippled under her finger tips again, and she gently pushed her hand inside.

A sharp pain exploded in her knuckles as a crunching noise echoed from the TV. She yanked her hand out, shaking it as she held back a cry of pain. "That little.. she bit me!" She rubbed her knuckles, face hot with anger. "Teddie." She growled. "Don't play games with me."

"Games?" The familiar voice said. "I love games!" The screen remained blank, but Yuna could hear the bear loud and clear.

"Can you sense anyone in there right now?" She said, watching for customers. "Anyone, at all?"

"Yes." Teddie said. "Someone's here."

_Yuuki-San. _"If I come inside, can you lead me to them?"

"Most definitely."

"Okay." She said, leaning in closer. "When the other two get here, I'll meet you in there, so hang tight, okay."

"Sure thing, Sensei!"

Police sirens from outside grabbed her attention. "What's going on?" She took off, dodging around customers with quick apologies. She dashed into the courtyard, eyes wide as she saw familiar brown haired girl being pushed into the back of a police car. "Wait!" She cried, knocking over a set of chairs as she tried to reach her friends in time. "Yas? What are you doing?" The policeman slammed the door shut. "There has to be a mistake!" As she reached the road, the driver took off with her two best friends locked in the back seat. She stared after them in horror. "Yuuki-san." She whispered. "Is in the TV..."

_Dojima-San!_

She whipped her phone out and found his number in her limited contacts immediately. It only rang once before he answered. "Hello?"

"Dojima-San!" She was trying to keep herself calm, but the panic in her voice wasn't easily missed.

"What's wrong, Yuna?"

"There's been... a mistake." She didn't know what else to call it. "I was supposed to meet my friends at Junes today but," She felt herself choking on her words. _I have to stay calm. _"some policeman just arrested them! They were just sitting in the courtyard..."

"Do you know why?"

"No..." She felt foolish asking for his help when she had no idea what happened, but she had to try. "I was walking out to meet them when the door of the car closed."

He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Relief swept over her. "Thank you, Dojima-San."

"You need to watch who you hang out with." He said. "This better not be a common occurrence, you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And tell your friends to stay out of trouble. I'll send them your way as soon as I can."

With that, he hung up, but Yuna was too grateful to care. With a deep sigh, she dropped her phone into the pocket of her jacket and walked back to the courtyard, eyes downcast. _What could have possibly happened?_

"Narukami-Chan!"

She lifted her head in surprise, following the bright voice to the food stands. "Yamagishi-Senpai." The woman was waving at her, a big grin on her face. Beside her were two men Yuna didn't recognize. One was hunched over like he had been dragged to the store against his will, wearing a long, red pea coat. His messy brown hair stuck out from his beanie, adding to the dangerous look that completely contradicted the other two. The second man about a head taller than her, with short silver hair and gray eyes. The skin of his face was pale, and he had a square bandage above his left eye. The rest of him was completely covered by a long white shirt, black gloves, dressy black pants and boots. On top of the dressy shirt was a red sweater vest and a thin black bow tie with long ends that he had tucked under the vest. He looked unusually fancy, as if he had just gotten back from some kind of a date.

Fuuka moved to her. The brunette followed a few steps behind, his eyes locked on Yuna, while the second one stayed back at the food stands. She looked away and smiled at Fuuka. "It's good to see you again." The woman said. "Enjoying your time in this town?"

"As much as I can." Yuna said, glancing at the man again. Hewas still staring at her, though his expression was blank. She had no idea what was running through his head. "What about you?"

"My friend left a few days ago." Fuuka said. "But I'm staying for a little while longer with Shinjiro and Akihiko-San." She gasped in surprise. "I forgot to introduce you!" She pointed to the man, whose gaze shifted to glare at her. Fuuka, however, seemed completely oblivious. "This," She pointed the brunette. "is Shinjiro Aragaki and the other one is Akihiko Sanada."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aragaki-Senpai."

He snorted. "Don't get all formal with me. I ain't any different than you."

_Except you're older and a lot more terrifying. _"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking away.

Fuuka giggled. "Don't worry about it, Narukami-Chan. Shinjiro looks menacing, but he's really just a big teddy bear.

_I've seen a big teddy bear, and you look nothing like her. _"So what are you doing here?" She said, trying to change the conversation.

"We had to go shopping for some food." Fuuka said. "We moved into a new home recently and it didn't have anything Shinjiro-San wanted to cook with. So we made a big grocery list last night."

_This guy... cooks?_ She glanced at him again curiously, but his cold stare deterred her from looking too long. "Well that sounds like fun!"

"What about you?"

She flinched. _I'm here to jump into a jumbo sized TV to save a guy I barely know, but now I have to wait because my backup got arrested. _"I'm meeting some friends here, but they seem to be late." She pulled out here phone, pretending to check her non-existent messages.

"Oh so you've already made some friends. That's great!" Fuuka said. "You know, I would love to hang out with you sometime, if that's alright. We could go for some coffee and chat for a bit." Fuuka was beaming now as she interlaced her arm with Shinjiro's. Instead of pulling away, as Yuna had expected him to, the man only sighed. "How about I give you my phone number, and we plan something sometime. Sound good?"

"Sure."

The exchanged numbers and Fuuka's smile widened. Akihiko came over now, holding out a bowl of bite sized steak. Shinjiro pulled his arm away from Fuuka and took the food. His gray eyes met with Yuna's. "Who are you?"

"This is Yuna Narukami." Fuuka said. "The girl I told you about earlier this week."

"Ah right." He nodded and held out his hand to her. "Akihiko Sanada."

"Nice to me you Senpai."

She didn't miss the blush on his face, but unlike Shinjiro he didn't try to stop her. "Well we've got to get going, but I would love to meet up again another time."

"Yes of course." Yuna smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Shinjiro-San."

He grunted, but nodded in response as Fuuka began to lead him away. Akihiko stayed behind for a moment, nodding to Yuna was he turned to follow his friends. Yuna's phone rang in her hand. Flicking it open, she read _"Slight mishap, but we're on our way. Meet in food court?"_

Moving to the tables, she answered _"Already here. I think you owe me an explanation." _Sending off the message, she dropped herself into a chair with a deep sigh.


	13. A Castle for a Prince

Author's Note: So I had a bit of a family crisis this week, so I'm going to be out of town tomorrow. I decided to upload this a day early just in case I don't find time to do so tomorrow. Thursday should be right on track though. I'm not planning to stay gone that long.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A Castle for a Prince

It took a half an hour, but Yasuko and Chao finally arrived at Junes with extraordinarily embarrassed looks on their faces. Yuna had no doubt that Dojima had chewed them out for whatever problems they had gotten themselves involved in. Though, she didn't feel as mad at them as she probably should have. The extra two hours of free time had given her some time to relax and prepare for the inevitable trek to find Yuuki. Still, she was extraordinarily curious when they sat at the table, not looking at each other. "What in the world did you do?"

"Ask her." Chao said, jutting his thumb out before crossing his arms with a "hmph".

Yasuko's face flushed with embarrassment. "I had good intentions!" She said.

"Good intentions." Chao smacked his hand on the table and glared at her. "You're lucky that Yuna has a detective for a guardian or we'd be in serious trouble!"

"I know. I know."

Yuna felt confused. "Is anyone going to explain this to me or..."

"Yasuko here decided it would be a good idea to swing some swords around in the middle of a busy Junes food court."

She choked back a laugh, but Chao's glare told her he heard it. "Yuuki is trapped in that other world and I had to waste time explain to the police that I'm not a murderous freak."

"I said I was sorry." Yasuko muttered. "But at least we found out some good information."

"Good information?"

She nodded. "We know for sure now that Yuuki is missing. His family reported that he had vanished sometime last night in the middle of a busy shift."

"We also know that Ms. Yamano was staying at the Amagi Inn the night before she died, and had complained to the manager so much that she caused her, Yuuki's mother, to collapse."

"So some officers think Yuuki's gone into hiding because he killed Ms. Yamano."

That was not the ending that Yuna expected. "Are you serious? They think Yuuki did it?" They must be extremely desperate if they were trying to pin the blame on some random high school boy. He didn't really seem like the violent type. _That must be why he was working as a temporary manager, because his mother collapsed. No wonder he's been so busy._

"We need to get him out of there." Chao said. "If he's gone too long they might try to pin all the blame on him, and we can't let that happen!"

Yuna nodded. "I've already talked to Teddie, so let's go."

* * *

Yuuki's Castle, as Yuna had decided to start calling it, was a lot more grand than the midnight channel had given it credit for. The bottom section was the biggest, reaching out into two cylindrical towers with red tinted windows and metal spears imbedded in the top. The middle section rose high into the sky, getting slowly smaller with each level. The giant metal door was opened, with the familiar red and black vortex beckoning the visitors inside. The pathway leading up to the castle was lined with intricate dog statues, each one howling silently at the nonexistent moon. Yuna thought it looked more like a glorified dungeon. "This is Yuuki's reality?" Yasuko said. "That doesn't make any sense. The previous areas had been much simpler."

"And both of them died in one night." Yuna said. "Maybe their "other self" didn't have enough time to make anything more grand?"

"Assuming the shadows have some sense of time, but I highly doubt that."

"Just throwing out ideas." Yuna muttered as Yasuko and Chao moved closer to the castle. _There's probably some deeper meaning. Yuuki-san seems fairly complicated. _

"Who is this, Yuuki person?" Teddie asked.

"He's a good friend of ours." Chao said, his jaw clenched as his eyes refused to leave the top of the castle. "And you're sure he's somewhere in there?"

"I smell someone in there." Teddie nodded. "You humans have very distinct senses."

"Is it possible that you're just smelling us?"

The bear looked extraordinarily offended. "Of course not! My nose is perfect."

"Sorry."Chao muttered, pacing in front of them now. His eyes were staring at the castle as he bounced his weight around with every step. He was eve slapping his hands against his outer thighs like a professional drummer working on a chaotic solo. Yuna could understand what he was going through. She barely knew Yuuki and she was worried. Chao was probably two beats away from a stress-caused heart attack. As Yasuko began to confirm their situation to Teddie, Yuna let her eyes wander.

A door caught her attention. _What is that? _She thought. A light blue glow emerged from her pocket. She reached into it instantly, pulling out the Velvet Key Igor had given her. "This must be... the entrance to the Velvet Room."

"You alright, Yuna?"

Yasuko and Chao were staring at her now. Apparently whatever she was doing was even enough to stop Chao's furious stomping. "Yeah." She said with a girl. "I'm alright. Does something look wrong?"

"You were staring off into space." Yasuko said.

_So they can't see the door. Interesting. _"Just thinking about what we might face inside." She crossed her arms. "If this is Yuuki's reality, I wonder what kind of monsters might be inside."

Chao flinched, though Yuna wasn't completely sure why. "How long are we going to stand out here, with Yuuki trapped inside?"

Yuna glanced at the blue door again, trying to push back the overwhelming urge to reach out and open it. The only times she had visited Igor and Margaret had been in her sleep, so she had no idea what would happen if she entered from the real world. Would she just disappear into thin air and send her friends into a panic? And how did time work? What if a minute in the Velvet room was an hour in the real world? She'd leave Chao and Yasuko here for way too long. _But Igor said he would help me, and its assistance I'm going to need if we're going to save Yuuki. _She held the key out, taking a step toward the door. _I have to find out now while we still have time. _

She slid the key into the lock, and pulled open the door. Stepping inside, she found herself surrounded by the familiar blue interior of the mysterious limousine. Igor sat in his usual place, grinning at her. "I am so glad you have returned, my dear. You will find that any time you need us, a door will appear to you, anywhere you wish."

"Even outside of the TV world?"

He nodded, and she wondered how he knew what she was talking about if he never left this room. "As you progress in your journey, you will come across the cards of multiple personas. You're ability as the Wild Card allows you to hold a endless number, and retrieve them at any time. However, there are some personas you cannot find on your own, and this is where I come into play." A spinning blue card appeared in his hand, and she recognized it as Izanagi's card. "I can fuse persons together, and create much more powerful versions for you to use outside of this room."

"And their strength is determined by these social links you mentioned?"

"You have already started one, have you not?" He chuckled.

"Fuuka?"

"You will find that a new persona has entered the sea of your soul." Margaret said. "Use it well."

The card disappeared from Igor's hand. "And so, your true journey begins. Do not hesitate to return if you need our assistance."

The velvet room faded and she found herself staring at the door. "Yuna!" She jumped as Yasuko swung her hand in front of her face. "Gez girl are you still tired? You've been zoning out so much it's like you're in your own little world."

Yuna held back a snort of laughter. _If only you knew. _

"If Chao wasn't so anxious I'd say we should wait another day."

"I'm fine." She said. "Promise. I just have a lot on my mind." She took a few steps forward to take the lead, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry guys." Chao said. "But I can't wait. I have to save him." Before they could stop him, Chao took off, leaping through the vortex.

"That idiot." Yasuko muttered. "He doesn't even have a Persona, and he's going to go run in there alone."

"He's a dedicated friend." Yuna said. "Let's get going, before we end up having to save both of them." Raising her head high, Yuna stepped into the vortex after her friend with Yasuko and Teddie close behind.

The interior was almost exactly as she expected, but she couldn't help but find the subtle intricacies of the space beautiful. The floor looked like a checker board with a bright, crimson rug stretching all the way down the never-ending hallway, framed by golden metal pieces that looked like it was fastened to the floor. Giant, arched windows lined both sides of the hall, but the view outside was completely obstructed by dense fog. She could see Chao in the distance, shouting Yuuki's name as he ran straight through dozens of Shadows that didn't acknowledge his existence. However, when Yuna stepped forward, the gooey forms rose off of the floor and took the shape of lantern carrying ravens, creepy ghouls, and the tongue filled ball monsters form before. "So they don't seem to attack people without Personas." She said.

"So Chao will be safe." Yasuko said.

"And we need to fight." Yuna summoned Izanagi's card, crushing it in her fist. The persona appeared instantly, flying forward as he swiped his sword through a patch of shadows. She felt a surge of strength, but it was a lot different than last time. The power used to summon him felt a lot less straining than when she had fought Yasuko's shadow, and she could even feel a sort of small tether linking her to him. She wondered if she would ever get to a point where she wouldn't feel it. "Summon yours, Yasuko." She called back as Izanagi moved back to her side. "Get used to how it feels, just in case we need it for something bigger."

"You got it!" Yasuko jumped in front of her with a wide grin as her own blue card appeared in front of her. The girl flipped over punching the card in mid air before landing on her feet with her hand on her hip. Jiraiya appeared just as Izanagi had, throwing his hands forward. A gust of wind shot down the hallway, tearing apart half the shadows as the rest flew backwards. "I never knew you were so nimble." Yuna said.

"I was a cheerleader for awhile." Yasuko said, bobbing back and forth as her persona kicked its way through another batch of monsters. "A flyer too. Made acrobatics a lot easier." Yuna must have looked impressed because her friend beamed. "I have to be good at something right?"

A shadow slipped past Jiraiya, darting toward Yuna with its talons outstretched. She jumped back as Izanagi plunged his sword through it in the most nonchalant way possible. As the shadow disintegrated on his blade, Yuna could have sworn she felt a small twinge of cockiness in the back of her brain. _Hey now._ She thought, glancing at her Persona as he lowered his sword. _Don't get overconfident now. _Other than turning his head slightly, he gave no indication of understanding her.

"There's a lot more shadows coming!" Teddie said. "Chao isn't too far ahead, so I think we can catch up!"

"Let's go Yuna!' Yasuko said. The silver haired teen nodded as her Persona dashed forward, clearing a path along side Jiraiya as their masters raced for the end of the hallway. A shadow rose beneath Yuna's feet. She jumped to the side as it swiped at her, kicking its hand away. Izanagi drove his sword through it, and Yuna tossed him a grateful look . _We need to get some weapons for next time. _She thought as she dodged another shadow. _I need to learn how to defend myself in case Izanagi isn't always available. _Yasuko flew ahead of her with a battle cry, commanding Jiraiya at another group of shadows. Another gust of wind obliterated them, clearing the rest of the hallway. At the end of the hall was a wide set of golden stairs.

"Chao's up there!" Teddie said, before gasping. "This is bad!"

Alarm swept through her. "What's bad?"

"I sense a strong shadow in the same spot as Chao-san!"

Yuna glanced at Yasuko. Her friend's face was deadly serious now, and Yuna knew that she was thinking the same thing as her. "We need to hurry." She said. "Chao wasn't in danger before but now..."  
"We'll save him." Yuna said as they reached the stairs. _Just like I saved you. _Shadows grew out of the wall, slipping onto the stairs in an attempt to trip them up. Yuna leapt over one, using the railing to catch herself before she ran into another. A pink and blue fish shaped creature appeared hind her. She kicked it back as Izanagi dashed behind it. The shadow, however, was ready, slapping its tail against her persona as another shadow wrapped around his legs. Yasuko screamed behind her, and Yuna turned to see her friend being yanked backwards by a horde of shadows, Jiraiya struggling to fight them off. Teddie had rolled back to the bottom of the stairs, laying on the ground with her legs flailing.

"Brute force won't work!" The bear called. "You need to use magic! And hurry! The shadows are being drawn up toward Chao-san!"

"I'm trying to use my wind!" Yasuko cried. "But nothing's working!"

_You will find that a new persona has entered the sea of your soul. _Yuna's eyes widened as she glanced at Izanagi. The shadows were abusing his immense size, locking him down in the small stairway just a few feet away from her. _And if brute force doesn't work he can't do anything anyway. _She held her hand out, searching her mind desperately for another persona. A name popped into her mind as blue flame filled her hand. "Angel!" Izanagi disappeared, replaced by a pale, winged woman with nothing but thick black straps for clothing. Yuna might have been more embarrassed by that creature emerging from her soul if she hadn't immediately thrown off the shadows with her own gust of wind. Jiraiya escaped from his captors, kicking them aside as he helped destroy the rest of the shadows. "Are you okay?" Yuna called over the howling wind as her hair whipped against her face.

"I'm fine!" Yasuko called back. "I'll take care of Teddie, you keep going and I'll meet you there!"

Yuna nodded, re-summoning Izanagi as Angel returned to her soul. The wind ceased and she took off. With her Persona by her side, she forced herself to sprint up the stairs.

_Hold on Chao. _She thought as Izanagi beat down the shadows that tried to surround her. _If you don't, Yuuki might not make it either. _


	14. Shadow Chao

Author's Note: So crisis is averted, and I'm back to having more time to write again. And I wanted to ask my readers; what would you prefer? Me continuing to post twice a week, or uploading every day with all the chapters I have until I catch up, and then upload every other day? I honestly wasn't sure which would be better. I've written all the way through chapter 21 (working on chapter 22 today) as well as 48-52 (because I wanted to xD) But its up to you guys. If you like this schedule I'll stick with it. If you want more quicker, I'm okay with that too.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Shadow Chao

She found Chao in a room at the top of the stairs, staring at a closed door on the other side. "Chao!" She called, trying to catch her breath. There had been a lot more stairs than she had expected, and it was a miracle she had found the strength to run up them all without her lungs exploding. Thankfully, her friend was alone in the room, though Yuna was weary. Teddie had said she sensed other Shadows near Chao, so where were they? Why hadn't it attacked yet?

"Chao was always there for me... yet he had no idea what was going through."

Yuuki's voice echoed through the room. Yuna's muscles tensed as she looked around, trying to find the source. "That doesn't mean I didn't appreciate him, it just meant we were in entirely different worlds..." His exhausted words sounded like they were coming from every direction. Her eyes fell back to Chao, who still hadn't moved. She would have thought he hadn't heard the words at all if his shoulders weren't so tight. "No matter how hard I tried to come back down to his world, the world I wanted to be in. I just couldn't. I always had too much to do, too much time I had to spend at the Inn. It's a miracle he stayed my friend when I never was able to give him the time he deserved." Bitter laughter followed Yuuki's voice.

"Yuuki." She heard Chao say, but the voice continued.

"I honestly don't do much for this world. Like my namesake, I'm temporary. Worthless. Someday, I'll inherit the Inn but it's not worth anything if I have to give up my own life and happiness to do so."

Yuna realized that his words were eerily similar to what she had said to him on the flood plain. _I'm sorry Yuuki-san. _She thought. _I had hoped to cheer you up, not make it worse. _

"Yuna!" Yasuko finally reached the top of the stairs, dragging the giant pink bear behind her. Jiraiya shifted up to float beside Izanagi as his master rested her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Did you..." She cut herself off as her eyes fell to Chao. "Yeah you did." She gasped for breath, coughing. "Sheesh I've only been out of sports for a few months and I'm already that weak."

"Chao has always been there for me. The friend I don't deserve. If it wasn't for him, I think I would have given up on this life a long time ago."

"Yuuki-san!" She looked around surprised, much in the same way Yuna had a few moments before. "No wait. These are his inner thoughts? Just like Sakio-Senpai's?" Yuna nodded, watching Chao. The boy had lifted his eyes to the ceiling now, and she wondered how surprised he was by the self-degrading words of his best friend.

"Chao looks after me... he really is the best friend a man like me could ever hope to have. A friend that I don't deserve. One whom, very soon, I may end up dragging down into worthlessness and pain with me."

"Yuuki." Chao said, his knuckles turning white. "How could you think that?"

"Chao is the best friend a man could hope to have?" A familiar voice said, sending a chill down Yuna's spine. "What a joke."

On the other side of the room, a second Chao appeared. Yasuko tensed beside her. "Oh no." She whispered. "This is just like what happened to me."

"He's lost control over his suppressed self." Teddie said, shifting behind Yuna. "It's become a shadow."

Shadow Chao crossed his arms, staring down his other self as he took a few steps forward. "What Yuuki are we talking about anyway? He thinks that I'm the one giving HIM meaning? How hilarious!" The copy slapped his knee, holding his hand over his stomach as a large blast of shrill, forced laughter erupted from him. "Good thing, huh? That's exactly how it should be!"

Chao recoiled as if he had been shot. "What?"

"Yuuki's the man in this friendship." Shadow Chao said. "He's the one that all the girls love and all the guys enjoy to be around. He's the perfect student, the best worker. Heck, I've never beaten him at anything!" He slapped his knee again, giggling. "So to hear him say that he needs me.. well that's just the best feeling in the world!" He held his hands out to the side, fingers curling as he puffed out his chest. "I love seeing him like this. I get such a charge from watching his weakness because it's proof that I'm better than him."

"I have never thought that!" He shouted, his voice close to breaking. "What right do you have to say that with my face?"

"We need to protect Chao." Yasuko said. Yuna nodded and they took a few steps forward. Their personas hovered closely behind them, ready for combat.

The boy turned around, flinching back as they got closer. "Get away." He said. "I... I'm not like this." The panic was setting in now as she struggled to refute what the shadow as saying. "Yuuki's my friend! I would never..."

"He's only my friend because I love to be needed." Shadow Chao said.

He grabbed his head, shaking it furiously. "No no no!" he shouted. The shadow's grin widened as Chao fell to his knees in pain.

"Don't say it!" Yasuko cried. "If you don't calm down..."

"This isn't me!"

"That's right." Shadow Chao crossed his arms. From the corners of the rooms, various shadows wriggled toward his form as a dark aura grew around him. "I'm the one who can't do anything alone. I'm the one whose pathetic. That's why Yuuki's my friend. He relies on me and, in turn, is too important to me to lose. So I'll hold onto him forever, no matter what happens."

Yuna had to admit, these shadows were extraordinarily good at saying the right things at the right time. Though she wondered if everything they said was completely true. Were these all repressed feelings? Or were the shadows latching onto one stray emotion and squeezing as much juice as they could before tossing it away?

"That's not how I think of him." Chao whimpered.

"There you go." His other self said, his face distorting in annoyance. "Keep denying me, just like you always have. But this time, you won't win. I'll come out alive and everything will be better than before. You won't mind right? I'm still you!"

"Shut up!" Chao screamed. "You're not me!"

The shadows surged instantly, flowing into Shadow Chaos body as his high pitched laughter filled the room. "No!" Yasuko cried as Chao was thrown backwards. Izanagi grabbed him just before he hit the ground, setting him down beside Yuna as a new Shadow took shape before them. A large yellow human figure sat on top of a square platform, held up by three soulless, metal versions of Chao, all bent in painful ways. Its long legs were spread in a rather manly way, but the large pointed yellow boots and large cone head made her wonder if the monster was a boy at all. In its right hand was a long chain, which it cracked like a whip against the ground. An extraordinarily long pony tail, very reminiscent of Yuuki's own pony tail flowed from the back of its head, flowing to the ground like a two tailed cape. Four barbed pieces of thick hair rose from it, standing straight up as the Shadow rose to its full height.

"I am a shadow." it said. "The true self. You girls think you can defend the real me? Ha! Then I'll show you true strength."

"Oh shut up!" Yasuko said. "You're such a pain!"

"Bring it on!" The chain whip cracked between them. Yuna rolled out of the way, pointing at the monster. "Izanagi!" Her Persona skated across the ground, pulling his sword back as he barreled at the shadow like a bullet out of a gun. His sword slashed across his chest, but the creature barely reacted. "That's all you've got?" He swung his whip out, wrapping around Izanagi leg. The chain wrapped around his arms and chest. "How about this?" He threw the Persona into the wall. Yuna flinched as pain shot through her, but she was able to stay standing.

"I got you partner!" Yasuko flipped over a tendril of hair. "Jiraiya!" Her persona jumped into the air, throwing his arms forward. The familiar gust of wind flowed out of him, striking the shadow square in the chest. This time, he did react, tumbling backwards with a cry of pain.

"Keep doing that Yas!" Pulling Izanagi back, she switched back to Angel, immediately releasing her own blast of wind. Shadow Chao howled as it forced itself up through the wind, yellow eyes blazing with fury. Its hair began to shift, growing as it slithered along the ground. "That won't beat me!"

Suddenly, the hair wrapped around Yasuko's leg, yanking her back so fast her head hit the ground. A cry of pain echoed from her friend's form as more hair wrapped around Jiraiya, squeezing him like a snake going for the kill. "Yas!" Yuna ran toward her, but was forced back when the whip cracked down just inches from her feet. _Can I summon that persona again? _She thought. _The one I used last time?_ She searched for a name, but nothing came. Her desperation was as strong as before, but she felt nothing. Distracted, she didn't see the third length of hair wrapping around her own leg. "Yuna!" She looked dup just in time for Shadow Chao to yank her backwards. She hit the ground stomach first, gasping for air as it fled her lungs. "Angel back!' She cried, pulling her persona away before the shadow could lock her down.

"It useless!" the monster said. "You're wasting your breath, defending this nobody."

"Chao is our friend!' Yasuko cried, her face turning an alarming shade of blue. "And we'll fight for him... no matter what."

_I am thou... and thou art I..._

Yuna's eyes widened as a new card appeared in her hand. "Yas you did it!" She cried as the hair began to move up toward her arm, as if frantically trying to stop her new summoning. "Come to me..." She whispered, her mind falling on a brand new name. "Pyro Jack!" The effect was immediate. Angel disappeared and a new persona took her place, his beady yellow eyes staring down the monster that was easily 10 times larger than him. His pumpkin face was carved into a wicked, zigzagged smile, with Halloween-esque nose and eyes. A large blue witch hat covered his head, while a dark cloak flowed off of his nonexistent body. One white gloved hand held a lantern, where a tiny flame flickered as bright as any other light in the room. "Free us!' She shouted. Calmly, the pumpkin lifted his lantern. The flame flickered a moment before suddenly exploding out with a force much larger than the tiny flame looked like it could produce. It engulfed Shadow Chao's hair, causing the shadow to shriek as it dropped Jiraiya and Yasuko. Yuna slid out of its grasp on her own, standing as Pyro Jack lowered itself to hover beside her head. "Yas!" She said as the flames stopped flowing from her persona.

"Gotcha partner!" Jiraiya threw another gust of wind, fanning the flames as they consumed Shadow Chao's body. He shrieked, flaying around in desperation. Yuna snapped her hand out, and Pyro Jack instantly shifted to Izanagi. The Persona reacted to her thoughts, launching himself to the creature the same way he did at the start of the fight. Except this time, Shadow Chao was caught completely unprepared. Izanagi sword sliced through his stomach. A final shriek erupted from the decaying form as the shadows dispersed. Shadow Chao returned to his original form, collapsing to his knees. His yellow eyes were much duller than before, as he stared at the ground, defeated.

"We did it." The personas disappeared as both Yuna and Yasuko fought to control their breath.

"I can't..." Yuna glanced at Chao. The boy had propped himself up against the wall, staring at his shadow with a deadpanned expression. "He's not..."  
"Don't say it!" Yasuko snapped. "I'm not fighting that thing again, got it?"

Chao's eyes flickered toward hers, as if he had finally recognized they were still in the room. "You don't understand..."

"We all have these feelings." Yasuko said. "We all have these things about us that we don't' want anyone else to know. No matter how much we try to hide it, there's always something about us that we're not proud of. It's part of being human Chao." She placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "It doesn't change how we think about you. If anything, it makes us closer."

Yuna didn't think she could have said it any better. Chao's eyes met with hers and she nodded with an encouraging smile. "I'm... sorry." He whispered as Yasuko helped him to his feet. "I didn't want to admit it. A small part of me does feel that way, but there's so much more."

"I believe you." Yuna said softly. 'But do you believe yourself?" She pointed her thumb back to the shadow, who still hadn't moved.

Chao swallowed thickly as he moved slowly to his shadow's side. "I'm sorry to you too." He muttered. "You're right. I really am pathetic. I can't even acknowledge my own feelings when my friend's lives are in danger." He held his hand out. The copy looked up, eyes widening. "But you and I, are the same, aren't we? Our thoughts and feelings are identical. You just have the courage to say the darkest thoughts that I never could. So why stay out here by yourself? You could come back to me now, if you want."

The shadow smiled with a gentle nod as a bright light surrounded him. He rose into the hair, turning into a persona. A broad shoulder, yellow, human shaped man stared down at them. His chest and top of his legs were covered in silver and black armor, allowing his arms and legs to move freely. White gloves and long boots matched his white mask and pointed helmet. Long black hair flowed from the back of the helmet, tied into a pony tail down past his waist. The shadow spun its long, two sided weapon around his back, stopping in front of his body as he disappeared into a card in Chao's hand.

"Tomoe Gozen." Chao said. "Is my Persona." He laughed, though it sounded very shaky. "I kind of thought she was a girl but... I guess this persona business is more about ones personality than replicating legends." The card disappeared and he collapsed to one knee. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"You just awakened to your power." Teddie said. "And this world isn't very good for you."

"I have to keep going." He murmured, though Yuna knew he wasn't strong enough to even walk, much less fight. "Yuuki is in there. He needs my help."

"And if you run in recklessly and get yourself killed then who will save him?" Yasuko snapped. "We've got time. We need to leave, regroup, and rest. It's up to us to rescue Yuuki, and if we get overzealous, we'll fail and he'll die."

"The shadows seem to be ignoring Yuuki-san." Teddie said. "They won't attack until the fog lifts."

"But mine just attacked me." Chao said. "So why would it wait for the fog?"

"Yuuki's shadow seems to be avoiding him." Teddie said, lifting her head to sniff the air. "Honestly, I think the shadows attacked you because Sensei and Yasuko-chan were close by, so the shadows got more agitated."

"We have to trust that Teddie knows what she's talking about." Yuna said. "I'm exhausted, Chao. I don't think I can handle another battle like that. Yuuki's shadow has had a lot more time to grow than yours, and I don't feel strong enough to take it down if it is more powerful."

"And you can barely stand." Yasuko said.

"I guess... you're right." Yuna helped him up, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. "We can't leave him alone in here for too long."

"Lets come back on Wednesday." Yasuko said. "That's a free day and we have plenty of time to rest."

"I'll make some glasses for Chao-san!" Teddie said cheerfully.

"Oh that's how you can see." Chao said. "I hadn't even noticed."

"Let's get you home." Yuna said as Yasuko lead the way.


	15. Emi Akiyama

Author's Note: Another random day where I have to post a day early. I'm starting to think I should just post on Sundays instead xD.

Otherwise it's the start of the SOCIAL LINKS. Honestly there are a few main characters I choose (with other social links being hinted at as we go) but this story is already stupidly long so I dind't want to try and cram in every single social link change. So (aside from the party) I picked a few really important ones and stuck with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Emi Akiyama

The last thing on Yuna's mind when she finished school the next day was a sports club. In fact, Dojima's request (or more, his demand) that she join one only resurfaced when she ran into Mr. Morooka in the hallway on the way out of the school. And, of course, running into the man wasn't a way to improve her mood any. "Narukami." He barked, spitting in her face. "Slacking off again."

_No actually. I was heading home to go study so I would stay caught up after I spend a few hours in the TV world tomorrow. _But she stayed silent as the man stared her down.

"This is the last day to join a sports club." He said. "And I see that you haven't graced one with your prescience yet." He scowled. "A city girl like you needs her exercise." Yuna honestly couldn't believe that he was really concerned about her physical health so much that he would go out of his way to make sure she was busy. It was much more likely another teacher had put him up to it because he was leader of her homeroom class.

"What's available?" She muttered, trying to remember the list. She had looked the first night she watched the Midnight Channel, but so much had happened she hadn't bothered to remember.

Mr. Morooka looked like she had just told him to go kill himself. "There's only one club with spots open, and the only one willing to take on someone like you." She really didn't want to hear another one of his "you're a piece of city trash not worth my time" speeches, and thankfully he didn't seem to interested in spending more time talking to her. "The Swim Team.

Yuna had always been a decent swimmer, though she had never done so competitively. In her early years her mother had taken her to the pools in the morning with a promise that swimming would provide "a healthy alternative to foolish things" when she grew up. Yuna had learned quickly, but never really thought of it as too interesting. "Sounds like fun." She said.

He smacked a piece of paper into her hand. "The group is meeting today in classroom 2-2 in five minutes. Don't be late." He turned and stormed away.

_Goodbye King Moron._ She thought as she trudged back toward the classroom.

The first thing she noticed upon reaching the meeting was how excited the team captain looked in front of a dozen bored looking students. The girl was taller than Yuna with short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a gray school sweat uniform with new white shoes. Standing behind the desk like a cheerful first day teacher, she grinned as Yuna entered the room. "Welcome!" She exclaimed, handing a stapled packet to her. "Swimming and Diving Team?" Yuna nodded and the girl beamed brighter than before. "This is going to be a quick meeting today if you want to take a seat.." Overwhelmed by her enthusiasm (and still exhausted from yesterday's TV world run), she nodded again and wandered to a seat on the side, dropping her backpack as she plopped into it like a rock.

"My name is Emi Akiyama and I will be your captain this year!" The girl shifted her gaze over the classroom, but only a few returned it. "I just wanted to meet today to address our meeting times and place." She held up the packet, which no one else but Yuna even glanced at. "Since our school does not have a good Diving zone, we are going to meet on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays at the Okina Gym in Okina City." She put the packet back down, and Yuna wondered how she could possibly hold such a big smile for that long. Though it was rather effective. If she hadn't been so tired she would have felt compelled to grin back. "I'm going to provide swimsuits, goggles, caps, team towels, and travel clothes to each member to be returned at the end of the season."

Well at least she didn't have to pay for anything. She hadn't found any kind of job yet, and she didn't think Dojima would have been too happy if she had been begging for money already. "Well it was nice to meet you all!" She said. "Before you leave, please sign your name and give me a phone number so I can contact you about future practices and any other information! I'll see you all on Thursday!"

The rest of the students were up before she finished. A few stopped to sign, but most just wandered out of the classroom. Yuna rubbed her eyes, waiting for the room to clear before she tried to force herself through the crowded door. As the last person left, she reached the paper and signed her name.

"Yuna Narukami right?"

She looked up as Emi stood next to her, hands on her hips much like how Chao had first introduced himself. "You're in my class that's the only reason I know." She giggled. Yuna frowned, not recognizing the girl. After finding such good friends in Chao and Yasuko she might as well have forgotten that there were other people in the school. "I usually leave right after class to go swimming." She said. "So don't worry if you don't recognize me."

She hadn't meant for her expression to be so obvious. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's been a been really busy this week."

She laughed. "I understand. You just moved, right? Have you had time to see the sights yet?"

"Not as much as I would like." She said, truthfully. "I've seen enough of the town at least, but nothing beyond it."

Emi looked shocked. "So you've never been to Okina City?"

Yuna shook her head. She hadn't even heard of it until she mentioned that they would be practicing there. "Well, would you like to go? I have an extra pass in my backpack. I meant to give them to the team today, but I figured they could afford the first trip over." She shrugged, nonchalantly. "We don't have to work out or anything but, it would be nice to get a tour of where you're going to be spending a lot of your week, right?" She smiled. "It's like a ten minute trip and we'll be back by dinner time!"

Yuna felt exhausted, but she had never been good at saying no.

While Okina City was nowhere near as big as Tokyo, Yuna thought it was a major step up from Inaba. The train dropped them off from the main shopping district, which was much more flashy and full than Inaba's ever would be. Complete with a clothing store, numerous restaurants, and a candy shop, she thought she would be happy to indulge here every once and while. A giant movie theatre towered over everything around it. Hundreds of people roamed the streets, like a slightly less packed Tokyo.

The Okina Gym was on the far side of the shopping district, the last possible stop they could make before wandering into the residential district. And it was much bigger than she had expected. The outside was as long as 4 swimming pools, and walking up to it she had seen it extend all the way back a couple hundred feet. It was three stories tall, and she wondered what could possibly fill a building that big. "Our pools is on the bottom floor." Emi said as she opened the door for Yuna. "In the back right corner."

"Our pools?"

"We have a competition lap pool and a diving pool, complete with every level of diving board." She ushered Yuna inside. But one step in, she stopped, staring at the space in awe. Just in front of her was a desk with six secretaries dressed in "Okina Gym" t-shirts, scanning membership cards and talking to the visitors. Behind them was a long hallway with a giant "Pool" sitting outside. To the right and left of that were giant stairs with dozens of people bumping into each other as they raced to the next work out area. "The second floor has weight rooms, punching bags, racket ball courts, and even a fencing area. The third floor has treadmills, bikes, a track, and all the other work out equipment you could ever want."

"This is incredible."

"Isn't it?" Emi looked like she had been responsible for creating the entire thing herself. "This really is the best part of Okina City. Come on. I'll give you a tour." Yuna could only follow as Emi dragged her past the counter, waving at the secretary who knew who she was. After a few minutes, and a ton of interesting, yet useless information from Emi, they found themselves standing on next to the pool. The distinct smell of chlorine filled her nose, and she realized that it had been quite awhile since she had been around it. The lap pool was on the left, with a few swimmers in their own lanes ignoring each other. The diving pool on the right was empty, and Yuna found herself staring at the high dive in awe. She tried to imagine herself up there, but she had never done anything close to that before. Even at the water parks in the city there hadn't been dives like that. "This is where we're going to practice!" Emi said. "How confident are you with water?"

"I'm a decent swimmer." She said. "I've never done so competitively, and I've never been a serious diver. I like jumping off the diving board, but that's about it."

"That's better than most." Emi took her hand. "We have a dedicated diver, though, and we now how difficult it is for newcomers to learn. We do, however, need a distance swimmer, if you'd be willing to work at it.

Yuna wasn't sure how good her endurance was, but she was willing to try. If anything, she'd get to spend entire practices on her own just lapping the pool. Maybe she would get some time to herself. "Why not?" She said. "That's like fun."

If it was possible for Emi to smile more than before, she did at that moment. "While we're here we can figure out your swimsuit size and everything. Hope you like our one piece!"

Half an hour later, Yuna found herself sitting at the train station with a bag full of new workout clothes and a school issued train pass that allowed her permanent access to Okina City and back whenever she wanted. Emi, after running into a former couch or something (Yuna had been too tired to really pay attention) and had decided to stay behind and do some extra work outs before she headed home. Yuna, however, was thrilled to take her leave. If she hadn't, she would have been stuck for another hour waiting for the next train.

Now she stood a few feet away from the tracks, staring down at her train pass as if she was much more interested in it than she actually felt. But her mind was wandering. Tomorrow was the big mission, the day they headed into the TV to finally save Yuuki. She hadn't had any time to check with Teddie today, but she didn't want to stress more than necessary. Chao was starting to feel better. Yasuko had managed to secure some weaponry (without getting arrested and losing it all this time) and promised it would be ready for them when they were ready to go.

Yuna was the only one that wasn't ready, but she wasn't going to tell either of them that. Sleeping had been very difficult the last few days, but she hadn't been caught in any strange dreams or Igor summons. Instead, she found herself tossing and turning on her futon for hours, unable to calm her mind. She had tried everything. Hot tea, hot milk, soothing music, new pillows, different pajamas... but nothing worked. It was a miracle she had gotten through Emi's tour without falling over and taking a nap on the carpet.

A bump against her shoulder startled her. She lurched her elbow back instinctively. It hit flesh as the man that had ran into her doubled over. She spun around, her face heating up in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" She cried out placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was distracted!"

"It's alright." He coughed as he pulled himself back up straight, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "My fault." He said, and she immediately recognized who he was. "I wasn't paying attention."

_That makes two of us. _"Sanada-Senpai?"

He raised his eyebrow, and she wondered if she remembered him. "It's been awhile since someone's called me that." He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes wandering toward the tracks. "I met you at Junes right?"

She nodded. "You were with Fuuka-San. She said we would run into each other again but I didn't mean it literally."

Akihiko didn't smile. In fact, he looked like he had barely heard her speaking. _Maybe he's as tired as me. _"I guess so." He said, staring at the tracks as if the train would never come if he pulled his gaze away. Was she boring him? He had talked to her a bit when they meet the first time, but it had mostly been Fuuka and her excited demeanor that had brought them together.

"So, how long are you staying in Inaba?"

"About a year."

"Me too." She said, trying to hold a conversation, though his distracted manner was making it very difficult. "I'm staying with my uncle."

"I've only been here a few days," He said. "and I've spent a lot of time in Okina City."

"It's more exciting than Inaba that's for sure." She sighed. Emi's tour had stopped her from really enjoying the city like she would have wanted to. She would have to come back another day when swim practice wasn't involved. "I'm going to be spending a lot of time here for Swim practice."

"You swim?" He seemed more interested in that than anything else she had said.

"Now I do. Just joined the club at my school. I think she's expecting me to be the swim team champion by the end of the year."

"Swimming is an amazing exercise." He said. "I should probably do some laps tomorrow before my weight lifting... which means I should ask Shinji for an extra protein shake tonight..."

His hand was on his chin now as be mumbled more about his workout routine. She sighed, letting him dive into his own world. _Fuuka had seemed to thrilled to introduce us, but it feels like I'm talking to a brick wall. _

"And I need to work on my fighting stances... those have been rather sloppy the last few days."

That caught her attention. "Fighting stances?"

He blinked, looking at her like he just remembered she was there. "Yeah. I used to be a boxer. Still am. I just haven't gone to any competitions in awhile, though." She thought she saw a flash of sadness cross over his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

Maybe this man could teach her how to fight? Of course they'd have to get to know each other better, and she would have to ask Fuuka to accompany them for awhile - if not permanently- but who else had any kind of experience like this? She might not be throwing punches at the shadows but, the idea was there. Training with a former boxer might make her strong enough to fight without her persona once and while. But could she really ask something of that from him? Her mother had always told her that she had always been to quick to trust people. But in the situation she was in right now, she needed all the help she could get.

"Are you alright?"

His voice brought her back and she blushed. "I was just thinking. Why do you ask?"

"You have bruises on your arms."

She glanced down at her arms, realizing that she had rolled up her jacket sleeve when the left the pool. Even so, she hadn't noticed the dark purple marks on her wrist before. The hair from Shadow Chao must have wrapped around it tighter than she thought. After wearing her jacket all day, and keeping her arms crossed at swim practice to try and avoid unwanted attention, she must have been able to hide it from everyone else. "Accidents happen." She said with a smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She was surprised at his willingness to talk to her. Their initial conversation had seemed so stiff and awkward that she thought he didn't care much to speak with her. Maybe he just needed an extra push to feel comfortable speaking with new people, unlike her. "I'm fine Senpai." She forced a laugh, but his raised eyebrow told her it wasn't enough to lighten the mood. "I was just thinking about this year. I've got a lot on my plate, you know? And I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

She looked up in surprise. "You think so?"

"You've really impressed Fuuka." Akihiko said. "And she's a wonderful judge of character."

_I'm going to need a lot more than my character to get through this mess. _But the thought was endearing. She hadn't realized that Fuuka liked her enough that Akihiko would notice. They probably talked a lot in their free time, and Fuuka seemed even more open to friendships than Yuna was. So maybe it wasn't all that surprising. "Well thank you." She said with a smile. "I'm glad to know I've got people on my side."

The train arrived, but Akihiko didn't even acknowledge it. "You remind me of a good friend of mine." He said. "Just... whatever you do. Don't try to do everything on your own."

The seriousness in his eyes was unprecedented. She wondered if something had happened to this friend that he was worried might happen to her. "I don't think I'd be able to deal with half of the stuff in my life without my friends." She said, truthfully. Even in the fights with shadows, she had had someone by her side. "I need to be stronger, though... for them."

He looked surprised, but didn't push it. "You heading home?" She nodded. "Then we better get on the train before it leaves us behind."

"Us huh?"

"Shinji's making dinner and he's not afraid to throw it away if I'm late."


	16. Castle Guard Dog

Author's Note: I'm so glad I was able to post this chapter. My computer combusted. I was able to salvage all the chapters onto a flash drive and my dad let me borrow the tablet. Thank god. I didn't want to let you guys down. I cannot type well on the tablet though so. Good thing i'm ahead until my new computer comes in.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Castle Guard Dog

When Yuna entered the Velvet Room for the fourth time, she found that she no longer found herself questioning the strange old man in a limo. She almost laughed a herself when she sat in the seat in front of his table as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Two weeks ago, when she was first pulled in, she never thought she would ever be comfortable here, much less fully accept the reality of her power.

In many ways, her commitment to solving this mystery had changed her entire viewpoint. She felt like a brand new girl.

"You're determination has changed." Igor said, with his familiar smile. "I'm impressed."

"I need some new Personas." She said. "Anything you can do for me?"

"Possibly." A set of cards appeared in front of her with pictures of various personas she didn't recognize. "You're newfound strength has opened up a few more possibilities, and the seeds you have planting in your social links will only improve over time."

"What is this one?" She said, pointing to the middle card. On it was a fairy in white tights, fancy red shirt, and a crown fit for the highest of kings. A set of full, gray butterfly wings sprouted off of his back, and he held a long sword in his left hand.

"King Oberon." Igor said. "Of the Emperor Arcana. One of your newest personas. He appeared in the deck shortly after you established a new social link."

"I established a new link?" She said, touching the cards. "I wonder who he represents..."

Margaret moved to open her book to tell her, but Yuna stopped her. "Don't tell me. I'm sure I'll figure it out." The cards disappeared and she felt a surge of power in her chest, as a flood of new names filled her mind as if she had just read them out of a book. "Thank you, Igor." She said, standing.

"Good luck." He said, waving as she stepped back into the TV world. Yasuko and Chao waited patiently behind her. She had learned from her last few visits that any time she spent in the Velvet Room involved her staring into space for a few seconds in the real world. Her friend's didn't even seem to notice anymore, and she wondered if they had decided just to not question her.

"Ready to go?" She asked as her two friends turned to her.

"I think so." Yasuko said. "I was helping Chao with summoning his Persona. I think he feels more comfortable to actually summon it now."

"This Persona thing is so strange." Chao said. "I've never been taught how to do this, and yet it's feels so natural."

"That's a good thing." Yuna said. "If someone had to teach us how to do this stuff we would probably be dead by now."

Both of her friends nodded as all three turned to look back up at the castle. "Let's go save Yuuki-San." Yasuko said. "Come on, Leader."

"Leader?" She looked at them in surprise. She knew that she had internally made herself the leader just because of her unique power, but she couldn't remember ever telling them that.

"Yeah." Yasuko said. "We talked while you were having one of your moments," her few seconds in the Velvet Room had allowed them to decide that? "You were the first to obtain a persona. You can get us into the TV, and honestly, you've been calm in both major fights, when we were ready to give up."

_Except the time I somehow summoned a random, nameless creature from the very center of Izanagi when I thought your shadow was going to kill you. _

"And you can summon multiple personas right?" Chao said.

So he had noticed, or Yas had mentioned it. "Yes, I can."

"That's so cool." Yas said. "To be honest, we figured it would be a lot easier for you to make strategies around our limited powers than it would be for us to figure out whatever you can do."

That was logic she couldn't argue against, especially now that she had three more personas. Their names to filled her mind when she summoned them, but the powers of the last few had been a complete mystery until they showed her. But she felt it wouldn't be hard to learn. "I won't let you down." She held her hand out. The other two smiled and rested their hands on top of hers. Even Teddie walked up and placed her paw on top, though Yuna wasn't sure she completely understood why. Despite this, she felt the security of her friends. "Let's go save Yuuki-san."

The second run through the castle was much quicker than the first with Chaos help. After awhile, Yuna saved her energy and just let him knock them all out on his own. As they climbed the stairs, Yuna noticed that few shadows were trying to latch onto them, and she wondered if the creatures could actually be purified from these areas. She'd have to ask Teddie about it later.

Within a few minutes, they arrived back in the room where they had fought Shadow Chao, and came to an immediate stop when they saw Yuuki before them, a red rose in his hand. He looked exactly like they had seen him on the Midnight Channel, and Yuna knew that this was not the real Yuuki. "Well hello." Shadow Yuuki said, crossing his arms as he smiled at them. His bright yellow eyes looked much darker than Chao's had been, and Yuna wondered if this was a sign the shadow was getting stronger. "It's seem three new princesses have joined the party." He blew a kiss and she saw Yasuko visibly shudder beside her.

Teddie, however, was enjoying it way more than the bear should have. "Me a princess?" She said, her teal eyes shimmering as she stared up at the prince.

He however, didn't even seen to notice her. "He's talking about you." She whispered to Chao.

"I mean he's a great friend but I don't really swing that way."  
Yuna rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's the point."

"I didn't expect you three to try so fiercely to find me." He said. "But what fun would it be if you succeeded so quickly?"

"Where is the real Yuuki?" Chao growled.

"What do you mean?" Shadow Yuuki looked offended. "I'm the real Yuuki, isn't it obvious?"

"Cut the crap!" He snapped. "Let me talk to Yuuki."

The shadow clicked his tongue to his teeth. "Patience, my loves. We'll have our time soon." He blew them a kiss. A group of shadows drew themselves to the center, molding together as Shadow Yuuki took a step back through the open door to the next set of stairs. "Enjoy my princesses. We shall see each other soon." He raised his hands with a grin and bowed and the door closed in front of him. Colors filled the shadow's final form, and the found themselves staring at a giant knight on a floating, armored horse.

"What a nuisance." Chao said as he prepared for a fight. "Let's take him out quick."

"Divide and conquer." Yuna said as the knight charged. She jumped back, narrowly avoiding the strike as the other two rolled out of the way. Now in a triangle pattern, she felt they had the advantage. "Yasuko!" She yelled.

"Got it!" Jiraiya appeared a heartbeat later, kicking the night before throwing another gust of wind. It shuttered, though she thought it was more in annoyance than pain.

"Teddie!" She yelled to the bear who had pushed herself back into a safe corner. "Is there a weakness?"

"Give me a minute I'll figure it out."

Chao launched his own attack. Tomoe Gozen slashed his weapon across the knight, but the knight didn't even react. "I don't think brute force will work on this one." He said.

"I could have told you that." Yasuko said. "The things made of metal."

"Don't test me." He dodged a second charge as the three repositioned.

"Electricity!" Teddie cried out. "My nose is never wrong!"

Electricity. Chao had all physical moves, that she knew of, and she had never seen Yasuko use anything but wind. So it was up to her to find something in the personas she knew nothing about. _King Oberon? _She thought. _Something had drawn me to that card, maybe this is why. _She summoned the card in her palm, reaching for hidden knowledge. "Oberon!" She smashed the card in her hand, and the king fairy she had selected in the Velvet Room appeared, holding the sword at his side as his wings fluttered as fast as a hyper hummingbird. "Um... electric attack?" She said, lamely. The fairy, however, seemed to know exactly what she wanted. He swung his sword up to the sky and a bolt of electricity rained down, knocking the knight to the ground in a pile of armor.

"It's not down yet!" Teddie called. "Give it everything you've got!" The three looked at each other and nodded before charging in, weapons raised. She slashed as much as she could, tearing through weakened shadow before he had a chance to recover. They jumped backwards as the shadow exploded, the little pieces skittering away like terrified bugs. "Awesome." Chao said as the door opened in front of them.

"You guys feel alright?"

"Better than ever."

"Yuuki's waiting." Yasuko said. "Let's not keep that prince waiting any longer."

* * *

Akihiko couldn't believe he was actually considering asking Yuna if he could teach her how to fight.

The entire idea was absurd, yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. She had looked exhausted the day he saw her, and he didn't think he was imagining the bruises on her arm. She didn't seem like the girl to pick random fights, and those marks looked nothing like normal fight marks. He had a nagging suspicion that she was using her persona to fight something. But where? Any shadows within the city would be detected by Fuuka, and with as much time that girl was putting into watching Yuna she would've noticed by now.

And why did it bother him so much to see that she was hurt?

He threw another punch at the bag, venting his frustration in the best way he knew how. During his boxing years, the punching bag had been the only way for him to vent his frustration, that and getting into fist fights with Shinji, but the later wasn't always available or willing. There had even been this awkward period of time between graduation and his move in with Shinji that he didn't have his own punching bag, and had bottled up his feelings for months. His roommate had been forced to bring one home just to give Aki something to focus on that didn't involve him.

He barely heard the knock on the door, but still responded with a quiet "come in." His punches weakened significantly, but he saw Fuuka enter from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Akihiko-San." She said. He stopped mid punch, his fist pressed against the bag as he glanced at her. "I'm sorry to bother you, just wanted to talk about this weekend."

"What about it?"

"I'm working on this big art project for the nearby elementary school, and I was going to invite Yuna over to help me with." Fuuka had been absolutely thrilled to see Yuna again at Junes. Akihiko knew that she wanted to learn everything she could about the silver haired teen. "I already asked Shinjiro-San and he said he had plans to be out that day. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

Shinjiro with plans? He made a mental note to ask him about them later. "I don't mind, if she doesn't mind me being here."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it." The woman paused, eyes downcast. Akihiko didn't always pick up on subtle clues, but he knew that she had something else to tell him. "She's awakened to her persona." She said quietly. So his suspicions were true, which meant she was also fighting shadows somewhere. "I don't know where she's using it though. I can feel the underlying power there, but if she had summoned anywhere around here I would have known, especially if there's shadow's involved."

"Is she strong?"

"Her power feels just like Minako-Chan's."

Now that was something he wasn't expecting. The name of their former leader had been mostly taboo between them, as it was difficult for them all to speak about her without awkward silence. Shinji was the worst to mention it around. On a good day the man would completely change the conversation. On a bad day, he would stop talking all together and ignore whoever brought it up (or just Akihiko) for the rest of the day. But Aki and Fuuka running into a random high school girl with the same power as Minako couldn't have been just a coincidence. "Really." He didn't know what else to say, but he wanted her to tell him what she knew.

"Her power isn't as strong as Minako-Chan's, but I think it's possible it will grow over time."

_I need to be stronger for them. _ Yuna herself had already figured that out.

"And we might be able to use her power to free Minako-Chan."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not really sure." She said with a sigh. "I need to do more research but, her power feels nearly identical. It has to mean something. I've been talking to Mitsuru-San and she said she would look into it. But for that to be possible, I think her power would need to rival Minako-Chan's. And though the power is there..."

"She's got a long way to go?"

Fuuka nodded. "It's incredible, Akihiko-San. It's been so long since I've felt this much potential from someone. If there was a way we could train her..."

Had she been reading his mind? Usually he was aware when her persona was involved in his thoughts, though the girl had been practicing for three years now to improve her power. Maybe that sense of awareness was more of a gift from her to keep him comfortable. Either that, or she just had an extraordinary sense of other people's feelings, which was also a big possibility. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well as you know, I cannot fight with my persona. But I believe that you could teach her."

"You want me to teach Yuna how to fight shadows?"

Fuuka nodded. "That won't be what we tell her, but I think she'd be up for it. She was talking about how she was concerned with her swimming, so maybe we could use that to convince her to let you with her on strength training as a "well balanced" work out. I'll help you out, of course. You won't have to train with her alone as long as you don't go for any long runs when I can't keep up." The woman smiled. "If anyone can help her get stronger it's you, Akihiko-San."

"Have you told Shinjiro about this?"

She shook her head, a small blush filling her cheeks. "I don't want to bring it up without absolute facts. I don't want to give him false hope."  
_And I don't want him to slug me. _He didn't like keeping secrets from Shinji, but he knew this was an unusual circumstance. "We'll keep it to ourselves for now."

Fuuka nodded. "Thank you, Akihiko-San. I'm going to go help Shinjiro with dinner."

He nodded, returning to his punching bag as she left the room, his mind racing. _If Yuna can save Minako, then maybe he'll find meaning in his life again. _

He hit the bag harder and harder, until he found himself once again lost in his punches.


	17. Cage for a Pheonix

Author's Note: So I've written my favorite arc of the series... but its chapter 48-52 sooo we've got a ways to go xD. And typing on this tablet is still really hard so I haven't written much except notebook scribbles in a few days. It's so.. aggravating! When I get my laptop back I'm probably going to write like 5 chapters in a day xD

On a side note, I'm happy you guys like this story. I was super worried that early on the differences wouldn't be enough and people might not like that. The later we go, the more my original story and the shadows change, so I'm glad you've all stuck with it!

Reviews make my day if you have time to leave one :D!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Cage for a Phoenix

Yuuki woke up on a throne.

The confusion was instant, but he felt so sluggish that he could barely lift his head. His arms were draped over the sides, fingers tingling as they woke up just after him. Perched above a giant, golden set of stairs, he found himself staring down at a checkered floor, with intricate black flowers painted in each of the white spaces. The room reminded him of a fancy ballroom, where he was the esteemed guest overseeing the invisible festivities. Giant golden cages hung from the ceiling with flames inside each one, and white marble pillars surrounded the outer edges of the room. The only time he had seen a place like this was TV, and this was even bigger than he had expected.

"Where am I?" He said, struggling to push himself up right. He felt like he'd run a marathon, only to be hit by a car on the last leg of the race. His legs and arms felt stiff and oddly uncoordinated. The samurai outfit (which he wondered why he still had on if he had left the Inn) felt a million times heavier than ever, weighing him down to the chair. If someone was keeping him against his will, they didn't have much to do. His body was its own set of chains.

"I see you're finally awake."

A familiar voice drew his attention. Another man was clapping his hands was sarcastic as possible. As he got closer, Yuuki realized why he recognized him- because the man looked exactly like himself. "Who are you?" He said as the second Yuuki sauntered up the stairs. He had a lot more spring in his step than Yuuki had ever had, swinging his hips in a very feminine fashion.

"That should be obvious." The other man - his other self? He wasn't sure he could call the man that - stopped in front of the throne, glaring down at him with beady yellow eyes. His frown was enough to make Yuuki flinch away. It had been a long time since he' had been the brunt of felt so much disappointment. "I'm you. The better you. The you that doesn't ignore the important things in life."

The important things in life? What did that mean? The Inn was important in his life, and all he had done for it was pretty much the opposite of "ignoring". If anything, he spent more time in the Inn than he did studying. It was a miracle he had managed to keep up in grades with as much time as he spent serving guests at midnight because no one else could do it.

"You work so hard all the time." His other self said, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "For a business you care nothing about. Your family doesn't care about you. All they want for you is your ability to work, and they don't need anything from you beyond that."

"That's not true." He said, though the shadow seemed to notice the hesitation in his voice as much as he did.

"Oh please." The other Yuuki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned toward Yuuki, his face just inches away. "You care about them even less than they care about you. You don't want the Inn. It's nothing more than a glorified prison to keep you forever trapped in a town you wish didn't exist."

The other Yuuki's words angered him, but he felt so heavy that he couldn't show it. "That's not true." He said again, his words slurring. His vision was blurry, and he felt like his consciousness was hovering on a pit of darkness.

"Stop lying to yourself!" His other self screamed, grabbing his shoulders so fiercely that Yuuki had to hold back a cry of pain. "You are worthless!" He threw Yuuki aside, tossing him off the throne. He hit the stairs hard, rolling all the way to the ground without the strength to stop himself. Gritting his teeth, he lifted his head as he ignored the pain in his back. Other Yuuki sat down on the throne, crossing his legs as he leaned his elbow against the arm of the chair, a disinterested look plastered on his face. The crown on his head had moved to an impossible angle on the side of his head, unmoving as he leaned further to the side. "I could take over for you." He said, resting his second arm over his knee. "I could pretend to be you better than you could."

"Yuuki!"

Chao's voice was so muffled he thought he was dreaming. He glanced back as his best friend burst through the door. Yasuko, Yuna, and a strange pink bear were close behind, jumping to a stop as they, too, called his name. Heat rose to his face, and he looked away, ashamed. Chao had seen him at his worst of times but, Yuna and Yasuko probably thought he was weak. A feeble man that couldn't even stand up to himself.

"Well well well." Other Yuuki said. "If it isn't my princesses come to impress me." Yuuki looked up to see him wink and point straight at Yuna. "The city girl especially... I could use you well."

Alarm swept through him. "Don't say that." He said, trying to push himself up. HIs arms shook in pain, and collapsed in a heap.

"If anyone could save me it would be her." Other Yuuki stood and scowled as he pointed at Chao. "Unlike you. You're just not good enough. You can't save me!"

"Yuuki..." Yuuki struggled to respond, wanting to call out to his friend and tell him it was okay. Explain to Chao that this thing wasn't him. But the words caught in his throat. "It's alright man." Chao said, eyes fixed on his other self. "We're going to save you."

"Save me?" It was the first time his other self had actually said something Yuuki was thinking, though he sounded a lot more sinister than surprised. "Yes, that's right. I'm the one that needs saving. I need a princess of my own, someone that I can take to a land far, far, away and love with whatever I have left. Something that I can be in control of." He held his hands out in an inviting gesture. 'Which one of you wants to volunteer? I promise I'll be gentle."

Horrified, Yuuki forced himself to his feet, clutching a hand against his chest as he struggled for breath. "Stop it." He rasped, wincing at the sound.

"Historic Inn? Manager Training? Ha!" His other self looked furious now. "I'm sick of all these chains. I'm sick of being trapped in some fate I want nothing to do with!"

The words sounded so familiar, like fleeting memories of another time. He shook his head. There was no way he thought that. No way he hated his life so much. "Everything's decided for me!" Other Yuuki said. "From who I should love, to where I live, and where I die! I have no control. I have no life. It would be better for the world if I died!"

"That's not true!" He said his voice louder as desperation set in.

"But if I took a princess with me then I'd finally be in control. I'd finally have someone who can't control me, and I won't be useless anymore."

"I said, stop!" His voice was much louder now, but the pain in his chest only intensified.

"But why, Me?" His other self said with a teasing smile. "That's how you really feel."

"No!" He said, his body shaking. He heard Yasuko shout for him to stop, but he refused to listen. This thing wasn't him. This creature couldn't be him. He wasn't weak. He wasn't useless. "You're nothing like me!"

HIs other self fell silent, still smiling. "Well then, you're right." A dark purple aura surrounded him as the tails of his coat began to whip around. Sadistic laugher filled the room as he raised his hands to the sky. The aura shifted to black as it expanded around him, shooting up into the sky. "I'm me now!" He vanished, and a giant chain dropped out of the ceiling. A golden candelabra with 7 candles bounced around on the end with a silver bird cage perched between the candles and the chain. The door opened and the shadow burst out, taking the form of a giant red bird with a long neck and a human face that looked like him. Its golden talons wrapped around the edge of the cage, holding the bird in place as it spread its wings and shrieked. A white diamond of feathers filled its chest, and a long black pony tail flowed off the top of its head. The cage swung form side as the bird lifted his head in a dignified manner. Yuuki scrambled out of the way, falling to his side like a sack of rocks.

"I am a shadow." It said. "The true self. Now my princesses, why don't we dance and make merry together!" He chuckled, holding one of his wings up like he was posing for a magazine.

"Hang in there Yuuki!" Chao shouted as a dark blue card appeared in his hand. "I'm right here for you." Yuna and Yasuko jumped up to his friend's side, each one holding out cards of their own.

"Oh really?" The bird said. "Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!"

The flames exploded, surrounding the cage as they began to fill the room. Three creatures appeared in front of his friends, blocking the flames from reaching the ones that summoned them. Yuuki could only stare, stunned. _What is going on? _The three creatures charged at the cage, dodging the flames like it didn't exist. The bird, however, retreated before they got there, and their attacks bounced off the cage.

"Show me your strength!" The bird said. The cage snapped open as it expanded its wings, shooting more flames directly at Chao. The yellow one jumped back to protect him, but both were knocked back by the force of the attack. Chao shouted in pain as he hit the wall, crumbling as the creature that had taken the attack landed next to him.

_No_. Yuuki thought, reaching his hand out toward Chao as if he could help him up from across the room. _Why. Why do you have to suffer because of me?_

"Die you worthless commoners!" The bird screamed is it shot another blast of fire at Chao.

Yuna, however, reacted faster than Yuuki thought possible, jumping in front of the flame as the creature she summoned disappeared. "Pyro Jack!" She yelled. A floating pumpkin head appeared, absorbing the flames into a tiny lantern in its hand**.** Chao pushed himself upright, thanking her as the creature he summoned stood up beside him. She nodded as Yasuko jumped in front of the pair and commanded her creature to attack. The ninja jumped through the flames, kicking the bird in the head before it could react. It hit the back of the cage, kicking his attacker out as it slammed the door closed. "Get out! Get out!" It shrieked. Flames surrounded the cage. The pumpkin head moved to absorb as much as it could, but the flames filled the room. Yuuki felt the sweat pour from his head as it became harder and harder to breath.

"Yuuki!" Through the flames he saw Chao. The boy was running to him, flinching as the flames burned against his skin. But he kept going, pushing himself to Yuuki who could do nothing but watch. "Come on man! You need snap out of it." The bird shrieked as a batch of flames shot directly at Chao. Yuna's jack-o-lantern dashed in front of him, absorbing the attack. Chao pushed past it, holding his hand out as he got closer to Yuuki.

"But this..." He said, his mouth dry. "I'm not..."

His friend was a step away now, but all he could do was look away ashamed. Suddenly, Chao swung, clocking him square in the jaw. The punch wasn't enough to do permanent damage, but it made a dozen stars explode in front of his eyes. He blinked, stunned. "Why would you do that?!" He said. Chao had never hit him before, no matter how angry the boy had been. Was he really that ashamed of his friend that he felt the only way to handle it was to try and knock him out?

But when he meet his friend's gaze to try and tell him he was sorry, he realized the boy was smiling through his pain. "Come on man." He said, holding his hand out. "Do you really think you don't have any of the feelings your shadow is telling you?"

His shadow? What did Chao know that he didn't? Had he gone through something like this too? "I couldn't..."

"I know you wish you had more time on your hands. Time without the Inn." A blast of fire shot toward them, but Yuna's pumpkin was able to block it again. "More time with your friends, chances to join some clubs, or just hang out at Junes with us. Is that really so wrong?"

It sounded so much different than how the shadow had put it, and Yuuki couldn't deny it. There was a part of him that wished he didn't have to spend so much time at the Inn. He watched all of his friends and schoolmates finding themselves and meeting new people while he was stuck serving people he didn't know. Many times he had found himself staring outside his room, imagining that he could fly away like the birds that spent all their time in the freedom of the skies. "I just want to feel important." He said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"You are important." Chao said. "Look around Yuuki." He did, and realized that Yuna and Yasuko were still fighting his shadow. Both looked exhausted by determined to take the bird down. Her jack-o-lantern was still absorbing fire, hovering over the battlefield as it tried to tame the furious bird. "You're important to us, and you're my best friend. Denying how you feel and trying to play it off like you're the strongest man in the room does nothing but push others away."

"I'm not the strongest man in the room." Yuuki said. "I never was."

"Then why are you denying it?"

The realization dawned on him as he looked up at the shadow. That was why his other self had gone berserk, because he had been too scared to admit it. Too ashamed to admit to himself and to others that he had such terrible thoughts. But Chao was by his side... and Yasuko and Yuna. They were all there fighting for him, even after his other self said all those terrible things.

"They believe in me." He whispered as Chao helped him up. "They fought for me." He took a deep breath and shouted "So come on!" Leaning on his friend to try and conserve his small sliver of strength, he stared his shadow down. "Stop fighting your friends and come back to me! That's what you want right?"

The shadow shrieked, but it was clearly rattled by its voice. "You're lying!" It dashed out of its cage, shooting toward the ceiling throwing more flames with each flap of its wings. The pumpkin followed her, absorbing every attack like it was nothing.

"Sensei!" The giant bear called to her form the other side of the room, and Yuuki wondered how she had managed to dodge all the flames without a guardian of her own. "It's weak! You have to take it out now!"

"Got it! Let's go, Yas!" The two nodded at each other, pressed their backs together, and threw their hands out in unison. "Go Pyro Jack!" Yuna called.

"Shut up! Shut up!" The bird howled its voice reached a new level of panic. Pyro Jack continued to follow, blocking everything with little effort. "Get away you pest!" The flames intensified around the room. "You can't accept me! You won't accept me!"

Yasuko's ninja dropped from the sky, cracking against the bird's back as the pumpkin moved out of the way. "You're not strong enough!" His shadow shouted.

"You're right." Yuuki said, wrapping his arm tighter around Chao. His friend smiled in encouragement. "I'm not strong enough alone. That's why I have my friends by my side."

The bird screamed as it turned to attack him in pure desperation. "Shut up!"

Chao swung his free hand out. "Tomoe-Gozen!" He shouted. The yellow creature that had come to his aid at the beginning appeared, leaping off the ground as it pulled its weapon back. It spun at the last second, kicking the shadow in the head. It flew backwards as the color shifted to black and dispersed as Prince Yuuki returned, floating back to the ground with a look of shame.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." Chao said. He looked up in surprise. "I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn't notice how much you were suffering. You're my best friend, and I never helped you."

"I was just as selfish as you." Yuuki said. "I saw my life as something disposable, something that no one would miss if it disappeared. I didn't think about you at all, and I'm sorry."  
"Still friends?"

"Of course." Using Chao as a crutch, he moved toward his Shadow. "That's why you were born." He said, pulling himself away from his friend. Chao took a step back, letting him approach the shadow on his own. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long. But everything you say is true, because you're me, and I'm you. Right?" He held out his hand to the shadow, who smiled and took it, before fading into blue light. The light shot into the air where Yuuki's persona appeared. The masculine form had a crown of feathers and an outfit that looked like a pristine male cheerleader outfit. Golden bands ran down his arms and two bracelets sat around his wrists. A large fan of red and golden feathers ran from one wrist to the other, arcing around the persona's back like the bottom half of a cape. On the back of each wrist was a spiral of feathers like flowers supporting the rest of the accessory. The Persona raised its hand above its head as it vanished, leaving a card to decent into Yuuki's hand. "Konohana Sakuya." Yuuki said.

Suddenly, his knees went weak. Chao jumped forward, catching him before he hit the ground. "Why am I so tired?"

"This world isn't good on humans. " Teddie said. "And you've been here awhile."

"Really? I just woke up."

"So who threw you in here?"

"What?" He eyed the bear. "Threw me... in?" He shook his head, trying to remember. "I was in the Inn and then I woke up here."

"Don't be interrogating him here." Chao snapped. Teddie recoiled, holding her giant head in her hands in fear. "We need to get him out of here."

"It's alright Chao." Yuuki smiled at the bear. "Thank you for your help."

If a bear suit could blush, she would have. "Just doing my job."


	18. Swim Practice

Author's Note: And back to the social linking! I did want to clarify, I do have all of the Arcanas planned out, though just because a Social link is established doesn't mean she'll use a corresponding persona right away. I'll try to point out through the story which characters are linked to which, though some i would like to keep a secret for now :P. Most, despite their changes for the story, haven't changed Arcanas, for a little bit of simplicity. Though there are quite a few new ones.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Swim Practice

It had been a long time since Yuna had been in a swimsuit. She had been to a swimming pool sure, but she had always talked her way into wearing shorts and tank tops. The older she got, the more modest she wanted to be. Her mom hated it, claiming that she had a beautiful body and shouldn't be afraid to flaunt it. However, Yuna had never been able to agree with her. Still, she had always worn her mother's uncomfortable clothing choices all of her life with little complaint. So when Emi forced her to wear the tight red practice swim suit, she had been able to resist the urge to quit the team. The swim cap had been even harder to get on, for her long thick hair didn't want to stay in a bun. Emi and a second swimmer had to pull it on together while Yuna held herself down and pretend they weren't tearing her scalp off.

When she finally got out to the pool with the rest of the team, she was happy to see that many of them looked uncomfortable as she felt. When Emi had originally given her the tour, she had been excited to get in the water again. Now she wasn't so sure she wanted to go through with it. "Hello everyone!" Emi said as she jumped onto a starting block. "I'm glad you all could make it! I know that some of you are more comfortable with swimming than others, so I'd like to split everyone up into groups of varying skill." She pointed to the right side of the pool where the lane separators had been remove to free up the space. "I will take the beginner swimmers there to work on technique. My co-captain Yui Nemoto will work with the intermediate and advanced swimmers on the other side." She pointed to a girl that Yuna hadn't noticed before. Dressed in the same red suit as her, she looked rather intimidating with her short black hair and brown eyes. It was like she was glaring at the team, and Yuna felt a few of her teammates take a step back. " We'll be spending a lot of time here in preparation for our big swim meet much later in the year, so practice hard everyone!" She clapped he hands together, spun around, and dove off the starting block.

"You heard her!" Yui barked. "Get to your spots!"

Of the 15 members, only four went with Yuna to join Yui. The rest (some she was sure were lying about how experienced they were) jumped in after Emi. The co-captain looked unfazed. " If this is all we got," she said. "then we have just enough lanes for all of you. Jump in and start your laps. I'll get the boards and weights while you warm up."

"Um... Nemoto-Senpai?"

She glared at the speaker. "What do you want?"

"How many laps do you want us to do?"

Her eyes narrowed. Yuna thought that was probably a poor question, and the speaker knew it too. "You're experienced right?" The girl nodded. "Then you should be able to swim until the end of practice." Yuna glanced at the clock. Even with the shortened practice schedule for the first week of club, that was still an hour straight of swimming. The other four looked as hesitant as she felt. Yui stood her ground. "You might want to start now, or I might forget to tell you to stop."

An hour later she found herself in an empty locker room, trying to force her worn out body to put in a little more effort so she could go home. After saving Yuuki from the TV, all three of his rescuers had come to school completely worn out. Yasuko had barely been able to stay awake. Chao, who was normally bubbly and positive, looked like a train had ran him over. Yuuki was the only one that got out of going to class because he felt so sick that he couldn't get out of bed. Yuna had felt just as tired, but had forced herself to go to practice because she knew Emi would be disappointed in her if she didn't. She hadn't expected the co-captain to make her swim two and a half miles.

"How was the first day of practice Yuna?"

It took more strength than she had to look at Emi, so she kept her gaze on the towel that she was shoving into her backpack. "Exhausting." Yuna was a decently healthy person, but that had been one of the most tiring work outs she had done in awhile.

"Yui works us hard but she means well." Emi sat down on the bench beside her as Yuna threw her backpack over her shoulder. "This is her last year here, and our team has n ever been able to win any major meets."

"This is her last year?"

"She was supposed to be the captain but she declined. She claims that I'm more qualified, but Yui is so much better at this than me. I can swim laps sure, but she's got the technique. She's one of the best I've ever seen, and has brought home major awards every year she's been here. But a one man team can't win the overall meet." She laughed. "I was really hoping we would get a few new teammates that would be willing to go for a win. You looked so eager when we talked about it, and a new swimmer with a fresh mind can be trained."

"In theory, yes. But newer swimmers have a harder time winning don't they?"

"That's where Yui comes in. She's an amazing coach and I think she's already impressed by you."

"Why?"

"The first day of practice she always starts with her a super difficult work out to see who sticks with it. And you did, even when the others started complaining and came to swim with me." Honestly, Yuna hadn't even noticed. She had been in the farthest lane possible, and had thrown herself into a sort of trance so she could ignore her exhaustion. She had been so engrossed in swimming that the entire team could have left and she wouldn't have noticed "Just promise me something, okay?"

"What?"

"Give Yui a chance. She's strict, but effective. She has years of swimming experience and she knows what it takes to win." Emi smiled. "Her and I are going to decide what races everyone is going to participate in, and I think I'd like to steal you for the 500 Meter Race."

"Do you think that's a good idea? It's only my first year..."

Emi nodded. "You seem very dedicated, Yuna. It's a lot easier to train than the others for quick relay races. But if asked any of them to swim more than four laps at a time they would probably kill me." She laughed. "It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought I would let you know what we're thinking."

Whether it was Emi's intention or not, Yuna felt obligated to agree to it. "My speed is really lacking." She said. "And I'll need a few days to get used to all this, so I hope you and Yui will be patient with me."

"She's a lot more calm than she seems." Emi said. "When I got here last year with years of practice under my belt, I honestly thought I couldn't get any better. I would never be where I am now without her." She laughed as she opened her locker. "On another note, would you be up for a movie after practice on Saturday? There's this really interesting mystery one coming out this week and I have some free tickets so I'd love to have someone to go with."

"I'll have to check with my uncle but it sounds like a lot of fun."  
Emi slid on her sweatpants and she brushed through her hair. "It's called "The Gold Before Dawn" and it looks really interesting. Also, and the amazing actor Reese Kujikawa is playing the main role."

"Reese?"

Emi's face turned to a look of mock horror. "You don't know who Reese is? He's a teen actor and singing sensation that took the world by storm with his extraordinarily good looks and a smile that can make even the grumpiest of people happy." She clapped her hands together, and Yuna swore she could see stars in her captain's eyes. "I've watched all of his movies, and this is supposed to be the best one yet!"

"Someone has a crush." Yuna teased.

Emi pouted. "He's way out of my league, and the chances of meeting him are one and a million."

"Yet you probably have all of his posters, the special editions of all of his moves, and listen to his songs every night before you go to bed."

Emi's expression told Yuna her accusation had been spot on. "Well he's cute." Emi whimpered with a mischievous grin.

Yuna's phone rang in her backpack. Pulling it out, she glanced at the name. "Chao?" She flicked it open and read _"Going to Aiya's tonight, want to come?" _She had seen Aiya's a few times when she walked through the shopping district, but she had never gone inside. The prospect sounded kind of exciting. She texted back a promise to meet him when she got back from Okina City, and tossed the phone into her backpack. "I have to get back Emi-San. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Oh of course! Don't let me keep you!" She took Yuna's hand and shook it. "Thank you for joining this team, I think we're going to have a fun year."

"I hope so." She said throwing her bag over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow?"  
"Absolutely."

Aiya's was a quiet restaurant in the middle of the shopping district run by none other than the namesake himself. Yuna had heard from various students that it was "the" place to visit, complimenting the man's glorious food and fair prices. Aside from the grilled steak food stand (which Yuna still, regretfully, had not visited yet) Aiya's was known as the best restaurant in town. There was even a rumor about a Mega Beef Bowl Rainy Day Challenge that no one had managed to complete. But seeing as she wasn't dedicated enough to eat more than a light snack, Yuna wasn't ready to try it.

The interior of the restaurant was basic, but charming, with booths to one side and a tall table with bar stools for parties on the other. Just beyond those was Aiya himself, cooking behind a counter where the waitress retrieved the food. The dim lights gave it a sort of mysterious atmosphere, as shiny red posters filled the walls with golden kanji of varying and encouraging words. Chao waved her over the moment she entered, grinning as she slid into the seat across from him. "I'm glad you could make it Yuna-Chan." He said as the waitress brought them some water. "Yasuko said you went to swim practice, so I'm surprised you didn't reject me for some much earned rest."

"Nah I needed some food anyway." She offered him a lighthearted smile. In all honestly, she had almost decided against coming. But she hadn't really had a chance to talk to Chao without everyone else around. And, as usual, she was absolutely terrible at saying no. "So how are you feeling after... everything?" There wasn't many people around, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Better than I thought." He said. "I was pretty tired earlier but, life just feels so much different now." He laughed. "I guess accepting that I'm a bull headed control freak gave me a new lease on life."

"I wasn't that bad." She said.

"Oh yes it was don't lie to me." Despite his words, he was smiling. Yuna was surprised the boy had been able to move on so quickly after the entire ordeal. Maybe accepting one's own shadow really did change how they saw life. Yuna wouldn't really know; her persona manifested itself on a whim when Yasuko was in trouble. "I'm sure Yasuko's was much worse though."

"Debatable." She teased. "It's all about perspective isn't it?"

His face suddenly got very serious as his eyes fell to the table. "Yuna, I have a request for you." She raised an eyebrow, but let him speak. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about what my shadow said.. about how useless I am." She started to protest, but he raised his hand to stop her. "There's a lot about me that I'm not proud of, a lot about me I want to change. So, I would like you to hold me accountable." He grinned. "I'm going to train hard and make myself a stronger man. I want to be someone Yuuki, Yasuko and you are proud to be friends with. "

Of all the things she thought they would be talking about, she wasn't expecting this. The determination in his eyes, though, was difficult to miss. "I'm not sure how I can help you with that." She said.

"Well, you know how I have a bit of a temper?" He blushed, scratching his head.

"I have an idea, but I haven't seen it too much."

"Well, its probably one of my worst traits." He was staring at the table now, fiddling with a napkin. "I get angry easily, and it makes me reckless. I have embarrassed Yuuki more than enough times to know that this is a common issue."

"So you want me to..."

"Well, I know you won't be around all the time, but I hope that when we are together, you can snap me out of it." He laughed, sheepishly. "I know that sounds strange, but if people point out when it's happening, I'm hoping I can notice and stop it more often. I've already asked Yasuko and she's more than happy to slap me if I ask." Yuna didn't miss the grimace on his otherwise cheerful face. "I haven't got to talk to Yuuki yet, but I think he'll understand." He sighed. "This is... hard for me to ask for help like this. But I'm ready to make a change and this is a good start."

Yuna nodded, impressed by his dedication. He had really taken the Shadow's words to heart, and he wondered if Yasuko and Yuuki were having thoughts like he was. She made a mental note to talk to them later as she smiled at Chao. "I'll do what I can."

He smiled at her again. "Thank you, Yuna-Chan."

"Narukami-Chan!" She looked up to see Fuuka waving from the doorway, eyes beaming as much as Chao's were. Behind her, much to Yuna's surprise, was Akihiko, and his expression as he stared at her told her that he was just as shocked to see her. "Do you have room for two more?"

She glanced at Chao. "You okay with that? They're friends of mine."

"Sure! I'd love to meet friends of my great leader." He winked at her and she looked away to try and hide her embarrassment. "Sure thing Fuuka. We haven't ordered yet."

The woman waved Akihiko and Shinjiro over as Chao moved to sit beside Yuna. "My name is Fuuka." She said to Chao as the boys slid into the seat in front of them. "And this is my friend Akihiko Sanada."

"I'm Chao. It's nice to meet you."

Fuuka slid into her seat as the waitress brought them more menus. "It's a surprise to see you here, Narukami-Chan."

"It's a small town we were probably going to run into each other again eventually."

"So where are you from?" Chao said.

"Iwatodai."

"I've heard of that." He said thoughtfully. "I think we're taking a school trip there after summer break."

"It's a nice place." Fuuka said. "Be sure to check out the shopping district there. They have some amazing stores."

"What do you recommend?"

As Chao and Fuuka began a lively conversation, Yuna's eyes wandered to Akihiko. He was staring out of the window again. She wanted to start some kind of conversation, but she wasn't sure what to say to him. He looked so disinterested in everything around him, and when they had first met the only thing that had gotten his attention was her talking about working out. _Maybe that's how I can start something... _"So, Senpai." She said. He glanced at her and she tried to move her limited confidence to a heartfelt smile. "What kind of stuff do you like to do?"

It was the most open ended question she could think of, and she hoped it was enough to get him to say something. "I like... boxing." Fascinating, though she wasn't surprised. Her face must have given her away, because he blushed and went to staring back out the window. "I've been boxing since I was a kid, so it's always been my thing."

"So you must be pretty good at it."

He nodded. "I was the number one at my school Junior and Senior year. Won a couple of championships." He made it sound like it wasn't a big deal. She wondered if he was really this emotionless normally or if he was having a really bad day. He might have even been completely oblivious that he sounded so disinterested. She wasn't really sure.

"That sounds exciting." She had never watched a boxing match. Her mother had considered it much too aggressive of a sport for her little girl. That didn't stop her from being interested in it, however, and she had managed to sneak a few peeks during practices when she was heading home from a late night of studying. But the people she had seen were amateurs, and she found herself extraordinarily curious as to what a well trained boxing fight would look like. "What about you?" He said. At least he was trying to hold a conversation as much as she was. "I mean other than swimming and asking random guys if they'd like to teach you their fighting stances.

She giggled and he relaxed. He seemed more comfortable with their conversation than before. "Well... I like to play the piano. It's the one thing that my mom forced me to learn that I actually enjoyed."

"We have a piano in our house." Akihiko said. "Fuuka's been trying to learn but she's still new."

"I might be able to help her out." She said. "Does she know the basic scales and chords?"

"I don't know, really. For all I know she just hits the keys."

Yuna laughed. "Well you have to start somewhere right?"

He smiled softly. "Fair enough." She felt a small twinge of pride. They were certainly making progress, enough to have a somewhat full conversation.

The idea she had when they first met came back, and she bit her lip and looked away. Third time they had met now, all three completely unplanned. Was it fate? Before the year started she would laugh at the idea. But sometime between the fortune teller in the limousine and the crazy shadows she had been forced to fight, she had begun to believe that her life was presenting her with a dozen interchangeable puzzle pieces. Maybe Akihiko Sanada, the professional boxer that had she had met completely by chance, was one of those pieces. She had never actually taken a weapon into the TV world, even though Yasuko and Chao agreed that it would probably help. None of them knew how to really fight, and were relying solely on their personas to do all the work. And she could probably defend them, but could she defend herself? If she went down, the rest of her team might follow.

If anyone could teach her now to fight, it was Akihiko.

"Hey Narukami-Chan?" Fuuka caught her attention, and she realized that Akihiko had been staring at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What's up?"

"Are you busy on Sunday?"

"Not right now, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house to help me with a project I've been working on. I won't take up your entire day, but I thought it could be pretty fun and relaxing."

"Relaxing huh." She giggled. "That sounds kind of nice."

"Especially after mid-terms." Chao said.

Yuna made a face. She had forgotten about those. Luckily, she had spent an hour every night studying before Yuuki had been thrown into the TV, so she wasn't too concerned about failing. It was just another thing on her plate she had to deal with."That sounds really nice Fuuka."

"I could pick you up around lunch?"

She nodded. "Yuna-Chan." Chao said. "Is ramen okay? I'll pay if you'll share." He winked at her and she swore she saw Aki's eyes narrow out of the corner of her eye.

"You're asking to share?" She feigned a look of terror. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'd share the ramen not the whole meal."

She slapped his arm playfully, feeling content for the first time that week.


	19. The Mansion

Author's Note: Only putting a note here so my chapter and title lines up in the center. Because I'm OCD like that.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

The Mansion

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Mid terms came and went and she ended the last test with a smile on her face and grand plans to rest. Then Chao had pulled her aside on Friday and asked her to help him with some kung-fu moves from his favorite movie, which had been more her watching with words of encouragement than actually doing them. After two hours of that, she found herself at Junes when Yasuko asked for her help for some crazy meat sale. When Saturday rolled around she was so tired that she almost skipped swim club until Dojima reminded her about the movie. Then she realized she couldn't go if she didn't meet Emi at practice. So, after another long swim where she was now the only one under Yui's fierce coaching, she had spent the next three hours in an empty theatre watching repeat commercials and listening to her friend tell the plot of the three prequels to the movie they were about to watch. She didn't have the heart to tell her that her quick summary didn't do much else than confuse her. When they finally got to watch the movie, she spent more time watching Emi's expressions than the screen just because her friend had the most entertaining reactions of any movie-goer she had ever seen. In the end, she had enjoyed the time she got to spend with her friend, even though she had no idea what the plot was about.

Still, when Sunday came around and Fuuka arrived to pick her up, she was grateful for the time away from her school friends. Fuuka had promised that her project wouldn't take too much energy. Whether or not that was true remained to be seen.

She didn't, however, expect to be taken to the outskirts of Inaba to one of the fanciest mansions she had ever seen.

"This is a beautiful home." She said as Fuuka ushered her inside. She wasn't even sure she could call it a home. It was more like a modern castle. She could even see a pool outside, and couldn't help but wonder if it was deep enough to practice her flip turns.

"It was a gift." Fuuka said as she put her bags on the couch. Yuna wanted to meet the person that gave mansions for gifts and ask if they had an chores she could do. "A friend of ours wanted to give Akihiko and Shinjiro-San some vacation time, and she figured the best way to do it was to give them a home that had everything they would want." Fuuka smiled. "Though this may be a little extreme."

_Just a little. _Yuna thought.

"Akihiko will be home in a bit. He went for a walk with Shinjiro." For whatever reason, she couldn't imagine the two taking a leisurely walk. What would they even talk about? They were both so silent around her. In fact, she couldn't imagine Shinjiro talking more than a few words at all. "I'm going to go collect the stuff for our project, if that's okay with you. Feel free to make yourself at home and I'll come find you. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm alright."

Fuuka nodded. "If you need anything before they get back I'll be in my room upstairs. Last room all the way on the left." Yuna nodded as Fuuka disappeared at the top of the stairs. Silence overtook the room, and all she could do was sigh in content at the moment of peace. While she was grateful to have so much to keep her busy, she hadn't had any time to just stop. Even Dojima, who had encouraged Yuna to broaden her horizons, had felt the need to remind her that she needed some time to herself. After living in the city for so long, when there was a million things to do and barely any time to do it, she had gotten used to always having something to do. The thought of just taking a break for herself had never really crossed her mind.

Wandering into the kitchen, she took some time to admire the exquisite black marble of the countertops. After spending her entire life in apartments, she had only seen basic living spaces, as her mother had insisted on spending money on clothes and presents rather than furniture and rent. They always had the basic furnishings, but they didn't need anything else. She used to theorize that her mom wanted more extravagant clothes because she, unlike Yuna, was only in the house to sleep a few times a week. Her father was always the more attentive about her than her mother, and always asked if there was anything she wanted to help with her time spent at home. Yuna had always told him no.

A room to the right caught her eye. She turned to see two glass doors with intricate wood designs around the sides. Through the doors was a small lounge with a set of fancy recliners in front of an empty fireplace. To the right was a grand piano. The ebony wood was incredibly pristine, and shined like black diamonds. The inner workings of the piano was painted in pure gold. Mesmerized, she pulled back the door and stepped into the room, eyes locked on the piano. She ran her fingers over the wood, stunned at how smooth it felt. Over the years she had played on a dozen different pianos, but nothing as fancy-or new- as this one. It was like she had just been offered a brand new car. The seat was exquisite; a black leather bound bench that looked like it had never been sat on in its life. Even the foot pedals were shiny, almost as bright as the interior.

Slowly, she sat down, as if the piano was a rare animal and one loud movement would scare it away. She brushed her fingers against the keys as a small smile crept up on her face. As years of practice began to return, she calmly pressed her fingers down. The sound was much louder than she expected, and she jumped back with a small laugh. With more confidence, she played a second chord. The sound was wonderful. Each note sounded perfect, as if the piano had been mysteriously tuned a minute before she noticed it was there. Her chords soon became scales, and after a few minutes she was just letting her fingers move the way they always had. After a few minutes, her seemingly random pressing of the keys turned into music. She sped her fingers up, letting herself be moved by the rhythm she was creating, a feeling she had long forgotten. Her mother had started her on the piano when she was four years old and through all the moves and school transfers, it was the only consistent thing she had held onto her entire life.

She heard the door open, and looked up, not missing a beat as she kept her fingers going. Akihiko stood in the door way, watching her. She smiled at him, hoping that would be a sufficient hello. He nodded back and pulled up a seat beside the piano. Suddenly, she became acutely aware of her playing. She gulped down a set of nerves that she hadn't felt before and blushed as she forced herself to pay attention to her fingers. She had performed in numerous recitals, but this nervous feeling was very foreign to her. She tried to clear her mind, but found that she was very jittery. _What is going on?_ She closed her eyes, hitting her fingers harder against the keys, trying to drown out her emotions as she finished the piece.

She hit the final chord with much more force than she had intended. Snapping her eyes open, she stared down at her hands as the sound started to fade. _Was I... showing off? _She choked back a laugh as she glanced at Akihiko. "Sorry I just... love the piano." She felt extraordinarily embarrassed.

"What song was it?"

"Moonlight Santana by Beethoven." She ran her hands over the keys softly enough that they didn't make a sound. "One of my favorites. Mom brought home the music after I had been playing for three years and told me she would take me to a movie when I could play the whole thing. I had it memorized in two weeks." She giggled at the memory. Her mother didn't have a lot of time to hang out with her because of her job, so any offering of attention was well received. "It's been a few weeks since I've been able to play. I'm glad I still remember it." She had thought about bringing her keyboard to Inaba, but it would've cost too much to send it and she wasn't sure it would even fit in her room.

"It sounded really good." His compliment made her blush. If he had noticed the mistakes she made when he walked in, he didn't admit it. "Have you thought about joining a jazz band or something? I don't know what your school has available."

"Culture clubs start next week." She said. "But I don't know. Normally I had a piano available whenever I needed to practice. Might be hard to keep up if I can't just sit down and play whenever I want."

"I'm sure Fuuka wouldn't mind if you practiced here."

"It's a little out of the way, Senpai."

"What like a 3 minute drive? If you really wanted to, I could swing down on my daily run and come pick you up, if you don't mind running on the way back."

She raised an eyebrow at him. It sounded more like he was planning a date than her practice. However, he seemed unaware of what he had just implied. "That could be fun." She said, deciding not to ruin the moment. "I haven't been on many runs though.. might have to be more of a fast-paced stroll."

"If I brought some weights that could work." He placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I usually run with a backpack anyway." She snorted as she drummed absentmindedly on the keys. "Can you sing too?" She glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "Like... while you play?"

She looked down at her fingers and shifted to playing a slower song. "Sometimes." She said. "My voice isn't trained, so it takes a me a few weeks to figure out the right pitch. But, if there's a song I really like then I'll spend a few weeks getting the chords down so I won't have to think about it when I add the words." Without thinking, she began to hum, swaying gently to the music she was playing. Akihiko watched her in silence, and she was aware of the fact that she no longer felt nervous. She couldn't deny that she felt comfortable around him. At first, she had thought he was stuck up, but their few, small conversations had told her he was at least somewhat interested in getting to know her. And, unlike Shinjiro, he didn't intimidate her. "So do you know what project Fuuka-San wanted me to help her with?"

Her question seemed to pull him out of whatever trance he had put himself in. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she stopped playing. "Something for the elementary school I think. Fuuka has made it her mission to spend at least 10 hours a week volunteering around town so she can get to know the residents of Inaba. This is her first big project that I'm aware of."

"I'm helping paint some rocks for a teacher at the elementary school."

Yuna hadn't even noticed Fuuka entered the room, and Akihiko's expression told her hadn't either. "Painting rocks?" She asked.

Fuuka nodded with her trademark beaming smile. "The kindergarten teacher was going to use painted rocks to help the students with addiction and subtraction." Yuna glanced at Akihiko, and he shrugged. "I don't know the details but we have about 100 rocks we need to paint, 25 of each color."

"100?" Yuna said.

Fuuka nodded. "That's why I needed help. We've got to paint them all and move them into my car by the end of the night." She flicked her braid back over her shoulder. ". I've got some plastic to protect the furniture and all the pain in the living room. It shouldn't take too long with three of us."  
"Three of us?" She glanced at Akihiko with a small grin. "Going to paint some rocks with us, Senpai?"

"You know it." He muttered with a sigh, and Yuna laughed.

Shinji returned home to a living room covered in plastic, filled with rocks, and a friend splattered in paint.

"What the..." In an hour, the house had been completely transformed. The furniture and the carpet were covered in plastic as if professional painters had come by to change the home decor. It stopped at the wood in the kitchen, but the paint didn't. In fact, that had landed all the way to the kitchen counters. Dozens of rocks sat lined up in the corner in lines of four different colors, and it was a miracle that they looked as good as they did considering the rest of the room. The two girls, and most likely the main culprits, were sitting in the middle giggling, both splattered in paint.

Aki, however, looked the worst. Scattered lines of blue and pink covered his sweater vest, and thick red lines had been drawn onto his cheeks and forehead. His black pants looked like they had been drug through a pile of painted white pebbles. Thick red stripes had been drawn onto his cheeks and forehead, and Shinji wondered how the girls had managed to corner him to accomplish that. He was sitting the corner, arms crossed, but Shinji could see a smallest twinge of a smile on his otherwise annoyed face."Welcome home Aragaki-Senpai!" Yuna said. He glared at her, but she-like most of the people he seemed to spend time with- seemed completely unfazed by it. Senpai was a title he didn't deserve. He wasn't sure why all these young people insisted on calling him that. So, instead of answering, he wandered over to Aki.

"What in the world did you do?"

"The girls had a paint fight after we finished Fuuka's project."

Shinji looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Just the girls huh."

"They got me involved against my will."

"You're hopeless."

"Thank you for your help." Fuuka said as the two girls rubbed their arms off with wet rags.

"It was fun." Yuna said. "I'm glad I took my jacket off before we started... though I'm worried these clothes might be unsalvageable."

"I have some extra clothes if you want. I think they'll fit you." Fuuka moved toward Shinji with her normal "much too big for her face" grin. "Would you be willing to make some lunch for us? Doesn't have to be anything big but we've been working pretty hard." Shinji sighed, but he knew he couldn't say no. "Thank you." Fuuka said as aware of his answer as he was.

"I'm sorry Senpai." Yuna said as she approached Aki with the rag. "We might have gotten a little carried away." She reached up and rubbed the paint off of his cheek. "I'll get some of this off..." Shinjiro didn't miss the stiffness in his friend's features that followed.

"It's fine." He murmured, his face flushed underneath the red paint. "Just go get changed I'll take care of myself."

"Alright." Yuna handed him the rag and followed Fuuka up the stairs. Shinji watched as Aki stood there in silence, eyes following the girls as he jaw clenched in thought. Sighing, Shinji hit his shoulder, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Absolutely hopeless."

Aki glared at him, but he looked more like a wounded puppy than intimidating. "Where have you been?" He asked, clearly trying to throw the spotlight off of himself. "I left you at the shrine an hour ago."

Shinji shrugged. "I walked around the shopping district for a bit." I wasn't a complete lie, but he wasn't about to tell Aki he had sat at the shrine for an extra half hour before he realized he should find something else to do. His friend's expression, however, told Shinji he wasn't buying it. "At least I didn't let a couple of girls cover me in paint."

Aki looked pained. "It wasn't my fault."

"So what's going on with Yuna?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Shinjiro's voice was so low it might have sounded like a growl. "You and Fuuka have talked about nothing but her the last three days. You've met each other like three times now and you're already inviting her over to our house and getting into paint fights wit her. I know Fuuka makes friends quickly, but this is very uncharacteristic of you."

Aki wouldn't meet his eye, and Shinji knew whatever he said next was going to be a lie. "She's going through a lot with the move and all. We wanted to make sure she was handling everything well."

"That's all?"

Aki shifted uncomfortably as he began to wipe away the paint from his face. The absentminded look, however, told Shinji that he was just trying to find something to do with his hands. "Fuuka says she's awakened to her persona, so we wanted to make sure that she's not in danger." He looked away again- another sign he was hiding something - but before Shinji could press him, the girls returned.

"It won't take too much to clean." Fuuka said as she bounded down the stairs in her flowery white dress like she was going to a wedding. Yuna followed behind, back in her trusted coat with a pair of knee length yoga pants and a plain red t-shirt. All the paint was gone, aside from a blot of blue on the back of Yuna's hand. "Most of it got on the plastic. We need to move the rocks outside before we do anything, though."

"I'll make some lunch." Shinji said, glancing at Aki before he sulked into the kitchen. He was hiding something; Shinji knew it. But Aki was ten times more stubborn that he was. If he wanted to keep something a secret, no matter how much it aggravated his friend.

"So Senpai," He glanced at Yuna as she moved toward Akihiko. "I was talking to Fuuka and she thought it would be a good idea to ask you if you would be willing to help me with my training."

Shinji did not miss the look of utter surprise on Aki's face. "M-Me?" He nearly rolled his eyes as he ducked behind the refrigerator door. "Why me?"

"Well since you used to be a championship boxer, I figured you could help me come up with a good strength training routine." Shinji pulled out the lunch meat and lettuce, glancing at Yuna as he kicked the door closed. She was smiling, possibly wider than Fuuka, at Akihiko, waiting for his response. The boy, however, looked incredibly flustered. _You guys probably talked about this beforehand. _He thought._ Why do you look so surprised?_ He tossed the food on the counter and pulled out a loaf of bread as Yuna held out her hand to Aki. "What do you think? I'm a hard worker and Fuuka said she would stay with us if you don't feel comfortable with it. But Emi wanted me to become a swimming champion by the end of the year and I really don't want to let her down."

Aki was staring at her now, and Shinji could only imagine what was running through his head. "I mean... I could think of something. What days are you free?"

"Well... my schedule still isn't set in stone yet, but I know that Sundays are almost always free. If anything comes up it would be easy to reschedule. I still haven't joined a culture club yet and I have no idea when they're meeting."

Aki nodded. "That's fine... we could meet once a week and work on some stuff." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "What do you want to learn?"

"Well... maybe you could teach me some of your boxing?"

Shinji nearly dropped his knife. "Why would you want to learn that?" Aki said. "Getting into fights?" He laughed weakly, and Yuna's gaze dropped.

"I thought it would be fun. And with all that's happening in town, it wouldn't hurt to learn how to defend myself, right?"

_She's just as bad of a liar as Aki. _Shinji thought.

"I could make something work." Aki said. Shinji snorted, ignoring the glare from his friend. "We could keep meeting up on Sundays and I can run through some steps with you."

"And if I have any more projects I'd love your help." Fuuka said.

Yuna grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Thank you, Senpai." They stared at each other for a moment, before Aki finally looked away. Yuna jumped when her phone rang in her pocket. "Sorry." She pulled it out and answered. "Hey Yas." She wandered toward the living room. "Tomorrow at lunch? Sure. How's Yuuki?"

Fuuka moved around to help Shinji with the lunch. Aki, however, was back to staring with an unusually absentminded look. It had been a long time since Shinji had seen that expression on his friend's face. Yuna turned around and smiled, forcing him to look away again. "You're both hopeless." Shinji said.

"What?" Aki said as if he barely registered his friend's words. Shinji rolled his eyes as he handed Fuuka the first of the sandwiches.

:"You'll figure it out. Though if she's as stubborn as you the big revelation will take a lot longer than it should."


	20. The Best Laid Plans

Author's Note: I've almost caught up with myself. Good thing I wrote so far ahead. Packing up for a move, planing family reunions and work really take it out of you.

That and Final Fantasy 14 but that's not completely relevant.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The Best Laid Plans

The school rooftop was easily the most secluded and calm places to eat lunch, and Yuna made a mental note to come back whenever she needed some time to herself. She was actually shocked they could get on it at all. A part of her wondered if Yasuko had stolen the keys from the teacher's lounge when Mr. Morooka wasn't looking. But her friends seemed comfortable, and when Yasuko handed her a cooked bowl of ramen she was happy to ignore her concerns. "I'm glad you're feeling better Yuuki." She said as Yasuko handed her a pair of chopsticks as they both sat down. The boys stood in front of them, both with their arms crossed with smiles on their faces. It was the first time they group had actually been all together, and Yuna realized she wouldn't mind if this became a more common thing.

"Thank you." His smile was much more energetic than she had seen since the day they met. Even after only having one full day off, since he had to come back for midterms, he had managed to get plenty of rest. "My family gave me a lot of time to relax since my mom is able to work again."

"Well that's good." Yuna said. "Did you talk to them about getting more time off?"

He nodded. "They said they would be willing to give me a few days to myself if I found a club to fill up some of the extra time. That's not so bad though." He laughed.

"The culture clubs start on Wednesday." Yasuko said as she fanned over her food in an attempt to cool it off. "My mom asked me to join a club too. I was thinking the band or something." She shrugged. "I'd be happy to go with you, if you'd like."

"Yuuki in the band?" Chao said. "I'm afraid I can't imagine that."

"I picked up a guitar when I was six." He said, thoughtfully. "Maybe I could try it again."

"So Yuuki." Yasuko said. "Do you remember anything from the day you were kidnapped?"

_Getting right to the point. _Yuna thought. Yuuki's eyes fell to the ground, and she wasn't sure if it was because he was in deep fault, or because he was ashamed of remembering what had happened in that other world. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He said. "I was in the Inn, then everything went dark, and I woke up in that castle." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what happened. I even asked my mom if she had seen anyone unusual on that night and she couldn't think of anyone. However, we had a lot of customers that night, and any of them could have done something without us noticing."

" That doesn't narrow down the field very much." Yasuko sighed. The group fell silent. Her three friends looked extremely downcast all of the sudden, as if someone had just told them they're favorite pet had just died. She had thought that Yuuki's return would be a lot more joyous, and she hadn't even considered that they would still feel so weighed down by the case.

"You know," She said, trying to cheer them up. "I think we learned a lot." All three looked up at her with varying degrees of surprise. "Well, we know that someone is throwing people into the TV, and we know that they appear on the midnight channel whenever they are inside."

"We also know that the person is safe until the fog appears in our world." Yasuko said.

"So why bother ourselves with trying to figure out the specifics? We don't have much to go by right now, so we need to just wait until more information comes up."

"Or someone else gets thrown in." Chao said.

"Unfortunately, that may be our best chance." Yuna said.

"But we can save them." Yasuko said. "Just like we did with Yuuki. I'm confident that we as a team can rescue anyone that gets thrown into that world."

"Those creatures you summoned," Yuuki said. "what were they?"

"Persona." Yasuko said as if she knew better than everyone. "Chao and I both got our personas the same way you did. Yuna had to fight our shadows."

"So where did Yuna's come from?"

Yasuko blinked, glancing at Yuna. She didn't have any better answer than her. "Mine just... showed up." She hadn't really thought about it.

"But you can use more than one." Yasuko pointed out. "So not only did you not have to fight your other self, but your persona turned into multiple forms." She knew her friend was expecting an answer, but there really wasn't much she could say. Even now that they knew about the other world and her powers, she wasn't sure if they would believe that some long nosed man in a non-existent limousine was giving her cards based on her friendships. "There's just a lot we don't know." Yasuko said. "A lot we need to figure out."

"We've got plenty time." Chao said. "I think we should go into the TV after school and give Yuuki and chance to try out his new persona. I know it took me a few tries to summon mine, so it might be nice to get those out of the way."

"What do you think Yuna?" Yasuko said. "I have to talk to a professor after school, but maybe we could meet at Junes afterwards and sneak our way in?"

"We should try and find some weapons." Yuna said. "Something that feels comfortable for all of us. It doesn't have to be anything too fancy, but an extra set of defenses wouldn't hurt."

"There's a story in the shopping district that sells weapons. The blades aren't super sharp, but it could work. I, personally, would like to stick with some nice metal shoes." His eyes lit up as he snapped into a kung-fu pose. Yuuki took a step back, but Chao didn't seem to notice. "My furious moves would be much more deadly than any normal weapon."

"If you insist." Yasuko looked unimpressed. "I was thinking of using daggers or knives. Something small to give me more freedom to move around. What about you, Yuuki-San?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe a katana?" Yuna said. He raised an eyebrow. "Well I mean, you already have the whole samurai thing going on, and I'm sure it won't be that hard for you to use. If anything, you'll have a new prop to use at the Inn."

"Wouldn't hurt to try." He said. "But what about you?"

"Maybe a sword!" Yasuko said, eyes glittering. "Like a Rapier or a broad sword."

"Maybe..." She had used a Rapier in that strange dream the night she moved into town, but it had felt so awkward, and she only swung but in awkward arcs because that's all she could think to do. And that enemy hadn't been attacking her. She wasn't so sure she could use it again in a real fight.

"What about a naginata?"

"I can't really use that with only one hand..."

"We'll figure it out." Chao said. "How about we meet at Daidara Metalworks around four o'clock, go have some dinner, and go into the TV world tonight."

"Just don't get caught this time." Yuna said. Yasuko's face flushed and she looked away.

"What happened?" Yuuki said.

"Nothing." Yasuko said as she suddenly became very interested in her noodles. "My ramen is getting cold." She whimpered.

"I'd be happy to eat it for you." Chao said reaching out, ready to snatch it away.

Yasuko pulled her food back and out her tongue. "Get your own."

A few hours, and a few hundred yen later (conveniently placed on Yasuko's credit card against her will), and Yuna found herself in the familiar, fog ridden place with her friends standing shoulder to shoulder. Each one of them had found some useful equipment, and had all managed to stash it away fairly neatly under their clothing. Chao had wanted to buy full sets of armor, but Yuna had argued against it, saying her and Yuuki's swords were already strange though. Yasuko figured they could store most of the stuff in the TV world and bring it all in a little at a time, and Chao had begrudgingly accepted that the flashy armor would have to wait.

"So this is what this world looks like." Yuuki said. "I know you carried me out but all I could remember was that castle." He squinted. "I can't see a thing out here though."

"That's what I'm here for, Yuuki-Chan!" Teddie's voice made the entire group jump ten feet and spin around like they were being attacked. Teddie cowered instantly. "I'm sorry!' She cried. "I thought you guys saw me!" Yuna could see the fake tears building in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Teddie." Yuuki lowered himself to one knee, smiling at the bear that was now only a few inches taller. "We didn't mean to startle you."

Yuna could have sworn she saw the stars in the bear's eyes. "Yuuki-Chan." She whispered. "Can I be your princess?"

Yuna heard Yasuko and Chao stopped breathing for a moment as Yuuki paused. Yuna watched his face, looking for any sign of shame. Beyond asking if he remembered anything about his kidnapping, they had avoided mentioning his shadow. Just like Yasuko and Chao, who Yuna was pretty sure hadn't even talked to each other about their experiences, Yuuki hadn't been super thrilled to talk about his fifteen minutes of fame. However, Yuuki smiled as he held his hand out to Teddie. "I would be honored, Teddie-Chan."

His friends let out a relieved sigh. Teddie pulled her hands away from her face, sniffling. "I have a gift for you, Yuuki-Chan." She reached behind her back - or at least, as far as she could considering her arms barely reached around her side-and pulled out a pair of red glasses. "I hope you like them." Yuuki took them and slid him onto his face. He blinked a few times as his mouth dropped in surprise.

"These are amazing." He said.

Teddie blushed. "It's nothing special."

"So this is how you guys could see." He stood up and surveyed the area. "This place is so strange."

"As we mentioned earlier, there's a lot we don't know." Yasuko said. "But we've learned that the TV in Junes leads us to this exact spot every single time we enter, and none of us can get in without Yuna."

"Try summoning your persona." Chao said. Yuuki nodded and held his hand out. The team stood there in silence, but nothing happened. He furrowed his brows, narrowing his eyes as he concentrated.

A moment later, he let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "I can feel her there." He said. "It's hard to explain but... it's like there's a pane of glass in front of me that could easily be broken, but we're both too scared to reach through." He sighed. "Maybe I'm still too tired."

Yuna moved over to stand in front of him with the most encouraging smile she could muster. "I'm not sure I can explain it to you, but once you summon her once I think you'll get the hang of it. Has she told you her name?"

Yuuki nodded. "Konohana Sakuya."

"Now focus on that name. Chant it for a bit if you have to, and remember that your persona is an extension of yourself." She moved to stand beside him and held her right hand out in the same way as his own. "Try to feel her power flowing through you." Her fingers twitched slightly, and she became acutely aware that all four of her friends were staring. Already she had summoned her personas dozens of times, and had never really thought about what it took to actually accomplish. The whole process had been so natural to her that she hadn't even considered it might be difficult for the others. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, focusing on her feelings so she could explain it better to Yuuki. "Izanagi." A surge of power coursed from her chest, spreading through her veins. She opened her eyes as a blue card hovered over her palm. She closed her fist around it and Izanagi appeared behind her, floating calmly as if he had known he was only summoned as an example. In another moment, he disappeared, but Yuna didn't feel like she learned a thing. "I guess... I don't know how to explain it."

Yuuki's head was tilted in thought, staring at the space above his hand. Yuna wanted to apologize. She was supposed to be the leader of this team, but she didn't even know how to actually summon a persona. However, when she reached out her hand to comfort him, he held his own out and shook his head. "I think this is something I need to figure out on my own." He took a step away from the rest of the ground and closed his eyes. Slowly, he placed his right hand across his body, where his new katana was sheathed. A moment of silence later, and a familiar blue flame began to form, and soon, a familiar blue card hovered just in front of his chest. . "Konohana Sakuya!" He slapped his eyes open and drew his sword, slicing it diagonally through thin air. The card shattered, and the blue flame shot into the air. Konohana Sakuya appeared in an instant, spinning around as she lifted her glorious feathers. Yuuki smiled, sheathing his sword. His persona disappeared. "I think this persona ability is really depending on one's own mindset." He said, turning back toward the group. "You can't really teach anyone how to summon it; they need to figure out on their own." He nodded toward Yuna. "Your attempt to explain it helped me figure it out. Thank you."

She nodded with an internal sigh of relief. At least she hadn't let him down.

"So Yuuki." Chao said, slapping his friend on the back. "What's your big special power?"

"What?"

"Like... my personas a battering ram that throws herself in the middle with flashy physical moves. Yasuko's is able to use wind attacks, and Yuna does... whatever Yuna does." Yuna blushed, trying to ignore his teasing grin. "Did you feel anything? Anything... unique?"

Yuuki hesitated. "It's... difficult to explain."

"You've always been good with words."

Yuuki gawked at his friend. "Since when?"

"Okay, better than me."

"Well that's most people."

Chao feigned a look of pain. Yasuko choked back a chuckle, and even Yuna couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure it's something we'll figure out as we go."

"Did you know you have a bruise on the back of your right shoulder?"

Chao blinked. "What?" He rolled the offending shoulder back, wincing slightly. "Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that. I was working on some kung-fu moves in my room and I accidently fell into the dresser." He rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly. "It wasn't bothering too much. But how did you know? I haven't exactly shown it off to anyone."

"That's what I mean." Yuuki said. "I can't really explain it. When I summoned my persona, it was like I could sense these minor injuries on all three of you. Yasuko has a cut on her ankle that's bothering her, Yuna's got some bruises on her arms." He looked away with a sheepish expression. "What have you guys been doing."

"Fighting shadows." Yuna said. "They really take it out of you."

"Maybe you have a healing ability." Yasuko said. "How amazing would that be in the heat of battle? A persona that can sense injuries, and maybe even fix them on the spot." She whistled. "I wish I knew how all this stuff worked. I did some research, but I couldn't find anything concrete. This "persona" thing, if other people have experienced it before, it isn't common knowledge."

"I'm sure we'll learn more as we go." Yuna said. "No reason to rush things." She moved over to Teddie. "Everything's clear over here right? You haven't sensed anyone on this side?"

"Nope. Everything's good. And my nose is never wrong." Yuna wondered if that was becoming Teddie's catch phrase. The bear took Yuna's hand, and she was surprised at how soft her paws were. It was like holding onto pristine silk form the best of suppliers. "I promise Sensei, I will let you know the moment anything out of the ordinary happens. You can count on me."

Yuna smiled and placed her second hand on top of the bear's. "Thank you Teddie."

* * *

"Big sis? Will you help me make some curry?"

She looked up at Nanako in surprise as the girl jumped up from the table like a bolt of lightning. "Curry?" She had heard about the meal, but she had never tried it. Most of her meals when she was living with her parents had been simple sandwiches, salads and noodles that she could make in the spur of the moment for herself. Anything more extravagant was left for the fancy restaurant chefs. Curry was definitely one of those dishes.

"I've already started the oven." Nanako said. "I found this recipe online that we could follow, but I don't think I can do it all by myself." She blushed. "But I thought, if we worked together, we might have it done in time for Daddy."

Assuming he came home before the Chef went to bed. Yuna had learned in the last month of living in the Dojima household that her uncle came home at a decent time about as often as she climbed Mount Everest. But the stars in the little girl's eyes reached down into the very depths of her soul, as if willing her to find it in her heart to give her little cousin time with her. Yuna wondered if Nanako had figured out how terrible she was at saying now. "What do you need me to do?" She asked. Her cousin's face lit up as she tugged at her hand. If Nanako had been any stronger, she might have yanked Yuna clean out of the seat.

"I have the recipe over here. I'll leave the chicken to you and take care of the rest, okay?" She handed her a sheet of paper and Yuna glanced over it. There were only four directions to follow, and the only one even mentioning chicken was a sentence long. If Yuna had been a stickler for fairly sharing the work load, she might have protested. But she wasn't the cook of the household, and Nanako had already moved to preparing the rest of the meal as if she had memorized the entire recipe before Yuna had gotten home. "The pan you need is on the counter." The little girl said as she pulled out butter, apple pieces, and chopped onions.

"Did you prepare all of this yourself?"

"My friend's mom took me to Junes today, and the nice lady there helped me cut them all." She set the ingredients aside as she grabbed a skillet from underneath the oven. "She said she was thrilled that a young girl like me had learned to cook so early, and wanted to help in any way she could."

"Well that was nice of her." Yuna said as she pulled the chicken - which Nanako had, conveniently, already defrosted for her- out of the microwave. "Do you want me to use all of this?"

"We'll have plenty of leftovers for you to take to school tomorrow! Maybe some of your friends will like some too?"

"With as much as they love food, I wouldn't doubt it."

It took 75 minutes to cook the curry, and it wasn't until they were sitting down in front of the 8 o'clock news that they actually got to enjoy their dinner. However, when Yuna took the first bite, she found herself in heaven and realized she would happily wait 75 minutes for a meal like that any day. "This is amazing." She said. Nanako, whose mouth was full with the delicious goodness, furiously nodded. Yuna laughed. "You did a really good job, Nanako-Chan." Nanako's face flushed in embarrassment, but her eyes shimmered at the praise. A moment of comfortable silence passed between them as they finished their meals. It was the first time they had eaten together without the background noise of a TV to provide the conversation. As someone who normally at her dinners alone - and, consequently, in front of a TV- Yuna welcomed the change.

"Big sis?" Nanako said. Her cousin had first started referring to her as "Big Sis" a few days ago, though she sounded a more confident now than she did the first few times she called her that.

"What's up?" She was happy that Nanako felt more comfortable around her. The first few days she hadn't been able to talk to her without her father in the room. Her request to help with dinner had been surprisingly and, while it had helped their relationship, Nanako's voice still trembled with uncertainly. It was as if Yuna was the queen of the world and her cousin felt blessed to spend any time with her. Yuna hoped that, in time, they would have a true sisterly relationship.

"Were you an only child too?"

"Yes." She said. "My parents worked a lot, like your father does, and I spent a lot of time at home alone." Yuna knew that Nanako was a very lonely girl. She had a lot of friends at school sure, but when night came it was usually just her and the television. Yuna tried to spend more time with her when she came home, but Nanako had never seemed bother when she came home late after dinner with her friends. Even then she usually got home sooner than her dad, so it was still probably a welcome change. "It wasn't the easiest situation to be in, but I spent a lot of time with friends and they kept me going." She was hoping to encourage Nanako, but her downcast expression told her there was still more on the little girl's mind. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"When Daddy told me that our family wouldn't get any bigger, I was really sad." She said. "All my friends have brothers and sisters, and it's just me and Dad here. But when you came..." She paused as she blushed again. "I thought that he was wrong. Because now I have a big sister!"

Yuna felt honored to hear that from her. "And I have a little sister." She said. Nanako nodded eagerly. "Nanako-Chan... I know I'm busy a lot." Yuna said. "My friends and I have a lot on our plate, but I'll do what I can to make more time for you. I'll look up some easy recipes and you can teach me everything you know. By the end of the year we'll have a five course meal that will knock your dad's socks off."

"You mean that?" Nanako said, eyes wide. "So we can go shopping together?" Yuna nodded. "That sounds amazing! We could look up some great food, make a grocery list, and go to Junes on the weekends!" Her cousin's eyes were sparkling now. "Maybe we could even make some dessert on Friday and have it ready for dad when he gets home! He loves vanilla cake. We could even make our own frosting!"

"Sounds like plan." Yuna said. "I'll be your willing student, Nanako-Chan."

She looked absolutely thrilled, and her happiness was contagious.


	21. Master of the Strings

Author's Note: I remembered my scene break this time!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Master of the Strings

"Thank you for coming with me, Yuna." Yasuko said as she opened the door to the music room. "I've had grand plans to join a club for the last few years, but I always find myself sitting outside the door until someone shows up to shoo me away."

"It's alright." Yuna said. "Emi told me I was doing the same work out as usual so I could swing by later and make it up." She didn't mention the disappointed look on her captains face when she told her she wouldn't be at practice. The mention of a later time to practice had been less of a request and more of a demand. Yuna had already called Nanako to tell her she wouldn't be home at the normal time. Her cousin had been more than happy to wait to eat a late dinner with her, but Yuna had been able to convince her to go to a friend's house instead. "So what's' your plan?"

"The culture clubs start tomorrow," Yasuko said. "and one of them is a band for beginners. So, my mom said if I found an instrument I wanted to learn she would get it for me as long as I promised to stick with it for the rest of the year." She ushered Yuna in as she darted to the back where all of the instruments sat piled up. "This is your music room?" It was smaller than Yuna expected, and seemed more like a storage closet than a music room. A pile of cases sat along the back wall, and Yuna wondered if anyone was able to find exactly what they were looking for on their first try. There was a bit of an empty space between those and the front, where a old, brown, grand piano sat in the corner like a kid that had gotten a time out. It was clearly old, with peeling wood and sloppy paint. Yet, as she moved closer to it, she saw that the inside was in perfect condition. Someone had taken great care in keeping it playing.

Yasuko began to ramble about various instrument choices as Yuna, not really listening to her friend, gravitated to the piano. Just like her time at the mansion, she slid into the wooden stool and let her gaze grace over the keys. When she was little, the grand piano had seemed so big and intimidating. Her mother had to go out and by a smaller keyboard to get her to practice. Over time, however Yuna learned to appreciate the grand piano's sound, and it was often the first thing she noticed in any room it was in. She hoped that Yasuko wasn't expecting much in terms of opinion from her, because her friend's voice was the last thing on her mind.

She tested out a few chords. The piano was just slightly out of tune, but not enough to bother her too much. It was possible it had simply been left alone for so long that it wasn't ready for her attention. Slowly, she ran through a C scale, hanging onto each note as she adjusted to this piano's sound. To the everyday person, it sounded just like any other piano, but Yuna had long since learned to pick out the subtle differences. The one at the mansion was newer, but this one had a certain charm to it. She heard Yasuko fall silent as she moved to a slow song, humming each note. The door opened and she glanced over without stopping. A young man she didn't recognize walked in, eyes falling. He wore the standard uniform, with a golden pin on his signifying him as a high scoring, third year student. His thick blonde hair and glasses gave him a regal sort of air as he stood in the doorway. In his right hand was a exquisite, black violin case with an intricately drawn gold rose on the bottom right side. Yuna's hands froze above the next chord as she glanced at Yasuko. "Please," He boy said, pushing his glasses up closer to his eyes. "Don't let my arrival stop you. I was actually rather curious who was playing." He moved to a table and sat his case down, flicking it open before she realized what she was doing. "And, if you don't mind, I would like to join you." He lifted the shimmering, wooden instrument daintily, as if taking a baby out of a cradle. He lifted it to his chin, arcing the bow in a very dramatic way. His face was calm as he waited for her.

She felt her face heat up, but she nodded and continued her song. After a few beats, he started to play. The sound form his violin was beautiful, and Yuna knew he had a lot of experience. She changed her pitch experimentally, and he responded instantly with his own pitch change. Smiling, she returned to playing with as much confidence as before. She felt Yasuko move beside her, but she didn't dare break her concentration to see her friend's expression. It had been a long time since someone had played with her like this. She had never been involved in band, preferring to practice on her own before she playing in front of anyone. her mom had gotten her to do a few recitals for a charity event at work, but it had always been her on that makeshift stage. The last time anyone had joined her was her father when she was younger. He had been a wonderful singer, and often asked her to play just so he could practice. But that was a long time ago, before work took over his life.

A few moments later they reached the end of the song, and the room feel completely silent. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, and she felt almost embarrassed. She got as excited to play the piano as other people did sprinting. She laughed, resting her hands in her lap as she turned toward her accompaniment. "I didn't know you played the piano." Yasuko said.

"Never really came up." Yuna said, smiling. The boy put his violin away, closing the lid with a soft click. "I believe we haven't met."

"This is Kyoya Ezakiya." Yasuko said. "He's in the top five of the third year students and president of the music clubs." Her friend bowed, surprising Yuna. "It's wonderful to meet you Senpai. I'm a huge fan."

He acknowledged her with a slight nod, before turning his full attention back to Yuna. "You are quite skilled." He said. "Most people when they look at this piano see an old piece of junk that is here merely for decoration. You made it sing."

"Someone's been taking good care of it." She said. "There were a few notes slightly out of tune, but nothing too terrible. Really all it needs is a new paint job."

He held out his hand to her. "As your friend said, I am Kyoya. No need to call me Senpai. As far as I am concerned, you and I are equals."

She shook his hand trying to hide her blush. "My name's Yuna Narukami."

"I believe I have heard about you... a transfer from the city right?" She blinked, confused. She had never seen him before, except maybe in pictures when Mr. Morooka gave his weekly "you'll never be as good as these students" speeches. Had she really become that popular that even the third years knew who she was? The thought was actually rather daunting. He, however, seemed to notice her uneasiness, and said. "This is a small town, and a new face is a welcome change. Especially one with talent like yours."  
"You're not so bad yourself Senpai." She said.

"Have you joined a culture club yet, Narukami?" She shook her head. "Well I'm leading an advanced Jazz Recital club for people like you and myself that don't need to relearn the basics time and time again. We won't have as many members as other clubs, but you'll have a lot of freedom to practice what you want as long as you also work on a few required songs. I would also like to practice a duet with you for our grand recital at the end of the year, if you're interested."

"I don't have a piano at home to practice with." She said. "At least, not yet."

"That's fine. As a member of my club you'll have full, unlimited access to all three music rooms as long as the school is open. I can have a key ready for you tomorrow afternoon. I am available to meet on Wednesdays and Fridays for an hour after school if you need any help on the pieces."

_That works really well with swim practice. _Yuna thought. _And if it's only an hour I'll have time to go to the TV world whenever we need to afterwards. _The thought of having unlimited access to a piano, however, was the most enticing. Music was how she fought stress. Whenever she had a big test or life change, she always relied on music to get her through it. If she could play her own, it was even better. Practicing for one recital seemed like a minor inconvenience, and even that would give her some direction with her playing. All in all, Kyoya's offer sounded like a winning situation. "Sounds like fun." She said.

He nodded and set down his backpack on the table. "Here" He reached into the biggest pocket and pulled out a booklet of sheet music, handing it out to her. "This is what I've been working on. It's written for two violins, but I trust that you could adapt it to your own style in the next few months?"

She took it from him, glancing over the sheet. The piece was about ten pages long, filled with complicated bars, quick note changes, and dozens of symbols she hadn't seen in a very long time. Change it over to less complicated, background piano sound would not be easy. Though, she could probably manage. "I'll see what I can do." She said as the wheels in her head began to turn. She sat back down in front of the piano, resting the music on top as she clicked through a couple of chords absentmindedly.

"So Senpai." Yasuko said. She still had a look of awe on her face, as if she was meeting the richest man in the world. "What instrument would you recommend for a new, aspiring band member?"

He looked her up and down and with a deadly serious expression said. "The tambourine."

Yuna chocked back a laugh, but Yasuko looked like she had just won the lottery. "I hadn't thought of that one." She said. "That's for your advice!" Kyoya rolled his eyes as he picked up his violin. "It was pleasure to meet you, Narukami." He bowed his head slightly, before turning and leaving the two alone again.

"I think he likes me." Yasuko said. Yuna wasn't sure if she was serious, and her starry eyed expression didn't help. "Maybe I should learn the violin..."

"Notice me Senpai." Yuna muttered, but Yasuko ignored her teasing.

* * *

Swimming had become somewhat easier after four days of practice, and for that Yuna was grateful. She had been worried the first few days when she had come home completely worn out, even after she had taken breaks away from the TV world. But her body was adjusting- albeit slowly- to the fierce work outs, and she hoped by the end of the season she'd feel more willing to train as hard as Emi wanted her to. But for now, as she reached the wall on her last lap, she couldn't help but notice that her shoulders were aching. Even in the water, which pushed off a lot of her aches and pains until she was in the locker room, she felt tired.

But the last five of her flip turns had been a complete disaster, and her ego wouldn't let her stop until she figured it out.

She grabbed onto the wall and lifted her head out of the water, sighing as she pulled her goggles off. The concept of the "flip turn" wasn't that hard. Yui had patiently ran her through the steps over and over on their second practice, and bashed its importance into Yuna's mind until it was all she could think about. Yet, after an hour of practice with Yui, and a dozen or so on her own, she felt even less confident about it than she did before. She knew how to do it- the technique wasn't the issue- it was more the timing. More often than not, she would see the wall, go to flip and realize that she was either too far away to actually hit the wall, or too close and have to flail around like a dead-brain fish until she flipped herself over. Then there was the issue of power. Even when she did do it perfectly - which, arguably, was rare in its own right- she didn't really get any speed off of it. In fact, the turn itself took so long she'd had to stop a couple of times just to catch her breath. It was frustrating, and Yuna felt extraordinarily discouraged. Two straight weeks of practice and she still hadn't improved.

Why did she pick swimming? Because it was all that was available and it sounded like fun. She didn't think she'd be tearing her hair out about not being able to flip properly underwater.

"You look agitated."

She blinked in surprise as she snapped her head up. Crouched on the pool side in front of her, was a shirtless Akihiko. She felt her face heat up immediately. All he had on were a pair of black sweatpants with a thick white stripe on the sides. In his right hand was a pair of silver goggles. "Senpai." She said trying the catch the stuttering in her voice. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"I couldn't go work out this morning so I had to get it in tonight." He raised an eyebrow. "If anything, it's more surprising to see you here this late."

"I couldn't go to practice today so I had to make it up." She sighed. "Been working on these stupid flip turns for an hour."

"Do you need help?"

Help? From Akihiko? Yuna wasn't so sure there was much he could do. In her mind, the only way she could perfect the ever illusive flip turn was to do it, and most likely fail, over and over again. And in the water, there was no really no way he could work through it with her, without causing a very awkward situation. "Your couch showed you how to do it, right?"

"Yeah... once. But when she asked if I understood it I couldn't say no." Yui had been in a very bad mood that day, and Yuna wasn't sure expression her confusion over something she had called "the simplest of movements" would have changed that fact. Instead, she had feigned knowledge and just tried to time her turns when Yui wasn't looking.

"Once for a brand new skill? Does she think you've been swimming all your life?"

"Well I haven't really told her otherwise." It was more likely that Yui thought anyone who dared to work with her was already a pro swimmer. The only reason Yuna still was following her work outs instead of Emi's was because she was the only one left on Yui's side and she didn't want to offend her.

Akihiko sighed. He probably thought she was pathetic; a girl who put up with anything just so she wouldn't let down someone else. Her mother had always joked that her need to keep others happy would kill her someday. As Yuna grew up, she began to realize how true that idea might actually be. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "She wants me to be a champion, I don't want to let her down."

Akihiko shook his head as he stood up. "I'll help you." He pulled off his sweatpants and Yuna felt the blush in her face rise by at least 20 degrees.

"Senpai?" She had expected normal swim trunks, not a dark blue Speedo. Quickly, she turned her gaze away, trying to hide her distress. She had to hand it to him; he had a very nice body. However, he was also a few years older than her, and it was a body she hadn't imagined seeing up close. Did he have no shame?

The look on his face said no. In fact, he looked more confused at her reaction than anything. "What's wrong?"

"You're wearing that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He seemed completely un fazed by the situation he had put her in. "I've learned that I can move a lot more quickly through the water when I'm not being bogged down by extra fabric. It's like gliding through air."

"I'll take your word for it." Slipping his goggles on, he jumped into the lane next to her, popping out of the water next to her. She ducked under the water for a moment to avoid being splashed in the face, almost hesitant to come back up.

"The idea of the flip turn isn't hard, but it can be challenging to put the pieces together." Akihiko pushed off of the wall, stopping himself a few feet away. "It's important to remember to keep your body as tight as possible until you complete the turn, or you will be underwater for too long." He took another couple of steps back. "You also need to make sure you have plenty of air when you go for the turn, but don't come up for a breath at the last second, or you'll slow yourself down. It's better to work it into your normal strokes." She nodded, watching him. "Now, when you reach the end of the line before the wall, is when you want to get ready to turn. Going into the summersault, you're going to tuck your chin against your chest, sweep your arm forward, and flip yourself just before you reach the wall." He pushed off, taking two strokes before he flipped over, just as he had said. He pushed off, and floated to the surface. "Just work on that part. Don't worry about turning over to continue your stroke until you feel comfortable with that."

"I'll try." She pushed off the wall like he did, taking a few steps back to match where he started. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off into her strokes. Keeping her eyes on the line, she tucked her chin under the moment she hit the top. Hoping she wasn't too far away, she flipped over, keeping her body as tight as possible. Her toes brushed the wall, and she forced herself off the wall just like Akhiko had. She floated on her back for a moment, staring up at the ceiling.

"Not bad." She sat up to glance at Akihiko.

"I feel sluggish." She said. "I'm not close enough to push off."

"A little bit of a stronger kick before the flip and you'll be able to reach the wall."

"An extra kick?"

"Yeah. Like a dolphin kick. Just a quick one, enough to propel yourself that extra last few inches."

"You can do that?"

He laughed, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Yes you can do that as long as you flip immediately after." He smiled. "How about we run through them together? I'm assuming you've already done your laps for the day?"

"Don't you want to work out, Senpai?"

"I finished that already."

"Then why did you have your swimsuit on?"

"In case I wanted to go swimming." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yuna, however, wasn't sure if he was being completely honest. Akihiko seemed like a man that knew his workouts well in advanced. He probably had vivid dreams about them every night. With as much as he talked about it, it was very unlikely he had come without a plan. "How about this." He said. "If you run through 15 more flips just like that, I'll pay for your dinner when we get back to Inaba."

Though she wasn't as driven by food as Chao, it did sound extraordinarily enticing. After working out for almost two hours, the hunger was setting in. "Aiya's." She said, hopeful. Akihiko nodded. "Ramen?" He nodded again. "And some chicken?"

"Do you need protein today?"

"I always need protein."

He grinned. "You should try protein shakes. I have at least one ever day."

Yuna grimaced. Anything like a shake- or anything with milk in general- made her sick. She had never gone to a doctor about it since her parents were too busy. After awhile she learned to just avoid it when she made her own meals. "Maybe a little bit." She said, quietly, hoping he wouldn't hold her up to it. "Alright, Senpai. I'll take your deal, but only if you'll do them with me."

"Deal."


	22. Of Promises and Beef Bowls

Author's Note: Ah the references galore.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Of Promises and Beef Bowls

It was an hour before Akhiko and Yuna made it to Aiya's, and by then Yuna' stomach was so empty she felt like she could eat an entire country. Even so, when Akihiko ordered them a Mega Beef Bowl, she found herself gawking at the glorious amount of food he expected her to eat. The bowl was massive, and when she tried to reach through the meat to get to the rice, she found that her chopstick wasn't even long enough for that. She was even more surprised when he got his own instead of just sharing hers with her. "If you manage to eat it all by yourself," He said. "You get a refund."

"That's it?" It seemed like such a worthless prize for something that would probably make your stomach explode. Maybe the refund would be enough to pay for the hospital visit afterwards. "Have you ever finished it Senpai?"

"Not yet. But with enough courage and dedication, I will someday."

"I guess if that's your grand dream, more power to you."

"Just eat what you can." He said with a smile. "It has a lot of protein."

_Well you don't say. _She thought taking a tentative bite. The beef was good, but the sheer amount she would have to ingest to finish the meal made her sick just thinking about it. Maybe that was why so few people had finished the Mega Beef Bowl challenge. Akihiko, however, seemed very prepared, as was slurping it down like he had been training all of his life just for this moment. She smiled and shook her head, letting herself concentrate on her own hunger. "So Senpai." She said in between bites. He paused his eating and looked up at her. "Why did you start boxing?"

He swallowed thickly as his eyes fell to the table. She blushed and looked away. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I understand I just..."

"It's alright." He said. "Though answering that requires a pretty long story."

"I've got time."

He took another bite with a nod. A moment later, he said. "I'll tell you if you'll eat."

She nodded and obediently picked up another piece of beef. "When I was a kid, my sister Miki, Shinji and I grew up in an orphanage together. Shinji and I were very protective of Miki, and we managed to keep ourselves from being adopted so we could stay together. We were like our own little family, determined to stay together no matter what. But no family wanted to adopt three children, so we figured we'd be there until we grew up."

He paused and took a deep breath. "But when I was 13, the orphanage caught on fire. I went to save Miki but she wasn't in her room, and the owners of the place forced me out before I could find her. She, along with five others, died that night. I was devastated. I felt like it was my fault because I was the only one who could have saved her, and I failed. I wasn't strong enough. So I picked up boxing as a way to cope, and decided I would become stronger so I wouldn't have to lose anyone I loved again."

She wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry... I didn't know."

He shook his head and offered a smile. "It's fine. If we had met last year we wouldn't be talking like this. I struggled making friends because I couldn't cope with my past, and was so consumed by getting stronger that I didn't care much about socializing. But a good friend of mine spent a lot of time last year forcing me to deal with the pain. If it wasn't for her encouraging and Shinji's dedication to fixing me, I don't think I would be anywhere near where I am now."

"That's good though." She said. "Accepting your past and moving on. And at least you had Shinji."

"Yeah. Shinji helped me through everything. He's always been there for me. And there's still some things I'm not proud of, things I want to change, but I've got time." The look of determination on his face was astounding. He seemed ready to take life head on, and Yuna wanted to feel that big burst of motivation for herself. "So what about you?" He said. "Why did you start playing the piano?"

"My story is probably as long as yours."

"I've got time."

She smiled as he went back to eating. "I was an only child, and when my parents first had me, I was their world. My mom actually took a vacation from her job with grand plans to be a stay at home mom until I was 18. But as I got older, she started to realize that she didn't have to stay home. I was pretty good at taking care of myself, and by the time I was halfway through elementary school she got her job back and worked almost every day while I lived with a nanny at home. My father hated it, though. The first big fight I ever remember between my parents was about me. In the end, not much changed, and by the time I was 9 I was spending every day by myself. Even so, my mom was determined to keep me active, and give me something to focus on. She tried a lot of different things. Fencing, drawing, tennis, volleyball- I tried most of it at least once, and didn't really like any of it. Honestly, I just wanted something that would catch my parents attention; something that they would want to be a part of."

"Then, when I was 13, I heard my mom talking about the piano and how she always wanted to learn to play. My father was a singer, so I got this grand idea that if I learned the piano, I'd not only catch my mom's attention, but I would find something to do with my father too. So, I got my mom to get me a keyboard and a teacher and I practiced for hours a day to get better. After about a year, I got good enough that my father would come home from work and ask me to play just so he could sing. My mother would join in, and we would spend almost an hour a night together. After about a year, however, my father got a newer, better job, and by the time I was 15 it was back to the way it was before. Honestly, when I first started playing, I saw it as a way to bring my family together. I didn't expect to love it as much as I did, and I didn't think it would become a way to cope with my loneliness. Instead of trying to impress my parents, it became a tool to improve myself. Now I can play these super complicated pieces almost without thinking."

"Do you have your keyboard here?"

"No. There wasn't really a way to bring it. Mom didn't want to spend the money to send it down. So I'm feeling pretty rusty."

"You sounded great." Akihiko said. "I know I'm not musically trained but all the notes sounded fine."

"The older songs I've been playing for years come to me naturally. It's the newer songs I need to work on. But thank you, Senpai." She giggled. "You can be pretty charming when you want to be."

Akihiko's face flushed instantly. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuna laughed again and returned to her meal without responding. Akihiko's face twisted in a sort of halfhearted whimper, but his eyes were bright with happiness. So even someone as bashful as Akihiko relished in praise, no matter how small. Yuna was happy she could make him smile. They had a lot more in common than she thought. She knew what it was like to be alone, even though her situation was a lot different than his. "I like spending time like this." She said quickly, trying to smile through her embarrassment. She wanted to spend more time with someone outside of the school. Someone who wouldn't want to meet for study groups or excessive swim practices. A friend who didn't need her to be an amazing Shadow killer to save him from himself. "I know I already see you on Sundays since I've promised to help out Fuuka and you have some self defense to teach me but... Maybe we could make dinner a weekly thing?"

He swallowed thickly, though Yuna was keen to notice he hadn't taken a bite of his meal in awhile. Did she make him uncomfortable? She knew there was a bit of an age gap; he was like 21 while she was 17, but she had always gotten along with the older crowd. Did it bother him that much? "I mean... if you want to..."

"Sure." He said, his voice surprisingly weak. "We could meet after your swim practices."

She wondered if he realized that was more than once a week. "Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays/"

"Sure why not. Except Thursdays, those are taken by Shinji." He smiled at her. "Unless that bothers you."

"No of course not." She smiled back. "You'll have to try my cousin's cooking sometime. She's amazing."

Akihiko nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Yuna felt very content.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Akihiko - who insisted on walking her home since their dinner went so late- Yuna was surprised to find Dojima on the couch with a very happy looking Nanako next to him. "Hello Big Sis!" Nanako said with a childish wave, her face beaming. "Look who's home!"

"Hello Uncle." Yuna said as she sat down in front of the table. "I feel like it's been forever."

"Work has been terrible." He said.

"Case dragging you down?"

"No new leads." He sighed. "We asked that Amagi boy about the few days he went missing, but he said he couldn't remember anything. Said he was in the Inn, then woke up there a few days later." Dojima shook his head. "He wouldn't look me in the eye though. Means he's probably hiding something."

Her uncle's sixth sense was pretty good. That might become a problem if this case kept going on for longer. The last thing she wanted was Dojima watching her every move. "Maybe he was just disappointed because he couldn't tell you more?" She said.

"Maybe." He sounded unconvinced, but it was enough to turn the conversation. "How are things going for you?"

"Just joined a second club and have been making a lot of new friends." She smiled. "It's going a lot better than I expected."

"That's good. I was worried you might be bored out of your mind here."

"I'm keeping myself busy."

"Hey daddy." Nanako said. "Whose that on the news?"

Yuna glanced at the TV. A young girl stood in front of a mob of bikers. Her gray hair was tied back into a short, spiky pony tail, and her black, school jacket was hanging over her shoulder. Her long sleeved, dark blue shirt had a skull and crossbones on the chest, with a pair of black skinny jeans. Her face was blurred out, by anyone watching could tell it was a high school student. "Get out of here!" Her voice was distorted, and came off much deeper than it probably was. She sounded like a malfunctioning robot. "You want a fight?" Even through the blur, Yuna thought she saw an extraordinarily fierce glare. "You punks are nothing but trouble!"

"Here we are," A castor of the camera said. "in the middle of a turf war." Turf war? It looked more like one person against the world. Since the murder case had gone cold, they had started scrounging for anything they could find, like vultures that found a pile of carcasses. She had the feeling that this "turf war" was nothing like they were saying. "Can this girl stand against an entire gang on her own? Stay tuned for more..."

"I got a call about that." Dojima said. "They're blowing it way out of proportion."

"What happened?"

"A biker gang was causing noise outside of the shopping district, and woke up the elderly owner of the textile shop. Her daughter came out to shut them up and a newsman happened to be nearby." He shrugged. "It wasn't a turf war in any sense of the word. Now people are going to think she's some psychopathic biker girl."

"Dad?" Nanako said. "Are you going to be able to get off for golden week?"

He looked surprised. "Golden week?"

"Yeah! You know, I'm getting the week off from school, and there's a ton of fun stuff we can do!"

"Isn't that the week before my school camping trip?"

"Yep!" Nanako said. "So what do you say dad?"

"Well," He paused. "I was thinking that we could take a trip that week instead."

Nanako's lit up like a fully decorated Christmas tree. "A trip?"

He nodded, rubbing her head with a smile. "Yeah. I'm not sure where yet, but I've asked for the days off and I'm positive we can find somewhere to go."

"Can Big Sis come too?"

"If she wants to." He glanced at Yuna, and she realized this was the happiest she had seen him in a long time. The idea of spending extra time with his daughter was enough to make him smile more than ever. "What do you say?"

"I'd love to go." She said.

"A trip!" Nanako jumped up, throwing her hands into the air. "We're going on a trip Yuna!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"I'm going to start packing!" She took off for the stairs, flying up to her room before either of them could stop her.

Dojima chuckled. "I'm glad she's happy. I just hope I can come through for her."

"You don't think it'll work out?"

"If this murder case is still unsolved maybe. And there's a few other cases I've been working on for a long time, and if anything new comes up I won't be able to get it off." He sighed. "She's been patient about it, but last year I had to cancel on her too."

"Does it hurt to take a break sometimes?"

"With the case I'm working on? Yes."

"Well if the killer hasn't made another move, you could probably just get Adachi to work on the paperwork. I'm sure she can handle if something else does happen." _And hopefully nothing happens anymore. _

"That's not the case I'm talking about."

She raised an eyebrow, but his solemn expression told her she wouldn't get anything out of him no matter how hard she pressed. "I'm heading back to the station soon." He said. "Got some more work tonight. Can you make sure Nanako gets to bed on time?"

"Sure." She didn't bother telling him that the younger girl was better at going to bed on time than she was. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry, Dojima-San." He nodded as he pushed himself off the couch and grabbed his coat.

"It's raining." He said. Yuna glanced out of the window. She hadn't noticed it before, but it was, in fact, raining. Maybe it had just started? The day had been so beautiful. _Does this mean someone will show up on the Midnight Channel?_ A twinge of dread filled the pit of her stomach and she tried to swallow the nervousness down before Dojima noticed. "Hopefully the fog doesn't come back tonight."

"Have a good night at work." She said with as much cheer as possible. He nodded curtly and left. _I'll put Nanako to bed on time... but I've got the Midnight Channel to watch. _She sighed, brushing through her hair. _And on a school night too._

* * *

The days since his disappearance had been very different for Yuuki Amagi. It was like his parents had gotten a whole new lease on life, and were determined to give him all the freedom he wanted. It was incredible, really, and yet, he wasn't sure if he liked it. His other self had focused so heavily on his wish to leave the Inn, and now all the sudden he was being forced to branch out, meet new people, try new things and, overall, spend more time away from the inn.

And yet, he had spent his entire life working for the Inn. He would wake up in the mornings and prepare breakfast. At school he would spend time pondering what he was going to do for the guest special that night, and writing down which rooms needed to be cleaned out. He would get home and immediately start dinner, before preparing rooms for all the new arrivals. Then he'd be up until midnight making sure everyone was settled and helping clean up. Next day, he'd wake up at 6 and start all over again. That was the cycle of his life, and now that he was trying to break away from it, he wasn't really sure what to do with himself.

That was why he found himself in the Inn lobby ten minutes before midnight, collapsed on the couch because his mom had kicked him out of the kitchen. Even though he told her he didn't choose to disappear, she believed he had sought solace from his stress. So even when he tried to help out, she was there, watching him like a hawk, ready to kick him out the moment he looked remotely tired. There was no point in arguing with her. When his mom decided on something it was absolute. And she had decided, after almost 17 years, that he worked too hard.

"I told you to go to bed, Yuuki."

He blinked and looked up. His mother hovered over him in her yukata, smiling through the glare. Despite her demanding age, she was still the head of the Inn, though Yuuki's dad had always joked that the stress of work turned her hair gray. "Hey mom." He said weakly. He didn't like disobeying her; he had the greatest respect for his mother- but his mind was so restless there was no way he could have gone to bed. "I was headed that direction, but the lobby was messy."

"No it wasn't." She chuckled. "I cleaned it while you were in the kitchen."

He sighed. "You got me on that one."

"What's wrong?"

His mom always had a knack of spotting other people's emotions. That's probably why she did so well at the Inn. But it also meant he couldn't hide anything from her, even though there was a lot on his mind he would rather forget. "Just a rough couple of days." He said.

"That's why I told you to go get some rest."

"Are you sure mom? There's a lot that still needs to be done. The dishes weren't even finished yet when you kicked me out."

His mom smiled. "Yuuki. I learned something about the Inn while you were gone."

"What?" She said gone so casually, as if he had just taken a vacation. For all he knew, she thought he had just got up and left on his break.

"We are absolutely lost without you."

Her words surprised him. His mom was the most organized and caring person he know; the best possible person to run the Inn. She was kind to every guest, no matter how they treated her. Yuuki remembered when that Yamano lady came to the Inn and chewed his mother out for not having her food ready exactly to her expectations, or the bed made with satin sheets. His mom had just smiled and nodded, even though she collapsed just a couple of hours later from the stress of it all. But she had plenty of people to help her, that was why Yuuki was able to go to school. So, he had never considered himself to be essential to the inn's success. "What do you mean?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it, Yuuki, but I was more worried about the customers than I was about you. And when you came back, I felt so terrible. You looked exhausted, but still put in the hours that night, even though you clearly needed your rest. And it got me thinking about you.. your life... your future. By forcing you to follow in my shoes and learn how to run the Inn, I was setting in stone the entirety of your future without even asking. I completely ignored your feelings, and even told myself that you were doing fine. But when you reappeared that night, I realized how overworked you were, and I knew it was my fault."

"Mom..."

She held up her hand to stop him. "When I choose to take over the inn it was exactly that; a choice. My father never put any pressure on me to take over. He encouraged it, sure, and taught me everything I asked to learn, but when I tried to branch out and find my own path in life, he let me with a genuine smile and a promise to support me in whatever I wanted. Eventually I ended up back here, because I loved it too much to leave. But that's the point. I had a choice. I got to see outside of life in the Inn, and I could have left any time I wanted." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to have that choice as well."

How was he supposed to tell her that, even after spending three days away from it, the inn was all he could think about? It had consumed his life for so long, he wasn't sure he could do anything else. However, that wasn't because he didn't want to, he just didn't know where to start. He'd never been a part of any clubs, never participated in sports. Half the time he didn't even get to hang out with his friends. He'd never gotten the chance.

And here she was... giving him his chance.

"I don't know what else I can do." He said gently. "But I'd like to explore the possibilities, if you will let me. I won't stop working here but... a decrease in hours couldn't hurt."

His mom smiled and nodded. "We can keep this between you and me. I'll tell the rest that you're focusing on school work for awhile. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thanks, Mom."

She nodded and turned back toward the kitchen. "Head to bed soon, Yuuki. You've got school in the morning."

"Yes M'am." She waved him goodnight, and disappeared back into the kitchen _I won't let you down mom. _

The TV flickered on, surprising him. A shadowy figure surrounded by static appeared on the screen. It looked like a thin person with a thick cape hanging over their shoulders and their fists clenched at their sides. Lightning flashed, and the image disappeared. "The Midnight Channel." He said.


	23. Tatsumi Textiles

Author's Note: And here it is. Once again, I apologize for the delay. Trying to move everything out of one place into another when you work every day is a pain, not to mention the computer crash that wiped my computer of this chapter. The motivation was very low, but it's back now so I'll be back on schedule no problem!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Great Chase

"I'm absolutely certain!" Yasuko said, slamming her hand on the desk so fiercely that Yuna nearly jumped out of her skin. "That girl on the midnight channel was Kana Tatsumi!"

Yuna yawned, rubbing her eyes as she stared blankly as her friend pushed an old yearbook into her face. Logically she knew she should have felt more interested in the revelation, but she was too worn out to see the picture clearly, much less find some girl she had never met. Sure Yasuko could point it out if she asked, but her curiosity was struggling to break through her wall of exhaustion. So instead of responding in her normal happy way, she gave a measly "is that so?"

"Yeah look!" She pointed to a girl on the far right corner of the picture. Unlike the other students, she was wearing her own outfit, much like Chao and Yuuki did every day, except this girl took it to the extreme. She wasn't even wearing a skirt, just a pair of tight black jeans, and dark blue long sleeved shirt with a skull on the front, and the school uniform jacket hanging over her shoulder like a cap. She had a much more muscular build than the other girls her age, though she wasn't as bulky as the boys, and the scowl at the camera made her look even more intimidating. "Her clothes are identical to what she wore on that news report, and I saw the exact same image on the midnight channel."

"So this is our next victim?"

"If she follows the pattern for the other three that were kidnapped, then yes. I sent Chao to go see if she's in class today, maybe we could talk to her."

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't seem to be a girl that's too interested in conversation."

"She's not usually." Yasuko said, grimacing. "We got really lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Kana Tatsumi is one of the biggest troublemakers in school. She fights with teachers, is involved with numerous biker gangs and is rumored to have sent a dozen of people to the hospital in the last year alone." She shuddered. "I feel like if we approach her she'll just knock me out..." She rubbed her arm. "That's why I sent Chao first."

"Just in case he comes back with a black eye?"

"At least he'll be more manly." Yasuko said.  
"Getting a black guy from a younger girl is manly?"

"Well when you put it that way no..."

"Hey girls!" Yuna jumped, again, though she was amused to see that Yasuko nearly jumped out of her skin when he slapped the back of her shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" She snapped, elbowing him in the stomach with a scowl. Chao grunted in pain as he doubled over slightly, but quickly laughed it off.

"Calm down Yas." He said ruffling her hair for a second as Yuuki sat down in the desk beside Yuna.

Yasuko pushed her hair down and rolled her eyes. "So did you learn anything or..."

"We didn't get to talk to her." Chao said, glancing at Yuuki. "There was another boy, someone I didn't recognize in the way."

"In the way?"

"He was talking to her, and whatever he was saying made her look incredibly nervous. I asked some of the students about him and they said he's a reserved, no-nonsense student that spends more time working with the police force than talking to them. Apparently he's some kind of junior detective."

"He said he wanted to talk to her about something important and asked to meet at the gate after school." Yuuki said. "She asked why and he said he didn't want to get anyone else involved."

Chao looked surprised. "You heard all that! The other students were so loud I could barely hear myself think."

"That's because you sat at the door like you were worried one of them was going to kill you. I actually walked in and conversed with a few of them. Very friendly girls. No idea what they were saying though. I asked how they were doing and they started talking about all their favorite things to do and flowers... they didn't even notice I wasn't listening."

"That's my Yuuki." Chao grinned. "Using your incredible charm to get things done."

"My... charm?"

Yuna rolled her eyes. Yuuki was the only guy she knew that could use his good looks to get girls to do whatever he wanted without even realizing what he was doing. "Isn't that kind of suspicious?" She said. "The day after she shows up on the midnight channel she's approached by a guy that apparently never talks to anyone and asks her to meet after school without telling her why? You said he's a detective... maybe he knows something we don't?"

"Or he's involved somehow." Yasuko said. "We can't rule out any possibilities." She hit her fist against her palm, eyes lighting up as an idea crossed her mind. "How about we follow them?"

Chao raised an eyebrow. "You want to stalk Kana Tatsumi?"

"It's not stalking its... gathering information." She scowled at him. "We can't take any chances. There's two people dead and a third that's only alive because of us. And if this girl is the next target..."  
"I'm okay with it." Yuuki said quietly. "We can't just let her leave on her own with all the information we have."

"Then its settled!" Yasuko said. "We meet today right after school, and find out what they're up to!"

OOOOOOOO

Yuna thought they would have looked very obvious standing next to the gate normally, much less crouched over each other as if they were playing hide and seek with blind people. Yasuko had pressed her back against the gate, peering around it like an agent on a top secret mission with a guard on the other side. Chao was holding onto her shoulders, peering around her with a face full of intense concentration. Even Yuuki, who she thought would be least involved in the whole situation, as standing just a few feet away from them with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. Yuna had elected to sit next to the wall a few feet away with an open book in hopes that at least one of them wouldn't look suspicious. Kana wasn't even there yet and already her friends were drawing attention.

"Target has excited the building." Yasuko said. "Accompanied by blue haired suspect."

Suspect? She wasn't sure when they had come to that consensus. Even with everything that was going on in town, she had her doubts. Could a scrawny second year boy really throw people into the TV? And if he was working so closely to the police, wouldn't they have noticed something? Dojima's super powered detective reasoning had already made him suspect her of meddling in the case, and they barely saw each other. She wasn't sure this boy would be able to avoid him.

"They seem to be very quiet." Yasuko continued. "Target looks very uncomfortable. Suspect does not seem to notice."

"Do we have to talk like this?"

"Of course we do. Short, choppy sentences are all the rage in spy fiction."  
"How would you know? I'm not even sure you read." Chao hissed in pain as Yasuko bopped him over the head. "It was just a joke." Yuna sighed, watching Kana as she turned a page in her book. The girl didn't seem as intimidating as she expected with the nervous grimace and twitching fingers. If anything she, look uncomfortable, and in no way an aggressive biker chick. _Did he tell her something? _

"You ready to go?" The blue haired boy said, tipping his head as he glanced at Kana. The girl blushed, her mouth wide open as if in shock. _Don't tell me,_ Yuna thought. _Does she have a crush on him?_

"Yeah of course." Kana said tugging at the sleeves of her jacket. Naoya gave her a curt nod, before spinning around and walking the other way in a brisk manor, almost as if he was trying to run from her without her notice. Kana watched him for a moment, before shaking her head and following after him.

"Our targets are on the move!" Yasuko said. "I repeat, our targets are on the move!" She popped out from behind the gate, spinning around as she pointed a finger at Chao. "Agent Satonaka, you will accompany me to investigate their actions, watch for anything suspicious, and deter any possible kidnapping. Agent Amagi? You will accompany our leader to investigate our targets place of residence." She threw her fist into the air. "Ready to go!"

"Yes Ma'am." Chao grinned. Before Yuna could protest the two took off, drawing dozens of pairs of startled eyes as they disappeared around the corner.

"The most suspicious things there will be them." Yuna groaned as Yuuki sat down next to her.

"Those two always seem to be in their own little world." He chuckled. "Might as well let them have their fun."

"So what did she mean by "our targets place of residence"?"

"Well I thought she looked familiar so during lunch I called my grandmother. It seems that her grandmother owns a textile shop downtown, the same one that my family purchases from. I saw Kana there a few times helping out but I didn't put a name to a face until Yasuko showed me that picture." He sighed softly as he rubbed his hands together with an absentminded look on his face. "Maybe I should've talked to her more. Would've been easier to keep an eye on her if I was her friend."

"The Amagi charm might have overwhelmed her."  
He chuckled again. "That's what you guys keep saying. Honestly I don't see it."

Yuna shrugged as she dropped her book into her backpack. "I don't really know you all that well, but you seem to be a very nice guy. I could see girls swooning over you."

Yuuki sighed. "My shadow didn't seem to mind."

Yuna shifted her pose awkwardly. It hadn't even crossed her mind that joking about girls would offend him. It had been nearly three weeks since they fought his shadow, and no one had ever brought it back up. Even Yasuko, who was always quick to find reasons to tease her friends, had avoided that subject. Aside from the group becoming extremely close after the ordeal, it was as if it never happened. even so, the look on Yuuki's face told Yuna that it had been weighing heavily on his mind for quite some time, and she wanted to kick herself for bringing it back up again. "I'm sorry Yuuki I..."

He shook his head. "I faced it Yuna it's over. Just have to get used to that side of me." He stood up, placing a hand on his hip as he usually did when he was deep in thought. Though it was doubtful the other friends noticed- Yuna was always good at picking up on subtle queues- he had begun to heavily favor his left side, the same one that held his Katana when they traveled to the TV world. The group had gone a few times in the last few weeks, but only for practice. Chao and Yasuko seemed right at home but Yuuki, much like Yuna, had to take a few days to even get used to holding a weapon. After he had held it a few times, however, he seemed to always have it with him, even if it was just in spirit.

"I never really thanked you did I?" Yuna looked up in surprise as he held his hand out to her with a smile. "You barely knew anything about me and still you risked your life to protect mine. And, after all of that, you are still here as a friend. One that I probably don't deserve."

"Don't say that." She shook her head. "You're a great guy, and now i get a chance to get to know you." She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet as she tossed her backpack over her shoulder. "If all that mess hadn't of happened, I don't know if we would've ever been able to talk, much less become friends." Tightening the straps on her backpack, she turned toward the gate. "We should probably get going before those two mess something up.

"I'll lead the way."

OOOOOOOO

The textile shop was a small store on the far end of the shopping district, just far enough past the shrine that Yuna probably would never have known about its existence if she wasn't going out of her way for it. It was a neat little place, though nothing to throw a huge party over. The most interesting part was the front of the store, where dozens of bright colored textiles of various fabrics and colors like a beautiful rainbow brought inside for all to enjoy. Past all of that stood An older lady behind a counter, smiling warmly as they stepped inside. Behind her was a door leading to the back half of the store and Yuna could see the edge of a set of stairs most likely leading to the owner's home.

"Yuuki-Kun." The woman said. "And you are not alone." She was a bright looking old woman, with gray haired pulled back into a perfect bun and a face that seemed to shimmer with a glimpse of her youth through the wrinkles. She looked happy to be where she was, surrounded by the beautiful pieces she had probably made herself.

"This is Yuna." Yuuki said tilting his head slightly toward her. "A friend from school."

"Well you two look very cute together."  
Yuna felt her face heat up almost instantly. Yuuki looked stunned. "Oh no Mrs. Tatsumi it's not like that. We're just friends."  
The elder chuckled softly. "If you insist."

"We came to see if Kana was here." Yuna said.

"Is everything okay?"

"We just wanted to talk to her."

Kana's grandmother looked relieved. "It's nice to see Kana is making some friends."

"Does she not have many?" Yuuki said.

Mrs. Tatsumi nodded. "I know she tries. Bless her soul. My granddaughter is a great girl, just misunderstood. I know she tries... or at least she used to. She never was good with words."

"Is Kana a little... aggressive?"

"It can come off that way. Her voice is a bit louder than most, and she has a tendency to say exactly what is on her mind. I'm sure you two have noticed that by just talking to her a few times."

Yuna didn't have the heart to tell her they hadn't talked to her at all, and might not have if she hadn't shown up on the midnight channel. "I saw her on the news yesterday and was worried about her."

"Ah," Her grandmother shook her head and sighed. "That was all one big misunderstanding. That gang was making a racket outside while I was resting and Kana decided to take matters into her own hands. She was outside shouting at them to leave before I could stop her. The cameraman was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

_That's what Dojima said. _Yuna thought.

"Have to love the media." Yuuki said with a sigh. He knew all too well what Kana was going through. Yuna prayed that she never had a reason to attract the news reporters in this town. The last thing she needed was her face all over the TV as the "city girl turned country gal". "I'm glad she is okay."

Her grandmother nodded. "She hasn't come home from school yet. Should I leave a message for her?"

"It's alright." Yuna said. _She's being followed by my other two weird friends. _"We'll catch her another time."

The elder nodded. "I have the curtains your mother ordered as well, Yuuki-kun." She turned back into the back room, disappearing around the corner. She returned with a box not a moment later, setting it on the counter. "Just finished this morning. Was going to call but since you are already here."

"Thank you." Yuuki bowed slightly before moving to pick up the box. "Your work is always fantastic. My grandmother has done nothing but sung your praises for years."

The elder laughed. "I'll be sure to tell my granddaughter you said that."

"Lets get going Yuna." Yuuki said. "We've got a few other friends waiting for us and if we keep them too long they might start causing trouble."

"It was nice to meet you!" Yuna waved with a large grin.

"You as well dear. Take good care of Yuuki for me."

It was Yuuki's turn to blush. "It's still not like that." He said with a small, awkward laugh. "I'll make sure my mother calls after I get home. I think she had a few more shipments to ask of you."

"Sounds great."

Saying their final good byes, the two stepped out of the store. "She's a nice lady." Yuna said as Yuuki stepped onto the street.

"Yeah my grandmother and her are like best friends." Yuuki said adjusting the box to better sit in his hands.

"Yuna! Yuuki!" Yuna squinted at the noise. Off in the distance, were Chao and Yasuko, turning the corner to the shopping district. As they got closer, she realized they were running. "We've been spotted! The target knows. I repeat, the target knows!"

"GET BACK HERE."

The new voice startled both of them, and Yuna was surprised Yuuki didn't outright drop his box. "See!" Yasuko said as the two got closer. "She's in a very bad mood!" Yasuko's hand wrapped around Yuna's arm, dragging her away before she could stop her. "We did our best but it wasn't good enough!"

"Yasuko wait!" Yuna called trying to pull her arm away. "We just need to talk to her!"

"Not the time!" Yasuko's hand wrapped tighter around her arm, forcing her forward. When she glanced back at Yuuki, he too was being dragged against his will, arm wrapped around the box pressed to his side. Behind them all, was a girl Yuna recognized as Kana, sprinting after them with her arm outstretched and a very angry look on her face.

"What did you do?" Yuna said as she finally started to cooperate.

"Nothing she jsut spotted us."

_Then maybe she's not mad. _

Finally able to slip out of her grasp, Yuna brought herself to a complete stop, turning around to watch Kana as the rest of her friends went flying by. The younger girl had stopped now, standing just in front of the shrine with her arm still held out, like she was reaching for them. But instead of angry, like Yuna had previously thought she just looked... disappointed. She pulled her hand back suddenly, slapping her palm against her forehead with a noticeable groan of frustration, before darting into the shrine where Yuna could no longer see her.

_Because that's the best way to make a friend. Run away from her when she sees you. _Yuna glanced back down the street where the rest of her friends had ran off to. Only Yuuki turned back to look at her as the other two didn't seemed to notice her disappearance. When they made eye contact, he nodded once, before Chao pulled him around the corner and out of her view. _I'll take care of it Yuuki-kun. _Returning her attention to the shrine, Yuna started on a light jog, hoping she would make it in time.


	24. The Beauty and the Fox

Author's Note: Hey guys! First I wanted to apologize. I've know I've made you wait for awhile but life hit me very hard. I also wanted to let you know that my updates are going to be slightly less frequent. There's a lot on my plate right now (a lot of sick people in my family I've been needing to take care of as well as my own battle with illness) and I want to provide quality chapters every time I submit. Because of this, I am only going to be posting once a week. In a few chapters I'll be posting my second story as well but that's when I feel more comfortable with where life has put me. I thank you all for understanding, and hope I can continue to provide content you guys enjoy.

Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Beauty and the Fox

Even though she had been in town for almost two months, Yuna had never actually visited the local Shrine. At home her family had always been more private about their religious life, mostly because they were never home and anything spiritual was pushed to quick moments of prayer before the parents left for work. So the idea of visiting a shrine on a regular basis was foreign to her. So when she did follow after Kana, she found herself standing at the entrance, staring at the sight with a nervous look on her face. It was simple, but beautiful. Flowers of different colors danced along the sides, leading up to a large, pristine, wooden shrine into he very center. To the left was a red structure with a place to draw fortunes. To the right was another small area where a few people were speaking softly with each other. The brick pathway looked pristine, leading right up to the Ema box at the back end of the place. There was more behind the main alter, but Yuna couldn't see beyond it without going all the way around. Thankfully, the girl she was looking for hadn't gone that far.

Kana was sitting in front of the Ema box, staring at the ground with her back to Yuna. She looked drained, slumped over like she hadn't sleep in weeks. Yuna approached slowly, praying that if she did startle her, her reflexes would be quick enough to dodge any punches thrown in panic. "Kana...?"

The girl leapt to her feet and Yuna jumped back in surprise. She looked almost exactly as she did in the picture, deep scowl and all. Through the angry glare and flared nostrils, however, Yuna could see a that her eyes were bloodshot, as if she had been crying. "What do you want?" She snapped, crossing her arms as she puffed out here chest and narrowed her eyes at Yuna.

"I'm just here to talk."

Her face twisted with confusion almost instantly. She even dropped her arms and took a hesitant step back. "Talk? Why would you want to do that?"

Yuna chuckled and held out her hand. "I'm Yuna Narukami, an 2nd year at your school. I've heard a lot about you."

Kana stared at her hand like it had a dozen bugs on it. Very, very slowly, she pushed her hand forward as if she was pressing against a wall to get to Yuna's hand. "Kana Tatsumi." She muttered awkwardly. "First year... yeah. Nice to meet you... I suppose."

Yuna offered her the biggest smile she could give. Kana looked shell shocked, as if the idea of talking to anyone around her age was as impossible as talking to a six legged talking cat with a college degree. "Your grandmother seemed really excited for us to meet. I thought this would be the best chance I had to introduce myself."  
"By sending your friends to follow me around town so you could meet me at the shrine? I'd rathe rnot deal with crazy stalkers, thank you very much." Yuna had to admit that did sound a little crazy. However Yasuko and Chao had acted while tailing the girl probably matched every criteria for stalkers. She made a mental note to ask them about them later.

"I am sorry about that. My friends kind of... don't know what to do with themselves sometimes."

Yana raised an eyebrow. "And you talked to my grandmother?" She crossed her arms, eyeing Yuna suspiciously. "I don't know who the hell you are but I suggest you leave her alone. She's got enough stress in her life as it is."

Yuna blinked. What did she think that she was planning on robbing the store? "I just told you who i was." She said trying to keep her composure. No wonder people thought Kana was aggressive. Yuna had just met her and already she looked like she wanted to tear her head off. _She's just misunderstood. _ Yuna took a deep breath, shook her head softly to regain herself, and smiled again. "I know that we started on the wrong foot, but I think you and I could really get along."

If Kana had been drinking water she would have spit it out. "You think... we could get along?" She took another step back, nearly knocking over the Ema box. "That's kind of... random don't you think?"

"Well most friendships are."

"What?"

Yuna sighed. "What I mean is that we would've had to have met somehow. I guess now you have a better story to tell people."

A high pitched howl cut their conversation short, and both girls immediately turned their attention to the rooftop of the shrine. There, with the sun at its back and a red bandana around its neck, sat an orange fox, its tail flicking from side to side as it stared down at them like a queen greeting her subjects. As they stared, the fox tilted its head, before hoping down so quickly that Yuna was surprised its legs didn't break. It pranced up to them the moment it hit the ground, taking a seat in front of them. "You again." Kana said, glaring down at the fox. The creature's tail flicked slightly, but it didn't move.

"Again?"

Kana glanced back at Yuna before letting out a small sigh. "This is the fox of the shrine. At first I thought she was just a stray roaming around, but I've seen her carrying Emas around in her mouth. She tried to get me to talk one yesterday but I didn't feel comfortable handling someone's wish like that."

"Could be a fun way to meet some new people." Yuna said thoughtfully. She could have sworn the fox looked over at her briefly before returning its attention back to Kana.

"What do you really want?"

Kana looked less angry now. Now she just looked hesitant. Her shoulders were less rigged, her glare less fierce. If Yuna knew any better she would say that the underclassmen looked exhausted, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. "You can't be here just to talk."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It just doesn't make sense." Sighing, she moved to the steps and collapsed in a heap. The fox moved to the side, before sitting down again, its tail flicking from side to side. Yuna swore she saw it glancing between them as its ears twitched. "I mean you're the new kid... right? The city girl? I swear you were all my classmates talked about for weeks after you moved into town. Stories about "how cool" you were and that you were making all the best friends and joining all the best clubs."

"All the best clubs?" So no one heard the story of her being thrown into swimming at the last minute because she procrastinated? It was probably the first time in her life that rumors had been more positive than what actually happened. The residents of Inaba were very strange. "I hadn't thought about it like that..."

"So why are you talking to me? And now of all times?"

For a moment, the two girls just stared at one another, as if mentally challenging the other to a duel. Yuna had never been good at standing up to people like this. More often than not she was always the first one to look away. But that kind of submission was not what Kana would respond to. Yuna knew that if she wanted to convince the girl of her sincerity, she had to stand her ground. So, after a few minutes of intense staring, Yuna felt a surge of pride when Kana was the first one who looked away. "You seem like you needed a friend." Yuna said with a lighthearted shrug. "I know what it's like to not have anyone to talk to. You end up keeping everything inside until it makes you explode, and then you're even more alone than before." Yuna offered her hand. "So here I am, giving you a person to talk to before that happens."

For a moment, Yuna thought the girl would reject her again. But slowly- very, very slowly- she reached out her hand, and took hers. "I can't say I'll be all peachy and open right now but... maybe we can work something out."

Yuna nodded. "That's a good start."

The fox yipped as it jumped back to its feet, sprinting behind the shrine. A moment later it returned with an Ema, prancing over to Yuna. She stared in surprise as it lifted its head toward her, as if asking her to take it. Kana's face turned red. "You don't have to do that..." Yuna lowered herself to one knee and took the Ema. The fox sat back, staring at her for a moment, as if willing her to read it. Compelled to obey, she glanced down at the wish. _I wish for friends willing to know the real me. _She glanced over at Kana who was rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish expression on her face. "Yeah I wrote that." She mumbled. "What of it?"

"Looks like it came true."

Kana blinked slowly, as if her brain was catching up to the situation. "I guess... you're right."

"Kana!"

The girl jumped in surprise as Yuna turned toward the voice. Kana's grandmother stood at the entrance to the shrine, smiling the same as she had when Yuna was in the store. "I see you've found the girl looking for you. Makes my job easier." She chuckled as she approached them.

"Grandmother you should be resting." Kana groaned.

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm not getting any younger." She turned toward Yuna. "I hate to end this so soon but I need to borrow my granddaughter. The deliveryman just arrived and it's too big for me to move on my own."

"Oh of course." Yuna said. "Don't worry about me. Can I help you with anything."

"Your other friends are waiting at the shop, spouting some nonsense about you being kidnapped and not leaving until you're freed." Her eyes twinkled as a wave of horror swept over Yuna.

"I'll take care of it." She bowed slightly. "Sorry for the trouble." She glanced at Kana and offered another smile. "Let's meet up again sometime. If there's anything you want to talk about I'm always willing to listen."

Kana rubbed her arm, unwilling to make eye contact. But Yuna could see the small smile of relief on her face. "Yeah sure. I'll figure something out."

OOOOOOO

The rain splattered against the window as lighting flashed against the pitch black sky. The storm was stronger than ever before as trees struggled to stand against the furious wind. The room itself, however, was almost completely silent, as it had found its own pocket of calm in the midst of a hurricane. The lights were turned off. The room was still. The lone occupant sat on the couch, eyes staring at the television with a glazed over look in their eyes. The only sound, aside from the storm outside, was the gentle tick tock of a clock that echoed throughout the room, like a deadly countdown no one could escape.

"It's almost time."

The clock clicked again, before a loud chime echoed throughout the room. On queue the TV flickered on, untouched. The viewer giggled with glee, clapping their hands together as they scrambled forward to stare at the screen. "Who will it be tonight? Feels like forever since I've gotten to enjoy one of these."

The screen crackled for a bit as blurry black and white images fought their way to the screen. Finally, a clear image appeared. Standing in front of a majestic building of crystal, was Kana Tatsumi. Gone was her masculine uniform and messy pony tail, replaced by a glittering pink one piece and blonde hair curled into ringlets. With one hand on her hip, she lifted the other one like a flight attendant welcoming passengers to their new destination, pointing back to the structure behind her. A large, neon sign hung over the door way, flashing the words "Crystal Spa" in a variety of outlandish colors. "To all those who think that a girl like me can't be a beauty queen," she began, her smile widened wider than any had seen before. "welcome to my extraordinary spa. A place where even the most masculine of girls can find their inner beauty."

The figure howled with laughter as the TV shut off, plunging the room back into darkness.

,


	25. The Crystal Spa

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm glad to report that I am officially moved into my new place, my work hours are more manageable now and I'm no longer sick! So updates should return to normal very soon! I know this one was delayed (more so than I wanted it to be) but I've finally got back on track and got my passion for this story again. Thank you guys for sticking with me and giving me your thoughts. It's really helped through this rough time and is very appreciated. Now if only my college internet didn't suck and spend hours trying to load this chapter, then it would have been up sooner. Like seriously I've been trying to upload this chapter for 3 days and it kept failing. Library reopened and finally I got it to work.

But at least it's here now! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Crystal Spa

"So everything we did yesterday was pointless?"

Yasuko howled in frustration, slamming her head against the desk. All three of her friends- and a couple other students- nearly jumped out of their skin as her furious voice turned into whimpers, her body shaking in near quiet remorse. "All that chasing around, hiding every time she glanced back and trying to act natural with him..." She threw her finger out toward Chao accusingly without raising her head. "All of that, and she still gets kidnapped? What was the point in going through all that humiliation if it didn't accomplish anything?"

Chao snorted, pushing her finger away. Her arm dropped to her side like a ton of bricks and he rolled his eyes. "You think you're humiliated? If anyone saw what you were trying to do with me I would never hear the end of it."

"We needed to act natural and you weren't even trying!"  
"We lost our chance to act "natural" when you started using stupid code names!"  
"She didn't even hear the codenames! All you had to do was stay in character and we would have been fine!"

"How was I supposed to stay in character when you tried to kiss me?"  
"I didn't not try to kiss you!" Yasuko sat up in a rush, cheeks burning in a mix of rage and embarrassment. Chao jumped back, holding his hands up defensively as a stricken look crossed his face. "I was going to hug you and you over assumed!"

"I over assumed? When I backed off you threw me into the river!"

"I didn't "throw" you into the river I "pushed" you into the river." She crossed her arms with a huff, looking away. "Such is the natural reaction for a girl when a strange man tries to kiss her unexpectedly."

"Don't pull that crap on me I had nothing to do with that mess."

"Guys, guys." Yuna placed a hand on both of their shoulders, glancing between the two as she tried diffuse the destructive force growing between them. "What's done is done. There is no point in arguing over yesterday when we have a much bigger problem to deal with today."

"Yeah listen to Yuna." Chao said. "God knows how stubborn you can be. At least she can talk some sense into you."

"How stubborn I can be? Look who's talking Mr. "I-take-no-responsibility-for-anything-I do."

"Why would I take responsibility for something that is your fault!"  
"Oh so it's my fault now?"

"Yes!"

Yuna sighed as the two's shouting intensified, dropping her hands form their shoulders knowing she would no longer be able to stop them. Sliding between them just before Yasuko launched herself at Chao, she dropped into her seat next to Yuuki, who looked extraordinarily calm despite the cat fight raging behind them. "They're like an old married couple." Yuna sighed, rubbing her forehead. "An old, equally matched, very loud, married couple."

"They've been fighting like this since Yasuko moved into town." Yuuki said "Within a week they learned how to get under each other's skin and they've been doing it perfectly ever since. They are very similar, if you haven't noticed. Neither of them likes to back down from a challenge, even if it's something pointless."

"A friendly battle of the unbeatable egos?"

"Something like that." Yuuki shrugged. "You learn to tune it out after awhile."

"Judging by the horrified looks from the dozens of other classmates I say that might just be something you learned, Yuuki."

He smiled. "I have been friends with Chao for an extraordinarily long time."

Yuna laughed softly, before sighing again. "I talked to Kana yesterday Yuuki." He looked up at her curiously, nodding slightly to encourage her to continue. "Everything seemed like it was going well. She was even starting to open up to me. Now that she's been kidnapped... she's probably going to think I had something to do with it."

"I doubt that, Yuna. Kana may be hardheaded sometimes, but she's very intelligent. More so than people give her credit for. I haven't talked to her long but she's always been reasonable. Besides... if she's trapped in that place..." His eyes dropped to the desk as his expression stiffened. "The last thing she's probably thinking about is whose fault it is that she's there."

"And why did you think sitting on that bench was a good idea anyway?"

"Where else were we supposed to hide the tree you ran into?"

"I didn't "run" into it."

"Well it sure didn't run into you!"

Yuna groaned. "They're still fighting?"

Yuuki laughed. "When neither of them want to lose it's almost impossible to find a compromise."

"Well, if they don't figure this out soon, King Moron will..."

The classroom door slammed against the wall, cutting her off and startling the two "Shut your traps you love sick baboons! This is a classroom not a couples therapy!"

Yuna sighed as Chao and Yasuko immediately dropped into their seats, arms crossed as they avoided eye contact with anyone else in the room. "I spoke too soon."

Yuuki only chuckled.

OOOOOOOO

Though Yuna had not been surprised to see Teddie waiting for them the moment they entered the world, she was shocked to see her adorned in a variety of glistening light blue and white crystals like an overly rich duchess planning on attending the most grand ball of the season. She had even acquired a crown in the time they had spent apart, though instead of placing it on her head the usual way, the bear had let it rest around her right in a way that give it more of a "royalty that just got out of bed" look. Even the buttons on the front of her body had gems attached to them. "Hello friends!" The bear held her arms out as wide as they would go. Crystal bracelets-each one too big for her wrists and only staying on her arms because of her giant paws- clinked against each other much more loudly than Yuna thought possible. "What do you think of my new look?" She twirled around on one foot like an ice skater preparing to do her first big trick. Except Teddie looked a lot less graceful and nearly fell over when she made it all the way around.

"Where did you get those?" Yasuko asked, leaning in to stare at the crystals with an confused look on her face.

"They've been all over the place since that new girl showed up." The bear said cheerfully.

"New girl?" All four said in perfect unison. Teddie jumped so violently Yuna was surprised her fur didn't fly off.

"Don't yell at me!" She cried placing her hands on her head as she turned away from them, her body shaking in fear.

"Honestly." Yasuko sighed. "How do you not have a backbone by now."

Her ears perked up and she glanced back at the group with a confused look on her pudgy bear face. "What's a backbone?"

Yasuko deadpanned. "Forget I said anything."

"Teddie." Yuuki took a step forward. Teddie flinched back again, but relaxed slightly when he kneeled before her. "I'm sorry we startled you, it's just been a difficult few days for all of us."

Teddie's ears twitched as she stood up staright in an instant, eyes beaming as she rested her paw on Yuuki's head. "Do all princes treat their princesses like this?"

Yuna nearly choked on air as Chao joined Yasuko in the zone of blank expressions. Yuuki, however, still looked unaffected. In fact, he smiled warmly at the bear, taking her free paw with his hand. "Of course they do."

Yuna leaned toward Yasuko, lowering her voice. "Does she have any idea what he's implying."

"I don't think HE has any idea what he's implying." Yasuko groaned. "Yuuki's the only guy I know that can be charming and have no idea what he's saying."

_You haven't met Akihiko..._

"Match made in heaven." Chao grumbled.

If Yuuki heard anything they said he didn't show it. "That new girl you mentioned," he said to Teddie. "do you know where she is?"

"She's close by." She said with a nod. "It won't take very long to get there, but I sense a lot of shadows inside, and I've seen a few wandering around outside." She dropped her eyes to the ground as she swayed back and forth. "They're bigger and scarier than the ones you guys fought last time."

"We'll we're bigger and scarier than we were last time to." Chao said, hitting his fist against his palm with a wide grin. "And we've got Yuuki so there's no way we can lose!"

"And with your help," Yuuki said standing as Teddie's eyes rose to meet his again. "There's no way we won't succeed."  
Teddie's eyes lit up like a family tree at Christmas time. "I won't let you down my prince!" She exclaimed as she spun around to lead the way. "Follow me!"

She took off, crystals clanging together as she bounced onto the bridge with cheers of happiness. "At least we found someone that can talk to her civilly." Chao said, glancing at Yasuko.

"I can talk to her civilly." Yasuko snapped. "You're the one who scares her."  
"I scare her? You're the loud one."

"Oh I'm the loud one now?"

Yuuki sighed as Yuna took a cautious step away from them. "Remind me to never let them pair up again or we'll have to listen to this for another few days..."

"They'll get over it." Yuna said with a shrug. "At least... I hope so."

Yuuki chuckled. "So if we walk away now do you think they'll keep fighting?"

"And miss out on a chance to show each other up? I don't think their egos could take it."

OOOOOOOO

The Crystal Spa was much more extravagant than Yuna had expected, and after seeing it glittering on the midnight channel that was saying much. The exterior was made of pure crystal, glittering as if it was permanently caught in a state of shining perfection. The doorway was golden with intricate flowers of various shapes and sizes engraved down the middle. More light blue crystals outlined each half of the door as grand crystal door knobs sat in the center, shimmering as brightly as the rest of the building. The golden pathway leaded to the doorway was swept clean, but the area all around the building and the path was sprinkled with crystal jewelry of all kinds identical to the ones Teddie wore. "This is... extravagant." Yuuki said calmly as he rested his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Teddie said that these places are reality for the one that's in here." Yuna said stepping up beside him. "But they seem to get more and more complicated with every person thrown inside."

"I wonder why that is..." He murmured softly.

"I wonder if I can take some of these home." Yasuko said behind them, crouching to peer at the crystals on the side of the walkway. "Sell them for some extra yen..."

"Right because nobody will question that." Chao said.

"Hey it's worth a shot."

"We are not taking the possibly shadow infused crystals from this world back into ours." Yuna said.

Yasuko threw her the most pathetic pouty face Yuna had ever seen. "They wouldn't have to know where they came from..."

"We don't even know if stuff from here would make it back over there." Chao pointed out. "Just because we can get in and out doesn't mean everything else can."

"You guys are no fun."

A gleeful, get sinister laugh made them jump, except for Yuuki who Yuna had learned was rarely started by anything. The doors to the spa snapped open as a new figure leaped through it, striking a pose just a few feet away from them. A bathing suit clad Kana winked at Yuna, before she spun around and positioned herself into another, dainty pose. "Welcome ladies and... boys." She glanced over at Chao and Yuuki, her face twisted in disgust for just a moment before she turned her attention back to Yuna. "So you did come for me after all." She said with a giggle. "I honestly didn't think you'd bother. All those things you said to me seemed so fake I had a hard time believing you." Her smile widened as she held her hands out like she wanted to give Yuna a hug. "But you're here now!"

"Where's Kana." Yuna said.

The shadow's head tilted as her face fell to disappointment. "I am her, don't you see?"

"Cut the crap!" Chao shouted. "We know what you are."

"You know nothing!" Kana shrieked. The ground shook as she grabbed her head with her hands. "None of you know anything about me! You don't even try!" She stepped back behind the doorway and threw her hand out, eyes blazing with fury. "I'm going to become the most beautiful girl in the world, then you'll see. But until then, be gone from my sight!" She threw her hand up and the door slammed shut. IN an instant, the ground began to shake violently. Yuna braced herself as Chao, Teddie and Yasuko fell into each other. Yuuki remained perfectly still, eyes on the ground.

"Something's coming!" Teddie shouted as she rolled around on the ground arms flailing. "And it's really bad."

The ground outside of the pathway began to crumble. Chao immediately scrambled back, dragging Yasuko with him as the land broke in many pieces, dissolving away into an endless abyss. A large white figure shout out from the abyss, spinning around the air before snapping its wings out, Brilliant white feathers cascaded down on the group, slicing Yuna's check as she scrambled to avoid it. For a moment, the monstrous swan gazed down at them, wings flapping gently to keep it aloft. strands of crystals dropped off of its wings, neck, and feet, shimmering as if the sun was shining just for them. "What is that?" Yasuko said.

Suddenly, the crystals turned pitch black, and the bird let out a horrendous screech as its eyes turned crimson red. It shot into the sky, flipping over as it dove toward the group. "Run!" Yuna shouted as she and the others all leapt to the side. The bird snapped at air, before darting back into the sky. Yuna rolled over, holding out her hand as a card appeared. "Suzaku!" She closed her fist and the card exploded, blue flames erupting into the air. A giant red bird appeared, the rainbow feathers of its tail dancing as if in a breeze. Pulling its head back, it puffed out its chest and threw open its wings as wide as they could go. Feathers of flames shot off its body, striking the swan before it could attack again. The creature screeched as it tumbled off the side, but its cries of anger quickly turned to silence.

"Well that went down easy." Yasuko said as she peered over the side.

"Assuming its actually dead."

The doors to the spa swung open. Yuna pulled Suzaku back and stepped forward. "Let's hurry just in case."


	26. The Beautiful Mistress

Authors Note: Continuation of the Crystal Spa! I'm glad you guys like the idea, for some reason this has been the hardest dungeon for me to write. I love Kanji and think that the issues his shadow brought up are not easily moved over to a female perspective, so I hope I did alright.

And these last few weeks have been killer. Sorry about the delay.

Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Five

The Graceful Mistress

As they stepped into Kana's spa and onto the shimmering silver pathway, Yuna realized that the building was much larger than she had anticipated. The first room - she was assuming there were others even though she couldn't see any stairs or doorways nearby- extended beyond her range of vision, like an endless desert made of crystals. To her left and right were hot tubs; dozens of steaming baths of identical shape and sizes. Each one was formed from them same crystal as the spa, rising up from the ground as if each one had formed from natural coincidence. Chao whistled as he took a step forward, peering into the nearest hot tub as if he expected to see a table full of his favorite food. "I wonder what's going on in her mind to make up this place."

"I still don't get these shadows." Yasuko said as she leaned over the same hot tub Chao was staring into."

"What is there to get?" Chao said. "They want you to deny them so they make things as embarrassing as possible so that you have no choice but to reject every last word of it." He shrugged as he moved to a second. "I think the bigger question is... where the heck is Kana?"

"Can't even see the ceiling." Yuuki muttered. Yuna glanced up. Sure enough the building extended into darkness, as if it never ended. The Spa had seemed tall from the outside, but surely not this big. An optical illusion maybe? It was clear this world didn't work the same way as their own, so was there a reason to even question it aside from pure curiosity?

"There aren't any stairs either." Yasuko said. "At least that we can see."

"Or doors." Yuna said. "So then, where is Kana?"

A shrill screech echoed from outside of the building. Yuna immediately threw her hands over her ears, slamming her eyes shut as she cringed in pain. A moment later, the spa fell silent again. She looked up cautiously, looking around for any signs of the beast. But the spa, aside from them, was still empty. "I figured that things death was too good to be true." She muttered. Her fingers twitched, and she fought back the urge to summon a person too soon. There weren't any shadows around yet, and she wasn't too keen on drawing them out herself when they seemed so set on avoiding them. In fact...

"Where are the shadows?" She said.

"Where's Chao?"

Yuna glanced over at the hot tub Chao had been standing by, only to realize- with the appropriate sense of alarm-that he had vanished. Yasuko looked panicked. "He was standing right there!" She said pointing at the hot tub. "Then that bird shrieked and he disappeared!"

"Over here guys!"

His voice was quiet, but the acoustics of the room it echoed all around them. Yuna squinted, her vision blurring as she tried to find him. Off in the distance, she saw a small figure, flapping his arm back and forth like he was trying to take flight. "How did you get all the way over there?" Yasuko yelled.

"Watch!" He turned to the hot tub next to him and, with a hearty whop of delight, dove over the edge. A second later he flew out of the first tub, landing on his feet with a thump. Other than his soaked clothes and dripping hair, he looked perfectly fine. "They're a portal of some kind." He said with a grin. "You hop in and a second later you appear out of another one. Try it out?"

Yasuko's nose wrinkled. "That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Might be the trick to finding Kana." Yuuki said peering into the water with a thoughtful expression on his face. "No doors aside from the entrance. No stairways that we can see. Walking all the way to the end, assuming there actually is one, would take much too long. Maybe we're supposed to use these."

"There's hundreds in here!"

"But my noise can smell Kana-Chan from a mile away!"  
Yuna nearly jumped out of her skin when the bear spoke again, and the look on the other three faces said they had forgotten the bear's presence just as she had. "You've been so quiet." She said with a somewhat forced smile.

"Well while you guys were jabbering away, I was doing all the work!" Teddie placed her hands on her hips, puffing her chest out as she tried to look more dignified. But, considering the nature of her already strangely shaped body and pudgy arms, it wasn't very effective. "None of you have noses like mine, so you couldn't tell that Kana-Chan's scent has gotten stronger since we got here."

"There is no way you can smell her through a magical hot tub portal." Yasuko said, pushing the bear lightly as she rolled her eyes. As usual, however, Teddie went flying onto her back, flailing her arms and legs around. "Er... sorry." Yasuko said with a sigh as she helped the bear back up. Teddie grunted in annoyance, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Why do you doubt me Yasu-Chan?" The bear whimpered, wiping away her eyes as if she were actually crying.

"It just seems so... improbable."

"About as improbably as giant talking teddy bears." Chao muttered.

Yasuko scowled at him. Yuna chuckled. "He got you on that one."

A second shrill screech echoed around the building, louder this time. A loud thump echoed from just outside the door. "Teddie." Yuna said.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Get that magical nose of yours working."

"You got it!" The bear spun around dramatically as it lifted its nose and took in a deep breath. "This way!" She took off, though her run was more of a brisk waddle. A good distance later she stopped and pointed out with her pudgy paw. "This one!"

"You positive?" Yuna said as they approached.

"Absolutely!" Teddie grinned. "There's no mistaking Kana-Chan's unique scent."

"Alright so now you do what I did and just jump in!" Chao said.

"You didn't jump in." Yuuki said. "You fell in accidentally."

"Same difference."

"I am not jumping in there." Yasuko said.

"It will be alright Yas." Yuna said, throwing a cautious glance at the doorway.

"You're the swimmer Yuna." She said the panic rising in her voice." I just sink, and drown, and get sucked into whatever dangerous vortex awaits on the other side."

"It's not that bad." Chao said. "You'll be on the other side before you know it."

"I'll just walk then."

"You might not ever make it if you just walk." Yuuki said.

Slam! The four jumped as a massive weight smacked into the front door. The building shuddered, but the door didn't budge. "That overstuffed turkey is back." Chao said. "We have to go."

"I can't Chao."

"Yes!" Yuna grabbed her friends arm and forced her gaze to meet hers. "What happened to the girl that wanted to jump into a television before we had any idea what was on the other side? The one whose shadow admitted wanted to be a hero?"

"I can't swim." Yasuko whimpered.

The bird charged into the door again, its screams intensifying. A long crack appeared, and Yuna knew they didn't have much time left. "We have to go." Yuuki said.

"I don't want to be eaten!" Teddie cried.

"Yas." Chao took her hand, drawing her attention away from Yuna. "You have to trust me. Do you really think I would lead you astray?"

"Yes."

He sighed and shook his head. "In everyday things maybe. I joke around a lot but with something this serious I promise you can trust me." He placed his free hand on his chest and smiled at her. "Kana needs us. You know better than any of us that we can't let her down now. So all five of us will jump together, and all five of us will come out perfectly safe on the other side."

Another slam. The door burst open. The bird smashed its way through, its body jamming into the doorway until it was stuck. It shrieked and struggled. The walls shuddered and bent around it, fighting to stay together. "We have to go." Yuuki said holding his hand out to Yasuko. "As a team."

Slowly, Yas nodded, taking his hand as Chao moved to the other side of her. He turned to Yuna and offered his other hand, which she took as she reached for Teddie's. "Ready?" Yuna said. Yasuko swallowed thickly, and gave another quick nod. "One." All four took another step. "Two." The walls holding the bird back burst, and the beast tumbled through. "Three." It crawled to its feet and launched at the team. "Go!" They jumped as the birds beak just missed Yuna. Immediately they were sucked down. Yuna slammed her eyes shut, tightening her grip on Yuuki's hand as she tried to stay calm. Her heart was racing, but she could do nothing but let the current drag her father down.

Suddenly, the current shifted. In an instant she was sucked upwards. A second later she broke through the surface, flipping over the edge of the hot tub before anyone could stop her. She landed on her stomach with a thud, and the chorus of moans told her the other four had done the same. "That was terrible." Yasuko said before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Took you guys long enough."

Though her vision was still blurry, Yuna forced herself to look up. The new room was much smaller than the last, with a few salon chairs in place of hot tubs. At the far end was a massive plush chair, where Shadow Kana sat, legs crossed, and her chin resting on her hand with a generally bored expression. At the foot of the chair was Kana, her eyes glazed over but very much awake. "Kana!" Yuna said, forcing herself to her feet. The girl's head moved slightly to meet her gaze, but she said nothing.

"I was hoping you would feed my lovely pet so that I didn't have to." Shadow Kana said as she slid off of her chair.

"Kana!" Yuna cried again. The shadow glared at her, but she ignored it. "Are you alright?"

The girl moaned softly, but still no concrete answer. "Why do you bother." Shadow Kana said, crossing her arms. "She has no interest in you, and by next week you'll have no interest in her. So how about you move on and stop before your regret wasting all your time."

"It's not a waste of time." Chao said. "She's our friend."

Shadow Kana snorted. "You haven't even talked to me. In fact, I remember you and that Yasuko girl running away the moment you saw me."

"He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That was a misunderstanding."

"It's always a misunderstanding." She snapped. "Everything anyone does to me or with me always ends the same. I'm not good enough. I'm too rough around the edges, too stubborn too... boy like." She stamped her foot as her fists clenched at her sides. "The girl's all hate me because they don't understand me. The guys won't look at me because I'm not pretty enough. So why should I bother trying to get to know any of them? Why should I save any of you." She crossed her arms again. "Instead, I'm going to become the most beautiful girl in the world. Then no one will dare ignore me."

"Oh cut the crap." Kana said, her body shaking as she pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm just saying what you're thinking." Her shadow said. "Just imagine! Long blonde hair, smooth skin, luscious curves." The shadow sighed dreamily as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "I could faint just thinking about the joy it'll bring."

"It would be better for everyone if you did." Kana snapped before wincing as she fell back to her knees.

"You think you would like that?" The shadow said taking a step toward Kana. Yuna snapped her hand out, immediately summoning the tarot card. Kana's shadow glared at her. "Can it Wild Card." She sneered. "I have no business with you."

"Wild Card?" Yuuki said.

_Igor called me that once. _Yuna thought, but she shrugged and said nothing.

"I have no reason... to act like a girl."

The shadow snorted again. "You're right. You've already driven your parents away, no reason to act for them anymore huh."

"Shut up!" Kana threw herself at the shadow, though in her current state it was more of an angry stagger. The shadow sidestepped her easily, and Kana went crashing back into the ground. "You're mother and father just wanted a girl. A perfect, beautiful girl they could groom and love. And they got you. Why do you think they just dropped you off here? Because they were so disappointed in you."  
"I said shut up!"

"If you had just been a boy like you were supposed to be..." The shadow clicked her tongue against her teeth and shook her head. "Your father called you a boy in a girl's body... and you know what he says is true. Too intimidating for a girl... too weak for a boy. You waste all your time trying to be what you're not, you might as well just not even exist."

"I said shut up!" Kana snapped.

"I could take your place." The shadow said. "I could be a much, much better you."

A familiar, shrill shriek echoed from above. A second later, the bird crashed through the ceiling, stopping itself just over Kana. Yuna broke the card on instinct. "Kaiwan Star!" A giant black star appeared above them with flickering purple ribbons off of its old pale looking face. A clear wall appeared instantly above him, and the shards of glass and crystal bounced off away from the party. It spread its wings wide and howled again, feathers falling to the ground. He disappeared a moment later as her friends began to summon cards of their own.

"In fact." The shadow said taking another step toward Kana. "It would be better for everyone if you just died, here and now!"

The bird burst into a sea of white feathers, spinning around the shadow like a vicious tornado until no one could see her. They expanded wider, until they exploded outward, narrowing missing the party and Kana as each feather slammed into the wall like a dozen daggers. A tall, feminine figure stood in Shadow Kana's place, her porcelain skin shimmering like the crystals of the spa. A golden bodice flowed out into a massive feather dress that swept around her feet like an elegant ball gown. A pair of wings sprouted from her back, one perfect and pure, the other broken and mangled. Diamond bracelets and necklaces adorned her body, though many of the gems were faded and black. Covering her face was a mask, one side carved into a menacing, blood covered face, the other into a sad, tear stricken shape. She threw her hands toward the ceiling. "I am a shadow, the true self. Come my "friends" She enunciated the word with as much hate as she could muster. "And I'll show you my true beauty."

OOOOOOOO

To most people, spending all of their time in an office space might seem unappealing at best. At worst some would go crazy staring at the bland gray walls and pictures of the other men and women that had sat toiling away in the same chair for generations. Even if the office was a large space- which this particular one was easily one of the biggest in the city- it was still mind numbingly empty. Even the giant, crescent shaped mahogany desk- a gift from the will of the current owner's father- was baron, with nothing more than a lap top, some neatly piled sheets of paper, and a silver picture frame to keep it company. Other employees wouldn't be caught dead spending hours in such a tiresome place, but for Mitsuru Kirijo, her office was the only place she had to herself.

It was quiet in the building that day, as most of her employees had already gone home for the weekend. So, as Mitsuru stood silent, staring out onto the city through the massive window she had installed just for moments like these, she knew she would not be disturbed. And with everything she had on her mind, a distraction was the last thing she needed.

_How do I break such bad news to someone like her?_

The red head sighed, letting her eyes close just for a moment as she pondered the dozens of thoughts running through her head. Since she had sent a majority of her most trusted operatives to Inaba, progress on tracking down Strega members in Iwatodai had been extraordinarily slow. Not that them being in town would have changed that much. Since the kidnapping incident two months ago- which Akihiko and Shinjiro had taken care of as eloquently as she had expected them to- Strega had been silent. No emailed threats or street side petitions that could turn to riots in a moment's notice. Even with the police tracking ever unusual package coming into and out of the city there hadn't been any signs of the drug trafficking she knew was going on right under their noses. It was tiring. It was frustrating, and Mitsuru wasn't used to hitting roadblocks everywhere she looked.

And yet, the suicidal group of men trying to bring the end of the world was one of the last things on Mitsuru's mind.

With a loud beep, her laptop came to life. _Fuuka. _She glanced at the computer, ignoring the piece of her that wanted to ignore it. But that would be unprofessional. So, she answered the call. Fuuka appeared on the screen instantly, giving a small little wave. "Yamagishi." Mitsuru said as she sat down in her chair.

"Hello Kirijo-san!" The teal haired girl was just as excited as she always was, blissfully unaware of the news she was about to receive. Mitsuru didn't often struggle holding eye contact with anyone, much less a friend she had known for years. But it took everything she had to smile back at the girl, even though all she wanted to do was avoid her cheerful gaze.

"How are things going for you?" She said, keeping her demeanor as calm and businesslike as possible. She often found it easier to keep her emotions in check when she just removed them all together.

"Great!" Fuuka said. Her smile never faltered. No matter the situation she was in. No matter the news she would hear or the problems she had to face, Fuuka always smiled. In some ways it broke Mitsuru's heart more than seeing her upset. She wasn't really sure why it bothered her the way it did. Such a positive outlook would be beneficial in her own life. An alternative coping mechanism to her normal "hide all her emotions until they go away" routine. But Mitsuru couldn't imagine even feigning happiness all the time. Fuuka was genuine. That's why Mitsuru felt even worse about the news she knew she was going to have to give.

"Mitsuru-san?" Mitsuru blinked, drawing herself back into reality. It wasn't like her to get lost in her own thoughts, and the look on Fuuka's face told her the other girl knew that as well as she did. "A lot on my mind." She murmured, just loud enough that the other woman could hear her.

"I know you're worried about Strega but I know that they'll turn up eventually." Fuuka said.

"It's not that." Mitsuru sighed. "Well that's part of it. They've been quiet, and I'm worried they may be involved in some way to your murder cases, and if I don't find the link soon..." She trailed off. More people would die. Strega didn't care much for people in the long run. Their goals were always the same: the "salvation" of humanity through total annihilation. Even with their leader dead and their organized reduced to barely coordinated groups scrounging for all the support they had, that main principle had never changed. It was surprising to Mitsuru how many people actually followed their cause, though she also know that most- if not all- did not know how close they had actually come to succeeding.

"But there's more on your mind."

Fuuka had always been really good at reading other people, though Mitsuru figured that, at this point in time, she probably wasn't that hard to read. No matter how deep she buried those emotions, a few always slipped through. "I looked into..." She hesitated. What could she even call it at this point? A problem? A condition? "What you asked me to."

Fuuka's smile softened a bit, but still didn't go away. "I'm assuming the news isn't what you wanted to hear."

Mitsuru sighed again. "No... it wasn't."

Fuuka's smile returned, though it took Mitsuru a moment to comprehend why. "Well that's alright. I appreciate you looking into it for me."

How could she be so calm. "Yamagishi." She said, a little more urgent than before. "I think you need to consider calling off your mission early. Akihiko and Shinjiro can take care of it in your steed. But if you come back here..."

"I want to enjoy my time here, Mitsuru-san."

Mitsuru stopped, once again surprised. "I can't promise you..."

"I'm not asking you to promise me anything." She looked so cheerful so... at peace. Even after knowing her for so long Mitsuru was still confounded by it all. "I'm asking you to let me enjoy what I have. I'm making progress with Yuna, as is Akihiko and Shinjiro, but I fear if I leave now then that progress will be wasted."

"Yamagishi..."

"Please, Kirijo-san?"

It had been awhile since she had called her that. They were good friends now; formalities were saved for fancy dinners and serious talks. Mitsuru did not miss the respectful- and almost pleading- tone behind them. "Just take care of yourself." She said. "If anything starts to go wrong..."

"Then I will come back." Fuuka said. "You have my word."

"Keep me updated, alright?"

"I'm sending you a file of the things we have learned this week. It's not much but I'm feeling a lot more comfortable talking with Yuna so hopefully I can share more with you in time."

Mitsuru nodded. "Thank you, Fuuka."

"It's my pleasure, Mitsuru-Chan." With a small wave and that trademark smile, Fuuka hung up the call, leaving Mitsuru back alone, feeling as empty as the room she occupied.


	27. The Beauty and Her Beast

Authors Note: And we continue with the Crystal Spa! Not much to say here really I just like having everything centered and need an author's note to do it!

Chapter Twenty Six

The Beauty and Her Beast

It had been quite some time since Kana had felt so worn down. At least a month, if she recalled correctly through the hazy memory the heavy feeling in the rest of her body. It had been a fight at school, nothing unusual compared to her track record. One of those snobby cheerleaders had been making fun of her grandmother and Kana had put her in her place. Unfortunately said cheerleaders boyfriend wasn't the nicest of men, and sent her home with quite a few bruises to show for her victory. She held no remorse for what she had done. She was strong. A punch from a boy, no matter how tough he thought he was, was nothing compared to the things she had been through.

What she couldn't handle, was that sad look in her grandmother's eyes.

The old woman always tried to hide it. "Grin and bear it." She had said. But Kana knew better. She knew through the gentle smiles and caring attitude that she was disappointed. All that work she had put into raising Kana after her parents left, and her granddaughter was turning out to be a wild girl who was better at getting into fights then being proper. And sure, she could do most things "normal" girls could do. She did, after all, live and work in a textile shop. In some ways she enjoyed it. Sewing was the only thing that ever calmed her down. Her grandmother claimed it was because of her competitive personality. She would never leave something unfinished, even the tasks she started against her will.

At least she said it was against her will. The kids at school already made fun of her. If they found out there was the resemblance of a female personality under the hardened shell she had grown so accustomed to they would laugh her out of town.

So seeing that girl- how dare that giant feathered monstrosity say that SHE was HER- made her angry; furious enough to punch a wall, but embarrassed enough that she wished she could just disappear before anyone saw her. That thing had copied her face, stolen her voice, covered itself in the most outlandish costume possible... and then had the audacity to say she was her.

_ I hate you.. whoever you are. _

She struggled to lift her head, trying to see the fight through her blurred vision. She had seen the other three arrive minutes before, but the rest had become a dreary haze of flames, battle cries and monsters she had never seen before. Her mind was spinning with questions, though she could barely remember them through her exhaustion. Chao. She knew him. The strong upperclassmen with a knack for practicing karate in the park. A few of her classmates had seem him around, though many hadn't bothered actually talking to the guy. He and that other girl (Yash? Yas? Yosuke? Heck if she knew. They never talked why would she have bothered to learn her name?) had been the ones following her. And she, in trying to talk to them, and chased them away. Then there was Yuuki. '_Why is Amagi-Senpai here?'_. She knew him as well as any other girl did. He was the one all the "normal" girl's swooned over, and spent hours talking frivolous nonsense about behind his back. Kana had never really gotten into that stuff. He was a guy, and that was that. There was even this random... red, stuffed bear thing curled up in the corner with her oversized mitten paws pressed against her forehead.

But Kana could have ignored all of that... if SHE wasn't there. The last person she wanted to see in this situation. _Yuna._ The one person who had talked to her... the new girl that was willing to give her a chance. Of all the people to find their way into this place -whatever it was- why did it have to be her? Why could she not have one good thing in her life without something unpredictable getting in the way? _I'll be lucky if she even looks at me after this... much less talks to me again. _if it were just the other three, then maybe she could have played it off. Been the tough girl they all knew. The one who denied everything and walked away before they could stop her. They wouldn't follow her. They wouldn't care. They never had before and there was no way they would now after this monstrosity had dared to spread lies with her face. But Yuna...

_She had tried to be my friend. Now that's probably over too. _

She was furious. But at what? At herself? Yuna? The weird giant bird princesses pretending to be her? She really didn't know. Who should she be mad at? She didn't even know where she was, much less how she had gotten here, so being mad at whoever caused this mess would do nothing to help. She could be angry at Yuna and her friends but what was the point is that? They were- from what she could tell through her heavy lidded eyelids- fighting for their lives against that fiend pretending to be her.

So who was left to be mad at? Herself? Screw that! She beat herself up enough as it is!

The bird princess shrieked, swiping its feathered arm out at Chao. He took the full attack, slamming into Yasuko hard enough it made Kana wince. "Chao!" Yuuki shouted as he ran to his friends. The red feathered creature dashed ahead of him, spinning over his friends as two other monsters- was it fair to call them monsters when they were fighting for the good guys? - moved to block the feather princess.

"I'm alright." She heard Chao say. "Yas you okay?" She groaned, but nodded as he helped her up. "This thing is no joke."

"I can't figure out a weakness!"

_Well if she's me she shouldn't have one. _Kana though, gritting her teeth as she pressed her hand against her stomach. She was many things, but weak wasn't one of them. All the training she had done, all of the fights she had gone through and the trials she had to face... she wasn't weak. She couldn't be weak.

The feathered princess shrieked, slapping away the monsters as she spun toward Kana, fire in her eyes. "You're a fool!" She shrieked. "A naive, insecure, weak little girl!"

"Shut up!" Kana said with as much force as she could, but the mocking laugh from the other told her sounded just as pathetic as she felt. "You know nothing about me."

"I know everything about you." She said. "Maybe more than you know about yourself. I fact..." She leaned toward Kana, placing her large, monster-like face just inches away from her own. "I'd do a better job of being you then you ever could. So how about you just lie there and DIE."

A flash of black slammed into the monster's side, sending her flying away from Kana with a howl of shock. Kana looked up in surprise as a large human-like creature floated just in front of her, his body covered in black with a sword bigger than she was. He stared down the feathered queen in silence as the three of his comrades pinned her down. She kicked wildly, screaming "You fools! You fools!" over and over. But no matter how much she struggled, they did not let go.

"Kana!" She felt a hand on her arm and realized that Yuna had moved by her side at some point in the fight. Was she really that out of it that she didn't notice something like that? "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" She groaned in a much more annoyed tone then she meant to use. "This thing is wearing my face and saying all these things that aren't true."

"It's your shadow Kana. She came from you."

"No way in hell that thing came from me."

The shadow howled in angry, throwing her arms and legs more wildly than before. Yuna's grip tightened on her arm as she shifted to crouch in front of her. "Listen to me." Yuna said. "It's okay to not be the what people see as normal. You don't have to hide who you are or pretend to be someone else. You've got friends now. I know we just met but how will we ever get to know each other if you give up now? You're stronger than this. Stronger then that!" She pointed at her shadow. "Are you really going to let it defeat you like this."

"Hell no." Kana "That thing is not stronger than me."

"You delude yourself!" The shadow shrieked. Electricity burst from her body, throwing back all four monsters holding her down. She shot up from the ground in an instant, feathers shooting out like throwing knives. Yuuki, Chao and Yasuko all dove behind a hot tub as the feathers embedded into the walls. "You will never fit in! You will never be normal!" She held her hand out, electricity sparking around her as she prepared another attack.

"You're right." Kana said. "I wish I was a more normal, prettier girl. But you already know that don't you?" She clenched her teeth. "Because you're me dammit!"  
"Shut up!"

Yuna jumped in front of Kana, two blue cards appearing before her. A blue circle formed at her feet and her hair begin to whip as light began to surround her. "You're done." She said holding her hand out. The cards begin to spin faster. "Come forth... Yamato-no-Orochi!" She swiped her hand in front of her and the cards collided, exploding out into a bright silver light. Izanagi disappeared. The light disappeared, replaced by a giant eight headed, eight-tailed serpent. "End this!" The all eight snake heads opened their mouths as silver energy formed in front of each one. Kana's shadow shrieked as she threw out her own attack. Yamato-no-Orochi threw its heads back and fired. It hit the shadow encasing her in ice as her screams silenced. The other three personas fired, shattering the shadow. It disappeared immediately, replaced by the bathing suit clad Kana that they had met before the fight. Yamato-no-Orochi raised all 8 of its heads like a prideful king overlooking its victory, before turning back into a card and vanishing over Yuna's head. The other monsters vanished as Chao, Yasuko and Yuuki high fived each other and cheered in victory. Yuna turned toward Kana with a grin and held out her hand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, taking her hand. "Just tired." Yuna helped her up. Kana swallowed thickly, looking away in embarrassment. "Thank you... Yuna."

"Why do I bother?" Shadow Kana sobbed, wiping her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I will never be as good as you, or anyone else. It would be better off if I was dead."

Kana rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up." She walked over to her shadow. "If you're really me you're not that weak." Almost without thinking, she threw a punch, smacking her shadow in the jaw. She felt a sting of pain in her own jaw, and the shadow went flying like she had hit a punching bag made of balloons. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I've taken hits much worse than that and walked away proudly. So get up."

Her shadow sat up, eyes downcast as she refused to make eye contact. Kana sighed and crouched to her level. "I'm sorry, alright? You've been there all this time and I just kept ignoring you. Which is ironic since that's the exact same thing others do to me and I hate it. So lets figure this out now, admit that we're both each other, and get back to figuring out who we actually are. Deal?"

The shadow looked up at her with a small smiled and nodded as blue light surrounded her. She disappeared as a new, much bigger figure formed in her place. The large creature had a similar figure to the shadow before, with white bones painted on her black form like a sort of Halloween costume. A sash of feathers wrapped around her chest and waist, cascading off of her bulky form. In her hand was a weapon shaped like a lightning bolt with shapes of feathers engraved on the side. She reminded Kana of a toy robot with feminine traits, but as it turned into a card and descended into Kana's hand, she knew that it had come from her. "So this is..."

"Your persona." Yuna said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to team Kana, if you're interested."

"I need a nap first." She said with a groan as her knees begin to shake. "I feel like I'm going to fall over."

"Let's get you out of here."


	28. Speculation

Author's Note: I apologize deeply for the delay. It's been tough the last few months, both medically and technologically (the internet problems are terrible; this upload alone failed 5 times and it's not even that big of an upload,). I'm hoping to be more on schedule with my updates, especially when I go back home from my vacation. So I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Twenty- Seven

Speculation

Detective Dojima had dealt with many a missing persons case during his years on the force. Even in a small town such as Iwatodai there were those rebel teenagers that would disappear for days at a time to hang out with friends or panicked wives that would call the station when their husbands were five minutes late home from work. While every call was taken seriously, rarely did they ever turn out to be anything more than minor inconveniences. Often times he shoved them off to Adachi so he could focus on more important things. However, with two people dead and their killer still unidentified, getting a call about a teenager who had never missed a day of work in her life having skipped for four days straight was the last thing he wanted to hear.

The make matters worse, this was one of those rare cases in which the missing person had vanished into thin air. She had left the house perfectly on time in the morning after helping her grandmother open the shop. Every student they interviewed said they had seen her in class- though none of them had actually talked to her and the general consensus was that she was a rough and scary person to be around. All the teachers had records of her attendance and the last one to see her said she hadn't stayed any later than a few minutes, as per usual. But somewhere between school and the shop, she had disappeared. No one around town had seen her. No customers had seen her. There were no messages for her grandmother, no forbidden relationship to worry about her eloping with. Nothing. Kana Tatsumi was- quite literally- gone.

And Dojima was not happy about it.

"And you are absolutely sure you have no idea where she could have possibly gone?" He said for what felt like the hundredth time that week. There had to be something he was missing. Some super obvious clue sitting just beyond his understanding laughing at him for not finding it yet.

"If I knew that detective i wouldn't have called you." The grandmother was much too calm considering the situation. Most parents would be panicked by now, weeping as they screamed at him to find their precious child before it was too late. This women, however, just stood there, behind the counter, as if he was another normal customer and she ready to assist. At least she wasn't smiling- so there was some level of concern present- but her supposed lack of emotions was unnerving.

"I know just trying to figure it all out." He sighed rubbing his forehead. "You don't even seem worried..." He groaned.

"What would be the point in being worried detective? My granddaughter is missing and yes I am worried about her, but panicking won't get her back any quicker. So I will cooperate with you the best that I can and try to keep everything going while I pray for her safe return."

He really couldn't imagine being in her position. If Nanako disappeared like Kana had he would be tearing houses apart searching every nook and cranny until she was found. There was nothing in heaven or on earth that would compel him to continue life like she had never left. And yet here this woman was, running the shop like nothing was wrong. But, what could she really do that he wasn't already doing? "We'll find her." He said.

"I know you will."

"Man these patterns are awesome. And this silk! Wonder how comfortable that would be to sleep in."

He twitched in annoyance as he glanced at his partner. Tohru Adachi- a new recruit, and one of the few females on the force. The police chief believed time with Dojima would be good for her, and refused to take no for an answer. So instead of working the cases alone like he normally did, Dojima was stuck with the clumsy, airheaded partner that was more of a hindrance than helpful. Adachi, a name the other officers and Dojima had begun to call her, was smart. She had potential. If she actually tried she could become something, but her extreme lack of drive and inability to focus on the simplest tasks locked her into that "nuisance that makes all the coffee and helps with cases by technicality" slot in Dojima's life. "Focus, Adachi." He barked. She jumped back, straightening her back and staring at him with a sheepish look on her face. "Her granddaughter is missing have some respect."

"Right sorry sir." She fumbled nervously with the end of her knee length blue shirt as she broke eye contact to stare at the floor instead. "You know me." She mumbled. "Get distracted sometimes."

"Too easily." He said before returning his attention to the grandmother. "I apologize for my partner's... thoughtlessness."

"I can be difficult to sympathize with someone you've never met." The woman said. "I'm just grateful you two are trying to find her."

"It's our job." Dojima said glancing back to Adachi whose eyes were already wandering back to the shimmering silk patterns hanging from the nearby wall. He sighed and shook his head. "Even if she doesn't know it."

The door to the shop opened, drawing his attention. As he turned he was surprised to see Yuna in the doorway supported an exhausting looking blonde girl as if she had caught her in a deep nap and dragged her home. "Kana." The old woman's voice was filled with more emotions than he had heard from her the entire time they had been talking. She was by Yuna's side in an instant, resting her hand on Kana's chest as she leaned toward them. "Kana you're safe."

"I found her in Junes like this." Yuna said glancing between Kana and her grandmother. not a single glance had been cast in Dojima's direction, as if she didn't even notice his existence. "I brought her home as soon as I could."

"Kana." Her grandmother touched her shoulder. The girl lifted her head, grunting as she let her chin drop back to her chest.

"Well that's convenient." Adachi whistled under her breath. "Of all the people to find the girl we're looking for."

He glared at his partner. She clamped her lips shut and looked back at the fabrics again. He had to admit, though. It was convenient. A little too much. She found a girl who had been missing for 4 days at Junes? And no one else in town had seen her?

"I think she just needs some rest." Yuna said. "Is there somewhere I can take her."

"I'll take her to her room." She lifted her free arm and wrapped her around her own shoulder.

"I can help.."

"Don't worry about me." The old woman smiled with a gentle nod. "I can take care of her from here."

Yuna nodded moving to rest Kana against her grandmother as she slipped out from under her arm. Kana slumped for a moment, but her grandmother caught her with ease and the two walked slowly behind the counter and disappeared into the back room. "Yuna." He said. She jumped, spinning toward him with just a bit more grace than Adachi when he caught her zoning out.

"Uncle Dojima!" She smiled with a small wave. "How is your day going?"

He raised an eyebrow, but her wide smile told him she either didn't notice the suspicious look, or didn't care. He didn't really know his niece all that well. It had been weeks since he had been around her longer than ten minutes, and when they were together it was around a quiet dinner table in which he was watching the news before leaving for another shift. Nanako had talked about their dinner making escapades a few times, but she seemed to spend more time out with friends than home. But her grades had always checked out, so he hadn't thought much of it. But what he did know is she had a very cheerful personality, and was probably smart enough to know the situation he was in. "You found her at Junes?"

Her smile didn't fade. "Yep. I was surprised to. My friends and I were getting some snacks and check out TVs for a friend when we found her. There was no one around and I knew that she was missing..."

"How did you know she was missing?"

She shrugged keeping perfect eye contact. If she was lying, she was really good at hiding it. Her eye contact was perfect and she didn't look the least bit nervous staring him down. "You know how rumors are around school." She said. "Secrets never stay hidden for long in high school, no matter how hard you try. Besides, it was all over the news just last night while you were at work."

He supposed that was true. If anyone would know about Kana's disappearance it would be students at her high school. It probably didn't help that he had interviewed many of her classmates within a few days. He was, however, surprised the media had picked up on it so quick. He had made an effort to keep it off the record to avoid panic, but something had clearly leaked without his permission. "So you found her…"

"Uncle Dojima." He blinked, mouth caught mid sentence as he made eye contact with her. Not many had the courage to cut him off on purpose, much less keep eye contact after the fact. But there she was, his niece, staring back at him with a stern look that reminded him of his sister. _And I thought my sister was joking when she said Yuna was a lot like her…_ He thought.

"I told you everything I know." She said. "I found her in Junes in the state that you see her and brought her back here because I knew she was missing. I'm sorry I can't be more help."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's… alright. You did the right thing. If you learn anything else let me know."

She nodded and smiled again. "I'm heading home for the night."

"Are you going to that girl's house tomorrow again?"

It was Yuna's turn to look confused. "Which one?"

_Only one month in and that's already a question. You really are your mother. _"You know… the Fuuka girl?"

Her eyes widened in recognized. "Oh yes! She was going to come pick me up in the morning again if that's okay with you."

"Just be home by dinner." _Because I probably won't be._

"No problem" She waved as she backed up to the door. "Have a good night Uncle Dojima! We'll save dinner for you!"

_Don't bother I won't be home anyway. _"Thanks tell Nanako I'll be home as soon as I can."

She stared back at him for a bit, and he struggled to hold eye contact. She knew what he meant. She knew he wasn't coming home in time. Nanako would have to save the leftovers he would never eat and go to bed by herself because she wouldn't be able to stay up late enough to see him. Like every other night he would come home to a quiet house, and leave as she was making breakfast in the morning, trying not to seem disappointed that he would be leaving her to eat alone… again.

At least this time she had Yuna.

"I'll let her know." Yuna said looking away as she reached for the door. "You will be home soon, right?"

He could almost hear the stern tone in her voice. "Yeah of course." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. She glanced at him for a moment, before leaving. The unspoken words were louder than the door shutting behind her. _You really are like your mother… always judging me. And just like her… you're seem to be right more often than not. But please don't ever tell her that. _

_ "_Dojima-san?"

He jumped, glaring at Adachi who immediately cowered back against the wall. "Your job isn't done. Get back to the station and start the paperwork I want a report on my desk by the morning."

"Yes sir." Adachi groaned, mumbling unkind words under her breath as she left the shop.

"Don't talk back to me." He muttered.

"I wasn't talking about you, Dojima-san!" She called back from outside, way too far away to clearly hear his annoyed mutterings without incredible hearing. He found himself sighing again.

_You know me a little too well. _


	29. Her Only Chance

Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know that things are getting a lot better and I'm starting to have a lot more time to write again. I'm feeling a lot better than I have been in the last few months, and I already have quite a few of the new chapters scribbled out. This chapter is really where we start to see the side story… so hope you guys like the direction I'm going. So here's this for you all! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twenty- Eight

Her Only Chance

Akihiko had met with Yuna a few times in the past but never had he seen her so exhausted. Not only was she slouched over the piano like an angry hunchback, her music was choppy and unrecognizable. Each note sounded like her fingers had been replaced by tiny hammers, and every time she hit the wrong note she would play another, much worse sounding chord and growl at the piano as she slouched just a bit more. Moments later, when the echo of the bad chord dissipated, she would continue playing until another inevitable missed note. Akihiko thought if she continued much longer she would pass out and face plant the keys mid song.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how to help her, and had limited himself to standing by the doorway staring as he wondered if he should stand closer to keep her from hurting herself. There wasn't much he could really do anyway. He could potentially ask her to lie down, but he couldn't do anything to enforce the idea if she said no. Akihiko wasn't the most skilled with girls, but he knew independent ones like Yuna would reject anything he offered even if it was a good idea.

She slammed her fingers down on the piano. Akihiko jumped, hitting his shoulder on the wall behind him. He grimaced, reaching up to rub at it hoping she didn't notice. She was silent as the echo began to die away. This time, however, she didn't continue playing, as if she had resolved to stare at the keys for all of eternity. He wished he could read her mind, if just for a moment. It would make figuring out what to say to her so much easier. Was she struggling with school? Was someone bullying her? Was there something wrong with her family? Was she feeling sick and this was her way of asking for help? Was there any point in him worrying about her? Maybe she was actually fine and was just trying to find ways to make him uneasy. To catch him off his game and so she could laugh later about how flustered he was getting.

"Senpai?" She was calling him that now too, a habit she probably picked up from Fuuka in the last few visits. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. She was younger than him- significantly younger. She was turning 18 in a month and he was 22, so she had every reason to show him that respect, but every time she called him that he cringed. But he only felt that way when he heard it from her. When Fuuka called him Senpai it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Sanada-Senpai?" He blinked and met her gaze.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Got caught up in my thoughts."

She smiled. Even though she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment, she still found a way to smile at him. How did she do that? Akihiko had gone through many days when he had been worked to the bone and spent the rest of the day lying around ignoring anyone who tried to bother him and being generally grouchy for the rest of the day.

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

He chocked on his own breath for a moment before coughing so hard he was surprised he stayed on his feet. "Senpai are you okay?"

"You want me to do what now?"

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. "I didn't think it was a stupid question…"

"No no no." He shook his head. "Just caught me off guard that's all." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But why would you want to learn something like that?"

"Well I figured with the murderer still out there, knowing a little self defense wouldn't hurt."

"No one has died in weeks."

"Doesn't mean they won't strike again."

"Well yeah but…"

"Senpai please." She stood up off the bench, hand pushing against the top of the piano as she stepped around it. "I have a lot of people counting on me and if I go missing or whatever, what would happen to them? You're the only one I can turn to. If the killer does strike again, and I'm not prepared, then what?"

She looked more serious than he had seen her before, and Akihiko really couldn't find a reason to fault her logic. Even though it had been nearly a month since the last body was found, the entire town was on edge. There had even been a few rumors floating around that some high school students had disappeared for a few days, before reappearing without reason. Many were concerned that the killer had accomplices, planted only to cause a stir but not actually take any lives. As if the killer had decided that only they would spill any blood. Like some self righteous lunatic. It hadn't even occurred to Akihiko that these rumors had probably started within the school.

"Are you worried you might be next?"

She flinched, and he wondered if he had been to blunt. "I just want to be careful." She said staring at the ground by his feet. "Two of my best friends disappeared for a few days… I thought they were gone forever."

So she wasn't hearing the rumors, she was living them. He clenched his fist, resisting the urge to reach out to her. _Why would I want to do that anyway? _"Well it would take some time but… we could work something out."

She looked up, her eyes beaming. "Really?"

"Sure I could teach you a few times. And, if it would make you feel more comfortable, I could pick you up from school on days that you don't have anywhere to go. You know… to make sure you're safe."

She grinned clasping her hands together. "Sure!"

His heart skipped a beat. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"Yuna-Chan!" The door burst open. Fuuka burst into the room, holding a large pile of papers against her chest with a pen resting behind her ear. "Thanks for waiting! It's not very often I can get Shinji to willingly go shopping with me!"

That wasn't completely true. He went shopping with her weekly to make sure she actually got the right ingredients. Regardless, he usually would walk out of the door grumbling about being forced to tag along. "So where are the groceries?" Akihiko asked.

"OH they're in the car still. I figured he could handle it." She pulled the pencil out from behind her ear and held it up like she had just pulled a legendary stone from a stone. "Yuna-chan! Can you help me record a piece for my class to listen to?"

"Like an original piece?"

"Of course! Just something simple."

"Sure." Yuna sat back down, shifting over and patting the seat next to her. "We can figure something out."

"I'll go help Shinji." Akihiko said as Fuuka plopped down beside Yuna. "Let me know if you need anything."

"So I was thinking we should have a really elegant opener to draw everyone's attention…" She put the sheets of paper above the keys. "I threw some notes together what do you think?"

Yuna's eyes bulged. "I thouught you said you wanted something simple!"

Akihiko chuckled as he slipped out of the room.

OOOOOOO

"So you're picking her up from school now? What are you her butler?"

Shinji tossed quart of milk without looking back. Akihiko scrambled, just barely able to catch it before it exploded on the pavement. "Be more careful!" He snapped staring at the milk. "Look at all this calcium you almost threw away…"

"That's not even your milk." He pointed to two more gallons of milk in the back of the car. "That's mine. Now answer my question."

"Are you really going to drink…"

"Aki." He blinked and looked up. "Stop stressing over the milk and answer my question."

"What was the question again."

Shinji sighed. "You're an imbecile." He held up his hand before Akhiko could respond. "Don't bother we don't have time to argue with your girlfriend sitting inside."

"My… girlfriend?" He paused for a moment. "I don't have a girlfriend."  
"I'm talking about Yuna you moron."

"Yes she is a friend.. and a girl.. what about it?"

Shinji clicked his tongue against teeth as he grabbed another bag and shoved it into Akihiko's hands. "Just forget it." He grabbed another bag and pushed Akihiko aside as he disappeared into the house.

Akihiko's eyes followed him for a moment, confused. They had been partners for years, yet he sometimes felt like he knew Shinji less and less each day. After high school and his near death experience, he managed to wake up just moments before their leader slipped into an incurable coma. Akhiko and the rest of the team had found them on the roof, Shinji cradling an unconscious Minako in his arms, silent. He didn't speak for weeks after that, and it wasn't until Akihiko pressured him into joining the team as his partner that he opened up again- but only slightly. Shinji's body had been miraculously healed, but everyone knew he would never return to how he was before losing her.

"Shinji wait." He ran inside after him. Shinji was already in the kitchen, shoving all of the groceries into cupboards in an unorganized fashion He would end up reorganizing it before the night was done when Akihiko and Fuuka were asleep and pretend like he had never messed it up in the first place. "Shinji." Akihiko set his groceries on the counter. Shinji yanked it from him, tossing the milk into the fridge as he dumped various bags of noodles onto the counter, still not acknowledging Akihiko. "Will you stop being so stubborn?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, slapping his hands against the counter as he glared at his partner. "You, of all people, do not have a right to say that."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yes you are. You're a stubborn, unobservant moron."

Akihiko clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes to glare back. "What's your problem?"

"You're an idiot." He leaned forward, his bangs falling almost completely over his eyes. He too, like Yuna, looked exhausted. If this were high school, Akihiko would have fought back until Shinji gave up or they ended up fist fighting in the living room. But the last few times they had argued, Shinji had walked away and not talk to him for the rest of the day. And he looked about ready to do it again.

"Look, man. I don't know what's wrong but…"

"Aki." Akihiko closed his mouth, clenching his fist tighter. _Be the bigger man. Be the bigger man. Our friendship is more important._ "Whatever you do, protect her."

He blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Don't what me." He pointed at him, eyes narrowing. "That girl in there?" He pointed to the room. "I don't care who she is or what power she has or how you feel about her, you will protect her. Especially if she can save Minako."

"Well we all are hoping for the best…"

"And don't get too attached." He sat back up and crossed his arms. "Think about it Aki. Our Minako, is stuck in that seal. We all saw it. We all heard the explanation. Do you really think she can leave without a replacement?"

Akihiko's jaw went slack. "You can't honestly be suggesting."

"That is why Mitsuru sent us here."

"Mitsuru sent us here because of the shadow activity."

"There are no shadows Aki. There's just her. Everything revolves around her. Saving Minako from her fate is solely dependent on her. And if she can save Minako, I will do whatever it takes."

Akihiko's heart pounded in his chest, and he felt his face heating up in anger. "You can't be serious." He slammed his fists on the counter. "We all miss Minako, and we all want her back. But you can't honestly be suggesting that we groom Yuna solely to take her place! We'll find another way! Fuuka and I are doing everything we can to bring her back, but you can't just throw around another person's life around on impulse!"

"What else do you want me to do, Aki? This is Minako's only chance. Yuna has her power for a reason, and Mitsuru believes it was to break Minako from the seal. If that's her fate, then there is nothing you or I can do."

"I don't believe in fate." Akihiko said. "And you didn't used to either."

"That was before Minako saved my life." He turned around, sliding the noodles into the cupboard with a little more care than before. "She gave me… more than you realize. I owe her a chance to live again. And you getting attached to her only chance of survival will only get in the way."

"She is my friend, that's it."

"Minako was my friend too." He said, dropping his tone.

"She was our leader Shinji. You're not the only one, but I honestly can't believe you'd ever consider something like this."

Shinji laughed with a twinge of bitterness. "She was much more than a leader to me. Not that you would understand. All you care about are your protein drinks and when your next workout will be. You and Yuna started just like Minako and I did, and the fact that you don't understand that is unbelievable/"

"This conversation has nothing to do with me."

Shinji glanced back at Akihiko for a moment, before shaking his head and grunting. "You really are a blind fool."

"Akihiko-San! Shinjiro-San!" Fuuka poked her head out of the music room, grinning as if she had just won the lottery. "Come listen to our song! Yuna-Chan is amazing!"

"It's not… that impressive." Yuna's voice echoed into the living room.

"Oh hush." Fuuka giggled. "Let's run it again."

She disappeared into the room. "I guess I'll go listen." Akihiko murmured, brushing through his hair as he glanced at Shinji.

"Be careful Aki." Shinji said. "If this all ends badly, and we have to pick sides, you know who I'll be standing up for."

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Akihiko turned his back and walked away.

"


	30. Camping Trip

Author's Note: Chapter Twenty Nine! Hopefully you all kept reading after the plot discovery in 28! Not much else to say, hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Camping Trip

"I can't believe our school forces all of us to go on some stupid camping trip." Yasuko groaned loudly, dropping her head to face plant the picnic table. Yuna winced at the audible thump, but Yasuko remained still.

"You mean you don't like camping?" Yuna said pulling at the sleeves of her jacket. She- like the other students- had been forced into old, ugly sweat suits that made her feel more like a marshmallow than a productive member of society. She had her jacked packed, but King Moron had lectured her for twenty minutes on the importance of equality between students, though he never called her out on it during the actual school day and was probably just shouting at her to impress the principal that had come with them. "I mean look at this beautiful world around is." She tried to sound thrilled, but her voice came off as weak and uninspired.

"Yeah Yuna." Yasuko said, her voice muffled by the table. "It's absolutely thrilling."

"At least I'm trying to be positive."

"It's okay to not be sometimes you know."

"You've got enough negativity for the both of us."

Yasuko groaned again. "I'm so bored!"

Yuna couldn't disagree with her there. The teachers had all dragged them to the campsite handing out grand schedules and explaining the rules of the various courses and hikes they would go on over the next 24 hours. But when they actually arrived they were instead drenched in rain while they tried to raise tents and corralled into a covered picnic area while the teachers searched for "extra blankets" in the cozy administration lodge. Some students had opted to wander outside, but most just paced around the area or stared at the grouchy lunch ladies making various sandwiches with about as much excitement as the students. After a few hours of complete boredom, one student challenged another to a game of rock paper scissors, which quickly turned into a cutthroat "one loss you're out" tournament in which Yasuko promptly lost while Yuna opted to watch from afar.

"If only I had picked rock." Yausko said with a loud sniffle.

"But then we wouldn't be having this fascinating conversation."

Yasuko turned to glare at Yuna. "I lost to Chao."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

Yasuko giggled for a moment before pushing herself to rest her chin on her hands folded in front of her. "I just feel like we're missing things out here... like if anyone else gets thrown in while we were trapped out here."

"The fog isn't supposed to set in for another two weeks. We've got time."

"Thank goodness the weatherman has some personal relationship with Mother Earth or something he hasn't be wrong yet."

Yuna sighed. "I choose to believe he won't be. One less thing to worry about."

Yasuko sat up and spun to straddle the bench and face her. "So how has your uncle been?"

"Same as usual."

"He hasn't said anything?"

Yuna shook her head. "We had some coffee together last night and it was nothing more than a couple basic questions about my life and a few minutes of awkward eye contact until he got called into work and forgot all about it."

"So you don't think he suspects anything?"

"Oh I know he does." Yuna said. "He just hasn't found any reason to bring it up again."

"We need to be more careful." Yasuko said. "if your uncle gets any more suspicious, we could be in some serious trouble."

"I know. It was just really bad timing. I figured he'd be long done with his investigation after three days or at least have already questioned her grandmother."

"He still saw you with Kana two days after she was reported missing. And you had nothing you could tell him to get out of it."

"We'll cross that bridge if we get there okay? He's too busy with work to follow up on a random unfortunate coincidence. If he thought I was more involved he would have dragged me into the station already."

Yasuko looked unconvinced. "Just promise me that you'll be a bit more careful okay? Let Chao or I deal with things around town for now, just to make sure. Just don't introduce us to your Uncle and we'll be fine!"

"I'm not going to hide my friends form him because we're worried he might think I'm involved in his case." Yuna said. "That would make him even more suspicious."

"Nonetheless…"

"I will be more careful, okay?"

Yasuko nodded and swung her leg around to drop her chin back onto her hands with a loud sigh. "And now I'm bored again."

Yuna chuckled. "Just one more day."

"Yuna! Yas!" Chao plopped down in front of them, grinning like a school girl in a teddy bear shop. "Haven't seen you guys in a few hours."

"You must not have looked very hard." Yasuko grumbled looking away. "We've just been sitting here like lumps of coal."

"I'd prefer to be a slow flame keeping you warm in your misery."

"Now is not the time to be poetic."

Yuan shrugged. "My witty nature is about all the entertainment I've got."

Ignoring her, Yasuko glanced at Chao. "Where's Yuuki?"

"He's in the semi-finals." Chao pointed behind the girls. "Beat me after two rock choices with the unpredictable paper trick. He's a genius."

The girls glanced at each other before turning to see the scene behind them. Yuuki sat in front of a rowdy group of girls cooing over their high school idol. His hands were resting on his hip like a samurai preparing for battle. Across from him was a boy Yuna didn't recognize, bouncing around like an hyperactive squirrel. He too had a group of fans behind him –mostly boys- pumping their fists and changing random catch phrases until they all blended together like dozens of barking dogs. Yuuki's opponent stopped in front of him, holding his fist out with a confident grin. Yuuki watched for a moment, before raising his own fist. The group of girls squealed behind him.

"On go." His opponent said. Yuuki nodded once.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors."

"Go."

The boy threw out a rock. Yuuki paper. The girls cheered. The boys groaned. Yuuki smiled just slightly as he bowed to his shocked opponent. He turned and bowed to the crowed behind him. A few girls swooned as he walked away.

"Our classmates are weird." Yasuko said.

"You'd be over there too if you hadn't lost in the first round."

"Shut up."

"Sorry I took so long." Yuuki said sitting next to Chao. "A warrior cannot turn down a worthy opponent."

"I'd say you kicked all of our butts." The boys high fived.

Yasuko rolled her eyes. "You guys are weird too."

"Again Yas…"

"Don't start Yuna."

Chao chuckled. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"We could be in the TV world fighting shadows right now."

"No." Yuna said. "I would be at swim team practice until six at least."

Yasuko whimpered. "Tomorrow?"

"No I have music practice."

"Yuna!"  
"Not much fault I have pastimes."

"But I need practice!"

"You could come to the gym with me sometimes." Chao offered. "You'd be surprised how much a good work out can get you ready to fight shadows. Maybe you might get some muscles on those tiny bones of yours."

Yasuko stuck her tongue out at him. "These tiny bones of mine could take you on any day."

"Race you to the rope course?"

"Bring it on."

The two bolted from the table sprinting off into the rain with competitive battle cries as they disappeared around the bathrooms. "That's the most energy I've seen from Yas since we got here."

"Those two can't sit still for too long. She's probably been building up energy for hours and threw some at Chao before she exploded."

"That's… insightful? I think?" Yuna said with a small laugh.

Yuuki shrugged. "It's nice to have a friend that doesn't run off on a whim."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Amagi-San?"

Yuna and Yuuki looked up in surprise. An underclassmen girl stood by their table, her arms wrapped around a notebook and her eyes downcast. Her thick, curly gray hair was layered on her head as if she had positioned each piece herself just moments before talking to them. "Naomi-Chan." Yuuki said with a warm smile. "What can I help you with?"

"Well…" Her voice was quiet. Her hands were shaking with a twinge of nervousness. She couldn't even keep eye contact with anything but the table. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me study for math this weekend… I know you're busy I just.. have this big test and I'm worried I don't understand the materials…"

"I could help Friday after school for a bit, would that work for you?"

She nodded, looking up for the first time the entire conversation. "Thank you. I'll see you around?"

"Oh Naomi-Chan?" He said just as she was about to turn away. "This is my friend, Yuna."

"Narukami-san." Naomi said, brushing her bangs as she stared at the table again. "The new girl right?"

"If I'm still new after two and a half months." Yuna said with a small laugh.

"It's a small town you'll be knew until the day someone else shows up." Yuuki said.

"Fair enough." She smiled at Naomi. "It's nice to meet you."

"My brother talked about you once. Said you seemed pretty nice."

"I'm afraid I don't…"

"Sakio." She said clenching her notebook tighter against her chest. "My brother was Sakio."

Yuna glanced at Yuuki in surprise who shook his head softly and placed a finger on his lips. "I'm really sorry to hear that Naomi-Chan. If there is anything I can do to help just let me know."

She shook her head again. "It's fine. I have all the help I need. It was nice meeting you." She turned on her heels and walked away quickly, stepping out into the rain as she darted toward the lodge. Moments later she knocked on the door. A teacher opened for a second, nodded at her, and the two disappeared inside.

"That's Sakio's sister?"

Yuuki nodded. "She's always been a rather timid person, but its gotten worse since her brother was killed. She was bullied for awhile until I stepped in, now no one bothers her anymore. At least, from what I can see. I've been tutoring her every week since the tragedy and she still hasn't opened up to me anymore than asking about her homework or mentioning her job at home. Her family probably wants her to pick up where her brother left off… but I'm really not sure she's ready."

"Kind of like you?"

Yuuki sighed. "I see a lot of my past and fears of the future in her. Granted our circumstances are very different. My family is pressuring me to take over the inn as a tradition. Hers are making her take over the store out of necessity. But I know what it's like to feel trapped. Like you can't do anything in your life without someone watching your ever move, pointing you back to what they want. I was hoping that if I kept meeting with her, she would gain some independence. Maybe not enough to completely disregard what her family wants- I don't think she wants that- but enough to realize that her path in life can always change. That she won't be forever trapped in something she doesn't think she can handle. That she has someone who understands."

"That's very noble of you, Yuuki."

He stared down at his hands. "I just hope I'm in the right mindset to be giving advice over something so important. Especially when I'm still confused on what I want to do."

"You've got time."

"Not a lot." He sighed. "My parents want me to take over the inn at the end of this school year. I won't be able to finish school in a normal sense, and the moment I accept I'm locked into working at the Inn for the rest of my life. I don't think I could do it Yuna. But I don't feel like I have another choice."

"Your path in life can always change." Yuna quoted softly. "It may seem overwhelming right now but things can always change. Maybe you can find something else you're interested in? Something that you could work on in your free time?"

"Maybe." He echoed. "I doubt it but…" He sat upright, his eyes shimmering. "What if I researched other topics I might be interested? Maybe obtained other kinds of certificates? Maybe proving my dedication to success would convince my parents that I could be of use to them in the outside world!" He stood up, pressing his hands into the table as he grinned at Yuna. "Thank you! I'll go start making a list now!" He dashed toward the tents almost as fast as Chao and Yasuko had left the first time.

Yuna chuckled. "Glad I could help."


	31. Just a Pushover

Author's Note: And back to some social linking (which I have to say is probably the hardest thing to keep track of ;.;) Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty

Just a Pushover

"Sucks we couldn't practice today." Emi said draping lazily over the piano in a very Yasuko like fashion. "Especially since the big swim meet is coming up in just a few months."

"Four is a lot longer than a few." Yui said, leaning against the wall by the doorway.

"Of all the people to be concerned about this I thought it would be you."

"I practice every day, so it doesn't bother me if we miss a week. Swimming may be a team sport but you can learn and improve just as much alone as you can at scheduled practices."

"See it's that attitude that holds our team back!"

"No it's our teams lack of commitment that holds us back."

"There's a few that care."

"Like one that I can think of, and she's going to run herself ragged keeping up with you."

"I'm just saying that four days a week of practice isn't unreasonable!" Emi sat upright pointing at Yui with a determined look on her face. "Don't you agree?"

"For us no, but the rest of our team isn't as interested in swimming as anything more than a required past time club."

"Well I'm sure Yuna doesn't feel that way!"

"Yuna's probably the busiest of us all." Yui said. "She's just nice."

"That is the only reason you two are in here." Yuna muttered, though neither of the girls heard her. It hadn't been her plan to practice for her recital with both of them in the room but, like most people in Yuna's life, they insisted just long enough that she felt guilty saying no and begrudgingly let them into the room with her. Now instead of practicing for her recital like she wanted to, she was faintly taping on the keys trying not to make any noise so it didn't disrupt their conversation. Of course, this could have been avoided if she was capable of saying no, but everyone – whether they admitted it or not- knew that would never happen as long as she had friends that kept asking.

"I really am a push over." She muttered hitting a key just a bit too hard.

"What was that Yuna?" Emi said.

"Nothing." She said smiling up at her. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh you're not!" She waved her off. "This is your practice don't let us get in the way!"

"Oh it's alright." _You're just talking so loudly I feel like I'm intruding when I play a note. _She sighed softly and continued poking at the keys, humming as quietly as possible while trying to tune the girls out again.

"So how do you feel about adding another day or two of practice Yuna?" Emi said.

Yuna flinched accidently hitting a chord. Both Emi and Yui jumped and Yuna looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry what? I wasn't listening."

"Well as you know the big swim meet is only four months away and I think that we need five practices a week to have a chance at winning. We would all just meet after school as usual and go until dinner."

Yuna looked up at her trying to hide the horror she felt. Her plate was full as it was. Not only did she have to keep track of the midnight channel and potentially be ready to go into the TV world at any moment, she was already juggling 3 days of recital practice, 3 days of swim team, training with Akihiko (which had become more of run around downtown until they got hungry because she was too tired to do much else) school and spending time with every other friend. There weren't enough days in the week to do what she had to finish as it was, and unless she could magically start writing papers while swimming freestyle there never would be. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Emi pouted. "You too? Come on Yuna I thought you of all people would be on my side. Can you not see the benefit of adding more practice days?"

There she was again, trying to pressure her. Of course she probably didn't realize what she was doing (or maybe she did which wouldn't make this situation much better). "I just feel like you're underestimating how much time some people need to study." She said trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

"They can study after dinner. There's plenty of time then!"

"Your version of dinner is like 8pm." Yuna said, her voice getting weaker as she started to panic. "I mean I have other things to do as well…"

"Well we could start an hour later."

"Emi." Yui said resting a hand on her shoulder with a stiff glare. "We are not extending practice days and that's final."

Emi pouted again before sighing in defeat. "Fine I hope our team practices more on their own then."

"You know you could be at the pool right now instead of talking here."

Emi's face lit up. "That's right free swim starts in half an hour!" She grinned at Yuna as she tossed her bag onto her shoulders. "I'll get going then. See you at practice tomorrow?"

Yuna and Yui both nodded but Emi had already skipped out of the door. Yuna sighed. "Thanks Yui." She mumbled.

"You just have to tell her no before she drags you under." Yui said. "She can be… difficult."

"She just wants what is best for the team."

"She wants what she thinks is best for the team. Practicing five days a week with the stress of school will only drive people away. I'm surprised our small group has stuck around this long."

"Well we have to don't we?"

"The teachers don't check club attendance after the first week. Even the "supervisors" don't really care. If your name is on the list you're good to go."

"Really?" She almost wished she would have known that before dedicating all the free time she didn't have to the club. She was exhausted as it was, and still hadn't fully recovered from their romp into Kana's dungeon even after a week. Even Dojima had called her out on her lack of sleep, but the conversation had ended before he could lecture her on it.

"Yeah but it's a small town so there isn't exactly much to do. So as long as the practices are unimposing people will come every once and awhile. If you've noticed only a few people have shown up consistently, and even they have missed every once and awhile."

"Yeah…" Yuna said. "Sorry things just… come up sometimes."

Yui shrugged. "You've been reliable Yuan I can't fault you for not wanting to commit to any more time."

"I try to keep everything on track it's just…"

"It's fine. You'll be at practice tomorrow right?"

_As long as no one shows up on the midnight channel. _"Of course."

The door opened and in stepped Kyoya, Violin case in hand. He stopped just inside the room, meet eyes with Yui and adjusted his glasses. "Hello Yui."

"Kyoya." She stood up straight, rubbing at her shirt before crossing her arms. "Haven't seen you in awhile."  
"Had to take care of family business." He said resting his hand on his waist. "I was just turning in the assignments you gave me."

"I have today's homework too If you want it."

"I got them already but thank you." He set his violin case on the piano, popping it open without giving Yui another look. "Have you had time to practice Yuna?"

"As often as I can." She said.

"So not enough?"

She blushed again, staring down at her keys as she drummed nervously on a few of the notes. "As often as I can." She repeated.

Kyoya sighed. "We'll have to practice tomorrow then. You know our recital is in four months right."

"She has swim practice tomorrow." Yui said. "She can't practice with you."

"I think impressing dozens of high class musicians is a lot more important than swimming a mile."

"Physical education is just as important as music."

"For people like you maybe."

"Guys." Yuna said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yui said, eyes narrowing.

"Guys." Yuna said.

"If you showed more interest in the arts you would be a much more rounded student."

"You know that's really funny coming from you considering you're barely in school half the time."

"Guys…"

"My family business comes before school, and I guarantee I have better grades than you."

"Only because I give you all the makeup work and every teacher in this school knows that if they don't pass you they'll be fired."

"Guys please." Yuna said her fingers twitching.

"Are you implying I'm not a good student?"

"I'm saying you need to get off your high horse before it knocks you off." Yui said, clenching her fists.

"All I was saying was that Yuna needs to practice for the recital tomorrow."

"No she needs to work out for our swim meet she already dedicates enough time to your hobby."

"Will you guys stop?" Yuna jumped out of her seat, slamming her hands down on the chord she had been hovering over for the last few minutes. Both of her friends looked at her in surprise as the music echoed throughout the room as they all stared at each other. "Look." Yuna said forcing herself to stay collected. "I am doing everything I can. I will practice with you Kyoya on the times we planned and have gone over the pieces on my own time during almost every lunch and on Sundays when I should be getting to know my friends. Yui I will practice on the days we decided on and that's it. You got it?"

For a moment, they both continued to stare at her. Her moment of bravery quickly faded. Her face flushed as she stood up away from the piano. "I'm sorry." She said closing the piano. "I have to go."

"But our…" Kyoya begin.

"I'll make it up during lunch like I have every other day." She said grabbing her back pack. "I just… can't do this right now. I'm sorry." She bowed slightly trying to hold back the tears of frustration. "I'll see you both tomorrow." She tossed her backpack over her shoulders and ran from the room before either of them could stop her.

She didn't stop until she got to the gate, where she stopped to lean against the wall and bury her face into her hands. It had been a long time since she snapped at anyone, much less friends. She had always been taught to stay calm, but she wondered how possible it was after two weeks of very little sleep and stressing over the midnight channel. Everything else felt arbitrary with the murderer still at large, but anyone outside of the friends she had saved from the TV world would never understand. She sat down slowly, taking deep breaths as she tried to relax. It was two hours after school. All of her friends had gone home, Nanako was busy for another hour, Dojima was at work, and the only two people that could take her home she didn't really want to talk to right now. _Maybe if I run I'll be home before dark…_ She reached into her pocket and groaned. _That's right… Dojima hasn't had an extra key yet. _

She reached for her phone and stared at the screen. _I could call Senpai. _She thought.

"Narukami-Senpai?"

She blinked looking up from her phone. Kana stood in front of her hands jammed in the pockets of her skinny jeans with her black biker coat thrown over her shoulders. Instead of the skull shirt she had worn the first day they met, she was wearing a red t-shirt with a bleeding, black heart. Her hair was tied back into a tight, spiky pony tail. Though she was frowning, she didn't look at all menacing. Instead she seemed concerned, while simultaneously trying to hide it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"You don't look fine."

"Just… tired."

"I have no doubt about that." Kana turned and slid down next to her propping her elbows up on her legs as she leaned her head back against the wall. "Have you rested in weeks?"

Yuna paused, before shaking her head. "Rescued you, studied all night, had swim practice the next day, stayed up until midnight again, managed to stay awake in class, had to practice piano with Kyoya, stayed up until midnight again, realized at 2am that I hadn't backed, went on the camping trip couldn't sleep through all the rain and now both of my club leaders want more of my time then I can possibly give them."

"Just tell them to screw off."

Yuna blinked, glancing over at her. "What?"

Kana shrugged. "I'm being honest Senpai. You try too hard to make everyone happy. But don't you think your health is more important in the long run? If you had been this tired the day you had to save me, do you think I would be here right now?"

"I would have made something work…"

"That's the problem." Kana shook her head. "You saved my life Senpai, and I am happy to follow whatever plan you have set. But if you're exhausted then I, and the rest of our rag tag group, have nothing to follow. And with a murderer on the loose we don't have time to be tired."

"I just have so much to do." She sighed. "I don't have…"

"Well find time." Kana interrupted. "Go home right now and lay your butt down and sleep."

"I can't get inside." She muttered. "Until Nanako can let me in."

"Is that your cousin?"

Yuna nodded. "She had to stay after school for a few hours to practice for a play. I was supposed to practice piano until she could come pick me up but…"

"How long do you have."

"Like an hour."

Kana sighed. "Can you leave a message for your cousin?"

"Well Dojima gave her a phone but…"

"Does she check messages?"

"She told me she always does before she goes home."

"Then leave her a message and come crash at my place for a bit. I'll make sure you get home, deal?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Oh please." Kana grunted. "Gran loves you. If you asked to stay for the rest of the year she'd say yes without hesitation."

"Well you don't have to worry about that."

"Come on Senpai I don't got all night."

"Why do you call me that?"

Kana stood up, stretching her arms before turning around to hold her hand out. "The others call you leader, what's the difference."

"Just seems so formal." Yuna muttered as she took her hand.

Kana pulled her up. "Just a sign of respect." She shoved her hands back into her jean pockets as she resumed her hunched over pose as if she was trying to look grouchy. "Leave a message while we walk Gram will start worrying if we stick around too long."

"Why were you here anyway."

Kana shrugged. "Had some things to take care of."

"Such as."

"This isn't about me." She grunted again.

"So… another time then?"

Kana raised an eyebrow at her. "You are… very strange Senpai."

Yuna smiled weakly as she tightened the straps on her backpack and forced herself to stand up straight. "That's probably true."


	32. Rize the Superstar

Author's Note: School is going well. Finished four papers today, so I figured I would keep the writing train going and finish this chapter too.

Chapter Thirty-One

Rize the Superstar 

The next two weeks went by without much hassle. Yasuko quickly forgot her need to practice shadow fighting and opted to beat up punching bags in between long study sessions with Chao and Yuuki. Yuna spent every afternoon practicing piano with Kyoya, swimming with the team, or sipping water for a few moments of peace while listening to her growing company of friends talk about anything they felt like. Even Kana had begun to hang out with them more often, though she had a tendency to sit closer to Yuna and only interject to argue with Yasuko. Even so, the groups lives had slowly returned to normal, as if the TV world had never existed, except for Yuna who would sneak away to check on Teddie every couple of days.

So when an international superstar moved into town, Yuna quickly found herself dragged to his grandmother's house where a sea of other crazed fan girls were already gathered outside. And no one was more excited to stand around for a glimpse at the idol than Yasuko.

"Be more excited Yuna!' She jumped up and down gripping Yuna's arm with almost enough force to rip it clean out of its socket. "It's Rize Kujikawa! Pop star extraordinaire! The man that looks sexy and sounds like an angel. Ring any bells?"

"I mean I've heard of him yes but his just another teenager."

Yasuko looked stunned. "Just another teenager? Oh honey." She patted her arm in pity. 'You have not been exposed to the wonders of Rize Kujikawa."

"I've seen commercials." Yuna said with a shrug. "But it was only when I was wandering by a train station and really didn't give it much attention. Mom considered television to be a distraction and only had one in her room to watch the news."

"Is that really all she did?"

"Well I don't know her room was across the house from me and she kept it locked at all times."

So she never invited you to come watch "the news" with her?" She asked with exaggerated air quotes.

"No. We mostly just kept to ourselves."

"What a joyous family you had, Yuna." Yasuko said, rubbing Yuna's shoulder with a sympathetic tone.

Yuna shrugged. "Parents were busy working. I had school to keep me occupied. There was no reason to bother each other."

"Well at least you get some new family experiences here right?"

"Oh yeah. I cook dinner with my little cousin who is just barely opening up to me and we spend most of our time sitting at the table doing homework while my Uncle's food slowly gets so cold that putting it in the fridge would actually heat it up. Then I end up puttering her to bed myself because he never comes home before midnight." Yuna said. "At least at the other house I didn't have to look at Nanako's disappointment every evening he's not there."

"Oh my god." Yasuko gasped grabbing Yuna's jacket. "It's him." She pointed to the door of the sushi restaurant as it opened. A chorus of squeals- Yasuko's voice included- erupted from the sea of fan girls. Out stepped a young boy with maroon hair and an explosive smile. He was wearing a fancy long sleeved t-shirt that was just a few shades darker than his hair.

He grinned and waved to the crowd. "Hello ladies and gentlemen." He pointed. "But mostly the ladies." He winked and a majority of the crowd swooned.

"That's him?" Yuna whispered.

Yasuko sighed, eyes fluttering. "Isn't he handsome?"

"Isn't he younger than you?"

"Since when did age matter?"

_I guess Senpai is a few years older than me…_

"I," Rize continued, pointing to himself. "Am willing to sign as many autographs as you wish. But only!" He paused and winked again. "If you make a nice organized line and act in a calm and friendly manner."

The girls squealed again, scrambling toward the doorway. Yuna had to give them some credit though; only a few shoved their way to the front. The rest spent more time flattening their hair and giggling with their friends as they scrambled through backpacks in search of a worthy paper and pen for their superstar.

"I'm going to go…" Yasuko mumbled staring at him as if she was in a trance. She, like most of the others, had a pen and paper in her own hand, and Yuna wondered if it had materialized out of thin air.

"Yas we should…"

Suddenly, a soft sound of a piano began to echo around her. Yuna glanced over, surprised to see a dark blue door sitting on the sidewalk. _The Velvet Room?_ It wasn't attached to a building or anything else but the sidewalk, and a small ball of blue light hovered around it like a firefly dancing without a care in the world.

"Yuna?" Yasuko said.

"Yeah sure go." Yasuko said as she stepped out of the crowed. "Have a blast waiting for him. I'll be right over here."

"Don't you want to meet him?"

"Nah its fine." She waved her off before throwing a quick encouraging smile. "You go have fun okay? I'd just ruin your groove."

Yasuko pouted for a moment, before another girl bumped her. Immediately she jumped into action, bumping that girl back as she forced herself into the line and joining with the collective attempt to impress the superstar. Yuna giggled, shook her head, and turned back to the door. She hadn't talked to Igor or Margaret in a few weeks. In fact, the only thing she had heard from them since the second week of her arrival was Igor's voice sharing the name of some new random persona when she least expected it. She'd gotten a few weird looks when she jumped back startled, only to realize he wasn't there. Nanako had even asked her if she was hearing "scary voices" and if she needed to see a doctor. She was starting to wonder if she would ever see the Velvet Room again.

She reached out, praying that she wasn't seeing things. The knob warmed up the instant she grabbed it. Whoosh. A gust of air erupted from behind the door as she opened it. She closed her eyes as bright blue light flooded her vision. The piano sound got louder. In an instant she felt herself sitting down on a familiar plush seat.

"Welcome back Yuna. It's been awhile." She opened her eyes to see Margaret in her usual blue dress, smiling back at her. This time, however, instead of sitting on a couch beside Igor, she was alone in front of a piano. It too, like the rest of the room, was a deep shade of blue, and took up the entire space where Igor's table usually sat. She pulled her hands back from the keys and the beautiful music died down. "If you are looking for my master I'm afraid he has stepped out."  
"Igor's out there?" She pointed behind her as if the door was still there, though she knew there wasn't.

"This place exists beyond time and space. Out there could be anything you imagine."

"I suppose." She laughed softly. "I'm surprised I could see this door though."

"It's always been there." She said. "You just haven't seen it."

"I don't think I would have missed a giant blue door."

"You never needed it."

"And I need it now?"

"Actually," Margaret reached beside the piano and pulled out a dark blue folder seemingly from thin air. "I'm glad you could make it today I have something for you." She stood up from the piano and walked over to Yuna, her heels clicking against the floor as if it wasn't covered in carpet. She held the folder out to Yuna, smiling as she stared her down with unwavering confidence.

"Thank… you?"

"It's a piece I have been working on." Margaret said as Yuna took it from her. "I was hoping you could help me with it."

"You play piano?" Yuna said glancing at the folder. "Or, better question. You knew I played piano?"

"Well of course." She said as she sat back down. "I pride myself on being knowledgeable in every subject, music included."

"So then why do you need my help?"

"Because you have a blessing." She said. "An ear fit to hear the most beautiful of sounds out of the simpilest of pieces. My music is lacking something and I do not know what." She stared Yuna down again. "It is not often I ask a human such as yourself for help, but you are a very special guest, and I believe you can give me the answer I seek."

Yuna glanced down at the folder again. It was extraordinarily intricate for something that was usually so simple. It felt smooth to the touch, like it was made out of plastic but blessed by some magical entity to always look new. A array of thin, golden lines adorned the front in an abstract pattern. She rubbed at it, surprised to find it felt like metal, as if the design was made of pure gold. "So what do you want me to do with it?" She said feeling suddenly uncomfortable. She had only spoken with Margaret a few times, but she had never seen like the type to want outside help, since she was a "being of extraordinary power" and all. Yuna couldn't help but feel there was a catch somewhere she was missing.

"I want you to play it." She said. "Feel the music in your soul. Edit it however you like. I want to see what you come up with. Surprise me."

"I'm sure you could come up with anything I could…" Yuna looked up to see Margaret sitting back on her couch. The piano was gone, as if it had never existed in the first place.

"I am curious." Margaret said. "I want to see how your thoughts differ from my own."

Glancing back down at the folder, Yuna nodded slowly as she rested it in her lap. "I'll see what I can do."

A loud click echoed in her mind. Blue light flashed. A spinning card appeared just above her. She watched as it descended to eye level. It spun for a moment, before bursting into pellets of blue light, showering her body for only a moment before it was gone.

Margaret chuckled. "How intriguing. I have helped many guests, but you are the only one I have developed a social link with. I am interested to see how it progresses as you continue on your journey."

"You saw that?" Yuna said. "No one else has."

"I am not a normal being, Yuna." She smiled calmly. "My master will return soon if you wish to speak with him."  
"I think I'm alright." Yuna stood up, bowing slightly as she clutched the folder to her chest. "I will work on this piece when I have the time."

"Feel free to return whenever you like. The door you entered will always be available."

Yuna blinked and found herself immediately back in Inaba, staring at the closed door of the velvet room as if she had never entered. "Yuna!" She turned toward Yasuko's voice. "I got it!" She jumped up and down as she burst from the crowd, holding a piece of paper above her head in triumph. Behind her stood Rize, who lifted his gaze with a wide smile. He made eye contract with Yuna for a moment, before another fan pried his attention away and Yasuko grabbed Yuna's arm. "We can wait in line again if you want to meet him yourself."

"I'm fine." Yuna said with a smile. "I've got work to do." She clutched the folder tighter to her chest. She smiled softly, excited to pick apart the music she had heard. _If Margaret wrote it, it has to be good._

Yasuko pouted, but did not protest.


	33. Connection

Author's Note: Finally got my new job. Slightly less hours, but much less stress. So now, I have more time for writing! And I can even write while I am at my new job. I haven't been this content with life in a very long time.

So new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Two

Connection

It was a rare and wonderful moment for Yuna when she walked into an empty band room after school. Last time there had been some random group of percussionists jamming away as they battled each other for the title of "fastest sandwich eater without hands" while others cheered them on. The time before that it was the saxophone players trying to one up each other for best impromptu solo. Sometimes the entire band was in the room; chatting so loudly it was a miracle anyone held a conversation with anyone beyond themselves. Occasionally, she entered into a quiet room, the random days when the strings players met for lunch or the more sophisticated soloists reviewed their songs, but that made practicing even more awkward and she often ended up pretending to hit the keys rather than actually playing.

But this day, the band was gone on some random school trip that she had managed to avoid only because she was more of a "pianist for hire" than an actual band member. That and Kyoya had demanded she stay behind to practice her piece since her performance affected his scholarship. Not that he would come in and check up on her- she could leave right now and he would never know.

So, today was the best possible day that she could work through the new piece Margaret had given her.

She hadn't looked at it since she had been given the folder. She had left it on her desk at home for a few days, only glancing at it once and awhile as she went about her normal routine. But, every time she went to work on homework, she found herself staring at the velvet folder, Margaret's music playing in her head as she tried to imagine the notes and changes she could make. Finally, after a week of avoiding the piece, it was time to give it the attention Margaret asked of her.

She sat the folder up the music rack of the piano, opening the folder slowly as if it would shred in her hand if she handled it just a bit too rough. The paper was just as elegant as the folder; a nice cream color with dark blue notes that would have looked black to an average musician. Simple golden swirls ran down the left side. At the top of the page in shimmering, gold letters was the title "Aria of the Soul". It was only two pages- mostly because of the extra bit of decoration Margaret had added- but was missing an entire second bar. It was surprisingly simplistic, but when Yuna pulled it out of the folder, she found extra blank sheets of music, each one decorated the same as the first, but with both bars instead of one. _So that's what you want from me. _

She took a deep breath, set her fingers on the keys, and sat up straighter. Staring at the music, she began to play. Her fingers moved gracefully. The notes flowed as smoothly as someone who had been playing the song most of her life. She let herself relax, following the piece along as she paid very little attention to the keys. She reached the end, and began again, this time adding a second hand. Everyone once and awhile, she would add a bass chord, listening for the harmony, before progressing to the next one in slow intervals. For the next twenty minutes, she continued just like that, adding more chords, trying new notes, all while keeping herself as relaxed and open minded as possible.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. She jumped, smashing her fingers into the keys before yanking them away. A figured jumped inside the room, slamming the door closed as he pressed his back against it. Rize's eyes darted around the room, before meeting with hers. He smiled, though it looked more frantic than the first time she had seen him. "Hello, sorry. Didn't mean to intrude."

A soft echo of squeals erupted down the hallway. The pounding of feet quickly followed, as the voice of fan girls quickly got louder. Rise's smile faded, replaced by panic. "Is there somewhere I can hide?"

Heart still racing from the surprise, Yuna pointed to the storage closet without a word. "Thanks." He glanced at the door, before sprinting to the closet and diving inside. A series of loud noises echoed out of the room as dozens of instruments crashed down on their new guest. The door closed behind him just second before a pack of girls burst into the room. Yuna jumped again, this time glaring at the girls briefly before they noticed.

"Yuna-chan!" Yasuko burst from the group, grinning. "Fancy seeing you here."

Yuna sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Rize is at our school!" Yasuko said. The girls behind her responded with chorus of cheers. "We're just trying to make him feel welcome."

"Well he's not here." Yuna said, trying to sound grumpy. She wasn't very good at negative emotions, but another forceful glare got her point across. "I think I heard someone run past but I wasn't paying much attention."

"He went to the cafeteria!" One girl said.

"Of course that's genius!" Another said.

"We have to show him around!"

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"Ladies please." Yasuko said, turning around. "Seniority dictates that I show him around."

A growl of anger erupted from the pack. "We'll find him first!"

The pack, including Yasuko, took off again, squealing down the hallway. A loud BANG echoed from a door down the hall, before everything went silent. Yuna sat for a moment, staring at her music in silence. Then, she sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. "I can't catch a break can I?"

A quiet knock came from the storage room closet. She looked up to see the door firmly shut tight, Rize still inside. "Can you let me out?" A muffled voice said. "This room locks from the outside."

She snorted. "Not what you expected from your first day of school, huh." She said getting up from her seat. "Ending up locked in a storage closet during lunch. Now you don't get to enjoy the incredible half frozen soup that's made up five minutes before lunch because the cooks were too busy chatting to make anything else."

"At least you seem reasonable."

"Oh?" She leaned toward the door. "What would make you think that?"

"You didn't ask for an autograph last week."

Yuna shrugged and opened the door. Rize grinned at her. He flicked his head, trying to act cool. Having his foot in a tuba didn't help. "You're welcome to have one now if you want. Free of charge." He winked. "I'll sign anything you want."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "How about I close this door with you still in there?"

Yanking his foot out of the tuba, he scrambled for freedom. Yuna held back a giggle, hoping to act as serious as possible. "Well I appreciate it. He said, adjusting the jacket of his school uniform before picking at his hair. "Though I think your school should consider putting some lights in there."

"We wouldn't have any lights in the building at all if they could get away with it."

"Seriously?"

"You missed the school wide meeting on being "eco-friendly"" Yuna said. "King Moron stood up in front of the entire student body lecturing on how kids our age take everyting for granted and are wasting money with our cellular divices and fancy cars and using too many lights."

Rize laughed. "Is that that gopher toothed guy?"

"Yep."

"He told me if he caught me defiling any of the good girls of Inaba he would not hesitate to turn me in. Then gave me a fifteen minute lecture on stardom and that he only saw me as a spoiled brat."

"My first day here he called me city trash and told me I was only in Inaba because my parents didn't love me."

Rize whisteled. "He's a real winner isn't he?"

"That's probably the most tame he's ever been."

He laughed again, before holding out his hand to her. "My name is Reese Kujikawa. You seem like a pretty down to earth girl so I figured I could get all of the formalities out of the way early."

"Yuna Narukami." She said, taking his hand, but only for a moment.

"Was that you playing the piano?"

She glanced back at the forgotten instrument and sighed. "Yeah. But as usually something interrupts me."

Reese rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… sorry about that. I knew the first few days would be rough but I was hoping to get by without causing a riot."

"This is Inaba. You would cause a riot even if you weren't some famous singer."

"Some famous singer?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning.

Yuna shrugged. "I've seen you on TV a few times but I never have kept up with the pop culture."

"So you're more of a classical girl?"

"Usually if there's music around me I'm the one playing it."

"Fair enough." He leaned on the piano, watching her. "What song were you playing?"

"A piece a friend wrote for me." She sat down slowly, eyes wandering back to the sheet of music. "Needs a lot of work."

"It sounded fine."

"That was my first time playing it."

"Really?" Yuna nodded. Reese whistled again "You have a gift."

"I've been playing for a very long time." She tapped at the keys absentmindedly, but only faint noise came out.

"I know how that feels." He rested his chest and arms on the piano. "I've been singing since before I could talk."

Yuna laughed. "I'm not sure that's possible."

Reese's eyes shimmered. "Anything's possible."

Their gazes met for a moment. Yuna heard a small click in her brain. A blue card appeared for a moment in front of her. She glanced at it briefly as it spun and disappeared. _Another one._ She smiled and nodded to him.

"Now." Reese said shifting to plop down beside her. "I heard you were working on a song?"

OOOOOOOO

It was slowly becoming the worst storm of the season. Lightning pulsed outside. The loud crack of thunder followed not long after. Rain poured from the sky, pelting windows and drenching anything that dared to take a step beyond shelter. The wind howled. The trees frantically swayed, trying to stay grounded. It was a miracle anyone could sleep, and as midnight rolled around, it only got louder.

A small TV flickered. The person in the room giggled, plopping down in front of the screen with baited breath. It flickered one more time, before switching on by itself. A hazy mess of black and white dots turned into a clear picture of a red hallway, adorned by intricate carpets and red wallpaper. Various circular lights had been cast on the walls, with shadows of human figures, each posed in various, provocative ways. In the center of the screen, was Reese Kujikawa in a snow white suit and red tie. His yellow eyes stared up at the audience. His sly grin looked much more seductive and menacing than it ever had before. Two unknown girls in yellow bikinis sat on either side of him, rubbing his belly and shoulders as if he were the most important man in the world.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman." He said with a wink. "To the Marukyu Striptease, where anything is possible and your wildest dreams just might come true." His grin widened, like a feral beast ready to devour its prey. "Stick around, and I'll show you something I've prepared just for all of you." He winked and the screen cut out.

The figured broke into applause as they fell backwards on the bed, laughing hysterically.


	34. The Club

Author's Note: I know I've been posting a lot lately, but the inspiration has struck me and I want to do as much as I can while it's here! I also finally started on my original series (currently titled "Scythe") as well as my own website, so I'm super excited to get that going within the next month!

Chapter Thirty Three

The Club

"How could this have happened already?" Yasuko said to the group at Junes after class the next day. "Not a single person saw someone kidnapping a world famous pop star that's only been in town for two weeks?"

"The same way they got through a busy inn to kidnap Yuuki or though the center of the shopping district for Kana." Yuna mumbled, tapping the table as she stared down at their untouched nuggets and fries. Even Chao hadn't reached for them once in the half hour they'd been sitting there. No one was hungry.

"Do we know for sure that he's missing?" Yuuki said, hopefully.

"He wasn't in class today." Kana said. "Would he really miss the second day?"

"He could be sick." Chao said.

"Or hiding from rabid fan girls." Yuna said glancing at Yasuko.

"We're not that bad." Yasuko said with a soft glare.

"We could go ask his grandmother?" Chao said.

"We have to be careful." Yasuko said. "If he is missing, I guarantee Dojima will be a step ahead of us as long as we're outside of the TV world. If he gets any more suspicious of Yuna…"

"Hey there guys!" Adachi plopped down in an empty chair beside Yuna, cutting Yasuko off as she reached for a handful of fries and stuffed them into her mouth. Her long black hair was pulled back into an attempted tight bun, but dozens of strands were sticking out from all angles in an unprofessional manor. She was wearing a black suit top with a black pencil skirt, but the bright red tennis shoes told Yuna that Adachi had managed to somehow completely avoid Dojima- probably by skipping work entirely. "Hope I'm not interrupting" The detective said through a mouthful of food. Chao glanced nervously at Yuna, who shrugged lightly as she kept her focus on the detective. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yasuko glancing around, probably searching for any sign of Yuna's Uncle, as if Adachi had been placed as some sort of decoy to get them to talk.

Adachi gulped down her food and reached for Yuna's water bottle. "So you guys wouldn't happen to know where that new singer boy is, would you?"

"Singer boy?" Yuna echoed as she glanced back at the rest of table.

Adachi reached for more food. "Yeah, you know… what's his name? Ryan? Riley? Rise?"

"Reece." Kana grunted. "You're rather relaxed for a cop."

Adachi stopped chewing to stare at Kana briefly, before swallowing and letting out a nervous chuckle. "You're that Kana girl right? The scary biker chick from the news?"

"I ain't scary." Kana barked.

Adachi flinched away. "Right, right sorry. Must have confused you with someone else." The detective recomposed herself, picking up another fry as she leaned her elbow on the table and grinned at them. "Well I'm supposed to be out here looking for clothes on his mysterious disappearance, figured you guys might know something."

So he was missing. At least that answered that question. But Yuna was still cautious. It all seemed too obvious. Why share information like that out of the blue, especially with the niece of your own boss? She had heard Dojima bark at Adachi over the phone numerous times for various screw ups, from ordering his sandwich wrong to accidently throwing away important paperwork. If Yuna were Adachi, she would have straightened up by now. But maybe she was giving the elder woman too much credit. Adachi was, after all, chowing down on some random, teenager's food with less tact than a baby at their first meal while simultaneously spilling case secrets for all to hear. She figured it wouldn't hurt to press a bit, especially if Adachi could give them some answers. "What kind of information are you looking for?" She said, ignoring Yasuko's cold stare that followed.

"Well," Adachi placed a fry to her chin in thought. "Apparently his grandmother had been up with him most of the night working on orders for next week's inventory or something and had asked him to get some rest around midnight. And when she went to wake him up this morning, he was gone. No sign of forced entry. Windows were shut tight. All of his belongings were exactly where they should have been. It's like the kid just vanished into thin air." She popped the fry into her mouth as if to prove her point and then continued. "Dojima asked all around the neighborhood but no one had seen him. If you asked me he probably just wanted to get away from all the crazy fan girls."

Yasuko glared at Yuna who held back a laugh. "None of this makes sense." Yuuki said.

"Well of course it doesn't." Adachi agreed. "And the fact that he thinks I can find clues anywhere in this god forsaken town is insane."

Yuuki ignored her, turning to Yuna. "Did Reese-kun seem like he wanted to get away from his fans?"

"Sometimes?" Yuna said. "He seemed conflicted more than anything."

"The first day he was in town he was signing autographs." Yausko said. "But the other day when we invited him to lunch he got flustered and disappeared."

"The guy's just left the spotlight he's probably not used to being around us normal folk." Kana said.

"Or maybe he isn't sure what he wants." Yuna said. "It's possible he was forced out here for a normal life, but misses the spotlight so severely…"

"Well you know what would tell us for sure." Chao said.

_His shadow. _Although unspoken, everyone at the table knew exactly what the others were thinking.

"Hey." Yuna jumped as Adachi's voice returned, having almost forgotten the woman was there in the first place. The entire group looked nervous, though many were trying their hardest to hide it.

"Yes, Adachi-san?" Yuna said.

"Do you guys have any more fries?"

Yuna could feel the tension dissipate. Adachi was, as usual, oblivious. "Just put it on the tab." Yasuko said in a hurry to send the detective off. "No more than five dollars though!"

Adachi crossed her heart. "Scout's honor." She flew out of her seat and dashed over to the food stand.

After making sure she was out of earshot, Yuna leaned in and whispered. "We know for a fact Reece was on the midnight channel, and so far everyone that has shown up there has been inside the television."

"Well we have the perfect person to check for us." Chao said.

Chao, Yuuki, and Yasuko nodded.

"Who?" Kana said.

OOOOOOOO

The lack of conversation within the group when they finally found Teddie in the T.V world was the most incredible silence Yuna had ever experienced. Yasuko, Yuuki and Chao could barely hold back laughter as Kana made eye contact with the walking teddy bear for the first time with her special "fog reduction" glasses on. A part of her wondered what was running through Kana's head, as she had not stopped staring since Teddie had introduced herself. The bear, most likely oblivious to the entire situation, was bouncing back and forth like always, swinging her fluffy arms as she met Kana's gaze with enthusiasm.

Finally, Kana spoke. "You're… a bear."

"Yep!" Teddie said.

"A… teddy bear?"

"Yep!" Yuna heard Chao snort quietly while Yasuko started shaking with silent laughter.

"A… talking teddy bear?"

"Yep!"

Yasuko leaned over to Yuna. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know." Yuna whispered back.

Kana reached out, and poked Teddie. "Whoa!" The bear flew backwards as if she had been violently shoved. Kana jumped back in alarm as Teddie flayed on her back. "No!" Teddie cried trying to roll onto her feet without success.

Yasuko sighed. "Same as always."

Yuna helped Teddie up. The bear immediately glared at Kana. "Be more careful!" She snapped. "I'm very delicate!"

"I'm… sorry?" Kana said, perplexed. "Thought you had more… weight to you."

"Teddie." Yuna said. The bear's face turned back to its smile as she began bouncing around as if nothing had happened. "Have you… smelled anyone here recently?"

"Absolutely!"

"That's it?" Kana said. "Shouldn't that had come up… earlier?"

"You didn't ask." Teddie said.

"You…"

"Don't bother." Yasuko said. "She's special."

"Aw thanks Yasi-chan!"

Yuna glared at Yasuko before she could respond. "Can you show us where?" She said, turning back to Teddie.

Teddie nodded. "I sense a lot of shadows though… More so than usual. I don't know if you want to go there Senpai."

"We have to." Yuna said patting Teddie. "A friend of ours is in trouble, and we need your help to get him out of here, okay?"  
"I don't know…" Teddie said. "The shadows have been much more violent lately…"

"We'll protect you Teddie-Chan." Yuuki said. "Promise."

Teddie's eyes lit up. "Can I be your princess again?"

"Sure." Yuuki said. "But only if you take us there, deal?"

Teddie jumped in excitement. "You got it!"

OOOOOOOO

The inside of the club looked identical to the Midnight Channel, but the fog had seeped in much thicker then the last few places they had been inside. Even the glasses didn't dispel it all. "It's supposed to be foggy in our world soon." Yasuko said, squinting to look closer at the furniture.

"We need to get him out of here." Yuna said.

"And quickly." Yasuko agreed.

"Oh I have guests!"

Shadow Reese appeared before them, twirling a golden cane as he stepped out of the fog with a wide grin on his face. "Welcome to the best club in town, owned by yours truly." He dropped the end of the cane into the ground and tipped his top hat at them. His suit was more outlandish than last night, with a boa of grey and white feathers spilling from the collar and over his chest. His shoes and gloves were pure white now, and the only color they could see aside from his golden cane was the ends his maroon hair sticking out over his collar. "We have everything here any of you could ever want, at the right cost of course." He winked.

The groaning of shadows echoed behind them. They turned around to see two blobs of darkness rise from the ground, and transform into two disfigured woman in yellow bikinis. They giggled, though it sounded more like shrill echoes than normal human speech. "Well aren't you all in luck!" Shadow Reese said. "It seems my two favorite ladies have taken quite an interest in you. Might I suggest winding down and enjoying their company for a bit?"

The shadows moved closer. Teddie cowered behind Yuuki. Yuna channeled a persona card into her palm, but held it at her side to avoid angering Shadow Reese. "Cut the crap." Yasuko said boldly. "We're here for Reese."

The shadow sighed, shaking his head in the most melodramatic way possible. "Oh that loser? He's around here somewhere I'm sure. He's not worthy of being a guest of this club, let alone run the place. Too wishy-washy. Unable to make the tough decisions. That is why I took over, out of the goodness of my heart, to make sure these poor, wonderful women weren't left all alone."

More shadows formed all around the room, each one into an identical, grotesque woman. The group took a step back, meeting shoulder to shoulder Teddie hiding in the middle. Yuna could feel the card in her hand fidgeting, as if the person itself was begging to be let out. She held it back. More cackling laughter echoed, louder and louder as more and more shadows appeared, closing in on them like a pack of hyenas. "If this is what Reese is into," Yasuko said. "Then I'll never be his girl."

"Really?" Kana said with a growl.

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

"That doesn't help!" The shadows were closer now, reaching out for them. The group tightened their circle. Yuna could feel the fear between them.

"I could summon…" Yuuki said to her quietly. He was the only one aside from Yuna not shaking in fear. Even Chao looked rustled, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he normally did when they fought shadows.

"Wait." Yuna said, turning to Shadow Reese. "Where is he?"

The shadows stopped. He sighed, shaking his head dramatically. "You really want to see him?"

Yuna forced as flirtatious smile as she could. "You wouldn't let down a patron would you?"

Shadow Reese looked up in surprise, before smiling as he threw his arm out in welcome. "Of course not! One loser for the young lady coming right up!"

Smoke burst from the floor beside him, obscuring their view. A few moments later, it started to fade, revealing a pink couch on a spinning pedestal. It turned toward them slowly as the smoke vanished completely. On the couch, was Reese, slouched over with his eyes closed and his closed in shambles. "I haven't had the time to dress him up." Shadow Reese said. "Within a few days, he'll be just as amazing as me!" The shadow winked at her. Reese stirred, lifting his head for just a moment, before dropping it again. Yuna wanted to run to him. She wanted to summon a persona and destroy the shadow before it could do anything else. But she had never fought a Shadow before it was rejected. She wasn't even sure if it would work, and if it didn't, they would have a very angry shadow just steps from the one it was meant to kill, with dozens of other shadows in the way. The card was still warm in her hand, but she held it back again.

"I don't' know why you would ever want him though." Shadow Reese sighed. "He had everything he wanted in life, but was forced out of it against his will. Now he's stuck. Oh so stuck. It would be so much better if I just… took over!" The shadow pointed its cane at Reese. He lifted his head again, this time making eye contact with his other self.

"You don't know... anything." He said quietly.

"Here we go again." Chao said, groaning.

"Reese!" Yasuko said. "Don't say it!"

"Let him." Yuna said. "We can fight a berserk shadow, we can't do anything the way he is right now."

"I know quite a lot." Shadow Reese continued unaware of the group. "I know how much you relish in the attention of others. How much you crave the spotlight. Poor little Reese, forced into early retirement. And for what purpose? To lessen the emotional strain? To hell with that!" The Shadow's face shifted to anger in a heartbeat. The shadows around them stirred and began walking closer. "They don't understand you! They don't know what you've been through! What's the point of living if you can't enjoy it?"

"Shut up." Reese said trying to raise himself off of the sofa.

"Not that it matters anyway." The Shadow said. "Soon you won't have to listen to them, or anyone, ever again."

"I said shut up!"

"So let me help you." The shadow pointed to Yuna and the others. "Go on, my beautiful ladies. Finish what you started."

Finally, Yuna closed her fist around the card. "Titania!" A woman in a green and yellow dress appeared before Yuna, her long golden hair spilling out around her crystalline wings. Hovering above them, she daintily held the end of her dress, spun around once, and snapped her fingers. A massive gust of wind surrounded the group. The shadows shrieked in horror. A few flew backwards before dispersing. Some continued their assault. Titania did not let up. The wind increased, shredding through the shadows.

"Stop it!" Shadow Reese shrieked. "Leave them alone!"

The wind died down as one shadow remained. It walked toward them clumsily, and Titania pushed it away with a small burst of wind before disappearing. "Do you know what you've done?" Shadow Reese was furious, gripping his cane like a lifeline. "You've killed them all!" The cane snapped in his hand and he threw the pieces at them, pointing at Yuna. "You… You monster!" His shriek turned to a roar as shadows appeared all around him. "I will… I will destroy you!" The shadows consumed his form.

"Reese!" Yuna shouted.

"On it!" Kana took off. Shadows broke away from the mass, darting at her. She jumped out of the way and summoned her own persona card. "Take-Mikazuchi!" She punched the card and a large black persona appeared beside her, slapping away the shadows with little effort. Kana reached Reese, grabbed his collar, and yanked him from the sofa just seconds before the shadows crashed down. Take-Mikazuchi shifted in front of them, blocking more Shadows and Chao rushed to Kana's aid.

The shadows burst from the center of the form, revealing a massive multicolored monster with a large white coat similar to what Shadow Reese was wearing. Its face had been replaced with what looked like a satellite, and its broken cane had turned into a long pole which it held with ease. Raising its' weapon to the sky, the monster shouted. "If I have to die, so will all of you!"


	35. All About Me

Author's Note: The continuation of Reese's arc! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!

Chapter Thirty Four

All about Me

The monster swung its pipe with great velocity. Yuna leapt out of the way, praying that the others were able to react as quickly as her. A loud crash echoed around her. The club shuddered. She looked up to see the shadow rip the pipe out from the wall behind the group. "Slippery guests you are." He said, lifting the pipe to rest on his shoulder. "We could make this easy you know. Just let me kill you and move on."

"Because that's a fair trade." Yasuko said.

"Sounds good to me!" The shadow tossed the pipe into the air with a laugh. It caught it, spun it around with no effort and swung it like a baseball bat straight at the group. Kanji's persona moved to intercept, grabbing the pipe mid air. It skidded backwards a bit, but held firm. Shadow Reese growled and pushed harder. Take-Mikazuchi pushed back, lifting the shadow a few inches off the ground. Shadow Reese screamed. "Let me go!" A burst of wind erupted from the pipe. Take-Mikazuchi dropped him instantly, flying backwards. Kana grunted, collapsing to her knees and holding her chest in pain. Shadow Reese smacked the persona in the chest. Kana cried out in rage. Her persona hit the wall behind her and crumpled to the ground.

"Kana!" Yuuki swung his samurai sword, summoning Konohana Sakuya as Shadow Reese began to take another swing. The persona blasted him with fire, halting his attack as Yuuki rushed to heal Kana.

"Tomoe!" The yellow persona appeared, slashing into Shadow Reese with one quick strike. Yasuko's persona joined the fray, sending a blast of wind in Shadow Reese's direction. The monster shrugged it off with little effort. He held his pipe up and a burst of electricity rained down on Jiraiya. Yasuko screamed, crumpling to the ground. Chao rushed to her side as Tomoe moved to assist Jiraiya. Shadow Reese slammed the pole into the ground. Fire burst around Tomoe. Chao dropped to his knees next to Yasuko as the two tried to support each other.

"Senpai!" Teddie cried from the back. "Look out!"

Shadow Reese spun the pole in his hand and held it under his arm like a giant cannon. A ball of white light appeared at the end of the weapon, growing bigger and brighter with each passing second. "Enjoy your time in hell!" A beam of light shot out from the pipe, nearly knocking the shadow off of its feet. "Dominion!" Yuna screamed leaping forward to protect her friends. An angel creature with blue hair and a massive blue robe appeared. Dominion held a giant book open in front of him. A massive silver dome appeared around them. The light stream hit it straight on. Yuna skidded backwards, but the angel stood firm. The light seeped around it and the group as if a protective bubble had surrounded them and Yuna's persona. A thick white sash decorated with blood red crosses flew off Dominion's neck and over Yuna's head before disappearing in a flash of light.

Shadow Reese howled in anger. "Just die!" He shoved the pipe out without warning, smacking straight into Dominion's chest. The angel disappeared into a shower of light. Yuna flew backwards, landing flat on her back a few feet away. She cried out before biting down on her tongue. The taste of blood filled her mouth. She could hear her friends calling for her. "Senpai!" The ringing in her ears drowned her out. Her stomach ached. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She tried to re summon her persona, but nothing came to her. Dominion was gone.

"Hope you enjoy the lightshow!" Shadow Reese said. "Because it's the last you'll ever see!" Another light began to charge.

_I can't block this one. _Yuna thought as she struggled to push herself to her feet. She held her hand out, trying to find any persona she could summon. Dozens of names passed through her mind, but she couldn't find the strength to summon any of them. _I'm going to die. _The shadow cackled. The beam fired. Yuna closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

"Sensei!"

"What?!"

When Yuna felt nothing, she opened her eyes slowly. "Teddie?" Her eyes snapped open. The cannon had fired, but the blast had only made it half way. Teddie stood directly in between Yuna and the Shadow, blocking the beam with her body. The light streamed around her, avoiding every member of the team as if by magic. "Teddie!" Yuna called again. The bear stood strong, pushing against the attack with all her might.

"I won't let you hurt Sensei!" Teddie cried.

"Get out of the way you pest!" Shadow Reese shrieked. The beam got brighter and stronger.

"I'm… going.. bear-serk!" Teddie roared and charged forward. Shadow Reese shouted in surprise. Teddie fought back. In the next few steps, Teddie leapt forward, diving into Shadow Reese. The blast from the pipe rebounded on Teddie's body, hitting the shadow as the bear body slammed into him. BOOM. Light exploded throughout the room. Yuna ducked her head toward the ground, shielding her eyes from the blast. Shadow Reese howled. The club shuddered violently. Glass shattered from above, raining down around the party. The persona's defended their respective owners as Jiraiya pulled Yuna under his protection.

A moment later, everything was silent. Yuna looked up to see Shadow Reese back in his human form, his white suit damaged beyond repair. Smoke rose off of his form as he stared at the ground in shame. Teddie lay nearby, her body as flat as paper. "Teddie!" Yuna scrambled to her side as the group's persona's disappeared. Yuna slid her hand under her flattened body, lifting her as gently as possible, afraid that the bear would tear apart if handled too roughly.

Teddie's eyes opened slowly. "Sensei?"

"Are you alright?" Yuna said.

"Yeah." Teddie smiled. She sounded weak, but alive. "Did I… save everyone… Sensei?"

"You did, Teddie." Yuna patted her ears, hoping she could still feel anything. It was a miracle the bear was alive at all, but Teddie had always defied the laws of logic. "You really did it."

"I just wanted to… make Sensei proud." Teddie let her paper thin head fall back with a small smile on her face.

"You did well Teddie." Yuna looked back up toward Shadow Reese. The rest of the team had surrounded him by now, with Reese leaning on Kana for support.

"Go on." Kana said, shoving Reese gently with her shoulder. "He's waiting for you." Reese nodded slowly, pulling his arm off of her shoulder and stepping forward. His shadow looked up at him without a word.

"But what do I…"

"You're going to ignore me again." The shadow said, clenching his fists. "You're going to reject me and leave me alone and nothing will change." He raised his voice. "You will never accept the truth!" Reese was silent. Tears began to form in the corner of the shadow's eyes. He stamped his foot. "You're a blind, scared, selfish fool! I hate you I hate you I…"

Suddenly, Reese reached out and slapped him. The Shadow recoiled in surprise. Reese met his shadow's eyes and held out his hand. "I'm scared." He said. "I'm scared of what I'll become without… the spotlight. The fame and fortune is… all I have. And now…" He paused and took a deep sigh. "I'm losing it all. And I have no choice but to let my dreams crumble around me because I'm not strong enough to hold onto it." He shook his head. "No one understands. They all accuse me of giving up. Of walking away from everything I love because I'm _lazy_ or _tired. _And in some way it's true."

"Reese." Yuna said quietly as she helped Teddie upright.

"Go support to him." Teddie said. "I'll be alright."

Yuna glanced back and nodded as she approached the group. Reese continued. "I thought no one would understand. I thought I could never understand it all. But… you do don't you? You've accepted it, when I had lost all hope."

"The real me doesn't want to be trapped here." Shadow Reese said. "The real me loves the spotlight. He craves attention."

"He doesn't want his life to be over." Reese finished. "He knows he is nothing without his past."

"Nothing…without?" Teddie whispered.

"But it's okay to embrace change!" Reese said with increased excitement. "It's okay to take what life has given me and move on with it! What good will I be if I keep moping around like a child?" He took the Shadow's hand aggressively and pulled it back. "You are me. And I am you. So lets try to forget our past and move on to the future, together." He winked. Shadow Reese smiled and nodded. His human form faded into that of a tall, satellite faced woman, before transforming into an Arcana card and disappearing for good. Reese placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. "Welcome back Himiko."

"How can I… move on from a past I don't remember?"

"Why would you want to know?"

Yuna spun around as a deep, unrecognizable voice echoed behind them. Just beyond where Teddie was standing stood a second, full 3-D version of herself with golden eyes and a sly smile the likes that Yuna had never seen from such a sweet bear. Even the colors of her bear suit were all wrong, with pink and sky blues replaced by crimson red and black. A dark aura rose off from the second Teddie's skin like smoke. Normal Teddie stared back at her for a moment, confused. "What's wrong Senpai?"

"You don't want to remember." The second Teddie said. "It's so much better to life in ignorance and lies. What good would it be to know who you actually are?"

Teddie spun around in surprise. Her paper form jumped back in surprise. "Who are you?" She said.

"Not Teddie." Yasuko said as the group moved to join Yuna.

"How can that bear have a shadow." Chao said.

"Hold on Ted." Yuuki said just loud enough for Yuna to hear.

"I am you." Shadow Teddie said. "The truth by which you live by. What good will remembering the past do? To your friends you are nothing. Your past will not change that. So why suffer?"

"My friends love me." Teddie said angrily. "You don't understand!"

"You honestly believe that?" The shadow said calmly. "They put up with you sure, but they will forget about you. When all of this is said and done you'll be left alone again, just like before. Forgotten amongst the shadows of this world. And you will fade away… in blissful ignorance."

Teddie stomped her foot angrily. "You don't know anything."

"I know that you all will die tonight." Shadows consumed the second Teddie. The floor beneath him crumbled. "Teddie!" Yuna took a step forward but Yuuki was already running. Just before the floor crumbled beneath the bear he yanked her out of the way, back to the safety of the group. A giant Teddie emerged from the darkness beneath the club. Half of the shadow's face were gone, its hypnotic purple and blue eyes hanging in a void of darkness. The second half of its body was beneath the floor, as the monster held itself up by its two massive, sharp clawed paws. "Another shadow." Yuna said, frantically searching her mind for the personas she had available. Her power was severely weakened from before. She could feel her strength struggling to keep up with the fighting.

"What do we do?" Chao said.

"We have to fight." Kana said.

"With what?" Yuuki said. "I've used up most of my energy just keeping you guys standing."

"I'm so sorry Sensei." Teddie sobbed. "I didn't know. I didn't think I…"

"It's alright Teddie." Yuna said trying to sound as calm as possible. "We'll take care of this. I promise."

"The truth," Shadow Teddie said, its voice vibrating off the walls of the club. "It will always be shrouded in fog. Though you reach through the murk and the gloom to grasp something, you have no means th know it is the truth. In which case, why? What sense is there in yearning for truth? Close your eyes. Lie to yourselves. Live in blissful ignorance… and I will help you. Fade into nothingness!" The shadow slapped his hand into the ground. The shock sent the group flying back. Yuna hit the ground hard, but is able to roll over and back onto her feet in time.

"Teddie what is it weak to?" She said.

"I don't know!" The bear said. "I can't smell anything."

"I can help." Reese stands behind Yuna. "I can sense something… some weakness. But I'll need more time."

"Can you guys fight?" Yuna said. The group nodded. She summons a card and turns toward Shadow Teddie. "We'll get you your time Reese. But make it fast." She smashed the card in her fist and Izanagi emerges. The rest of the party's personas quickly follow suit. "We'll fight for truth." Yuna said. "No matter the outcome."

"Then I shall end your existence," Shadow Teddie roars. "and return you to the blissful depths of ignorance where you belong!"


	36. Blissful Ignorance

Author's Note: I apologize for being a little late (again). After writing seven 6-10+ page papers I couldn't even look at a computer screen without getting a headache. Two weeks of the semester left to go!

Chapter Thirty-Five

Blissful Ignorance

Izanagi spun out of the way of Shadow Teddie's claws, slashing at the monster's wrist. Shadow Teddie slapped him away with ease, but Izanagi recovered quickly. Yuna, however, could feel the strain on her body. Shadow Reese had nearly blasted her unconscious. It was a miracle it itself that Izanagi had responded to her call. She didn't know how much longer she could fight. The others looked as tired as she felt. Chao was holding Yasuko up, and both looked ready to pass out at any moment. Their personas were close by, but hadn't been able to engage the shadow aside from a few weak wind and ice spells. Even Kana, despite the fire in her eyes, was only holding on by a thin line of energy. Only Yuuki looked alert, guiding his persona to heal the others and throw the occasional fire spell to keep Shadow Teddie away from him.

"Reese?" Yuna said. Her head felt heavy. Her lungs were barely expanding, like cement slowly hardening inside of her. Izanagi continued to fight. Blow after blow. Tomoe and Take-Mikazuchu jumped in to help him as often as possible, but their attacks were only minor annoyances to the beefy shadow.

"Nothing yet!" He looked sicker than the rest of the group, and Yuna worried he might pass out at any moment. His new persona stood over him, channeling whatever energy it could. "Hold on!"

There wasn't much time left, but Yuna didn't dare say it.

"You fools." Shadow Teddie said swiping at Izanagi. The person barely dodged it, jumping back to stand in front of Yuna. "You cling to a false hope. Even if you manage to defeat me, what awaits you? You fight in vain." A blast of ice struck Yuuki's persona. He went down in an instant. The persona collapsed beside him. Shadow Teddie readied another attack.

"Izanagi!" Yuna's persona moved to intercept it. He too, went down. Yuna cried out as pain shot through her. A cold chill settled over her body, as if her skin was slowly freezing. She tried to pull Izanagi back, but she didn't even have the strength for that.

"I'm sorry Sensei." Yuna looked up at Teddie. The bear was curled in the corner, rocking back and forth with her paws on her head. "I'm so sorry. So… so sorry…" She sobbed and rocked faster.

"Hold on Teddie." She said, pushing herself up. Her body ached but she forced it forward. "We're going to save you." She took a deep breath and stood up as straight as she possibly could, despite the pain. She lifted her hand and winced. She wanted to look strong. Wanted to be strong. For her friends. For Teddie. She could force a little more of her power, but if Shadow Teddie survived it was all over. She needed Reese to find the weak point.

"Yuna!"

She had never been happier to hear another person's voice in her life. "I hope this is good news!" She called back to Reese.

"His weak point is directly in that hole in his head."

Yuna looked back to Shadow Teddie. The hole in his head was massive, but nothing but a floating eye and darkness at behind it. If Izanagi tried to get close he would be blasted away. She glanced back at the rest of her team. Yuuki was back on his feet, but his persona was focused more on keeping everyone else alive then fighting. Chao and Yasuko had fallen to their knees by now. Yasuko's persona wasn't even on the field anymore. Tomoe was fighting, albeit defensively. Kana was on the complete other side, but her persona would barely be able to get closer than Izanagi could. Yuna's only option was to summon someone else.

"I have to try." She held her hand out, searching for the energy she needed for something new. She thought back to all her other personas, but many of them did not respond. Shadow Teddie swung at her. Izanagi reacted before she could, yanking her out of the way of what would have been the final blow.

"Try as you might," Shadow Teddie said. "You have already lost." Lifting her enormous body out of the pit, she raids her arm. A large blue ball began to channel in her paw.

"Look out!" Reese screamed. Teddie swung her hand down. The energy pulsed outward along the ground, striking the entire party and knocking them back into a heap. Izanagi held firm to Yuna, leaping out of the way as they barely avoided the attack. The rest of the team's persona's disappeared. Only Izanagi was left. Yuna could feel her heartbeat slowing down. She was losing energy, fast. They had nothing left. She had nothing left. Izanagi set her down and she crumbled immediately.

The shadow rose up again. An even greater sphere of energy began to form. She heard her friends groan behind her. Yuna struggled to get up again. "Die you fools!" Shadow Teddie screamed. "Die surrounded by blissful ignorance."

_They're all going to die._

"If that hits…"

"Yuna!"

The Shadow swung her hand down.

"No!"

_I am thou. And Thou art I. _

A flash of white light exploded around them. The attacked hit a barrier of sorta, deflecting back into the monster. "What?" Shadow Teddie said. Yuna could only stare as a familiar white light surrounded Izanagi. Her persona shattered. A roar vibrated through the room. "What have you done?" The shadow shrieked. Yuna shielded her eyes as the light flooded the room. "No. No. No!" Yuna could hear the shadow desperately claw that the ground. Pounding away as she tried to escape. "This isn't right! Your existence has always been a lie!"

Another roar. Another scream. And then everything went silent. Yuna looked up. Izanagi had returned, with no trace that he had ever left. _It happened again. _She thought. _You transformed, just like you did when Yasuko was in danger. _Izanagi stared back at her. She wondered if he understood what had happened, or if his persona nature kept him from having any thoughts of his own. Regardless, she was grateful for that the mysterious force- whatever it was- had come to the rescue.

Izanagi nodded at her slowly, as if he really did understand. He disappeared into a shower of blue life. Yuna clutched her hand to her chest. Her knees felt weak, but she was alive. Her and all of her friends. That was all that mattered. She took a deep breath and looked up. Shadow Teddie was back to its previous form, black smoke rising off of its body as it stared back at her. "You are… interesting." She said. "For a human."

"What do you mean?"

"You know about Sensei?" Teddie ran up just in front of Yuna.

The shadow glanced at her. "Very little. I spoke with the great one, back when you and I were one."

"The great one?" Yuna echoed.

"I do not know what she calls herself in your world." The shadow said. "But yes. The great one told me a tale of peculiar. Ones she wished to use to test humanity's desires. One human in particular, she felt would go to great lengths to seek the truth, never knowing that the human herself, was a lie."

"A lie?"

"How is Sensei a lie?" Teddie said. The bear stamped her foot angrily. "You're using big words to confuse me. Stop it. Stop it!"

"I am merely telling the truth." Shadow Teddie said calmly. "One you yourself used to know, long before this world descended into the fog."

"That I used to know?" Teddie echoed staring at the ground.

"You rejected your past." Shadow Teddie said. "You tried to bury me away. To forget everything you didn't want to believe. Now here you are. Searching in vain for a truth you locked away, with a human that may never understand herself, and others that follow her blindly into battle."

"I will find the truth." Teddie said. Her shadow looked surprised. "I don't care what it is, or why I locked it away!" Teddie was shaking now. "I will embrace who I am, just like Sensai and the others!" Teddie pointed at her shadow. "And you're coming with me, got it?"

The shadow sighed. Blue light began to rise off of her body. "You will not like what you find."

"I will search for it anyway."

Her shadow nodded with a small smile, before disappearing. For a brief moment, a large, ball shaped shadow appeared in the air with a long light blue cape and holding a pink, flower covered missile over its head. Then she disappeared as a card descended into Teddie's paw. "I have a persona too?" Teddie whispered.

"You can help us now." Yuna said with a smile.

Teddie's eyes lit up as she spun to Yuna. "I can fight with Sensei?"

Yuna laughed. "If you feel up to it."

Teddie danced around like she had just won the lottery. "I'm going to train hard every single day!" She said jumping to a stop as she held a paw out. Yuna could imagine if she had human hands that she'd be making a peace sign. "Then I'll never let Sensei down."

Yuna smiled and took a step forward. Her legs collapsed under hear. She heard Teddie calling her name, but the darkness overtook her before she could stop it.

The soft notes of a familiar tune pulled Yuna from the depths of unconsciousness. She opened her eyes to a room of blue and she smiled. Margaret continued to play the piano, glancing at her with a welcoming smile. "Hello Yuna. I was trying out the changes you made to the piece. You have a remarkable gift."

Yuna didn't bother to ask where Margaret gotten the changes from. "I can summon giant monsters from little blue cards and you call playing the piano a gift."

Margaret shrugged. "Very few who visit have a talent like you."

Yuna laid her head back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't feel as tired as she had before, though the Velvet room always seemed to remove whatever ailments she had in the real world. Even so, the soothing aura of the music and blue interior was begging her to sleep, as if it knew she needed it.

"You have made many social links since you have been here last." Margaret said. Yuna looked up. The piano was gone. Margaret was sitting back on a couch, a brown book open in her hands. Half a dozen blue cards danced around her. The music, while softer, was still present. "Be careful to not let them overwhelm you."

Yuna laughed. "Too late for that."

"One link in particular interests me." Margaret said. Most of the cards vanished, leaving one, lone arcana spinning above the pages of the book. It spun slowly, and Yuna could see four colorful squares on the front, each one with a unique picture inside.  
"The Temperance Arcana." Margaret continued. "A symbol of synthesis, harmony, and a merging of opposites."

"Who does that belong to?" Yuna said.

"Not one person," Margaret said. "But a group. A group whose true nature you have let to learn." She closed the book before Yuna could peer inside. "You have made great progress in your journey, but the destination of this room is unknown, even to me."

"Is that unusual."

"Yes." The book disappeared and Margaret rested her hands in her lap. "Even though I am not allowed to interfere, I have always been able to see the various paths our guests decisions will take them, good and bad. You however, are different. You have so many paths, so much unknown, that it would be impossible for even I to navigate them." She smiled. "I am most curious to see how your story continues to unfold."

A new card appeared before Yuna. She closed her fist around it and it shattered. An elegant, crimson bird appeared before her. It's tail feathers looked like those of a peacock, with 5 longer feathers of various colors falling off the back. She raised her wings and stared down at Yuna before vanishing. "Suzaku." Yuna said as the new persona entered her mind.

Margaret nodded. "Your power is growing. Use it well, honored guest."


	37. Coincidence

Two chapters in one week? What is this madness?

This is end of the semester madness.

So this is a slightly fluffier chapter. Hope you all enjoy x)

Chapter 36

Coincidence

Akihiko wasn't sure what possessed Shinji to drag him on the weekly shopping adventure that day. Shinji and Fuuka had gone to Junes every Friday since Akihiko had moved in, and Shinji was always adamant that Akihiko never come along. He would claim that Aki would "ruin his culinarian vibe" or "destroy their (nonexistent) budget by buying an obsessive amount of protein", which Aki would always argue Shinji never bought enough of. The two would fight, Akihiko would eventually be stuck in his room beating up his punching bag while Shinji pretended to be dragged against his will to Junes with Fuuka none the wiser.

But, on that particular day, Shinji had forced him to come, while promptly snapping at him to the roam the store. So, on that specific day, Akihiko had been present to see Yuna passed out in a recliner just a few feet from the electronics department.

At first, he hadn't been completely sure it was her. While the coat and hair were the same, he hadn't imagined Yuna to be the type to fall asleep in the middle of a department store. But the massive host of friends surrounding her- some who Akihiko recognized from the few occasions he had picked Yuna up from school- gave it away. What alarmed him the most, however, was how absolutely exhausted they all looked. Another girl, one with short hair and a scary disposition had slumped into the seat beside her, glaring at the group like they were her parents that had just demanded she sit down and shut up. The others were all seated around her at varying levels of slouched. The only person who seemed remotely energetic was a boy in a red jacket, and he was busy holding up another unconscious boy. The group looked like they had just finished six way boxing match, and none of them had come out victorious.

"What do we do?" Green jacket boy spoke first. Akihiko edged closer, pretending to be looking at some TVs. The group either hadn't noticed him, or didn't care.

"I don't know." A girl with an orange jacket and blue headphones leaned back against Yuna's legs. The later did not respond. "She's out cold."

"So is he." The red jacket boy nodded toward the one he was holding up.

"He's manageable." Green jacket said. "You can take him home. Pretend like we found him on the street or something."

"What about Yuna?" Scary looking girl said a bit too loudly. The others shushed her immediately and she dropped her voice. "That Uncle of hers won't be too happy if we show up with her unconscious."

"Who knows when she's going to wake up." Red jacket guy said. "She used a lot of energy saving us…"

Akihiko glanced over at them. He knew- thanks to Fuuka- that Yuna was, to some degree, a persona user. He and Fuuka had been monitoring her for weeks to try and find signs of her power, but never once had it manifested in the real world. However, her closest friends talking about "energy" and Yuna being mysteriously unconscious couldn't have been a coincidence. But when he looked around, there was no damage he could find. Junes was as clean as orderly as a convenience store could have been. If the group had been in such danger for Yuna's persona to manifest, there would have been a lot more noticeable damage around them. Unless Yuna had been in control of personas her entire life, which, considering she was unconscious, was highly unlikely.

"I could take her to my house." Headphones girl said. "Send a message to her little cousin saying she's asleep or something."

"Dojima will want to talk to her."

"Even if she's asleep?"

Scary girl grunted and nodded. "Took her home with me once and he called from work the second the message was received just to make sure she was okay."

"I guess he doesn't know any of us…"

"Pick up the pace Adachi!" A gruff voice said from a few aisles over. "We don't have all day!"

The group froze and turned toward the voice. All of their faces went pale simultaneously. Akihiko slid toward them and peered around the corner. Whoever they had heard was not in vision range of the recliners, but it seemed to be moving toward them.

"What do we do?" Headphones girl said.

"I'll take Reese home." Red jacket boy said. "If he finds both of them we'll have a lot of questions we won't be able to answer."

"But what about Yuna?" Headphones girl pointed at her sleeping friend. "How am I supposed to explain that?"

"You could carry her out of here."  
"You're the strongest guy here!"

"Excuse me?" Green jacket said crossing his arms. "I will have you know that…"

"Kicking power doesn't count."

Akihiko wasn't sure what to do. He didn't understand why someone finding Yuna asleep would be all that bad. Embarrassing maybe, but if they wanted to hide some sort of secret it would be easy to pretend she had simply dozed off. He thought about approaching them, seeing if she was okay, but he wasn't sure they would willingly talk to creepy older guy they had never seen before.. He considered walking away, finding Shinji, and confronting Yuna about it later.

Headphones girl made the decision for him when they made eye contact. "Hey you!" She jumped from her seat, wobbled on her feet for a bit, and pointed at him. "You hang out with Yuna sometimes right?"

He didn't know how to respond. Headphones girl looked frustrated. "Yunas mentioned you a few times before when she disappears on Sundays. A silver haired guy who wears red vests like it's going out of style. Not much around here like you."

"Going out of style?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "I like to think it's a fashion statement."

"Yas…" Green jacket said.

"You're strong right? A boxer?" Akihiko nodded. "Can you lift her?" She pointed at Yuna. "There's a man coming this way that will throw a fit if he saw her like this, and we can't let that happen."

Akihiko wasn't sure if he should admire headphone girl's courage or laugh at stupid her entire idea was. Sure she had only seen him once or twice probably when he went with Fuuka to pick Yuna up on the few occasions she had visited, but she knew nothing about him. For all intents and purposes she was handing off her best friend to a complete stranger. But another glance at Yuna, and the sheer weight of their desperation, convinced him to nod back at her.

Yas looked relieved. "She should wake up soon since she's been out for a while now. Don't take her to the hospital they won't find anything." She spun toward red jacket guy. "Yuuki! Get Reese out of here and head straight home." Yuuki nodded as Yas helped the unconscious boy onto his back and he quickly left. "Chao, Kana!" She pointed at the other two. "Stop that detective!"

Kana groaned. "Can't I just stay here? It's not like I haven't been in trouble before."

Yas looked offended. "You would soil Yuna's good name for some more rest? Our leader's reputation is on the line!"

"Stop being so dramatic." Kana grunted, but she stood out of her seat regardless.

Yas turned to Akihiko. "Don't try anything funny." She said glaring at him. "I personally know a very prominent detective and I'm not afraid to use him."

Akihiko crossed his heart and nodded vigorously. Yas looked satisfied as she spun back to the group and raised her fist. "For Yuna!" She said.

She took off down the aisle. Chao and Kana glanced at each other, before shrugging and walking after her. All that was left was Yuna, still asleep as if the world around her didn't exist. Akihiko approached her cautiously, looking around for any onlookers. Junes was empty that day, and he was grateful. Even if they had seen Yas ask him to carry her away, it would still be hard to explain. He heard Yas welcoming a man named Dojima a few aisles away, and he knew it was time for him to go. Leaning down, he carefully slid his arms behind Yuna's back and knees, lifting her like a husband would a bride. She moved slightly, burying her face in his chest. He blushed and looked away as his heart lurched in his chest. He swallowed. His body was shaking. Not from exertion from… something else. He wasn't sure what. But as the voices got louder, he knew he had to leave. So, as quickly and quietly as he could, Akihiko fled Junes with an unconscious Yuna in his arms.

It had been much easier to ignore the strange looks he got on the way through the shopping district than Akihiko had expected. Granted, the only people out in the street were old store owners and the occasional working student, so there hadn't been a lot of heavy handed judgment to deal with. Some had glanced at him only briefly, before shrugging it off and pretending he had never walked back. He wondered what kind of things they had seen that witnessing an adult male carrying around a random girl earned barely more than a shrug of indifference. Maybe they assumed she was sick and he had been tasked to carry her home. Regardless, he wasn't completely sure where he wanted to take her, as his ride back home would not be ready for another hour at least. So instead of worrying too hard about it, he wandered into the Shrine.

It was calm and empty in the shrine, and he was grateful that the citizens of Inaba weren't obsessively religious. He wandered over to a pair of benches on the far side, out of view of any curious onlookers. Laying Yuna down gently, he sat down beside her. He felt as stiff as a board, and probably looked like some sort of strange statue. He wasn't really sure what to do with Yuna now that he had moved her. She looked so pale and sweaty, and he briefly considered taking her to a doctor against Yas's wishes. But if they had been trying so hard to hide Yuna from a random detective in Junes, what problems would he cause by admitting her to the hospital?

Yuna groaned softly and moved in her sleep. A moment later her head was on his lap and his face was redder than a fire truck. He moved to push her off, but one glance at her exhausted face and he decided against it. Instead he decided to awkwardly rest his hand on her shoulder and look away as if he wasn't aware she was there. Yuna shifted a bit closer in her sleep, breathing softly. He glanced down at her briefly. She was smiling, ever so softly, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Or if she knew what was going on. His felt his face heat up again and he returned back to staring at the sky.

_The situations I get myself into. _He sighed and leaned his elbow on the arm of the bench and rested his chin in his hand. Yuna would probably wake up soon, and Akihiko had no idea what to say to her if she did wake up like this. In a few minutes, he decided, he would man up and move her off his leg and go wander nearby until she woke up. But as minutes turned into an hour, Akihiko slipped into sleep with Yuna still unconscious in his lap.


	38. One Can Always Wish

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this one. Been having computer troubles and having now working internet where I live is now a pain. BUT that's alright because the library is back to normal hours again!

And I'm 21 now... that doesn't really mean anything. Just though it was cool.

Chapter Thirty Seven  
One Can Always Wish

When Yuna woke up on a bench curled up next to an over sized pillow, she wondered what she had gotten herself into. She blinked staring out as she tried to figure out where she was. The shrine? She couldn't recall leaving the TV world, much less walking out of Junes and all the way to the shrine to take a nap.

Her pillow shifted and it didn't take long for her to realize that what she was resting on was, in fact, not a pillow, but a leg. A very muscular, well defined leg. Curious, she slowly shifted to look up and came face to face with a sleeping Akihiko. Senpai? She thought. She sat up still staring at him. His hand fell gently off her shoulder and landed in the seat next to her with a small thump. She shifted to sit on her knees, tilting her head as she tried to figure out why she was with him. The last thing she remembered, aside from the small velvet room conversation, was passing out after defeating Shadow Teddie. So why was she at the shrine with Akihiko? Had her friends brought her here for some random reason and got so distracted they just dumped her on a bench and walked away?

After the whole Kana chase fiasco weeks back and Yasuko's star struck obsession with the person they actually saved, Yuna wouldn't put it past them.

Though hesitant, she leaned in closer. Akihiko was unresponsive, and easily one of the quietest sleepers she had ever met. His breaths were so soft that if his chest wasn't rising at a natural pace she would have wondered if he was even alive. And he looked unusually peaceful. The last few times they had talked he had looked on edge and distracted, like his mind was somewhere far beyond their conversation.

Realizing that she spent a good five minutes watching him sleep, Yuna blushed and sat back. The shrine was empty aside from them. She knew from small talks with Dojima that the shine only received visitors on the occasional Sunday. Even during most holidays it took extensive decorating, advertising, and the enticement of amazing food to get people to visit. The "religious ones" as Dojima were much more private, though he hadn't been clear on if their practices made them that way, or if the ghost town of the shopping district scared people away.

Akihiko stirred, mumbling something under his breath that Yuna couldn't hear. The arm that had been on her shoulder twitched. His fingers clenched and his head turned to the other side. Yuna leaned in again, concerned. He was sweating now, not nearly as peaceful looking as he had been just moments before. "Miki." He muttered clenching his teeth. Miki. His sister. Yuna recollection of his life story was a bit murky- as they hadn't talked about it in nearly three months- but that was one detail she couldn't forget. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he tossed his head again.

He looked like he was in pain. Yuna wasn't sure how to help. Comforting him in his sleep wouldn't help, and if he woke up it would be difficult to explain without embarrassing him. Granted, she wasn't sure how one could "comfort" someone in a nightmare and actually be useful. Akihiko was her friend, sure, but she didn't know him that well.

"Senpai?"

He jerked away. Yuna jumped in shock, falling backwards. Akihiko reached for her. Yuna grabbed his arm. Both landed with an audible thump on the concrete. Yuna groaned as her body ached for the first time since she had woken up, a reminder that she was still physically drained. Akihiko groaned beside her. His hand was still loosely holding onto her arm. Yuna's face heated up. She stared up at the sky, not bothering to shake off his hand. Her head was pounding in perfect time with her heart. She felt alert at least, and she wondered how long she had been unconscious for.

Long enough for Senpai to fall asleep…

Akihiko rolled onto his side. He looked dazed, as if he wasn't completely sure where he was. Yuna's gaze met with his. He blinked. The confusion in his eyes disappeared. His face flushed. Akihiko bolted upright. Yuna yelped in surprise, instinctively scrambling away from him. The two stared at each other. Yuna's heart lurched in her throat. She had never seen Akihiko's face so red before. He was flustered and… kind of cute.

She mentally slapped herself. Stop that.

"I'm sorry Yuna." He said hurriedly like she had just caught him stealing money from her or something. "I found you passed out in the store and Yasuko begged that I take you somewhere and this was the only place I could think of and…"

Without thinking, Yuna placed a finger to his lip. Akihiko's face brightened, but he didn't pull away. "It's alright Senpai." She said with a smile. "Thank you for your help." Akihiko nodded slowly, and realized what she was doing. She pulled away and apologized herself. Akhiko shook his head, but said nothing. They both stared at the ground in silence. The wind picked up briefly as it laughed at the embarrassed pair. Yuna didn't want to be the first to speak, and a couple quick glances at Akihiko's still red face told her he didn't know what to say either.

I'll have to give Yasuko a piece of my mind later…

A howl from above broke Yuna from her thoughts. Standing on the roof of the shrine was a small orange fox with a red bandana, the same one who had approached her and Kana last time she was here. The fox's ears twitched and it's eyes snapped down to meet hers. It leapt from the building, landing without a sound before sauntering up to Yuna with a white slip of paper between its teeth. The fox sat down in front of Yuna and jutted it's snout out as if forcefully willing her to take the envelope. "An Ema request huh?" Yuna took the Ema. The fox's head tilted, but it's staring did not cease.

"Did a… fox just bring you… an ema?"

Ignoring Akihiko – "probably shouldn't get into a habit of that," She thought – Yuna turned the card in her hand. The paper felt heavy in her hand, like cardstock made for the best projects. It was stained with tears, and the thick black ink of the request had begun to smear. Yuna, however, had no trouble reading it. "I've been starving since the day my wallet went missing…" She said. "I wish for a Good Samaritan that can find what I cannot on this blasted floodplain." Yuna glanced over at the fox. "What am I your errand girl?"

Yuna swore she saw the fox nod. Its tail swayed in the wind as a gleam sparkled in its brown eyes. Yuna sighed and reached out to scratch behind the fox's ears. It yipped and shook its body, but didn't pull away. "What do you think Akhiko?"

He raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

Yuna grinned. "Are we Good Samaritans?"

-

For the next hour, Akihiko got to know Inaba far better than he ever wanted to. Yuna, who didn't know all that much about Inaba herself, dragged him all across the town, from scouting the floodplains to talking to every single shop owner in the distract all while looking for a wallet for some mysterious person that they hadn't tracked down yet. The worst part was that they found not one, not two, but SEVEN missing wallets in their quest, and every single one of them went to someone who admitted to never having left an Ema request at the shrine. So, in retrospect, the pair hadn't actually accomplished much in terms of "fulfilling the fox's request".

And if he was with anyone else but Yuna, Akihiko would have given up already. He wasn't completely sure why he was still with her. Akihiko was a nice guy, sure. He didn't mind going out of his way to help a citizen in need. But he also knew when it was time to quit. In his mind, making seven other unfortunate souls caught in Inaba's "Wallet Loss Pandemic"- which Yuna had begun affectionately calling the fiasco on the fifth wallet they found - would have been enough to satisfy him.

But Yuna wasn't him. Yuna persevered when everyone else gave up. She was different. And that was why he enjoyed spending time with her. The quiet observations of her conversations with the townsfolk and her carefree attitude when they crawled through the grass searching for a wallet. He wasn't sure if she was more happy doing a good deed, or spending time with him.

"It's probably the good deed." He thought as he watched her wade through the river for the second time that morning. She had tossed her shoes and jacket off and rolled up her leggings before he could stop her. He had felt so bad watching her leap into the water alone he felt obligated to follow after her. Yuna had tried to tell him not to worry about it, that she would look on her own, but he had insisted. Maybe it was because he didn't want anyone to see him watching on as a younger girl pranced around in the river alone.

"That would be... difficult to explain."

"Senpai!" Yuna shoot up from her crouched position in a hurry, throwing a splash over water in Akihiko's face. He took a moment to wipe his face off, before tossing her a smile as genuine as he could muster. In her hand was a brown wallet, and her triumphant grin told him that she hadn't noticed the splash. "This one has to be it!"

"It's not even on the floodplain." He said.

"It's nearby though! Maybe an animal dragged it off or something."

Akihiko thought of the fox and scowled. "Wouldn't that be convenient."

Yuna opened the wallet. "Asami Fujiwara." She read. "Hey I know this woman!" Snapping the wallet closed, she bounded out of the river and scooped up her belongings. "Come on Senpai!" She waved at him as she began to spring barefoot to the floodplains.

"I'll catch up!" He called but she was already up the hill. He laughed to himself and stepped out of the river at a much slower pace. He remembered the days when he had that much energy. Granted, he had been a lot younger than Yuna was - and he wasn't much older than her now - but it was the naive energy of someone ready to take on the world. If the death of Miki hadn't already taken that youthfulness from him, his time with SEES in the dark hour would have.

As Akihiko stepped onto the riverbank, a chill swept over him, the kind he got when he was being watched. He glanced around, trying to act casual. Yuna was gone, probably at the flood plain by now. There were a few fishermen along the riverbed, but all the other visitors had already gone home. As he glanced toward the top of the hill, a dark figure caught his eye. He tried not to stare, but he knew that the person- whoever they were- was watching him. He placed his hand on his evoker as he began to climb the hill. He could summon his persona or, at least, use a quick electricity spell to get away before anyone noticed. But Mitsuru had always cautioned him against using his persona in broad daylight. And he had no idea how far away Yuna actually was. While Fuuka firmly believed she had a persona, Akihiko wasn't ready to show off his own.

But if that dark figure had any connection to Strega he might not have a choice.

"Senpai!"

Yuna's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He snapped his attention to her. She was standing on the top of the hill just above him. He glanced back at the dark figure, but it was gone. "Maybe I'm paranoid." He thought.

"That wallet belonged to the writer of the ema request!" She said with a grin. "She thanked me profusely and promised she would give the shrine a donation as thanks for fulfilling her request."

Akihiko felt relieved. "So we're done?"

Yuna laughed. "Well it's almost dinner time, and I heard Aiya is having a special tonight."

"I thought that was only on rainy days."

"I know." Yuna looked up at the sky. "But the weatherman is always right."


	39. A Belated Thank You

Author's Note: I would have had this up yesterday but the site wouldn't let me log in. xD But here it is! Finally. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Eight  
A Belated Thank You

Fuuka was not one to call an impromptu meeting, especially when Shinjiro or Akihiko were involved. While the later was a bit more flexible regiment – outside of his training times of course- the former was a lot more likely to chew her out for wasting his time. Of course Shinjiro never really meant it that way. He was more of a teddy bear who didn't like being touched. Even so, Fuuka didn't like testing his patience. So when she walked into the living room that night, she couldn't help but throw an apologetic glance at the grumpy brunette who had planted himself on the couch before she had arrived.

"Make this quick." He grunted as she set her laptop down on the table. "I have things to do."

Fuuka knew Shinjiro's list of things to do at this hour usually involved watching reruns of old cooking shows that she had secretly recorded for him in hopes that he would notice. He thought she didn't notice, but she was smarter than that. The shows didn't watch themselves. "Where's Akihiko- Senpai?

"Probably out with that Narukami girl." Shinjiro said with a shrug. It was no secret that Akihiko had been spending an increased amount of time with Yuna, especially in the evenings. Akihiko hadn't told Fuuka about it, but she knew from her conversations with Yuna that the pair had begun to greatly enjoy each other's company. How Shinji had been able to pry the information from Akihiko was anybody's guess. "Start without him." Shinji said. "I'll write him a well detailed note later."

Fuuka sighed as she opened her computer. "I can't do that Shinjiro-San." She taped the keys absentmindedly waiting for her laptop to boot up.

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't my meeting." Her screen flashed on. She typed in her password and was instantly greeted with an old picture of her and her friends from her high school days. She stared at a moment as she always did when she turned on her computer. The picture had been a complete disaster. No one was looking at the camera, no one was smiling. Except Minako; he always managed a smile no matter the circumstances. Despite it all, they were still friends. Every time Fuuka saw the photo, she was reminded of a happier time. A month after the photo they lost their beloved leader and the group fell apart. Keeping Akihiko and Shinjiro in the Shadow Operatives and been a struggle, and Fuuka knew they never would have stayed without Mitsuru's proposition. Shinji especially: if his cooperation didn't have a chance of bringing Minako back he would have wanted want nothing to do with it.

"One of hers?"

Fuuka nodded as she pulled a cord from the TV and plugged it in. A few buttons later and the screen filled with a blank video chat. Fuuka grabbed the TV remote and took a step back. "We both know I wouldn't have called one at the last minute." The plain logo of her video program flashed a few times before a crystal clear picture of Mitsuru appeared on the screen. Her hair was tied back into a tight bun, and she looked uncomfortable in her gray business attire. "Yamagishi." She said. "Aragaki." She raised an eyebrow. "Where is Akihiko?"

"Probably with Yuna." They said. Fuuka blushed and looked away. Shinji didn't seem to notice.

Mitsuru sighed. "I'm not really surprised anymore."

"He should be home soon." Fuuka said. She had only messaged him 10 minutes earlier and hardly expected him to drop everything and sprint home. But the ever so punctual Mitsuru and the grumpy Shinji – who rarely left the house to begin with – were never happy with someone "wasting their time".

"I'm glad he's enjoying his vacation." Mitsuru was trying to sound relaxed, but Fuuka knew better. Both Shinji and Mitsuru were weary for Akihiko's budding almost-more-than-friendship with Yuna. Akihiko and Shinji had barely talked since the two had butted heads over Minako, and the more Akihiko was around Yuna, the more likely he was to abandon the mission altogether. Fuuka didn't mind what Akihiko did with his time or who he spent it with. In fact, she had been the one to encourage Yuna to keep up contact with Akihiko and had almost singlehandedly formed the bridge to the friendship they had now. Fuuka just wanted her friends to move on, and she knew from speaking with Yuna that Akihiko was finally finding his path to do so. She just wished Mitsuru and Shinji could do the same.

SLAM! Fuuka nearly jumped out of her skin as the mansion door slammed closed down the hallway. "Told you." She said with a lighthearted giggle.

"Sorry I'm late!" Akihiko burst into the living room, jumping to a stop when he saw the television. "Mitsuru?"

She nodded. "Nice to see you, Akihiko."

He tossed his jacket to the couch breaking eye contact with his former classmate. "Didn't realize this was one of your meetings."

"Sorry Sanada-San." Fuuka said. "I didn't know…"

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it Fuuka I'm here now." He plopped down on the couch as far away from Shinjiro as possible. Neither of them looked at each other. Fuuka sighed. Akihiko and Shinjiro's friendships had been rocky for weeks. The more time Akihiko spent with Yuna, the less Shinjiro seemed to want to talk to him. Fuuka had tried a few times to get the two to do anything together with very little success. The last time the three had gone out as a group had been to Junes and Akihiko had vanished halfway through the trip without out her noticing. Later, thanks to Yuna, she found out where he had gone, and Shinjiro ignored him for the next three days.

"So," Akihiko said. "What's up?"

Mitsuru brushed a strand of her bangs back behind her ear. She looked exhausted, and the more Fuuka watched her, the more she realized the deep bags under their leaders eyes and the weariness in her face. Fuuka wanted to reach out and comfort her. With her persona it would be easy. Juno could wash away the tiredness before Mitsuru could realize what was happen. But last time she had tried she had been sent into a coughing fit that lasted so long she thought she was going to die, either to the pain in her chest or to the panicked Mitsuru. Instead, she tore her eyes away from the screen and wandered over to the couch with Shinjiro and Akihiko.

"We have new information." Mitsuru said.

"Strega?" Akihiko said.

Mitsuru nodded. "They're onto something, something big enough that they sent a dozen men on a train to Okina City last night."

"Okina City?" Akihiko said.

"The city on the other side of the train." Shinjiro said. "You know, the one with the gym you always go to?"

"I know, Shinjiro." Akihiko glared at the brunette.

"Could've fooled me."

"The point is!" Mitsuru said drawing their attention back. "That Strega is right on your doorstep, and we don't know why."

"There goes the vacation." Fuuka said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't have called you if we had any other options." Mitsuru said. "I won't send you into the fray if I can help it, but I was hoping you would watch for any unusual activity in that area."

"I'll do what I can." Shinjiro said. "No promises on the baboon over there."

"Excuse me?" Akihiko glared at him again.

"You'll be too busy staring at Narukami girl."

"Since when did my friendships become a problem."

"When they got in the way of our mission."

"What mission? We're e on vacation?" Akihiko stood up angrily, his fists clenched at his sides. "Just because you're incapable of making new friends doesn't mean I have to stay home all day and entertain you."

"No thanks. Your love struck puppy dog eyes would drive me to insanity faster than shopping with Fuuka."

"Shinjiro…" Fuuka said.

"No offense." He snapped as she stood to meet Akihiko toe to toe. The two were just inches apart now, staring each other town as if one move would kill them both.

"Guys please…" Fuuka said.

Neither man looked at her. "Yuna is my friend." Akihiko said, his voice low.

"You'd really choose some teenager over Minako?" Shinjiro growled.

"Shiniro-San…" Fuuka said.

"I choose to not sacrifice one life for another." Akihiko said.

"Akihiko-San." Fuuka said

"There won't be a choice. I told you not to get attached."

"And I told you that we'll find another way."

"Enough!" Fuuka shouted shoving them apart with as much force as she could muster. Her chest exploded in pain. She crumbled to her knees as her lungs seized in panic. She covered her mouth in horror as the coughing began. Her throat burned. She felt the hands of her friends on her back, but she couldn't hear them over her own body. She felt liquid rising in her throat. She coughed again, so hard that she thought her lungs were going to explode. Her body seized one last time. Blood splattered into her hands.

The world went silent. Fuuka felt herself falling.

_I'm going to die._

OOOOOOOO

Two weeks passed and Yuna was grateful to achieve some sort of normalcy. After they had successfully rescued Reese, he friends – whom Yasuko had recently dubbed "The Investigation Team" – were all in high spirits. Yasuko and Chao had begun to practice their fighting techniques more often, and Yuna could see both of them getting stronger and gaining confidence by the day. The few times the group had decided to go into the TV world for practice, those two had charged in fearlessly, tearing through shadows as if they had done so their entire lives. Kana, while less obsessed with training, was not one to miss a good fight, and she quickly followed after them with an array of frying pans she had "borrowed" from her grandmother that was surprisingly effective against the fiends. Even Yuuki, who was much more controlled than the others, was improving. Within a few days, he went from sensing small wounds to healing the entire party with little effort, and his fire magic was unparalleled.

Yuna's achievements were less noticeable in the T.V world. While she had begun to summon a wider array of personas, her real sense of progression was in the real world. Her swim practices became easier as her endurance increase, and Emi had been thrilled to give her the longest races for their upcoming swim meet. That, along with Yui's help, improved the teams morale tenfold, and many of them who had considered quitting the team came back each day with new vigor that had never been seem from them before. Her lunchtime piano practices had also become significantly more intricate, and she finally gained the confidence to practice with other people in the room. These sessions didn't go unnoticed, as Kyoya approached her halfway through the second week with a brand new recital piece. He swore up and down that he didn't change it because of her dedication, but the piano solo in the middle of "his showcase piece" told her otherwise. She happily took the change as a compliment and began learning it immediately. Even her cooking prowess had improved, and Nanako had been thrilled to try more advanced recipes with her.

The only person she hadn't heard form was Reese. Yasuko had demanded that Yuna keep her distance from the sushi shop in case Dojima was snooping around. Yuna knew he was well past the "question Reese" phase of his investigation but she figured her friend was more than capable of taking care of him during his recovery. And even if she wasn't, Kana's insistence to accompany Yausko on every single trip eased Yuna's concerns of Reese not recovering. All she knew was that he hadn't returned to school yet.

So when he slammed his hands down on her piano during her daily lunch practice it took a great amount of effort for her to not fly out of her seat. "Hello Senpai!" Reese said with a grin as he drummed on the piano. "Thought I would find you in here! That and this was the only room Yasuko isn't willing to step foot in. Something about getting a "weird vibe from all those band kids"." He shrugged as he leaned his elbows on the piano and continued smiling at her. Yuna didn't know whether to be annoyed that he barged in, or amused that Yasuko of all people had called the band kids weird.

"Well here I am." Yuna said with a light shrug. "Feeling well?"

"As good as I can be." He nodded. "Considering all that happened." He shrugged nonchalantly, but Yuna could see him twitching like a kid trying not to get caught.

"Don't stress it." She said hoping to relax him. "The rest of our group went through the same thing and we don't feel any different about you because of it."

Reese laughed. "I figured as much. Yas and Kana visited every single day to check up on me. My grandmother started asking me if the orange haired one was my girlfriend." He rolled his eyes, but never lost his cheeky grin.

Yuna groaned. "Don't tell Yas that or the rest of the school will think the same thing."

Reese shrugged. "Regardless, I wanted to thank you for saving me. Yas explained everything you guys know about the case so far and, unfortunately, I wasn't able to add much to it, but I want to help."

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Popstar wants to help with a possibly life threatening mission into an unknown television world that he almost died in the first time he was thrown in against his will?"

He laughed. "Everyone else came back didn't they?"

Yuna shrugged and tapped on a few of the piano keys absentmindedly. "I also wanted to ask you on a date." Reese said.

CLANG. She nearly jumped out of her skin, and she wasn't sure if it was surprised by what or said or because she slammed her hand down on the keys as she whipped her head around to face him. "You want to do what now?"

He held his hands up and took a step back. Yuna hadn't realized she sounded so harsh. "Not like a… solo date. More like a… "thank-you-for-saving-me-I-want-to-repay-you-with-dinner" date." He crossed his arms and grinned at her again. "And you're welcome to invite that white haired fellow you hang out with all the time?"

"Wha…?"

"Don't play the fool with me Senpai. Yas spared little time to update me on your life whether you asked her to or not." He winked. "I heard he's some kind of older heartthrob and I'd be curious to see how he stacks up next to me."

Yuna snorted trying to hide her panic. Ask Akihiko on a date? She could try and play it off as a normal dinner meeting with extra people, but Reese didn't seem like the kind of guy to not mention the world "date" while they were there. What would Akihiko think if it slipped? Yuna wasn't too interested in risking a friendship over a last minute "thank-you" date. "Remind me to give Yasuko a piece of my mind later." She grumbled.

"Feel free to chew her at our dinner."

"She's coming too?"

"Whose idea do you think it was?"

"Yours?"

"If it was my idea we would be going alone." He winked at her.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "He's won't go."

"Call him."

The phone in her pocket had never felt heavier. "He's too busy." She said, failing to mention the fact that the man in question was meeting her for dinner later that evening. Yuna figured that Reese didn't need to know that detail.

RING. Yuna jumped as the rock in her pocket rang much too loudly. She yanked the phone out of her pocket. Within a few seconds, Ignoring Reese's Cheshire grin, Yuna spun around in her seat and answered. "Hel-lo?"

"Yuna?"

"Senpai?" She ignored the cheesy grin on Reese's face. "I was just thinking of you…" Reese chuckled. Yuna groaned to herself, realizing what she had just said. "Not… in a bad way…"

"Fuuka's in the hospital."

Yuna froze, all thoughts of embarrassment gone in an instant. "What happened?'

"I don't know." He said. "She coughed up blood. Shinjiro and I didn't even know she was sick."

"Yasoinaba Hospital?"

"Yes."

"On my way." She snapped her phone closed as she rose from her seat. "Sorry Reese. You're double date is going to have to wait."

"Don't stress it." He said. The grin was gone, replaced by the most serious look she had seen from him since they had met. "Take care of your priorities. I'll always be around."

She nodded as she tossed her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you."


	40. Chatterbox

Author's Note: I am doing my best to stay caught up (and ahead) of this story. I was really discouraged for awhile with both life and my writing. 22 credits is not easy, but I'm finally over the big hurdle and can get back to the things I actually want to work on.

Thanks to those who have stuck with me this long. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Chatterbox

Yuna hated hospitals. Whenever she had gone to one in the last decade it had been because someone she knew was dying or her father had dragged her against her will. Yuna was so hypersensitive of others feelings that hospital visits often devolved into mental torture. The groans of the other patients always threatened to drive her insane. Her family never understood. Her father had begged her time and time again to become a physician because it would fit her charitable personality. She would nod and smile, knowing deep down that she would rather be admitted into solitary condiment than become a doctor.

She had gone to great lengths to avoid the Yasoinaba hospital.

The building was a short bus ride away, but everyone in Inaba could see it from the middle of town. It was that creepy old building on the fringes of society that everyone ignored unless they had to visit. It was kept in suitable enough condition to meet the city's needs, but wouldn't win awards anytime soon. The white paint was peeling. Some windows were cracked. Others were outright broken. Only about half of the hospital looked to be in peak condition. The other half was auditioning for the position of a Halloween attraction.

The closer the bus got to its destination, the grimmer the situation felt. Yuna had nervously texted Akihiko a few times about Fuuka's condition, praying that it was an easy fix. She did not want to step foot in that nightmare. She had even texted Fuuka, praying that her friend had been discharged and the whole thing had been a false alarm. Neither responded. Yuna prepared herself for the worst.

The interior was slightly better than the exterior. The floors were clean. The walls were a nice burgundy color with a line of blue through the middle. A variety of hospital beds and metal IV stands lined the hallway. Yuna could imagine the sadness of former patients. She could see dozens of people that had gone through this hallway, each one looking for help or praying for a miracle. She shuddered at the thought and picked up her pace.

The waiting room was empty. Akihiko was nowhere to be found. A single male nurse stood by the receptionist desk, lazily shuffling through a pile of papers on his clip board. His black scrubs matched his hair, but made his white tennis shoes and stethoscope look completely out of place. The lighting in the hospital wasn't doing his pale skin any favors, and Yuna wondered if he had ever seen sunlight in his life. She considered trying to sneak past him – he was so engrossed in his clipboard she didn't think it would be difficult- but once she took a single step into the waiting room, his eyes snapped up like a hunter that had heard his pray. He grinned at her and tossed his clipboard onto the receptionist counter. "Why hello there." He grinned. His blue eyes were so bright Yuna could see their color from across the room. "You don't look very sick darling but I would be happy to examine you." He winked as he approached.

Yuna took a step back. "I'm not the one that needs help."

The nurse laughed. "So you're cute and feisty. I am the luckiest man alive." He placed his hand to his chest and bowed slightly at the waist. She wasn't sure if he was mocking her or not. "My name is Satoki Uehara. But you can call me Mr. Nurse if you'd like." He winked again.

Yuna was not amused. "I'm here for my friend."

Satoki stood up straight in an instant. His face snapped from teasing to serious in the blink of an eye. "Teal hair? Pale skin?" He said.  
"Yes. Is she okay?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose that kind of information." He went back to the desk and picked up his clipboard. "I can take you to her if you'd like."

She nodded to him_. At least he takes most of his job seriously. _

"This way." He said turning toward the opposite hallway from the entrance. "The two men that brought her in are around here somewhere. I think she kicked them out to blow off some steam after they started arguing with each other." He clicked his tongue to his teeth. "Seems their friendship is a tad strained." He stopped in front of a door and knocked twice. "Yamigishi-san?" He said.  
"Come in!" Fuuka's voiced echoed from the other side of the door, though it was much more strained than normal. Satoki took a deep breath, donned a cheesy grin, and opened the door. "You have a visitor." He stepped into the room and moved out of the doorway as he beckoned Yuna inside.

Fuuka's eyes sparkled the moment Yuna made eye contact. She looked paler than normal, especially compared to the blue blankets and outfit that she had been wrapped in. Her smile, however, was as wide as always. "Narukami-Chan!" She said. "You're here!" Her voice cracked and she coughed violently. Satoki was by his patient's side in an instant, pressing the stethoscope to her chest so quickly that Yuna wondered if it had teleported into his hand.

"Breathe, Yamigishi-San." Satoki murmured. Fuuka nodded. She took a shaky breath. Satoki placed his hand on her arm. "You're doing great." He smiled. "Just stay calm. We're here for you."

Fuuka nodded again. Her breaths returned to normal. Satoki tossed his stethoscope back around his neck and took a step back. "Feel better?" He said.

"A little." Fuuka said. "Sorry for the scare."

Satoki shrugged and winked at her. "Don't stress it Yamigishi-San. We'll have you healthy and free before you know it." He turned toward Yuna and bowed again. "Call me if anything happens, okay cutie?" He winked at her.

Yuna felt her face warm up. "I hope I don't have to." Satoki chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"A charmer isn't he?" Fuuka said.

Yuna groaned and rubbed her temple. "One I could do without." She moved to Fuuka's side and took her hand. "But he took care of you, so I'll tolerate him for now."

"Akihiko and Shinjiro should be back soon." Fuuka said.

"What happened?"

"They got into another argument. I had Satoki usher them out."

"I meant with you Fuuka-San."

Fuuka sighed. "I've been sick for awhile, but my symptoms weren't that terrible. I had occasional coughing fits, some loss of breath, a lack of appetitive, and so on. But they were all manageable. I figured it was a cold that I would get over eventually and everything would be okay. I kept myself busy with my cooking and volunteer service and by spending time with you and the others. I really thought I was getting better." She paused. Her eyes tore away from Yuna's. "Tonight I just…" She chocked on her words. Yuna held onto her friend's arm, offering silent encouragement. "I broke down. I lost control of my emotions. Lost control of my body and passed out. Then I woke up here with Akihiko and Shinjiro arguing over whose fault it was that I was in the hospital."

"Have you improved at all?"

"Well I didn't cough up blood that time." Fuuka said. Yuna knew she was trying to sound cheerful, but the bleakness of her voice was not missed. "I don't want to talk about myself, Yuna-chan."Yuna didn't miss the change in honorific. "I want to talk about you."

"Me?"

Fuuka nodded eagerly. "Anything at all. How are your friends doing? How are you doing?"

Yuna felt guilty. She wished she could spill her heart out and tell her friend everything that was on her mind. She wished she could tell her about the TV world and the monsters she had battled in hopes of saving her friends. She wanted to divulge everything she knew about the kidnapping and murder cases and how they were slowly beginning to drain her strength and attention with each passing day. But even if Fuuka did somehow believe her story, that amount of pressure would only cause more worry. Yuna wanted Fuuka to be happy.

She didn't want anyone else to bear the worries she held.

"Well… I got a new piano piece this week…"

OOOOOOOO

As per Fuuka's request, Yuna spilled all of her real life events in as much vivid and interesting detail as she could manage. It was an hour of piano lessons, swim practice, hilarious teachers, frustrating tests, and anything else she could think of. She talked about her friends and their new hobbies while skirting dangerously close to mentioning their time in the TV world.

"Do you know Reese Kujikawa?" Yuna said.

"The pop singer? I heard he was in Inaba." Fuuka's eyes widened. "Have you met him?"

_I saved him. _"More than that." Yuna grinned. "It seems my music has drawn some attention. We've only talked a few times, though he did ask me on a double date today." She trailed off.

"Are you going?"

"He wants me to invite Akihiko-San."

Yuna gasped. Her eyes were gleaming with delight. "That would be a great idea! He needs some time away from Shinjiro-san and I know he would love to go with you."

Yuna's face heated up again. This level of embarrassment was beyond what she felt when the nurse flirted with her. "I don't know Fuuka…"

"Just ask him, Yuna-Chan!"  
The door opened. "Ask who what now?"

Yuna spun around and met her eyes with Akihiko. The face got instantly hotter. She tried to shove it away. Akhiko was watching her, but his attention seemed elsewhere. For once, she was happy that he was not the most observant of men. "Nothing Senpai I…"

"Yuna wants to go on a date with you!" Fuuka said.

Silence. Akhiko was actually watching her now. Yuna was mortified. "It's not a date, per say." She said. Her words felt rushed. Her thoughts were out of control. This was not the conversation she thought she would be having when she came to see her sick friend in a hospital. "It's more like a… friendly outing of friends." Her inner thoughts cried at how stupid she sounded. Yuna's heart was beating so fast that she'd have to call the nurse for herself. She'd rather die of embarrassment. "I was invited to dinner in Okina with Reese and Yasuko and I thought it would be nice to ask you to come with me and finish out the… square."

Akhiko raised an eyebrow. "You want me to go with you?"

"It could be fun."

"What about you're other friends? Like that green jacket guy or the red samurai?"

"They're… busy." The lie cut deep into her tongue as it slipped out. Asking Yuuki or Chao would be the smart decision. Hell, she could ask all of her friends and have an investigation team dinner. Yasuko would kill her, but the end result would be much less awkward than bringing Akhiko along.

"I'm free this weekend." Akhiko said.

"This… weekend?" Yuna echoed.

"Yeah." Her Senpai shrugged nonchalantly. She couldn't read his face. "I'll be training at the gym on Saturday, I could meet you in the city for dinner. Would that work?"

Inwardly, Yuna was relieved. Outwardly she was as collected as ever. "I'd have to talk to Reese but I'm sure that would work." She turned to Fuuka. The woman was grinning wider than the nurse had. "Are you okay without having us around on Saturday?"  
"Shinjiro will be here," She said. "And I want you two to have fun."

"I'll call Reese and let you know the plan." Yuna said to Akhiko. "He seems pretty flexible so I'm not too concerned."

She saw a small twitch in Akhiko's eye, but it was gone so quick she wondered if she was seeing things."I'll be waiting." He smiled softly as he moved to Fuuka's side. "Thank you for checking in on Fuuka." He said. "If you want to head home I'll be here for awhile."

Yuna glanced at the clock. It was six already. Nanako- and Dojima if he was actually home- was probably wondering where she was. "Keep me updated." She said.

"Of course." Akhiko nodded.

"I should be discharged in the next few days." Fuuka said.

"Well good." Yuna smiled. "Wouldn't want to miss out on all those elementary school crafts."

Fuuka laughed. "I'll see you on Sunday!" She waved as Yuna left the room.

OOOOOOOO

The moment she stepped into the waiting room the uneasiness returned. Her talk with Fuuka had made her forget that she was in her most hated location, but the silence was quick to remind her. She was happy that Fuuka was feeling better. She shouldn't have to come back here ever again.

"Hey!"

She groaned inwardly. The exit was just down the hall. Why did the annoying nurse have to stop her? Yuna turned around slowly and waved, trying to hide her discomfort. Satoki was grin was so wide that she thought his lips would pop off and walk away in protest. "Hello Uehara-San." She said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to wish you a good night." He said. "It's not often I get to see someone as lovely as you around these parts."

"Wonder why."

Satoki chuckled. "People like you are always welcome. It's hard for men like us to appreciate life when all you see are the dead and dying."

"I can't stand hospitals." She said softly. "For that very reason."

"I can't either." Satoki said.

Yuna's eyes met his and for a brief moment she understood him. They were similar in some ways. He was attentive to others emotions just as much as she was. Satoki had managed to turn that into a career. She had turned it into fear. He was what Yuna's father wanted her to be. Aside from the whole flirtatious personality and sticking to employment in some second rate hospital in the middle of nowhere.

"I never got your name." Satoki said holding his hand out.

"Yuna." She said returning his handshake. "Yuna Narukami."

_I art thou._

_No._ She thought pulling away. Satoki looked surprised.

"Yuna?"

_And thou art I._

_No. No. No!_

_Thou hast unlocked the Devil Arcana._

"No!" She shouted slapping her hand to her forehead. "Don't do this to me!"

"Are you alright?" Satoki said.

"Yes!" She snapped much louder than intended. "I'm fine! Perfect! Peachy keen! I just… forgot something!" She spun around pointing at the doorway. "Yes! That's it. I forgot something. Yep." She broke into a brisk walk for the doorway trying to hide her mortified expression. She reached out for the door.

"I'll be here every night," Satoki shouted. "If you ever have the urge to stop by again."

"I'm pretty busy." She said. "Sorry."

"You can use your time here on your resume!" He said. "I can talk to my boss and make it a paid internship. You'll have to take a few tests but I'm sure we could make this mutually beneficial."

Yuna stopped with her hand pressed against the door. She didn't want to come back. She didn't want to see this place ever again. Hospitals were torture. Nurses were misery. She just wanted to go home and forget all about this.

But she couldn't.

The Wild Card never got a break.

"Is once a week enough?" She said glancing back at Satoki.

"Absolutely." He said.

Yuna sighed. "I have to talk to my guardian… and I'll try and come back."

"And I will talk to my boss." Satoki said. "Swing by next week and we'll get started."

Yuna nodded as she pushed open the door. "Take care of Fuuka." She stepped outside, ignoring any follow up comments he had. She felt miserable. Everything she had done to avoid the Yasoinaba Hospital and now she had to go back. She needed every persona she could get her hands on; regardless of the torture she would have to go through for it.

A part of her- the piece she didn't want to acknowledge- was intrigued. Every Arcana she had unlocked so far was tied to some deep problem in those she met. Each of her friends were struggling to find themselves. Nanako was trying to deal with loneliness. Her swim team was struggling with confidence issues while Emi and Yui were pressured to perform. All the others had similar and problems that she had been tasked with fixing. What about this flirtatious and annoying nurse was important enough that her attention was needed?

She shoved her hands into her pockets and side looking up at the sky. "Thanks a lot, Igor."

She could almost hear him laughing as she began her journey home.


	41. Okina City

Author's Note: First off, Merry Christmas ya'll! Or whatever other holiday you celebrate. I wanted to get this chapter out today as a gift from me to you guys, and as a slight apology for being so delayed. I faced (and started to recover) from a massive "sick in bed for two months" fiasco. I'm just happy to be up and moving around. It's more than I've been able to do in quite some time.

I will probably have more than one chapter out within the next few days. I've had a lot more time to write now that everything is improving. Thanks everyone for your continued support, and I hope you continue to enjoy the series!

Chapter Forty-One

Okina City

The frantic knock on the door at 7am started Yuna straight out of bed. "Is something wrong Nanako?" She said as she snatched her jacket off her desk chair. She stumbled about the room, searching for her phone. Her hair was a complete mess, sticking up in all sort of directions. She didn't bother to brush it. "Nanako?" She grabbed her shoes, just in case she was going to be rushed outside.

Finding Yasuko in the doorway with a sheepish looking Nanako behind her was not what Yuna expected. "Good morning partner!" Yasuko said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I told her you were sleeping." Nanako said as she stared at her hands in embarrassment. "But she insisted."  
Yuna glared at Yasuko before smiling back at her cousin. "Don't worry about it Nana-chan. I needed to wake up soon anyway." A complete lie- both of them knew it- but Nanako smiled back and nodded regardless.

"Damn right you did!" Yasuko exclaimed complete oblivious.

"Not in front of her." Yuna hissed. Yasuko slapped her hand to her mouth and took a step back.

"Don't worry about it." Nanako said with newfound cheerfulness. "Daddy says those words all the time. I know not to use them. I'll go finish breakfast then!" She skipped down the hallway humming the Junes tune all the way down the stairs.

"She recovers fast." Yasuko said.

"What are you doing here?"

The face Yasuko gave her could only be described as absolute horror. "You know what today is right?"

"Saturday?"

"And…?"

Yuna blinked, trying to remember. Her brain still hadn't recovered from the early morning scare. "It's… a free day off school?"

Yasuko groaned. "It's the day of our double date."

Yuna deadpanned inside she was screaming. "That's why you barged into my house and woke poor Nanako up this early?" She said. "We're going for DINNER Yas. Our train won't even leave for another nine hours."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed grabbing Yuna's arm. "We don't have much time! I scheduled two open appointments at the best Salon this side of the universe and even asked a favor from an old designer friend of mine to help create your outfit."

"You did… what?"

"Don't worry Partner! I have it all taken care of. You just enjoy your little heart out and this will be the best date you've ever had."

"I don't need…"

"Breakfast is ready!" Nanako's voice echoed up the stairs.

Yasuko's face lit up. "Hey Nanako-Chan!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to a salon with us today? I know a student that would love to practice her skills on someone as amazing as you. I can set the whole thing up for free if you want!"

Yuna could hear Nanako's face light up from the other side of the house. "That sounds like fun!"

Yasuko grinned at Yuna. "Checkmate."

OOOOOOOO

Akhiko was not the type of guy to get nervous. He was usually too focused on future work outs, all the meals he ate for the day and the amount of protein he needed to ingest to make up for whatever calories he would burn the next day. It was an endless- and sometimes mindless cycle. He didn't have time to worry over friendly meetings.

So as he left the gym that night in his usual red vest, beige pant combo, he couldn't understand the foreign feelings of jitteriness that made him endlessly pace outside the train station as he waited for the others. He was just going to dinner. Even in high school where he had gone to numerous dinners with Minako and Mitsuru, he had never once been anxious. It was just dinner. He was eating. They were eating. There was nothing weird about it. He had even spent time completely alone with Yuna on multiple occasions and he had only sometimes felt uneasy. The feelings always passed too quickly for him to notice.

So why did he feel so tense? His palms were sweaty. His hands were twitching. Akihiko felt like he was going to melt in his shoes and disappear down the drain on the other end of the street.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He snapped it open faster than he ever had before. "Akihiko speaking."

"Hey Senpai."  
He stopped dead in his tracks. His heart smashed against his chest. Taking a deep breath, he said "Hello Yuna."

"I'm sorry for the wait but… we're going to be a little late."  
"What happened?"

"Yas got a bit… uh… obsessed with today's events." Akihiko could hear a grunt of protest from the other side of the phone. "Don't you dare deny it Yas." Yuna said. "I'm not the one who insisted on getting my toenails done in ten different colors." She sighed. "Anyway… we're just now getting on the train." She sounded Extremly apologetic. Akihiko's heart thumped again.

"Don't worry about it. I've got plenty of time on my hands."

"Reese was helping with some stuff in Okina so he'll probably be there before us."

"I'll keep him company."

"Thanks Senpai. We'll be there as soon as the train… Stop touching my hair Yas!"

"But it's so soft!"

"If you keep messing with it, then it won't be anymore!" Another sigh. "Sorry. She's been difficult today." She laughed quietly. She sounded much more relaxed than before. Her voice was back to its normal, beautiful…

Akihiko's fingers twitched. He clenched his free hand into a fist and pressed it into his side. "You'll be here soon?" He winced. His voice sounded more rushed than he had intended.

"Yep shouldn't be much longer." Yuna said.

"Good." Akihiko said. "I'll be waiting for you." He felt his face heat up. "I mean here. I'll be waiting… here."

"Sounds great! We'll see you soon!"

The moment she hung up Akihiko let out a long, shaky breath. He dropped his phone into his pocket and rubbed his temples. "You're just going to dinner, Akihiko." He muttered. "Nothing else."

"Are you Sanada-San?"

Akihiko stopped mid pace and met eyes with Reese Kujikawa. He had seen him once

before when he had escorted an unconscious Yuna out of Junes, but not up close. His maroon hair was silk and shiny. Akihiko's lax fashion paled in comparison to Reese black and gold trimmed suit. His smile was so massive that Akihiko wondered if Reese thought he was heaven's gift to mankind and wasn't afraid to show it. In his right hand were a dozen blood red roses perfectly tied with a golden bow. A small black box was attached to the end of the bow locked with some kind of tiny, golden lock.

Reese looked like he was meeting with the Queen of the Universe. Akihiko looked like he was challenging one of his guy friends to a food battle.

"That's… me." Akihiko said awkwardly.

Reese grinned at him. "Yuna's told me a lot about you." He tilted his head slightly. "Well… as much as I could get out of her anyway. She gets embarrassed way too easily." He laughed loudly. His entire face glowed. Akihiko clenched his fist again and swallowed. "She's been so excited about this date." Reese winked. Akihiko felt his face heat up slightly.

"Really…?"

"Oh of course. Her best friend has mentioned it so many times I'm surprised they weren't here first."

"They just got on the train."

Reese whistled. "So we got about a half hour then?" Akihiko nodded. "Well that gives us time to talk for a bit." Reese's smile was so wide Akihiko wondered if his mouth would fall right off. "So what did you get her?"

"Get her?"

"Well of course! Can't have a proper date without a present!" He nodded at the roses

in his hand. "I got Yasuko her favorite flowers and a bracelet. Nothing too fancy but something she'll remember and share with all of her friends. You have to get something special. Something unique." He looked Akihiko up and down quickly. "And maybe a change of outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Oh nothing." Reese whistled innocently. "Look I can help you out. Some people here owe me some favors I can set you up with the perfect first date surprise." He smiled and pressed his free hand to his chest. "Scouts honor!"

"I don't know if…"

"You want to impress her right?"

Akihiko paused. Did he? He and Yuna had spent a lot of time together the last few months and he'd never felt any kind of need to impress her. He just liked spending time and talking with her. Sure they texted fairly often (when he remembered his phone) and sure he sometimes went out of his way to see her, but it was never to "impress her". It was just the right thing to do. He wanted to help her with whatever she was going through. He wanted to show her she wasn't alone. Whatever she was facing, even if she couldn't tell him, he wanted to be there for her.  
"Sanada-Senpai?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry." He glanced at the roses in Reece's hand. "I've… never…" He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Reese laughed heartily and threw his hands into the air. Akihiko scrambled to catch the roses as the former super star spun around and pointed toward the heart of the city. "This way!"

OOOOOOOO

"Why did you make me do all this?" Yuna mumbled as her and Yasuko stepped off the train. She was, for the first time in recent memory, without her long black jacket and school uniform. Instead, Yasuko had forced her into a silky red, knee length dress with thick red straps covering her shoulders and the top inch of her arm. A pair of matching red ribbons had been tied around her wrists and a line of white flower petals had been embroidered from the top after her bodice and around her back and to the bottom of her dress. Her long silver hair had been loosely curled. A bright red ribbon headband had been placed just behind her bangs with two longer ends stretching all the way down to the ends of her hair and making her hair shimmer brighter than it ever had. Her black leggings and flats completed the picture, and she felt like she was going to explode from embarrassment.

"You look absolutely stunning." Yasuko said. "Seriously Yuna. You look gorgeous. The moment Sanada-Senpai sees you he'll probably fall so hard you'll have to drag him to the restaurant."

"And you look like you've been invited to the red carpet." Yasuko was in a long black and gold dress that clung to her body in al the right places. Her hair had been tied back in a tight, braided bun with a golden bow fastened to the side. A shirt golden chain with an angel hung from her neck. Even her makeup matched perfectly. While Yuna had chosen to stick with the natural look, Yasuko had gone all out.

"Have to look classy for a superstar." Yasuko posed and winked.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "You two really are a perfect match."

"Yasuko-Chan! Senpai!"

The pair turned to see Reese waving as the boys approached. Yasuko whistled. "Reese cleaned up nice don't you think Yuna?"

But Yuna wasn't looking at Reese. The slightly taller, silver haired gentleman beside him had her full attention. His normal outfit had been replaced by a long pair of black pants and shiny black shoes. He wore a loose. Long leave shirt with two belts crossed on his waist- one black and one white. A long black scarf was wrapped around his neck, hanging in front of his chest. His vest was gone, replaced by a long sleeved, open white jacket that reached just beyond his shirt. Even his gloves which Yuna had barely seen him without were gone. It was the first time he had ever seen him so comfortable, and so nervous. His arms were crossed as he walked, and when they're gazes met she swore his face reddened just a tad.

"Yuna?" Yasuko snapped in front of her face. She broke eye contact with Akihiko and blinked at her friend. Yasuko was grinning. Yuna tried to scowl but found she couldn't.

"What a pleasure to lay eyes on two gorgeous women." Reese reached out, took Yasuko's hand and kissed the back of it. She giggled, covering her mouth with her other hand. She didn't even blush. Yuna could tell her friend was basking in the attention. "For you my darling princess." He handed Yasuko a dozen roses and winked. "There's a box on the front, but I hope you can hold off on opening it until later alright?"

"Of course." Yasuko was beaming.

"Yuna?" Akihiko pulled Yuna's attention back to him as the other two been chatting. "I… I don't have a present like that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure… what you would like and Reese spent so long forcing me to try on a bunch of clothes…" He sighed. His face was still red, and Yuna could feel her own cheeks heat up. "He even bought me a bunch of extra clothes… made me send them home so I wouldn't be tempted to change." He chuckled. Yuna could hear the awkwardness in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Senpai." She said trying to encourage him. "I wasn't expecting anything crazy. I didn't even know Yasuko was going to do all of this." She pointed at herself.

"Well you look… amazing." Akihiko said.

Yuna looked down at herself and crossed her arms in embarrassment. "I knew you liked the color red… well I guess… Yasuko… yeah."

Akihiko gestured to himself. "I know the feeling."

Yuna giggled. She couldn't help herself. She felt happy. Happier than she thought she would have meeting someone for dinner. "It's almost like…"

"Yuna!" Yasuko said. "Reese and I are heading out to a screening of the movie Reese finished before he retired."

Yuna spun around. "You're doing what now?"

"When we called the restaurant they only had two seats available." Reese said. "Yasuko was more than happy to accompany me to a meet and great with some fans, so I thought you guys would enjoy some time alone."

Yuna glared at Yasuko. "You did plan this."

Yasuko looked away innocently. " I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I already showed Akihiko where you're going. Reservations are in ten minutes so I suggest you hurry." Reese wrapped his arm with Yasuko. "Ready Yasuko-chan?"

"As I'll ever be." She waved to Yuna as they spun around. "Have a good night you two." She glanced back and winked at Yuna. "Have fun."

"Yas! Wait! I'm not…" But she was ignored Silence fell over the remaining two. Yuna's embarrassment returned almost immediately. "I'm sorry Senpai I didn't know…"

"Maybe this isn't a bad thing." Akihiko said with a shrug.

Yuna was surprised. "Well I invited you to a friend…"

"You are my friend." He said with a small smile. "We let them dress us all up we probably shouldn't waste it." He rubbed the back of his neck. Yuna had begun to realize that was a sign he was nervous. "If you'd rather go home I can pay for the train…"

Yuna shook her head. "If you're comfortable with it, I think we should go." She smiled. "It'll be just like any other dinner we've had together right? Just slightly more expensive and I'm in a dress."

Akihiko nodded and held his hand out to her. "Let's go?"

Yuna met his gaze. His eyes were glowing brighter than she had seen them before. Akihiko was genuinely content to spend time with her, even without Yasuko and Reese. Maybe he knew this was what she needed: a night to relax without worrying about school, and clubs. She could enjoy a night without stressing over personas, shadows and killers with a nice man who just wanted to spend time with her.

She smiled and took his hand. "Absolutely."


	42. Privacy

Author's Note: I wanted to get this uploaded before my surgery next week since I'm going to be out of commission for about two weeks (maybe longer if anything goes wrong) so I hope I can give my wonderful readers something to enjoy until I'm able to write again. On the bright side, this should finally fix all the symptoms I've been dealing with for the past eight months. It's about time.

Edit on 2/9- For some reason this chapter did not format correctly when I uploaded, and since I was trying to get it posted before heading to the hopsital, I didn't realize until today. Sorry everyone! It should be fixed now.

Chapter Forty-One  
Privacy

Adachi wasn't the kind of person to go to dinners at anyone's house but her own, especially not when her obnoxiously observant boss was involved. But she also wasn't the kind of woman to ignore a genuine request from a cute little girl that had gone out of her way to cook extra dinner. So, against her better judgment, Adachi had stayed at the Dojima household far beyond what she normally would have considered. _"Only because of Nanako."_ She had reminded herself a couple dozen times. _"Nanako and her delicious food." F_ood that she had enjoyed very much in the last half hour.

"If you stuff your face any harder your cheeks might explode." Dojima said. He had a habit of snapping at her over most things, though Adachi wasn't fully convinced he noticed. Dojima was a very angry person. He was the kind of boss that wanted things quickly and would snap at anyone who hadn't read his mind and finished his request two weeks earlier. He was also extremely quick to judge everything she did. From how she ate to her handwriting to how long it took her to get him black coffee in the morning.

"Your daughter makes such delicious food." Adachi said between mouthfuls. "I can't help myself Dojima-san."

Nanako beamed. Dojima looked unimpressed. _Not even praising your daughter makes you happy. _"I've had a lot of practice!" Nanako said.

"I can see that. You really are a fantastic cook Nana-chan. Where did you learn to cook so well? I highly doubt it was from this guy." She nodded toward Dojima not bothering to look at his face. She knew he was glaring at her now. She didn't care much to see it.

"Well…" Nanako looked shy now. "Mom taught me some basics but… that was a really long time ago. I've taught myself everything else. And Big Sis has helped me with more complicated recipes during the last few weeks. I make a lot of left over's for Dad so he can enjoy it without having to cook himself.

"Your cooking is very good." Dojima said softly. "Which means we should eat it with even more dignity than normal food."

"Well you have called me undignified on multiple occasions. Not sure why you're surprised." Adachi said as she slurped another spoonful of noodles. "Where I come from, eating ones homemade heartily is considered a compliment."

"Well here it's considered rude."

"I don't mind Dad." Nanako said quietly. "I'm just glad I'm not eating alone."

Adachi glared at Dojima who looked away with a quiet huff. "So how is school going Nana-Chan?"

"Good! I got one of the lead roles in my school play!"

"That things still going?" Dojima said glancing at his phone.

"We perform in two weeks. I gave you the invitation, remember?"

"Was that what that was? I thought it was just notice from your teachers on some kind of school field trip."

Nanako sighed. "You still have it right?"

Dojima paused. "Can you get me another one?"

Nanako's gaze fell. "Sure." She said quietly. Adachi's heart sank just slightly. She knew Dojima worked a lot, but she didn't think he was that unaware of his daughter's life. _Come to think of it. _She thought. _He rarely talks about his daughter... even during slow times. _Dojima focused more on clues he'd gone over a million time and testimonies he had listened to every night for the last few weeks. The majority of conversations he had with Adachi- when he wasn't demanding for everything under the sun- were about the various cases he had picked up. Adachi suspected that Dojima buried himself in his work as a way to ignore the bad times in his life. Nanako was a victim caught in his crossfire of his negligence.

For a brief, undisturbed moment, Adachi hated Dojima with every fiber of her being. A second later, it was gone. Dojima and his precious, sometimes forgotten Nanako were none the wiser. "Feel free to grab an extra ticket for me Nana-Chan." Adachi said with a wide grin. "I'll drag your dad along if I have to." She winked.

Nanako giggled and nodded. "There are plenty of seats left! I'll grab one for you when I go back to school."

_Riiiiiiiing!_ Dojima pounced on his phone like a cat on a limping parrot. "Dojima speaking." He said. Silence followed. Adachi glanced at Nanako. The girl was staring at the floor. Her expression was ice cold. Adachi wanted to hug the girl, but stopped herself. "You need me now?" Dojima said. "What about tomorrow… No?" He sighed. "Alright. We'll be there in half an hour." He dropped his phone into his pocket and stood up. "Get your jacket Adachi, we're heading to the station."

"But I'm not done with…"

"Now Adachi." He grabbed his jacket. "Sorry Nanako I have to head to the station for a bit."

"But we were going to watch a movie tonight."

"I know I'm sorry. How about we plan for tomorrow night instead?"

Nanako's eyes fell. "I suppose."

Dojima smiled and rustled his daughter's hair. "You're the best, Nanako." He pulled back and put on his jacket. "I'll be back by morning."

"I'll have breakfast ready for you."

Dojima nodded. "I'm going ot start the car. I expect you outside in five minutes Adachi." He left before the later could respond. The moment the door closed, Nanako's face fell. She looked defeated. Adachi was heartbroken and angry. Dojima had been in the office much more than usual lately and Adachi had never considered he was ruining someone else's life. '_Nanako is suffering' _Adachi thought '_and her deadbeat father is too blind and stupid to see it himself.' _She felt her fists clenched. She wanted to storm out there and tell him off, make him stay home. In that moment, she didn't care what he thought of her or what would happen to her job. Nanako deserved someone better.

_Nanako would be much happier with a different family._

"Adachi-chan?" Nanako said.

Adachi jumped. "What was I thinking about?"

"I don't know." Nanako said. "You looked a little scary."

"I'm sorry Nana-chan." Adachi dropped a knee and smiled at the girl. "Just a lot on my mind is all." She took Nanako's hand. The girl looked surprised. "Are you happy with Dojima?"

"Of course!" Nanako said. "He's my father. I'm happy when he's happy and he's happiest at work."

"You don't think he's happy with you?"

"I mean," Nanako trailed off as her gaze fell to the ground. "I know he loves me. He works really hard to make sure I'm happy."

"That didn't answer my question, Nana-Chan."

"Adachi!" Dojima shouted from outside. "Let's go."

"Don't keep him waiting." Nanako said. "I'll be alright Adachi-Chan."

Adachi sighed. "I would like to make you a deal." Nanako tilted her head in confusion. "How about next week we go to Junes and I'll buy you some lunch. Does that sound fun?"

Nanako's face lit up. "Can Yuna come? We can have a girl's day out."

_If you're okay with the dollar menu. _Adachi thought before saying, "If she's up for it sure."

"Absolutly!" Nanako said. "I'll ask her when she gets home from her date."

"Date?"

Nanako nodded. "She spent all morning getting pretty for some man named Akihiko. I've never met him but I knew she was excited."

"Adachi!" Dojima shouted.

"I'm coming!" She snapped back before shaking her head. "I promise that I will do everything I can to make you happy, Nana-chan." She stood up and smiled. _I'll make your father wish he had never let you go. _

"Sounds like fun!" Nanako said.

Adachi blinked and glanced at Nanako again. "What was I saying?"

Nanako giggled. "Better hurry, Adachi-chan. Daddy is waiting for you."

Adachi snorted. "He can wait forever for all I care."

"ADACHI"

"No need to shout." She grumbled as she stormed out the front door, unaware of Nanako's explosive giggles as the grumpy policewoman slammed the door behind her.

OOOOOOOO

Café Chagall, a small coffee shop turned gourmet restaurant, was a surprisingly popular tourist attraction in the bustling Okina City. Almost overnight it found unprecedented success with very little effort, and no one- not even the owner- could explain why. Yuna, however, knew the moment she entered that they had discovered something special. The atmosphere was soothing as the soft sound of a piano echoed off the walls. The staff was energetic and friendly. All of the customers were smiling, and when she glanced at Akihiko she could see the shimmer of awe in his normally seriously eyes. The two made eye contact. The heat flushed into her checks and she looked away. When she glanced back, she realized his face was just as bright. "Nice place." He said, shyly.  
"Great spot for a date." Yuna said.

She heard him swallow, but the smile never left his face. "I agree."

"Hello!" A cheerful young waitress bounced up to them with a smile that would put Reese's to shame. "Table for two?"

"We had reservations." Akihiko said.  
The waitress grinned and slid to the back of the podium. "Yuna and Akihiko?" They nodded. "Perfect." She grabbed a set of menus and spun around. "Right this way!"

As she led them through the center of the Café, Yuna tried to ignore the feeling of being watched. She wondered if any of her classmates were around and, if they were, if anyone of them would realize it was her. She looked completely different. Yasuko had even called her "mature beyond her years" and complimented her on her "transformation into adulthood". What would they think of her and Akihiko? Would they get the wrong impression?

"_Though," _She though_ "even I'm not sure what that wrong impression might be."_

"You alright Yuna?" Akihiko said softly. She blinked and looked up. He was calm. The blush in his face had gone almost completely away. He met her eyes with an unwavering gaze. "Are you comfortable with this? I mean with… me? I'm sure we could…"

Yuna shook her head and smiled. "I'm alright Senpai. I've just never been alone with a gentleman before."

The blush came back and Akihiko looked away. "If you can call me that."

"Right over here." The waitress said pointing them into a room in the back of the restaurant. "We set everything exactly as your friends asked us to please let me know if there is anything I can change for you." She took a step back and welcomed them in. Yuna stopped in the doorway. Her jaw dropped. Behind her, she heard Akihiko mumbled something along the lines of "Reese really wasn't kidding." Pink, white and red streamers covered the ceiling and a heart shaped light wrapped in transparent red paper hung from the ceiling. The red curtains had been pulled back from the window, allowing a perfect view of the ocean. The circle table was set for two with plush pink seats and a perfect set of golden and red plates and pristine silverware. "This is gorgeous" Yuna said. "I hope this wasn't a bother to set up!"

"We keep these rooms specifically for reservations like yours." The waitress said as she sat the menus down on the table. "We want couples to enjoy their time together in the best possible scenery." She clasped her hands together and grinned at them. "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable and I'll return shortly with our drink menus."

"Oh we're not…"

But the waitress had already left. For a moment they both stood there in silence. Yuna couldn't imagine what was on his mind. Did he wish he hadn't gone through with this? Random strangers thought they were a couple. _"Well random strangers that Yasuko spoke to… I'm going to have to have a chat with her later." _She turned to Akihiko. "I can call Reese if you'd like I know this is a little…" She gave a small encouraging laugh. "Sudden."

Akihiko shook his head and smiled at her. She felt her heart thud in her chest. "I would like to enjoy a night just you and I if that's alright." He pulled a seat out. "I am a gentleman after all." He chuckled and in that moment Yuna no longer cared what the strangers thought.


	43. A Terrible Feeling

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers, and welcome back to Persona 4: Revolution! I'm in high spirits, finally feeling better. Surgery went well, almost done with school, the world is looking bright. So hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Forty Two

A Terrible Feeling

Two hours and three courses passed before Yuna and Akhiko left the Café in bright spirits. With Yasuko and Reese still at the movies- and neither one ready to leave the other- they both decided to walk along the beach instead of heading for the train station. But after just a few minutes of wandering around, both decided sitting on an old park bench would be more enjoyable than wandering aimlessly.

"How has your training been?" Yuna said as Akhiko wrapped his scarf behind her neck.

"Good." He said, pulling his hands away. "Shinji says I work too hard."

Yuna giggled. "Maybe a little bit."

Akhiko rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. "What about your swimming? Is it getting any easier?"

"Very." Yuna nodded. "I've gotten my time down by almost a minute in the last two weeks. If I keep progressing like this, Yui thinks I could give the competition a run for their money at our yearly meet." She pulled at the scarf and looked up at him. "The practices I have had with you have done wonders for my training. I can do those flip turns without thinking now."

Akhiko nodded. "I'm glad." A comfortable silence fell as the two stared out at the ocean. Yuna leaned back. Her shoulder brushed his and she blushed

"Thank you for tonight." She said quietly as she turned toward him. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." He said.

"I wonder if Yas and Reese are having any fun."

"I'm sure they are." Akhiko said.

"Do you…" Yuna shifted in her seat. "Do you want to do this again sometime."

Akhiko was silent for a moment. She looked up to see that he was staring back at her. But his gaze was light. He wasn't angry or confused. He looked calm and relaxed, just like he had for the rest of the night. Yuna stared into his eyes and felt her face light up brighter than it ever had before. He stared right back. Neither gazed wavered. She shifted her body towards him, placing a hand on his knee. He placed on hand on top of hers. She could feel him shaking, but he never looked away. "Senpai…" He placed a hand lightly on her cheek. She leaned toward him. He tilted his head. She could feel his breath on her lips. Her heart raced. She closed her eyes, vaguely remembering to breath.

A phone rang. Both snapped backwards, startled. Yuna's senses returned and she realized she was panting. "I'm sorry…" Akhiko mumbled as he struggled to get his phone out.

"It's alright." Yuna said still trying to catch her breath.

Akhiko snapped open his phone. "Akhiko speaking." He paused. "It's alright Fuuka we're already done with dinner. What's wrong?" He listened. Yuna watched his face change to an expression of concerned horror. He glanced at Yuna. He tightened his grip on her hand resting on his knee. "I'll take care of it. Keep me updated." He closed his phone and sighed heavily. "I need to get you home."

"Is everything okay?"

"I just…" He paused and looked back up at her. "I have to take care of something here." He rubbed the back of her hand. She could see the hesitation in his face. He shook his head and stood up. "Can I walk you to the train station?"

Yuna nodded and took his hand.

OOOOOOOO

Leaving Yuna at the train station alone was one of the most difficult things Akhiko had ever done. The next train was almost a half hour away, and she had nothing to do except stare at roses and daydream. A small part of him wanted to sit right down beside her and make sure she made it home okay. But with half a dozen children missing and Fuuka sensing Strega from a different city, he knew it was the right thing to do. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to see them together and jeopardize her safety. The train station was the most public place in the city. No one would get to her there. For now, he had bigger problems to worry about.

He pressed his back to a warehouse and looked around. No one had followed him to the outskirts of the city, and Fuuka was absolutely positive Strega would be working beyond the city's limits. The warehouse district was the only place around Okina where no one would find them if they weren't looking. Akhiko moved to the corner of the building and placed one knee on the ground. He peered around the side trying to be as quiet as possible. He had only seen one guy on his way here, and it was an elderly man who didn't pay him any attention. Akhiko wished he had Fuuka's powers for just a brief moment. It would make his job so much easier.

"Where are you?" He thought standing back up. He balled his hands into fists trying to relax. He thought about heading back to Yuna. It wouldn't take much. He'd just have to shoot a text to Fuuka, let her know he didn't find anything. But he knew, deep down, that if he left now, those missing children would never be found. So with a deep breath, he darted to another building, keeping his eyes out for anyone suspicious. He listened carefully. There was no sound. Not a soul responded to his movements. He pulled out his phone as he moved to the other side of the new warehouse. _"Haven't found anything."_ He typed to Fuuka. _"Will keep you…"_

A small click against his head stopped him cold. "Put the phone down, and get up slowly." He swore under his breath and closed his phone. "Now." Akhiko moved slowly glancing back. The assailant was as tall as he was, with a long black jacket, black pants and a shiny silver pistol pushed to the back of Akhiko's head. One move he was dead. "Good boy." The blonde woman smiled at him like the Cheshire cat who had finally caught the biggest mouse it could find. "It's been awhile, Akhiko." She winked at him. Akhiko's eyes narrowed, but he didn't move. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me." She said with an exaggerated sigh. "You killed my father, after all."

"He killed himself." Akhiko said sharply.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Two more men stepped in front of him. Both cracked their muscles and rolled their necks, preparing for a fight. He glared at them for a moment, before turning his attention back to her. "I'm impressed." He said trying to sound as confident as he had before. "Not many people get the jump on me."

"My persona excels at being quiet." She said placing a finger to her mouth. "Now come along quietly and I might just forget about that beautiful lady you were courting."

Akhiko felt his blood boil. "Keep her out of this." He growled through his teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "I have my best man watching her right now, one that can assassinate anyone he pleases without anyone noticing." Akhiko's fists clenched tighter. "He's waiting just outside that train station. She won't even realize what has happened, and it will be completely your fault." She reached out and snatched his phone from his hand. "So do as I say, and I'll call him off." She threw his phone to the ground. One hard stomp later, and his only form of communication was shattered. "Now let's go."

OOOOOOOO

Yuna had never felt anxious just waiting around at a train station. Not even when she was waiting to move across country with no friends and no idea what she would be doing with her life. But waiting in Okina City with Akhiko off doing something that scared him enough to leave her behind, gave her the jitters. Not to mention the fact she could have sworn someone was staring at her every time she looked up. Instead she focused on the flowers he had given her, reliving the moment that she and Akhiko had almost kissed each other.

"Does he really feel that way about me?" She thought. "Did I pressure him too hard?" She sighed as she spun the flowers in her hand. "Maybe that's why he ran away. He was probably happy Fuuka had something to say…"

"Hey." Yuna looked up. A young brunette not much older than her stood before her. She wore a black school uniform with a short black shirt and a pair of red headphones around her neck, much like Yasuko looked the day they had first met. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her hands were clasped behind her back. She smiled at Yuna. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's… alright." She said trying to smile back. She felt something strange in her stomach. She had never seen this student before. She didn't even recognize the school uniform, and she had been to dozens of schools all over Japan. She thought she was foreign, but her language was crisp and fluent. "Do I know you?"

"You have to go back." She said, her smile fading.

"I'm trying to." Yuna said, glancing at the tracks. She could see a train in the distance. "My trains on its way."

"Not back to Inaba, back to him."

Yuna snapped back to her. "What?"

"Listen to me." She plopped down and took Yuna's hands. The train pulled into the station, but Yuna paid it no attention. "If you don't go back, right now, you will lose him." The girl said. "Please Yuna you have to trust me."

"How do you…"

She stood up and took a step back. "You will regret it if you get on that train." A dozen passengers fly off the train. The girl took another few steps back. "Go Yuna." She mouthed.

"Ma'm?" Yuna's eyes snapped back to the side where a concerned train attendant looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

Yuna turned back, but the brunette was gone. She felt her stomach drop just a bit more. What if she was telling the truth? Was Akhiko in trouble?

"We're about to leave." The attendant said.

Yuna stood, dazed. "I'll catch one later I... forgot something." She took off before anyone could stop her. _"I'm coming, Akhiko." _She thought running blindly through the crowd. _"Even if this is all some kind of sick joke… I have to make sure."_ She ran so fast and so frantic that she didn't see the man in black follow her out the train station.


End file.
